


Learning To Live

by GameofSuperwholockathogwarts



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Triggers, bloodplaykinda, didn'tmeantomakeblooderotic, mentionsofblood, oopsiedaisy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:47:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 111,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28012641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GameofSuperwholockathogwarts/pseuds/GameofSuperwholockathogwarts
Summary: Morrigan is a complex being, she was born a thousand years ago but still lived.She and her twin were the firstborns to Mikael and Esther, after the tragic loss of her twin the remaining Mikaelson clan fled to the new world where she became an older sister five times over and she loved them all fiercely. One night, a tragic accident occurred and she lost yet another sibling. she would wake up a new, altered, improved being.she made a vow when reborn, she would never abandon her siblings, she would be their big sister and she would never fail them again.She had suffered a lot throughout her millennia of life,  always going from one disaster to the next attempting to keep her siblings happy, safe and whole. she had managed to make herself the undisputed Queen of the supernatural although she had passed into legend, becoming the Phantom Queen, the boogeyman of Vampires, Werewolves and witches.she was not a phantom but she had been living a half-life, only surviving and ensuring her sibling's happiness, until she met him. The doctor, the man who would teach her how to live, to laugh and to love.will they survive Always and Forever?
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson, Eleventh Doctor/Original Female Character(s), Marcel Gerard/Rebekah Mikaelson, Ninth Doctor/Original Female Character(s), Tenth Doctor/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 68
Kudos: 73





	1. Learning To Live Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Universal Vampire Rewrite](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20474753) by [NicholasFlamelFan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicholasFlamelFan/pseuds/NicholasFlamelFan). 



980 AD

Morrigan grinned as she chased her twin around the meadow, glancing backwards she watched as Finn ran after her, his cheeks puffed out in frustration, Mother sat nearby folding the laundry as Elijah sat upon her lap.

Morrigan's life at four years old was wonderful, she had a loving mother who cared for her, a father who was a strong and powerful warrior, a twin that understood her better than anyone and two younger brothers that she could dote on and spoil.

Just as she reached out to grab her sister, she was blown back by some wind causing her to fall onto her back.

"hey! No fair, we agreed no magic" Morrigan pouted

"I didn't use magic it was just the wind" Freya argued

"Mama! Freya's cheating" Morrigan cried wrapping an arm around Finn who snuggled up against her, his tongue sticking out at Freya.

"Freya don't use magic on your sister you agreed" Her mother chastised good-naturedly as she folded one of their father's shirts, Elijah squealed in delight clapping his hands.

"Yes mama" Freya laughed her green eyes twinkling with mischief

"can I be the runner now? Mori? I can run real fast I promise!" Finn piped up his hazel-green eyes were bright with adoration as he looked at his sister.

"sure, little bear cub" Morrigan agreed, starting to tickle her brother, the pair gave him a head start before chasing after him, the autumn was fun for her, the world exploded into colour and they didn't have to worry about food or shelter, Morrigan had been born into a strong family and a strong community so they didn't have to worry, unlike the tales her father brought home of distant lands.

Morrigan and Finn continued to chase each other while Freya took a break sitting beside mother and attempting to copy the easy spells that her mother was showing her, Morrigan, Freya and even Finn had shown talent when it came to magic, her mother was extremely proud of them and their father saw it as a sign from the gods that they were blessed.

"The hunting party is back" came to the cry later in the day, Freya and Morrigan both ran as quickly as their legs could carry them to be the first to greet their father.

They saw him leading the hunting party back, taller than others and powerfully built his sword was wrapped around his tanned breeches, a dagger placed in his boots and bow, and arrow slung over his thick furred coat, a green tunic underneath.

"FATHER" they cried gleefully running towards him, his ice-blue eyes softened slightly, and he bent down to scoop his children up.

"my Lady and my Queen" he greeted them, his voice as rough as always but soothing instead of intimidating, he was always different around his firstborns.

"Hello papa" they chimed together sweetly

"How was the hunt father?" Freya asked eagerly as Morrigan looked over his shoulder to stare at the massive stag and other animals that had been taken down.

"It was good, I got the prize of the hunt of course which means fur boots and blankets for your birthday next week" their father had a satisfied smirk on his face as they strode further into the village, the hunts being hauled off for processing.

"of course, you did father you're the best hunter in the village" Morrigan stated pride shining in her eyes

"and the best warrior" Freya added

"we're going to be the best as well" Morrigan stated

"you're my daughters blessed by the gods; you could be no less," her father said a rare smile crossing his face but fading when he spotted his wife.

"husband I hope you had a pleasant hunt?" she asked as she turned the stew she had made for dinner; Finn was playing with some toys while Elijah napped in his cot.

"it was acceptable," her father said as he sat down, keeping his girls on his lap, both captivated with the braids in his hair, marking his accomplishments.

"and the wolves?" her mother continued

"they brought down more" her father grunted displeased with the question "but of course those mongrels have the upper hand" there was a community of wolves that lived on the other side of the island they were part of the Sámi people who were seminomadic, while most of their village had gone off herding reindeer which was quite profitable, some remained as they had young children, so they could enjoy the bounty that could be found on their island.

The Sámi and the Vikings did a lot of trade together and coexisted because of that and the fact they were equally matched, the Vikings were fierce warriors and her mother was a powerful witch but they had their shamans and the wolf spirits where once a month they would shift into wolves.

Her father disliked them on the basis that they were stronger, faster and had better senses and he was a prideful man.

"Are we going to see the lights tonight father?" Morrigan requested, it was a tradition between them that whenever possible they would go, and he would tell her stories.

"of course, daughter" he replied, with Freya he had a different tradition where they would go to watch the waves crash against the cliffs on the island.

Later that night, with Esther taking care of Freya and Finn while Elijah slept, Morrigan squirmed while her father tied the deerskin cloak around her.

"calm down little Queen" he chided softly "you've seen the lights a thousand times"

"but their magical papa and you tell the best stories" she grinned as her father pulled the hood over her, obscuring half her face and she huffed in frustration, her father chuckling.

"ah, sweet one, never lose your light" he grabbed her holding her tight on his left hip, she sat just above his sword which he kept his right hand on the pommel ready to pull it out at a moments notice, he moved through the darkening forest, his footsteps swift and sure, moving silently.

Morrigan kept quiet as her father walked the path to their spot, the best place on the island, and in her opinion, the world to see the lights. She had to keep quiet as she didn't want to give their position away or to attract unwanted attention. They had always been safe on their island, but her father was a warrior and paranoid, he had been on many raids and it had left its mark.

He knew what would happen to his family if he let his guard down.

Two hours later after her father had moved through the forest and climbed up Blåmannen, Morrigan was especially excited to see the northern lights as this was the first time since the start of summer they could see the lights properly, during the summer the lights couldn't be seen due to the midnight sun, where the sun would always shine.

Her father had found their spot, and placed her down while he set up the bedroll, it was an overhang in the mountain that provided shelter but when you sat on the edge of the underhang during the night, it was like floating amongst the stars and brought her an immense amount of peace.

Her father gestured her over and she went and curled up on his lap, glancing directly out into the night, the stars were bright, and the moon hung heavy.

"any time now" Mikael assured his daughter not staring towards the sky but to his daughter's small face filled with so many emotions, making her green eyes shine and her normally honey-coloured haired was washed white by the moonlight.

She waited with bated breath that was let out in a big whoosh as the sky suddenly exploded into a rainbow of colours stretching out across the sky, it had always been the most amazing sight she had seen, here she sat in the safety and comfort of her father's arms; resting amongst the stars with the lights flickering above her in ethereal beauty.

After a few moments, she broke the serenity "tell me again"

"The lights above are the reflections of the Valkyries' armour as they lead chosen warriors to Odin, the chief god and ruler of Asgard, they are crossing the Bifrost and leading the warriors to join Odin in Valhalla, he needs the best and the bravest in order to prepare for Ragnarök – a series of events that will precipitate the end of the gods and begin the world anew, it will be Odin's greatest battle and eventually he will die amongst other gods and the world will sink in water but will surface once again.

The world will surface, fertile and the remaining Gods and two human survivors will repopulate" her father finished his story as Morrigan listened

Her hand-as it always did- reaching out as always to try and touch the lights of the stars, she always felt if she just reached out she would be able to touch a star, never to capture, just to revere and touch.

"you will go to Valhalla one day won't you papa? You're the strongest warrior in the village" she stated leaning back to stare up at the underside of her father's sharp jaw.

"I hope to have that honour one day" her father mused

"will you tell me of Tyr?" she asked

"The dreadful wolf Fenrir was only a pup, but he was growing quickly. The gods feared for their lives, so they endeavoured to tie up Fenrir in fetters from which he couldn't escape. When Fenrir laid eyes on the chain that would eventually bind him, he was suspicious and declared that he would only allow the gods to put it around him if one of them would stick an arm in his mouth as a pledge of good faith. Only Tyr was willing to do so. When the wolf found himself unable to break free, he bit off Tyr's arm.

It was declared with his sacrifice... not only procures the salvation of the gods but also regularizes it: he renders legal that which, without him, would have been pure fraud.

Odin showed himself to be the foremost god of wisdom by sacrificing one of his eyes in its pursuit, so Tyr showed himself to be the foremost god of law by sacrificing one of his arms to uphold it." Her father told her one of her favourite stories of Tyr, he was one of her favourite Gods, but she held a secret love of Loki.

"why am I named after a different Goddess?" she questioned randomly

"The Morrigan was a great Queen who is associated with war and fate, especially with foretelling doom, death or victory in battle. She is a guardian of territory and its people. She is a sorceress as is the Goddess Freya

She also encourages warriors to do brave deeds, when I held you in my arms for the first time, I wanted to be brave and when I go into battle it is you that keeps me brave, Freya is the Goddess of Love and she is my love but you are my courage and my bravery" her father told her gently, he wasn't an emotional man, but he oftentimes found himself confessing to his daughter when she was a babe, and he did so again now.

For someone so young, her eyes were old.

Morrigan smiled up at her father and he smiled back before she turned back to stare at the beauty of the night, her father telling her stories as the night passed and she eventually fell into a deep slumber.

It would be the last time her family was whole. 

\----------------------------------------------

A/N: 1) I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES OR DOCTOR WHO

2) I have been absolutely inspired by the author NicholasFlamelFan, they are a fantastic author and I adore their stories, I highly suggest you go read their books as there far superior to my own.

3) while I will happily admit to being inspired by the above Author and their story, I have zero intention of plagiarising, the premise is similar but that is as far as it will go, such like the lion king is hamlet with fur and hamlet is essentially Cain and Abel a little jazzed up.

4) This story will be slow going, I intended for it to be a mix of vampire diaries and of Doctor who, I also get hyper fixated, good news I'm currently hyper fixated on this, bad news I don't know how long it will last.- this is a taster to see whether people like it or not, I still intend on working on my GOT but that's currently being edited.

5) I am currently working on my own original work that I hope to publish on wattpad, this story is also being published there.

right so the timeline- we will be starting in 2005 with the episode Rose but the next couple of chapters will be brief flashes of the thousand years together, there will be changes to canon. I have always been confused by the timeline of the vampire diaries. as the sources are conflicting and honestly don't really make sense so I made my own:

Morrigan/Morgana- physical age 26 born 975 turned 1001AD- 1,030 years old as of 2005, twin to Freya, Freya was taken when they were five 980AD

Finn- physical age 25 born 976- turned 1001AD 1,029 years old as of 2005

Elijah-physical age 23 born 978- turned 1001AD 1,027 years old as of 2005

Klaus=physical age 20 born 981-turned 1001AD 1,024 years old as of 2005

Kol=physical age 19 born 982-turned 1001AD 1,023 years old as of 2005

Rebekah-physical 17- born 984-turned 1001AD 1,021years old as of 2005

Henrik born in 990 AD- Died in 1001 AD, 11 years old caused his siblings to become Originals

Cool story, Males in that time period where roughly 5'7 or 175cm tall, Sebastian Roché the actor who plays Mikael is 180cm tall or 5'9 so he would have been taller than most of that time period.

Finn (Caspar Zafer) and Kol (Nathaniel Buzolic) are both 6'1 or 185cm so they would tower in that time period, similarly Elijah (Daniel Gillies) and Niklaus (Joseph Morgan) are both 5'11 or 180cm so were both tall for that time period.

Also, all the normal height for a woman was 5'1 or 158cm so Esther whose roughly 5'6 or 170cm was a veritable giant, same goes for Rebekah whose 5'7 or 173cm tall.

The Sami people were real people who were seminomadic and did a lot of trade with Vikings, they had similar cultures and had a lot of livelihoods but what they're most known for is seminomadic reindeer herding, really fascinating actually.

the midnight sun is another real thing that occurs, honestly, Norway is a beautiful place and I want to visit it so bad. The midnight sun is a natural phenomenon that occurs during the summer in places south of the Antarctic Circle and north of the Arctic Circle – including Northern Norway. The earth is rotating at a tilted axis relative to the sun, and during the summer months, the North Pole is angled towards our star.

the island that I picked for where they lived is Kvaløya, it is an island in Tromsø Troms og Finnmark county, Norway. the mountain is called Blammen, it can take 4-6hours when I tried to look up duration.

The story I put in about the valkyrie amour is also true, some Vikings believed that it was the light shining off valkyrie armour as they crossed the Bifrost to Odin and Valhalla, the Tyr story is another belief, that because he sacrificed to hold up the law, he should be the primary God of it.

The Morrigan is not Viking belief but Celtic, they were around at roughly the same time and did sometimes trade, so sometimes their culture would blend. I'm of Irish descent and I adore these kinds of Stories, The Morrigan being one of my favourite Goddesses and Cuchulainn one of my favourite warriors, he told the Morrigan to shove it and had very witty come back's, his death is a cool story some of my favourite lines 'The first son of Calatan asked him for a spear, and threatened to satirize Cuchulain if he did not hand it over. Cuchulainn narrowed his eyes and said, "Never let it be said that I am not a generous person," and he flung the spear straight through the head of the first son of Calatan' he goes on to kill the next two, but I think I've bored you enough.

can you tell I did my research?

I hope you enjoyed this taster chapter, please tell me what you think/if you would want more.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still Don't own doctor who/the vampire diaries, please review?   
> It's said Freya is taken when she was five but I haven't seen any scenes of the actual 'taking' so I made it up.

-A month later-

Morrigan was confused, for the past month her mother had been acting oddly, at first she had thought it was due to her and Freya's celebration, at two they had their naming ceremony and now at five they had a celebration to mark them living past infancy.

It had been a wonderful celebration, there was a bonfire and a feast that lasted all night long, Morrigan had felt like a Queen, she had received a lot of gifts as had Freya. From Elijah, they had gotten sloppy kisses, from Finn he had picked them wildflowers, their mother had gifted them with amulets for their magic and father had given them daggers.

Mother had started acting odd by getting upset when father had left for a raid, which was unusual, while Mother and Father weren't violent towards each other- both being powerful in their own ways and ergo equal, there certainly wasn't any love between them.

She had been pushing them to do more with their magic to show her just how strong they could be, They had both thrived as their magic flowed easily, Morrigan was perhaps slightly more powerful and intricate but Freya enjoyed making her creations brighter and more alluring, both girls liked to be creative and think of fun ways to use their magic and with the reserves they had magic wasn't difficult.

Their mother was an extraordinarily powerful witch and they strived to make her proud, her mother said their ancestry went eons back, her family's coven always having been a powerful and formidable force, surprisingly Mother hadn't been the most powerful of her family and was considered to be rather out of practice, she had only started witchcraft again when she had firstborn daughters who were always powerful.

"Mama are you okay?" Morrigan asked at the table having had her own breakfast of oats, she had helped Finn who was, thankfully, a neat eater while Freya had drawn the short straw and gotten landed with Elijah whose face was currently covered in the oats, his oak brown eyes were shining with mirth.

"We're going to have a visitor today girls, they are like us and will be evaluating just how strong you are" Mother explained, her eyes were filled with emotion and her grip was tight on the pot she had been cleaning.

"Mama, do I get to show my magic?" Finn asked his face was scrunched in worry, while he had shown capabilities with magic, the most he could do at the minute was to cause the petal of a flower to open and close.

"No son, just the girls I'll need you to watch over Elijah in my room" Esther ordered Finn nodded his head obediently before moving over to grab Elijah, and going into the other room, the Mikaelson's had one of the largest homes and even boasted a separate room.

Freya and Morrigan traded nervous looks, their hands entwined for comfort, mirror images but for Freya's golden hair versus Morrigan's honey-coloured hair. They waited in silence watching their mother as she prepped for their visitor, she made some tea and placed three cups to the side.

There was a knock at the door.

Mother's head jerked up and her face seemed to pale, she breathed in before she moved over to the door and opened it.

"Dahlia" Esther greeted; her body was tense but her face serene

"Esther, five years to the day" the woman replied, she was cloaked darkly with a hood pulled over her face, shapeless and Morrigan shivered, Esther moved out of the way and allowed the woman into their home.

"I remember the terms" Esther spoke

"Twins? My, my, the spell really paid of for you didn't it?" the woman said reaching up and pushing the hood off, she was a beautiful woman, tall with deep brown hair and brown eyes, but her eyes were cold and calculating.

"I've had four so far" Esther replied moving to sit at the table like Dahlia

"isn't that good after Mikael threatened to divorce you, you just happen to provide four children for him, after all a divorced woman with no way to care for herself? The shame" Dahlia taunted her sister, her eyes flashing with satisfaction as Esther winced at the jab at old wounds between them.

"you know I'm grateful," Esther said she reached out towards the woman, but she moved her hand at the last second.

"well let's see what they can do" Dahlia ordered

So for the next hour, that's what Freya and Morrigan did, they levitated, set fire to candles, brought forth winds, played with water in bowls and caused flowers to sprout, both had shown talent with ancestral, connective, spirit and traditional magic, they could both heal and shown an aptitude for offensive and defensive, along with potions and herbs.

Freya had shown more aptitude for hoodoo, metamorphosis and something Dahlia had called voodoo

Morrigan, however, was better for Elemental, Mind and divination magic.

After the gruelling test Morrigan sat back on her chair, her hair was sticking to her sweaty face, Freya was panting lightly next to her, they had both suffered a nosebleed and Dahlia had finally called them off.

"their both rather impressive" Dahlia mused quietly watching them with hooded eyes that seemed hungry, she had poked and prodded at them like pieces of meat.

"The agreement was one child for you" Esther snapped, her brown eyes flaring.

"unless there's something else you would like sister? Your starting to look rather worn after four children" Dahlia grinned predatorily.

"No" her mother's voice was firm

"hmm, very well…" she handed over a small crystal ball and ordered them both to hold it, when Morrigan had held it, it shined like the northern lights, then a cold winter forest, the night sky filled with stars and a warm bonfire.

When Freya held it, it was a babbling book and then a cave, a dark night and blood-red flowers opening.

"Freya, I'll take Freya" Dahlia declared greedily.

Freya was a beautiful girl and she was sure it would ensure more children later on, and she had slightly outperformed her sister in certain aspects and what that crystal had shown, she could practically taste the power rolling of both of them, shame her sister wasn't open to another deal.

"what do you mean take?" Esther asked "I thought you would stay and teach her…I had hoped we could reconnect"

Dahlia sneered at her sister

"I have no desire to remain near that brutish imbecilic Viking you've married I will be taking Freya with me"

Morrigan frowned heavily at this, where was Freya going? Why was she going? She didn't understand.

"no, you cannot take my daughter away from me" Esther hissed her fists clenched, standing abruptly Dahlia eyes flashed with anger and she flicked her wrist pushing her sister back into her chair

"don't you dare threaten me, sister, if you don't allow me to take Freya peacefully, I will take all of your children" She threatened she reached out and snatched Freya's hand who cried out in pain, Morrigan scowled and lunged after her sister digging her heels in.

"Hey! Leave my sister alone or else" she yelled her eyes flashing as she tried to do something with her magic, but she was exhausted, Dahlia laughed and Morrigan was shoved backwards, slamming into a table leg.

"you have spunk little Queen, shame we could have had fun" she started to drag Freya towards the door who was struggling and reaching out for her twin and mother.

"Dahlia I swear, I will have revenge, I will defeat you one day even if it takes a thousand years" Esther yelled squirming against the invisible bonds holding her to her chair.

"Sister, you're barely capable of holding a flame, it's a shock you managed to teach them as much as you have and I have always been more powerful than you and we both know that you're an oath breaker" Dahlia had the final word as she suddenly twisted her cloak flaring up in an invisible wind, when Morrigan opened her eyes again her blurry eyesight found her sister and the woman was gone.

The last thing she remembered was her mother forcing a tea down her throat.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Vampire Diaries or Doctor Who, please comment and vote, it will mean a lot.

When father had returned home and learnt of the plague that had hit the village and killed his daughter, he was heartbroken, he demanded for Esther to find another place for them to live and so she did. They set sail for the new world as soon as possible, Elijah not understanding, Finn was sad, but he too was naïve and Morrigan was heartbroken at the loss of her twin, plus she didn't want to leave their paradise on the island, where they could see the light whenever they wanted and play with the Sami children and the wolf warriors who were always kind.

Father had gone completely cold and stoic, his ice-blue eyes frigid but hiding the pain in his soul, he snapped and snarled at his wife and sons, pulling away from them but kept Morrigan close to him, always in his arms where he knew he could keep her safe unlike his wife who failed him and lost one of his little witches.

The journey to the new world was tiring for Morrigan and she hated that she was kept isolated from her siblings despite them being on the same boat she was either within in her father's arms, reach or eyesight, when her mother was near she would get a sinking feeling in her gut but she wished that she could still play with Fee and Eli, she did manage to tell them a bedtime story every night, however.

When they finally landed Morrigan was relieved and they soon set up a community which drew others to them, Esther had grown incredibly close to a witch named Ayana who had followed them and they now shared a lot between them, including grimoires, Unfortunately, there were also wolf spirits, who referred to themselves as werewolves, father didn't like them.

Mother and father had pulled further away, they were usually formal towards each other but since the death of her twin, their was an icy resentment that permeated the air, Morrigan tried to keep Finn and Elijah as far away as possible from it all, taking them out to do chores and to play.

Finn was a gentle boy who was sensitive to it, so he was happy to hide behind his sister and Elijah was an obedient boy who worshipped the ground she walked on just like Finn.

Father was usually out hunting when he wasn't with Morrigan or he was raiding and pillaging, seemingly finding a new lust for it after his daughters passing, he would still bring something back for his Queen but he pushed aside and ignored his sons, just nit-picking at them when they did something he deemed wrong or a failure.

Her mother, however, had pulled away from being their mother, spending more time with Ayana when Morrigan wasn't in lessons with both of them, they would be experimenting, Esther had also been spending time with the wolf pack when father was away, She kept quiet about it though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Vampire Diaries or Doctor Who, please comment and vote, it will mean a lot.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Vampire Diaries or Doctor Who, please comment and vote, it will mean a lot.

981 AD

They had been at the new wold and their new village called Valland for a year now, some months ago Mother had declared that she was pregnant and Morrigan was pleased she was hoping for a little sister this time, as she was missing Freya terribly and this time she wouldn't fail. Father had shown no real reaction about it and simply left to hunt and drink. Finn was also excited as he had someone new to play with, but Elijah seemed a little jealous.

Mother had grown heavy with her pregnancy so even more responsibility was placed on Morrigan's shoulders and she did find it difficult, she would wake before the dawn and set out on making breakfast, travelling to the river and filling the bucket carrying it back, seeing to her brothers and then her chores with the animals and her lessons with mother before assisting with lunch and teaching Finn and Elijah along with some playing and then helping with dinner after that it was bathing and bed.

But today was different, Mother had gone into labour early in the morning, Morrigan was left to care for her younger siblings while Mikael had headed out for a hunt using that the birthing chamber was no place for a man as an excuse. Mother had screamed for hours while Morrigan distracted her siblings before finally as the afternoon came to a close, there was a scream of a babe. Morrigan perked up from her position slumped against a tree, Elijah was sat on her lap, Finn leant against her.

She spotted Ayana waving her over.

Shaking Finn who grumbled but stood, she picked Elijah up and placed him on her hip.

"come on Finn" she encouraged before grabbing his hand and leading him over to Ayana while Eli babbled nonsense in her ear.

"Hello dear" Ayana smiled down at her, she was very much like a close aunt or a second mother to her

"Hello, Ayana, how is mother?" she asked there was always a risk with childbirth, it was a reason why women who died in childbirth would go to Valhalla.

"your mother is strong sweetheart" Ayana reassured quickly

"Is it a boy?" Finn asked eagerly, he was leaning on his sister's free arm heavily and it was only due to being used to it that she didn't topple over or drag Eli down with her, her little bear cub was a fat one.

"yes, Finn your mother's given birth to a strong and healthy little boy" Ayana grinned at Finn's smug look as he turned towards his sister

"See I told you it would be a boy, you thought it was gonna be a girl like you and-" Finn saw the pain in his sister's eyes and fell quiet.

Morrigan sighed, Finn was always so empathetic. "yes Fee, just like me and Frey", she squeezed his hand to show she wasn't angry.

"I'll be inside," Ayana said as she heard Esther's weak calls for her.

Morrigan watched her go inside the house, her dark green dress swished against the forest floor.

"hey, Fee?" she asked quietly

"Yes, Mori?" Finn questioned

"you can't mention Freya in front of father or mother do you understand?" she requested of him, the last time mother had mentioned her father had flown into a terrible rage smashing furniture, thankfully Morrigan was the only one to witness this, he had struck mother across the face and coldly demanded that she never speak her name ever again.

Seeing the serious look in his sister's eyes he nodded his head "Okay Mori"

"right, lets go meet our new brother" she grinned, her dimples flashing as she jiggled Elijah higher on her hip securing her grip on Finn and walking through their house and into mother and father's room, Ayana took Elijah from her while Finn and her moved closer to their mother, she looked exhausted.

There were dark circles under her eyes which were dulled, her cheeks pale and gaunt and her hair was knotted and greasy, but her arms were tightly wrapped around a small bundle.

"Morrigan would you like to hold your brother?" she asked and Morrigan nodded eagerly, moving to sit with her mother who placed her brother into her arms. He was a tiny little thing, with red skin and a patch of blonde hair on top of his head, he rather looked like a fat little potato.

She loved him.

"what will he be named?" Morrigan asked

"I have a name, but he might not survive" her mother cautioned

"yes, he will, he's strong like a wolf" Morrigan's voice became slightly odd, her normal voice overlapped with a deeper one, eyes flashing gold.

"daughter?" Esther asked, her face had gone pale at seeing her daughter's eyes.

"he's going to be strong," Morrigan said her voice back to normal "what is his name?"

"Niklaus, Niklaus Mikaelson" Esther declared in a quiet voice deciding to test her daughter's declaration and name her son now.

"Welcome to the world Niklaus" Her sister grinned down at him, her heart swelling with love as his eyes opened and sky-blue eyes blinked at her sleepily.

982 AD

Morrigan sighed as she sat by the tree, relaxing into the tree as she held Nico, keeping a careful watch over Finn and Elijah. Her father had not been pleased with Niklaus, when he first laid eyes on him, he had declared him to be weak and said he would not survive when he did (thanks to Morrigan's healing spells when he did fall sick) Father grew more enraged and blatantly refused to have anything to do with him.

Mother had dived further into her magic and dragged Morrigan along, she loved to learn magic but even more had been piled on top of her, Father never saw due to having to leave to keep their family fed and ensure that they were safe along with finding treasure and trade for them, she missed him dearly.

Morrigan now had three younger brothers with another on the way, before father had left for the most recent trade mother had announced she was pregnant, it had been almost ten months since father had left. Morrigan was now seven, Finn six, Elijah four and Nico was one year old.

"Mori, are you going to play?" Finn asked her as he paused for breath with Elijah

"I have to care for Nico remember Finn?" she asked gently, Elijah threw a small glare at Nico before he came stomping over, his little face had a storm brewing and she had to suppress a giggle. Elijah was used to being the baby and was not pleased about sharing his big sister.

"I wanna sit on your lap" he demanded, stomping his foot while Finn rolled his eyes at the childishness of his brother, unlike Elijah, Finn was a big boy and knew how much his sister treasured her siblings, besides he was certain he was the favourite.

"of course, you can" Morrigan smiled, resigning herself to numb legs as she carefully placed Nico on one leg, one of her arms supporting his neck and back as she beckoned Eli over.

His face lit up and he rushed over to sit on her other leg, his hands went out and he 'accidentally' shoved Niklaus, whose eyes filled with tears and his lips began trembling.

"Baby" he taunted while his sister went to calm him

"Elijah!" his sister's voice was sharp, and he looked at her in shock, Mori never chided them or got upset no matter what they did!

"I didn't do anything!" he protested while Niklaus snuggled up to his sister looking far to smug for his own liking.

"you pushed Nico, Eli that's wrong, apologise" his sister commanded, she loved her siblings, after the death of her twin, which still burnt, she was a pushover for all of her siblings, whatever they wanted they got. She tried to split her time between them and her responsibilities evenly along with playing with them taking an interest in their hobbies and teaching them. It was exhausting.

"I don't wanna" he pouted indignantly at the reprimand; his sister was being unfair!

"well that's certainly not how my noble stag acts, look at Fee my loyal bear and Nico being such a good wolf pup, I guess you're no longer my noble stag perhaps you can be an ox seeing as how you're stubborn as one" she ruminated and Elijah's eyes widened

"NO! I'm good, I'm a stag, I'm sorry Niklaus" Elijah apologised, and his sister smiled and rewarded him with a kiss on the forehead.

Morrigan was once again called on by Ayana and she struggled to stand, staggering under the weight of Eli and Nico who both clung to her, Finn laughed, and she stuck her tongue out at him. like last time Morrigan was offered to hold the babe first and she was introduced to her newest brother, Kol.

984 AD

Morrigan groaned as Nico and Olly started slapping at each other again, she bounced her legs to disrupt them and they both looked up at her with innocent eyes but her raising an eyebrow quickly turned their expressions sheepish.

Morrigan was now nine, Finn eight, Elijah six, Niklaus three and Kol was two.

Mother had yet again fallen pregnant, with her father neither caring nor interested, Morrigan had noticed he had started getting even worse with her siblings, shaking them and shouting viciously, just the other day he had thrown a mug at Elijah's head who had ducked in time.

He was harsh towards them, forcing Finn and Elijah to train before the sun came up, go and do their chores before they trained again usually for most of the day. Morrigan always tried to ease their burden, often doing their chores or covering for them while they took a break, Father didn't get angry at her.

"Little pup, little Kit we don't slap each other" she chided softly, her voice resigned but with a hint of amusement, it would seem there was an adjustment period for these two just like there had been with Eli and Nico.

"he hit first" Kol pointed a chubby finger at Niklaus

"He said you didn't like me" Niklaus cried back, his cheeks flushed.

Finn and Elijah snickered from where they were playing with wooden sticks both delighted at their younger siblings getting caught, they were close with each other and considered themselves Morrigan's responsible little minions, which they were.

"Little wolf, use your words and little Fox don't use words to antagonise" she lectured

"you don't tell them off" Nico pointed towards Finn and Elijah

"because their behaving" she laughed at the mulish looks on her little brother's faces.

Once again after several hours of her keeping them distracted, they were called in to meet their newest sibling.

This time there was a little surprise as mother had given birth to a little girl who she named Rebekah.

-Six years later 990AD-

Morrigan huffed at her brothers who tumbled throughout their meadow roughhousing playfully, whenever their father left for a raid, the Mikaelson siblings were at peace and Morrigan didn't have to run interference.

It had been thought that Rebekah would be the youngest of the Mikaelson clan, so it came as a shock when mother announced yet again, she was pregnant.

Morrigan was a true maiden at fifteen, Finn at Fourteen, Elijah at twelve, Niklaus being nine, kol at eight and Rebekah considered herself a big girl at six years old.

Morrigan had grown into the most beautiful girl in the village, she was petite standing at five foot with an hour glass shape, long honey-coloured hair at her waist, clear pale skin, full bow-shaped lips, button nose, freckles and long dark coloured eyelashes that framed sparkling eyes as green as a blade of grass.

Finn had grown too, at fourteen he was all hands and legs, a lanky body with shoulders that hinted at a strong, broad frame in the future, he had lean roped muscles from all of his training, his brown hair hung to his shoulders loosely, his jaw similarly hinted at being broad in the future but for now, he was lanky with a cracking voice, his face was always solemn and he was a quiet Mikaelson. An empathetic obedient boy that followed after his sister, glaring fiercely at her attempting suitors.

Elijah thought himself to be rather grown at twelve, he was starting to lose his puppy fat and was quickly catching up to his older brother, he had passed his elder sister to his great delight standing a little taller than her, he was a playful but dutiful boy with brown hair and deep oak brown eyes.

Niklaus was nine years old and desperately wanted to impress his father but he seemed incapable of it, his father seemed to hold a special resentment towards him, he was only spared his father's true wrath because his sister constantly stepped in between them, he also loved to use berry's and charcoal sticks to create drawings which his sister loved but his father called weak and useless, but on this, he'd defy father to see his older sister smile. He was a very handsome boy with golden curls, big blue eyes and dimples framing a bright smile.

Kol was eight years old and a very intelligent boy, he had shown a great aptitude for magic and there was nothing he loved more than to use his magic, especially when he and his sister did magic together and their magic would interact, his sister was a powerful witch and he wanted to be just as powerful warlock. He looked rather like Elijah with brown hair and eyes, but his brown eyes always sparkled with mischief, he was always winding someone up, playing pranks and causing trouble. He usually wasn't found out because half the time he used magic and the other half he hid behind his sister's legs, no one wanted to risk upsetting his sister.

Rebekah was six years old and a very beautiful little girl, she had the same spun gold hair of her elder brother (and unbeknownst to her, Freya) with sky blue eyes and dimples. She was a romantic girl who dreamed of finding her true love who would treat her like a Queen, she also adored her sister and wanted to be just as pretty as her. She was optimistic and kind-hearted, she also shared a special bond with Niklaus both of them looking almost like twins, which was painful for Morrigan to see and only angered father when it was pointed out.

They had a strong sibling bond united by their eldest sister who they all adored and she loved them fiercely back, happily giving them what they want and comforting them, acting more like a mother than their actual mother, she only grew upset with them when they started infighting and they all despised upsetting or disappointing her, she was the heart and the head of the Mikaelson siblings.

There was a loud yelp and Morrigan's head jerked up accidentally tugging at her sister's hair, with a soft apology she tossed a glare at her brothers.

"play nicely, I don't want to be wasting my healing magic on you lot" she teased lightly

Kol perked up, he positively thrived when people were playful "well sister dearest, you know I'm a better warlock than you"

"only because there weren't considering witches" she teased back finishing off the crown braid Rebekah had requested

"because they're so inferior" Kol replied haughtily

Morrigan's eyes narrowed and with a sudden gust of wind Kol was hanging by his ankles in the air

"well, if your so superior get yourself out of that mess" she sniffed, her eyes twinkling at her brother's roars of laughter and Kol's cries for mercy, Rebekah was giggling madly while she calmly wove flowers into her hair, she had wanted to look pretty for their newest sibling and she did look radiant.

"remember brother you never test the Queen" Nico mocked greatly enjoying his brothers face turning red

"ah, yes like that time you went to catch a fish in the river for our sister as in your words 'she was clearly incapable of fishing' and ended up drinking the river" Eli interjected dryly enjoying the pink flush of Nico's cheeks.

"what about that time when you tried to pick her flowers and ended up ruining Ayana's garden?" he retorted quickly

"never mess with a witch's garden" Finn snorted in amusement as Elijah looked chagrined, it was not his finest moment and he'd rather not relieve it, though the kiss from his sister made it worth it.

"oh, you lot, what am I to do?" Morrigan smiled gently at them and she undid the spell on Kol and softly righted him on the ground.

"I behave Mori" bekah protested

"of course, you do, my sweet filly" she grinned at her sister, Fee was her strong bear, Eli her noble stag, Nico her protective wolf, Olly her wily fox and Bekah her sweet filly. She was excited to see what animal she'd assign to her newest sibling.

Ayana soon hunted them down and they all trooped back to the house, Morrigan grinned and rushed to greet her new brother as Ayana had let slip when they walked back.

"his name is Henrik" her mother informed her and Morrigan nodded taking Henrik with practised ease.

"hello Henrik, I'm very happy to meet you" she greeted him he had a dark mop of hair and brown eyes, he was the image of Kol and Elijah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Vampire Diaries or Doctor Who, please comment and vote, it will mean a lot.


	5. Chapter Five

1001 AD  
Maeve grinned as she lightly swung the basket with sun-ripened blackberries in it, it was the perfect time to pick blackberries and she had found a gold mine, she couldn’t wait to cook with some, turn others into wine and preserve the rest. She was wearing a long blue dress, her leather boots moved silently through the forest and she had a dagger strapped to her thigh underneath for her own protection, hanging from her waist was a large pouch that held some stones, herbs and potions and she always had her magic with her.   
As she walked she allowed her mind to wander, she loved the peace and serenity that permeated the forest, it was nearing autumn but the trees were still green and their land fertile, it had been a good life in the new world as Mother had promised, well, as far as survival.   
Father had only grown colder as the years passed by, he had changed from the father she had once known, he was still kind to her- as much as he was capable of but he never told her or her sibling's stories of the Gods, he never smiled and they could never live up to his expectations especially poor Niklaus.   
Morrigan had expected to be wed and married by now but nothing of the sort had occurred, she did have one suitor, his name had been Gunnar and he’d been a very handsome man, tall and wide with bright blonde hair and beard with kind grey eyes. He was rough and a bit coarse, but he had been sweet and respectful towards her, he was also a fine warrior capable of holding his own against her father who was the best warrior in the village.   
They had been courting for a few years, mother had approved it was a good match and he got along with her siblings, her father had said nothing so they proceeded with plans for the wedding, but when the men had gone on a raid that was set before their marriage, he had not returned. Her father flatly informing her he had been killed, she had been heartbroken about it, her father had been covered in bruises, scratches and had some deep gashes he also walked with a limp for a month afterwards. Clearly, the raid had gone horribly wrong.   
He had died seven years ago but father would not accept any other suitor for his daughter, always finding fault with whoever asked for hand. Too poor, too weak, not able to hold his own in a fight, too disrespectful, not respectful enough, a flatterer, a liar, no one was good enough for her, but people kept trying.   
That led to her other problem, Tatia, a girl who had moved to the village some months previously with her parents and her young daughter, Morrigan and Rebekah had tried to make her feel welcome feeling for the girl who had lost her husband.   
Their friendship however quickly soured, Tatia had been sniping towards her little sister for having magic in her family, insulting both of their looks and trying to make them feel inferior, Morrigan had quickly flown into a rage about the comments towards her sister and punched her in front of the village breaking her nose. Tatia had then started turning other girls in the village against Morrigan stating she was an old maid and obviously hadn’t married due to being barren.   
Finn had been filled with anger and blatantly refused anything to do with the woman when she had tried to get him interested, he was always unfailing rigidly polite towards her but you could always tell the disdain he held for the girl.   
Kol didn’t even bother to be polite towards her, he taunted, mocked and ridiculed her to his heart’s content, Kol was a private person when it came to emotions and never cared for anyone outside his family but for brief entertainment however, for his siblings his love and loyalty was absolute. He didn’t show his love the way the others did but Morrigan appreciated it, nonetheless.   
Rebekah had happily gotten involved in the gossip war that Tatia had started, Rebekah was a very popular girl, and their family was of high standing, her father was very close to the chief of the village and even saved his life multiple times, he was also a decorated warrior who brought back plenty of wealth for his family, they boasted a large homestead with multiple rooms and a large garden, plenty of animals and even two horses. It made the Mikaelson practically untouchable, of course, there were the vicious rumours that Tatia spread amongst her minions, but Rebekah was far slier and more vicious in her retaliation.   
Henrik didn’t really know what was going on, but he saw the impact Tatia had and disliked her, but he adored Niklaus so was nice to her because he requested it.   
Elijah and Niklaus however…they had disappointed her greatly, they had both struck up an interest in Tatia and she had encouraged both of them, when it had dissolved into fighting, she had merely played innocent while smugly enjoying it. Morrigan had consistently attempted to stop them and speak sense, but both were ignoring her, and when they had finally snapped at her that they were not children and had no desire for her to interfere, she had gracefully conceded, hiding the pain in her eyes.  
She halted however when she passed through two trees, she usually took this route as she enjoyed walking through the meadow which had a creek running next to it, however, what caused her to stop was the man that sat slumped on a log in front of the creek, she tilted her head observing the man.   
He had close-cropped grey hair that stuck up, his back was covered in a strange-looking leather coat with a red worn scarf peeking out, she glanced towards the village which was hidden by a thick line of trees, she could head back but then again…he seemed so sad, and she could defend herself…

With a firm nod of her head and her grip tightening on her basket she moved forward.   
She rounded the log and looked at the elder, his face was wrinkled and word sporting a neatly trimmed grey beard, his eyes were troubled, and she felt her heart go out to him.   
“hello” she greeted softly using the voice she reserved for her siblings when they were in distress, it worked his distant brown eyes sharpening and focusing on her.   
“Hello” he greeted back, voice just as soft but hoarse and gravelly, he held a similar accent to her.   
“might I sit?” she requested, and his head jerked in a nod, he shuffled over, and she sat down on the log, her upper body facing the creek, but her knees were angled towards him.   
They sat quietly watching the creek as it babbled and Morrigan waited patiently, dealing with younger siblings gave her an unending patience-which was helpful because at times her temper was short and fiery- and he would speak eventually.   
“Why are you sat here?” he questioned suddenly after some time  
“your sad and troubled, it would be remiss of me if I allowed you to be alone” she replied her eyes still fixed on the river, with Nico he utterly despised being looked at when he was confessing, usually because he sometimes cried and he didn’t want to seem weak in front of his sister. Silly boy.   
“how do you know that?” his tone seemed slightly…bitter?  
“I have younger siblings, I am a big sister…I learn quickly” she teased slightly, and his eyes sharpened in interest.   
“you have siblings?”  
“yes,” she answered turning towards him “so what’s wrong?”  
“I don’t want to think about it” he replied snappishly before his face fell chagrined “I’m sorry I shouldn’t have snapped”   
“it’s quite alright” she forgive easily “there are eight of us, one has passed and honestly if you want to see snap you should have been here last week when my sister found a hole in her dress caused by one of our brothers, ah, she almost committed fratricide but I mended the hole and he made her a flower crown in reparation so it ended well” her face was fond and her eyes twinkled in amusement.   
“my children they were similar” he replied his eyes were lost in memory but there was a bittersweet smile on his face.   
“I am sorry for your loss” she replied gently, and he thanked her quietly  
“how do you know you're doing the right thing?” he asked, he sounded vulnerable and she felt empathetic   
“I suppose it’s a feeling in your gut, it's not always the easiest thing but you have to consider if it helps everyone, but the world is not black and white” she replied, and he looked thoughtful   
“what if it’s the right thing but no one will ever forgive you? That it will be something bad? That you will lose everything. How do you forgive yourself?” he asked staring at her desperately   
She hummed thoughtfully “well, it might be something bad but if it helps the collective? My father goes out and he kills and raids and pillages villages to bring back treasure, food and honour back to our village, our reputation has spread through the world and when we do get travellers or traders, they are always respectful. What father does is bad, life is precious, but he’s made the decision that our life is more precious than others, no one dares attack our village because we have warriors like my father protecting us.   
As for losing everything. For my siblings I’d give up anything for them, but if I was losing them? I would never want to lose my siblings and I’d do everything in my power to make them safe. But we cannot always control events and I would hope they would forgive me.  
and forgiveness? Well I can’t and won’t tell you that it wouldn’t be your fault or that you must forgive yourself, but you are a victim, where are the others helping with this decision? Why is it purely on your shoulders? Your burden to bear? Why are you the only one taking the correct course even if you lose it all?   
Sometimes in life, the difficult decisions fall on us and perhaps as much as we would want to…we cannot hide, that would be a cowardly move and unfair to the others it would fall to, don’t be like those before that allowed it to fall on your shoulders. But I’ll forgive you” she finished she smiled gently at the man, who had jerked in surprise.  
“what do you mean?” his bushy eyebrows rose in shock   
“I’ll forgive you” she shrugged “I don’t know what your about to do or how bad it will be but I’ll forgive you, I forgive you for what you have done, what you are doing and what you will do and when your alone or when you cannot sleep thinking back to whether it was worth it, know that at least one soul in the whole of creation, completely, utterly and unreservedly forgives you,” she told him, her eyes shined with sincerity and she was pulled into a crushing hug   
“Thank you my dear, I know what I must do and knowing I at least have someone’s forgiveness will soothe the burden” he mumbled before abruptly standing and striding off in the opposite direction to her village.   
Morrigan sighed softly, hoping she’d done the right thing and carried on walking into the village she heard a commotion and headed to the village square, where a crowd was, she wriggled her way through and ended up beside Finn, Kol, Rebekah and Henrik.   
Finn was tall and wide, a true warrior, he was broad-shouldered and heavily muscled, with a sharp angular solemn face with deep hazel green eyes and a sharp jawline.  
Kol stood at the same height as his elder brother with brown hair and mischievous brown eyes, he was one of the most handsome men in the village, he was muscular but lean in comparison to his brothers, but it helped keep him fast.  
Elijah stood somewhat smaller than his elder brother but was just as athletic, his build was more muscular and just as broad, he was very handsome with long brown hair and oak brown eyes that were kind.   
Niklaus was as tall and athletic as his other brothers. He had an angelic face, blonde curled hair with big blue eyes, full lips that flashed a white grin and dimples.   
Rebekah was smaller than her brothers but stood roughly a head and a bit over her tiny sister, she had long golden hair, a sweet looking face with dimples and innocent smile with big blue eyes, Rebekah was having fun with her many suitors.   
Henrik was a sweet boy, growing like a weed with brown hair and dirt coloured brown eyes, he had all the markings of being a handsome warrior when he was fully grown.   
Morrigan raised an eyebrow at Elijah and Niklaus’s playing, amusement shone in her eyes when Elijah pulled off a fancy move that almost disarmed Nico, Rebekah and Henrik cheered loudly while Kol taunted Niklaus “finest swordsmen in the village my arse!” even Finn seemed amused his lips slightly pulled up in a smirk.   
Her amusement, however, died a quick death when she saw their eyes flickering over to Tatia but they didn’t notice father coming and storming over. He shoved his way in between them before snatching the sword from Elijah who meekly gave it up.   
“what do you think your doing boy?” he snarled and Nico’s face paled  
“I-w-we were just playing” Niklaus stuttered out   
“playing? Here you are twenty years old and still playing? I go and hunt and fight for our village, but you want to play?” her father scoffed   
“I’m sorry father I’ll stop” Nico tried to appease him, but he clearly wasn’t having it   
“no, no I want to know how to play, show me, boy!” and father launched himself at Nico his blade flashing high and slashing downwards that would have bit into his torso if he hadn’t of deflected it at the last second. They carried on with father on the offensive while Nico desperately tried to defend himself, when Morrigan saw the sword flash towards his exposed throat she just acted, dropping the basket she threw herself in front of her brother, feeling the cool bite of steel at her neck, she stared defiantly into her father's eyes which had widened.   
“Daughter! What do you think your doing?” he hissed, anger flashing in his eyes  
“the chief was considering on going on a hunt, I thought you would like to know” she replied calmly ignoring the sword at her throat, her family seemed terrified that their father might run her through.   
He didn’t though, pulling the sword away before tossing a disgusted look at his son “it’s a wonder your still alive, boy, cowering behind your sister like that, Hrafnasueltir” he spat before turning and striding away.   
“I had that covered” Nico snapped at her, the insult stinging deeply   
“yes, your welcome brother dear” she retorted sarcastically using the edge of her sleeve to dab at her neck, which had a slightly bleeding scratch, their siblings came rushing over. Finn carrying her basket while his eyes swept over her, Elijah started lecturing, Rebekah was fussing and Henrik was talking about how awesome she was while clinging to Nico, Kol didn’t say anything but he did press up against her, his magic reaching out in their secret greeting.   
“that was foolish” Elijah scolded “Father’s favour for you will only go so far, furthermore you exasperate it by defending and protecting us”   
“rather I than you” she replied smiling gently at Elijah, but her eyes narrowed at Henrik and Niklaus who were whispering “now my clever coyote would you like some blackberry pie for tonight?” Henrik’s head swung around to her and he snatched the basket of Finn, pushing her towards the house demanding that she hurry up.   
She laughed brightly as they stumbled into their home, thankfully mother had left, probably around Ayana again, the roast was cooking in the oven and so with practised ease, she sorted out their workspace while Henrik tried to help, he was oftentimes destroying the work she had created but she never minded. She used honey to sweeten the tart blackberries and placed the pie to the side to place in the oven later.   
“so, Rik what are you and Nico up to?” she asked nonchalantly and hide to smother a smile at his wide eyes  
“how’d you know?” he said his hand brushing his hair from his face   
“I raised all six of you, if I didn’t know when you lot where up to something, I’d be a poor sister” she answered her hand brushing against his cheek gently   
“Nik’s gonna take me somewhere special” he replied   
“and where’s that?” she prodded   
“just somewhere in the woods, I’ve been asking ages, but Nico said no, but now I’m big enough and I can defend myself” Henrik happily chatted, and her eyebrows shot up   
“why would you need to defend yourself?”   
“oh, um-” he stammered, Morrigan’s eyes narrowed and she was about to interrogate further her mother came in the house burden down with numerous ingredients for something or other.   
“Morrigan! Honestly, useless girl will you come and get these?” she commanded, Morrigan sighed and quickly moved to obey her mother, the two did not get along at all, the only thing they seemed to agree on was their mutual hatred of Tatia.   
Their entire family was sat down for dinner that night before they headed off to the caves for the night, Father at the head of the table with Morrigan to his right and Henrik to his left, next to Henrik sat Rebekah and then Niklaus. Next to Morrigan was Finn, Elijah and then Kol with mother taking the other end of the table.   
Father was in a foul mood; he ignored everyone and just ate and drank while the rest kept quiet their heads bowed and hoping not to catch his attention.   
Later that night Morrigan was relieved to be in the cave system, staying away from her father who relaxed with the other warriors, she smiled as her fingers trailed the names carved into the stone wall in front of her, she had been angered by Bekah stealing fathers knife, she didn’t have to take his and it led to Nico receiving a beating that she hadn’t known about until a week later.   
However, she was pleased to see their names forever carved into one thing to immortalise them.   
She moved back towards Rebekah and Kol, Elijah and Finn were sat nearby playing a game in the dirt.   
“Hello sweet sister” Kol greeted as he scribbled in his notebook, he seemed to be in a good mood, working on a new spell or how to flaunt one of nature’s laws.  
“where are Niklaus and Henrik? It’s well past moonrise” she asked glancing at Bekah who was biting her lip and looked guilty.   
“I-I don’t know,” she said avoiding all eye contact and Morrigan’s eyes narrowed   
“there probably in the other end of the cave” Elijah interjected, while Finn ignored them completely.  
“I have a bad feeling” Morrigan insisted   
“you always have a bad feeling when we’re not within eyesight” Kol taunted  
“when you’re not in eyesight your up to something” Morrigan shot back   
“Like when?” he played innocent, his eyes widening in a puppy look.  
“Loki the pig”   
“Tatia and the pig slop”  
“that attempt to create a dragon”  
“the maiden and her sister from the village” they all replied simultaneously with different tricks he had pulled.  
When Elijah opened his mouth to carry on Kol interjected “maiden can only be very loosely implied in regards to those girls” he smirked in satisfaction and Morrigan promptly slapped him around the back of the head  
“you behave, and you, spill” she demanded of Rebekah   
“theywenttoseethewolvesHernrikkeptbeggingandNiklausgavein” Rebekah confessed quickly   
“WHAT?!” she snarled viciously   
“Henrik! He wanted to see the wolves, so Nik took him” Rebekah squeaked out terrified of her sisters temper  
Morrigan cursed viciously and leapt to her feet “you lot stay here or so help me” she ordered before she ran out of the cave and into the forest ignoring the calls for her to come back.  
The branches whipped at her face and tangled with her hair, her dress got caught several times but she ignored it all and she ran through the forest, she couldn’t believe how stupid she had been, she should have kept a closer eye on her siblings!   
“Never again!” she swore viciously to herself as she used the dagger she always carried to cut deeply into her palm, uncaring of the wound as she chanted quickly, the blood rose into the air and shaped an arrow pointing east, without hesitation she ran.   
She started spotting some carcasses and large paw prints, swallowing back nausea in her throat at the thought of one of the carcasses being her siblings, she pushed herself faster when she heard a scream of terror.   
Scrambling through the trees, ice filled her veins at the sight of Niklaus sobbing as he clutched desperately at Henrik, hearing a snarl from behind she turned slowly and saw a large, grey-furred wolf staring directly at her, she tensed waiting for the wolf to lunge so she could throw it with her magic, but it simply turned and trotted away.   
Pushing away the odd reaction, she scrambled down towards them, Niklaus’s head popped up at the sight of her and hope shined in his eyes.   
“Mori! I-I’m sorry please, please help, fix him” Nico pleaded, and she nodded, her lips started moving as she chanted quietly hoping to heal him.   
“We need to get back to mother, she and Ayana will help” Morrigan ordered and Nico nodded wiping his sleeve messily against his face before scooping Henrik up in his arms and they pair ran back towards the village, Morrigan not ceasing in her chanting at all.   
“MOTHER!” Niklaus screamed as they entered the village both of them ignoring the looks and gasps of horror.   
The Mikaelsons came rushing towards them when they heard Niklaus’s desperate scream, Morrigan directed him to place Henrik down which he did just before father lunged at him, Elijah tried to intervene while Finn held onto Rebekah.   
Morrigan ignored all of this as she desperately carried on chanting, she had been feeding her own energy into Henrik to keep him alive, encouraging his wounds to heal and close but it was doing no good and she pushed herself to try harder spells, ignoring the nose bleed that had started.   
Kol knelt next to her, pooling his own magic into helping but he was not as inclined towards healing magic, Mother was chanting desperately as well but she had focused on dark and sacrificial magic so might have been doing more harm than good.   
“Mori” Henrik’s eyes fluttered, and he slurred her name “’urts”  
“it’s alright I’ll fix this pup” Mori reassured before she began to siphon the pain from him, desperate to help.   
“Hail to Eir, gentle goddess, best of all doctors, cooler of fierce fevers, mender of shattered bones, guide of the physician, the midwife, the surgeon-the healing of all afflictions is in your power. Wise in herb-craft, in the remedies of the earth, your touch the cure for any ailment, your wisdom the source of renewal and recovery for any who seek it. Eir, kind-hearted goddess, your gifts a sound body and a peaceful mind, you ease our suffering, you take away our pain, you give us the strength to beat back all ill health, you restore us, you return us to a full life  
Eir, goddess, healer, heal minn bróðir með þinn ljós, takminnr energy sem sacrificer, minn life fyrir hans, equal exchange, takminnr last andi ok revive hann til life” she prayed but Henrik’s body jerked, his breath became shallow and fast.   
“’ M scared” He rasped brown eyes on his sister   
She felt tears fill her eyes and she leant down, whispering in his ear as she siphoned his pain, replacing it with love and reassurance “It is at the guarding of thy death that I am, and I shall be.”  
She turned back into the conversation as her mother screamed.   
Ayana had turned up and held a look of great sorrow on her face “I am sorry, but he will die”   
“then help me” Esther pleaded   
“I cannot interfere with this, it is against the spirit's wishes-“the rest was cut off to Morrigan as she felt as if she’d just been dunked underwater, slumping against Kol who immediately turned towards his sister, shaking her gently. He was mouthing something but all she could see was black as her eyes slid shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: (feel free to skip if you desire) 
> 
> I DONT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES, THE ORIGINALS OR DOCTOR WHO, HOWEVER PLOT AND OC IS MINE.
> 
> Hi! :) so any guesses to who she had a little chat with? I think I made it blindingly obvious lol. also who thinks Mikael killed her suitor? cuz maybe he did ;) anyways thank you for the votes and comments, this is also on FF and Wattpad but it seems to be doing best on here. Anyways I've been dealing with an ear infection the past couple of days and I hate it. My hearing is very sharp so to be half deaf is driving me insane. I actually wound up in hospital and yea really painful but it's clearing up! 
> 
> 'Hrafnasueltir' is a very severe Viking insult it essentially translates to raven starver, ravens are obviously very important in Norse Mythology so this is one of the worst insults, it also implies your a coward and fool because those that died in battle- gaining entry to Valhalla- their bodies would be food for the ravens. 
> 
> yes, Vikings had ovens, however, they didn't have sugar- from what I've tried to find out, so honey was usually used as an alternative to making things sweet. 
> 
> Eir, goddess, healer, heal minn bróðir með þinn ljós, takminnr energy sem sacrificer, minn life fyrir hans, equal exchange, takminnr last andi ok revive hann til life- loosely translated she's offering her energy and life in sacrifice and bargaining her last breath to revive him back to life, and equal exchange. 
> 
> 'It is at the guarding of thy death that I am; and I shall be.' is what The Morrigan says to Cuchulain.


	6. Chapter Six

Morrigan groaned as she woke up, her entire body ached something fierce, as she opened her eyes, she hissed slightly at how bright everything seemed, Rebekah was darning something and seemed focused on her task.

"Bekah?" she croaked, and her sister jumped before relief flashed over her face

"Mori! Oh, we were so worried and f-father he's been so horrible, he beat Nik something fierce and he and mother have been up to something and you weren't here to fix everything!, and H-Henrik, H-He-" she broke off into sobs, throwing herself on top of her sister who grunted at the force, Morrigan's head swirled, so Henrik hadn't made it, she felt her heart squeeze in pain. Father and Mother were up to something, the fact they agreed on something terrified her, he had beaten Niklaus and she had spotted the handprint on her sister's face.

"shhh, Bekah, sweet one I'm here, I'm never leaving I promise" she hushed her sister, whose sobs only grew louder bringing the attention of her siblings who had pushed back the curtain giving her some semblance of privacy.

They all looked horrible, Kol's eyes had darkened and held a dangerous glint his lip was split and his knuckles were bruised, Fee's normally solemn face looked as if it had been carved from stone, his eyes were blank, and he moved like a puppet. Elijah's eyes looked haunted and he had dark bags under them, one eye had been bruised and his other cheek had a cut, his hair was messy and so were his clothes.

Nico...He looked horrific, he was covered in bruises and he kept his eyes on the floor, flinching at nothing and his movements were stiff.

"sister why- "Elijah cut himself off when he spotted his big sister

"I take a nap, and everything falls apart?" she conjured up a weak smile for them, they hesitated, and she sighed, opening her arms in welcome, they scrambled over and clung to her.

"I'm here now dear ones" she reassured, her hands brushing through their hair one at a time in reassurance

"We thought you died," Finn said, his voice was gravelly, and her neck was dampened with his tears

"I'm sorry my sweet ones, I'm here I won't leave" she swore to them softly, but they just clung tighter

"Henrik's dead" Elijah whimpered, they had all reverted back to children needing their big sister to take on the monsters or chase away the nightmares.

"I know my stag, I'm sorry, I did all I could but the god's decided it was his time, he's in Valhalla now" she spoke softly, her tone soothing.

"It was my fault, all my fault" Niklaus cried out the guilt he'd be carrying bursting out as he confessed, his face pressed against his sister's stomach begging for understanding.

"hush love, not your fault, it was an accident, a terrible one but it's not your fault, I should have done better" she hushed him, her eyes filled with the redemption he desired.

"Mother and Father are up to something" Kol muttered "there lighting Henrik's pyre at sunset"

"how long have I been out," Morrigan asked softly and Bekah's muffled voice answered her

"a week" she felt their arms tighten around her

She relaxed into their tight grip, allowing them to cuddle and reassure themselves that she was alright before reluctantly getting off her so that she could dress for her little brother's funeral.

Rebekah stayed glued to her side, helping her to dress and fixing her hair for her, Kol kept reaching with his magic for hers, it was difficult to respond but she managed weak brushes of reassurance.

When she and Rebekah stepped out, they were immediately swarmed, Elijah and Niklaus stood with Rebekah while Finn and Kol stayed with her.

Morrigan smiled at them and then led them out and towards the village square, where most celebrations occurred, tonight there would be none.

She spotted her mother and father and felt a shiver run down her spine, they both held determined looks on their faces, Mother's face was tear-stained and she had dark circles under eyes she was also glaring hatefully at Tatia, when fathers eyes landed on Niklaus they flashed with a blue fire and such hatred that Morrigan felt she was looking at a stranger.

"Mother, Father" she greeted them quietly, her mother actually looked happy to see her while her father pulled her into a strong hug.

"I'm sorry daughter but I will fix this, I'll make sure your safe" he mumbled into her hair, he hadn't hugged her like this for over a decade and it felt nice but when she pulled back and saw the deranged look in his eyes fear grabbed at her heart.

She saw Henrik's prepared body placed upon the pyre, he had his dagger and his sword placed with him, he was dressed in his favourite clothes that Rebekah had made for him, a bow and quiver of arrows, some carvings all of which he would take with him to the next life around his wrist was the bracelet she had made for him.

Father took the flaming torch and began to speak his voice rung across the crowd as he stared at his son's pyre "Lo, there, do I see my father Lo, there, do I see my mother and my sisters and my brothers Lo, there, do I see the line of my people back to the beginning Lo, they do call to me They bid me take my place among them In the halls of Valhalla, where the brave may live forever" he finished and threw the flaming torch at the bottom of the pyre, it quickly flared up and her brother's body was obscured by flames.

Morrigan silently said her final goodbyes to her brother as the pyre started dying down to embers, hours later, they were then herded back home where mother started handing out dinner with glasses of wine to toast for Henrik's life.

They were silent as they ate and drank the wine, all of them exhausted from the draining evening.

"we will not cower in those caves anymore" father spoke up and all heads snapped towards him and mother who was stood next to him "where they bite, we will bite harder, they have speed, we will be faster...our family could live forever"

Morrigan stood up abruptly "at what cost?!" she demanded thankful she was closet to them

"it does not matter, the spell will keep you safe" Esther insisted, a crazed gleam in her eye

"Nature will turn against us!" Kol argued and Morrigan nodded in agreement

"I have called upon the sun and the great oak tree to ensure your eternal life" their mother spoke "you've already taken in the blood"

Morrigan's eyes widened in horror as she glanced at the goblets, her eyes swivelled and focused on her father who had stood up and had his sword held loosely in his hand.

"Father..." she trailed off

"I have to keep you, safe little Queen you understand, don't you? You'll be safe, untouchable, forever" her eyes filled with tears at the old nickname and his soft voice.

"father...this is wrong you can't do this" she pleaded softly standing in front of her siblings

"I have too," he said

"OUT!" she yelled at her siblings who scrambled to follow the order but when Elijah slammed into the door, he couldn't open it

"Mori, I can't open it!" his voice was scared and filled with desperation

"MOTHER! OPEN THE DOOR!" she snarled but her mother only shook her head

"father, father please, see sense, you can't do this, not to them please" she begged

"shush, little Queen it'll be over soon" he soothed and then raised his sword and shoved it through her chest, piercing her heart.

The last thing she heard was the screams of her siblings.

Morrigan woke with a gasp, her hand flying to her chest as she gulped air in desperately looking around for her siblings and finding them collapsed around the room, blood pooling around them.

"No, No, No, no" she sobbed brokenly crawling over to Finn and threading her fingers through his hair, her magic reached out towards Kol but it recoiled backwards as a sickness rose in her stomach.

Finn suddenly gasped awake his eyes widening as he spotted his sister pulling her into a hug "you died!" he cried and Morrigan soothed him before gasps came from her siblings who all sat up confused and terrified.

There was a bang as the door flung open and father came in dragging a poor bloodied girl

"Father?! What in the god's names are you doing?" she yelled dragging Finn up and pushing him behind her

"you need to feed to complete the transition" he informed her grimly before grabbing her and Finn and dragging them over to the girl, Morrigan tried to struggle against him but he was strong and she was disoriented, then the smell hit her...it was so tempting.

The screams of Rebekah pulled her back and her she lurched back in disgust, grabbing Finn and dragging him back, attempting to cough up the blood. What was going on?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still don't own doctor who or vampire diaries, we'll meet the doctor soon! please vote/comment :)


	7. Chapter Seven

-One Month Later-

Morrigan sighed heavily as she twisted the ring on her finger, her siblings stood around her, watching her cautiously.

"Elijah I am furious with you" she admitted finally hating the upset look on his face, but she had to be honest with him

"I just- father was so terrifying" he admitted quietly

She had woken from a broken neck an hour ago and while she was pleased, she survived- she was furious at who her parents had become, and something had to be done.

She sighed heavily and nodded in acceptance "Serð mik!" she hissed viciously at herself and the whole situation.

Elijah was stood there, his head hanging in shame, Rebekah curled up next to a tree looking lost, Finn looked heartbroken and Kol looked completely devastated. Niklaus had been missing since last night, while she had been calming Finn down when finding out what their parents had done to them.

Elijah, Rebekah, Kol and Niklaus had gone wild and accidentally killed people but the worst was Nico, when it had been found out he was a bastard and not truly their father's son.

"Look, it doesn't matter who Niklaus's father is, he is our sibling, end off"

"we're monsters" Finn breathed softly but their heightened senses caught it and Rebekah sobbed and Morrigan snarled, her demonic face flashing.

"No, we bloody aren't Finn, you are my younger siblings and there is nothing wrong with you! Do I make myself clear?" she demanded of him grabbing his tunic and yanking him down to her level

He nodded fearfully and she took a deep breath, just hold it together just a little longer, you need to be there for them, she then turned to Kol "Kol? Kol! Little kit?" his blank eyes focused on her at the old nickname "darling, I promise I will get you your magic back do you understand? I promise" he nodded his head and she pressed a kiss to his cheek

Standing heavily, she glanced around the clearing, just a little more, here was a better place than anywhere else "right, stay here, I'll be back with Niklaus soon and we can leave"

"what about father and mother?" Rebekah asked

"they will move, or I will move them" she informed her siblings calmly

"you-you wouldn't!" Rebekah looked horrified at the implication

"I can and I will" Morrigan had the last word before she flashed away looking for her missing brother and her parents.

She stumbled on Niklaus and Esther first

"How could you?! I am your son! Why!" Niklaus screamed towards Ester betrayal and heartbreak was written all over his face

"I had lost everything, and I was lonely, I never meant to have you, you were an accident, I turned you into vampires to protect you, being a hybrid? It's not meant to be, you're an abomination" Esther finished coldly

Morrigan felt rage fill her veins, her brother was a miracle, a blessing from the Gods nothing about him was a mistake, it was her fault for cheating on father, Niklaus wasn't to blame for the circumstances of his birth.

The next thing she registered was Esther's shocked face, as Morrigan retracted her hand pulling her heart from her chest.

"My wolf pup is not a mistake níðingr vámr" she hissed viciously in her mother's face, she dropped the heart and disregarded her slumped over body.

"Morrigan what have you done?" Nik asked shocked but she couldn't answer as she collapsed onto her knees, her head snapped up and Nik gasped in shock "you're a hybrid!"

She grunted as the curse took hold of her, panting lightly she wrangled with the sudden influx to her already warring sides. Standing up she looked at Niklaus who just seemed shocked

"guess your not the only bastard around" she snarked, she did not have the time for any of this, she was a mess, she just killed her mother, apparently something more than her parents had bargained for, her father was also apparently on the war path and her siblings were in a state of shock.

She breathed deeply- shoving the impending breakdown away, just a little more, siblings first.

"guess not" Niklaus murmured "you killed her"

"yes"

"why?"

"you're my little brother and I will defend you" she replied simply

"thank you" he murmured

"your siblings are in a clearing that way" she gestured "go and tell them what happened, Esther doesn't deserve it, but they deserve to mourn her"

"won't you mourn her?" Nico asked quietly

"never" she vowed before striding off to find father

She spotted him when she walked through the meadow, he had his back to her looking at the creek.

"you all used to play here" his voice was rough

"you know that?" she asked softly, coming to stand by him, in his hand he was gripping a white oak stake and his clothes was torn and bloody

"I always kept an eye on you little Queen, after I failed your sister I swore never to fail you and I haven't, you now have forever and will never have to worry again" he smiled at her and she felt her heart twist, he genuinely thought he had done the right thing and that was probably the worst thing about this whole situation.

"why do you have a stake then?" she questioned him, and his eyes flashed with resentment

"I have to kill that abomination, that bastard" he spat and Morrigan felt sadness fill her

"father, surely...we can talk this out?" she asked softly, she didn't even have the right to call him that anymore apparently.

"NO, I raised that bastard, that useless pathetic boy for twenty years and then I find out he wasn't mine? I should have known...he was so weak, no child of mine could be so weak" he ranted viciously "but you will help me won't you little Queen? He has to pay and then we can all move on" he dropped the stake before placing his hands on her shoulders and turned her towards him.

"he's my brother" she stated softly

"a bastard and I am your father" he cajoled her, she looked into his eyes and nodded her head, she crouched picking up the stake.

"do you remember when we used to watch the lights father?" she asked gently

"of course, I do little Queen" he answered fondly brushing some hair behind her ear

"I would sit in your lap and the sky would explode in colours, you would speak and weave such detailed stories of the gods that I would feel like I was sat amongst them" she ruminated "your my father and I love you, I know your one of the finest warriors who deserve Valhalla, I know where my place is"

"I'm so proud of you," he said

"I only hope you'll forgive me," she said and thrust the stake into his chest and piercing his heart, his skin greyed and dark veins spread across his body before he burst into flame, she backpaddled and collapsed onto her back end.

She watched in horror as the flames died down and left her father's burnt corpse, smoking lightly.

She sobbed loudly as everything hit her at once, she had no idea what to do, she had just murdered her own parents- one wasn't even her parent! And that was the one she liked! She had no idea what the hel she was even more of a freak then her siblings, and even then, they were looking at her to fix it! How could she fix any of this?!

After an undetermined amount of time where she succumbed to her emotions, she finally got a hold of herself. Breathing deeply, okay prioritise.

Her siblings- they needed her, she had to do all she could to protect them

Her parents- they were dead, she killed them, she had no choice- her siblings were in danger from them

Control- her mother called them vampires, they had been altered, she needed to find the parameters, their strengths and weaknesses.

Herself- what was going on with her and how to deal with it.

She picked up her father's corpse and used her strength and speed to rush back to the spot of her mother's death, a pyre had been built and her mother was placed on top, she ignored her siblings as she placed father with mother, turning she then took the torch from Finn and threw it onto the pyre.

"There is nothing left for us here, and I don't know where we are going afterwards but I promise, I will look after you all, I will fix what's happened to you Niklaus and you Kol, I'll keep you all safe. Always and Forever" she vowed, looking at the flames climbing high, she was scared that they would leave, they had every right to, but she had to keep them safe.

She felt a hand slip into her own and looked up to her left and right Eli and Fee smiled down at her,

"Always and Forever" her siblings chorused back their hands linked together.

\- 2 years later-

Morrigan sighed as she looked down at the corpses littering the cave floor.

"well that was informative" Kol spoke up, apathetic as always, still nursing the pain over the loss of magic.

"as unpleasant as it was, I agree" Elijah added while Nico and Bekah looked on

"so, to review, we can heal wounds with our blood, if someone dies with our blood in their system then they will resurrect and will need human blood before they become like us, they can die from any wood and the sun burns them to ashes and we can compel them, my bite is also deadly to them. I wonder if my blood would turn werewolves into hybrids"

"you would have to find a pack to know" Nico pointed out

"as much as I abhor death it's good, we know our strengths and weakness" Finn pointed out the strategic part of it all and they nodded before quickly leaving Morrigan vanishing the bodies, none wanting to linger on what occurred that day.

-years later-

They nervously investigated the destroyed village, there were smoke, bodies and blood everywhere. Morrigan suddenly heard some cries piercing the darkening sky and she was off like a shot. She clambered into the half-demolished house and next to some furs on the floor was a wicker basket that had been quickly covered up, opening the basket she saw two little boys.

They seemed to be roughly about two years old, with pitch-black hair, grey eyes and tanned skin, they were very sweet looking, and she fell in love.

She heard her siblings' approach from behind and she nodded her head decision made.

Elijah did not like the look in his sister's eyes.

"We cannot keep them" Niklaus argued when he spotted his determined sister

"we are" Morrigan spoke her tone final and Rebekah nodded her head, having flitted over to her sister to coo at the babes

"you cannot be serious! Elijah back me up!" certain Elijah would he turned but he only shuffled his feet and looked away "Fine! Fall into line like a good solider! Finn? You must think this ludicrous think of your control, all of ours!" Niklaus looked at Finn who simply stared back "Kol?" he glanced at his younger brother who shrugged his shoulders "am I the only sane one here?" he threw his arms in the air.

"I'm keeping them, Niklaus, they have no one, their names will be Leif and Ivar" she spoke calmly

"NO! I won't allow it" Niklaus snapped back and while Morrigan glanced serenely up at him while their siblings looked decidedly uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry? You will not allow me?" she raised her eyebrow as she stood up leaving Bekah to care for her newly adopted sons.

"you heard me! I said no, it's time someone with some sense took over and it should be me!" Niklaus argued and Morrigan tilted her head at his eyes flashing yellow, it was sadly all he could do since that curse her bitch of a mother put on him.

"I have taken care of this family since the beginning Nik, I have raised you all, now that we have been altered you think you can challenge me?" she hissed, her eyes flashing and her double fangs descended, as much as she despised what she did, she was glad her father was not here to see what she'd become

"it's not fair you're a tribrid! It's not fair my wolf was locked away" Niklaus finally exploded, the resentment he was feeling finally having an outlet "you're a bastard to!"

"your right little brother it's not fair and yes I'm a bastard but not once have any of us looked down on you because of how you were born or the fact you are a hybrid I swore to you I'd break the curse and I will, I swore to Finn I'd help with his control and I am, I swore to Bekah she will be safe and she is, I swore to Kol I will get his magic and as Loki as my witness I will and I swore to Eli I'd keep our family together and I shall- Always and Forever"

Nico decided he had heard enough and lunged at his sister who happily accepted the challenge and as they went flying through the house wall, twisted them, so he was beneath her.

"you won't win this fight" she warned him "I will not go easy but fine we'll decide the ruler of our little clan this way" she grinned ferociously and received a headbutt in response.

As the two went against each other with Niklaus wanting to get rid of his pent-up frustrations and try to be a leader, Morrigan easily knocked him back in his place rather enjoying the exercise and seeing how far she could push herself now.

Finn and Elijah bracketed Rebekah cooing over the new additions while Kol watched the fight eagerly, taunting his brother and encouraging his sister.

When the sunset it was formalised Morrigan was the Queen. 

A/N: I'm not particularly happy with this chapter but I hope you still enjoyed please vote/comment it means a lot. three more chapters until Rose!   
translations- 

Serð mik- basically means fuck me 

níðingr- villain, vile person

vámr- loathsome person

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Doctor Who, The Vampire Diaries nor do I own The Orignals


	8. Chapter Eight

-fifty years later-  
“you miss them” Finn pointed out quietly, removing his mouth from her wrist, fangs sinking back into normal-looking teeth  
“of course, I do” she replied, her children had decided to spread their wings and travel by themselves- naturally she worried, watching her siblings gorge themselves on blood she had drained her own target but with Finn feeding off her, she would need to feed soon.   
“you’ve taught them well sister” Elijah pointed out as he wiped at his own mouth finally sated   
“there fifty years old sister, have daylight rings and they’ve been taught how to fight, compel and cover up a massacre what more could they need?” Kol attempted his own way of comforting his sister “now who’s up for dessert?”   
“glutton” Finn snapped at Kol who snarled   
“coward! You feed off our sister like she was some wineskin! You’ll find no control this way” he hit back and Morrigan got in between them  
“Enough! Finn we’re all working on our control, they’ve slipped up but it’s okay and Kol don’t antagonise your brother over choosing a different path” she ordered   
“sister, these dresses are so pretty!” Rebekah interjected holding up an, admittedly, beautiful seafoam dress that would suit her perfectly  
“Bekah…” Morrigan trailed off at her sister’s hopeful look   
“it has been a hundred years Rebekah we don’t know how to fit into a new society especially with such finery” Elijah came to her rescue and she was thankful   
“oh, don’t be a bore ‘Lijah, it could be fun and as much as I love the rustic lifestyle, I have delicate sensibilities” Kol argued enjoying stirring the pot.  
“as much as I loathe to do so, I agree with Kol we’ve been nomadic for years now I could do with a warm bath” Finn sided with Olly who perked up   
“well, like I’ve always said the eldest son is endowed with such wisdom- “he was cut off by Nico who had thrown a shoe at his head.   
“no, we should carry on, we don’t want anyone finding out what we are” he argued   
“we did fine with Ivar and Leif” Rebekah argued   
“we were moving every five years and constantly compelling people” Nico snapped back growing frustrated  
“exactly, fun!” Kol grinned and they suddenly devolved into an argument   
“hush!” Morrigan snapped and they fell silent as their sister moved into the conversation “what is that noise?” their heads tilted, and they located the low thrumming noise, a rapidly beating heart and the smell of fear. 

Kol had moved swiftly reaching into the tipped over carriage and tossing something out.   
“I found dessert” he declared childishly  
“wait! We can use him for information” Rebekah interrupted standing in front of the man   
“I don’t know…” Eli trailed off   
“why are we even arguing? It’s sister’s decision, in the end, she is the Queen after all” Nico mocked which received a sharp look from his sister in reprimand.   
“Careful Nico” she warned, she was tired, starting to get hungry again and her patience was starting to thin “what is your name?” she demanded of the mortal   
“L-Lucien Castle my lady” he answered his eyes were wide with terror as he glanced at them   
“Hmm, who votes to have dessert and who wants to let him live and impersonate some nobles?” she asked glancing at her siblings.   
“Let him live” Rebekah jumped in hopefully   
“let him die, sister, we cannot allow him to live” Elijah interrupted   
“let him live we can compel him” Klaus interrupted bored   
“kill him! it’ll be fun and sister dearest is still hungry or let him live it’ll be fun to cause chaos” Kol interjected, happy with it either way  
“Let him live” Finn voted everyone looked at Morrigan for her decision  
She walked in front of him and crouched down maintaining eye contact she started speaking   
“you will help us; you will keep our secret and you will not betray us” he repeated what she said in a monotone and she nodded satisfied with her work.  
“w-what are you?” Lucien asked hesitantly   
“Well my friend, this is Rebekah, Kol, Finn and Elijah all vampires, that is Niklaus over there, the original Hybrid and as for me? I am Morgana, the Phantom Queen of all supernatural” she flashed her golden eyes, the veins around her eyes darkening and gave him a dimpled, demonic, fanged grin.   
He fainted, poor dear.   
She glanced around at the hopeful look on her sibling's faces. Well, what was the worst that could happen?  
A year later and Morrigan was severely regretting her decision to ever allow her siblings to interact with society ever again, it had all gone to Hel and she needed a break.   
They had successfully managed to integrate themselves as the children of Count De Guise but Niklaus just had to start an affair with the count’s daughter, get their compelled servant tortured then turned and then the other two followed after.  
Aurora being turned by tricking Rebekah and Elijah somehow winding up turning the psychotic Tristan and compelling Aurora, but she had forced him to undo it.   
She glared at her siblings who were lined up in front of her, Finn was smugly standing to her left and to her right stood the newly born ‘trinity’ as they called themselves, Lucien was throwing puppy dog eyes towards Aurora who was sending Niklaus obsessively love-struck smiles and her brother Tristan was attempting to skin Lucien alive with looks alone.   
“is Finn the only one capable of behaving?” she chided them   
“Sister!” Kol complained from his place inline   
“Why are you standing there?” she asked  
“old habits die hard” he sassed  
“ah, and Kol? Kol genuinely behaved! You're worse than Kol” she accused, and they all gasped in offence while Kol looked smug and then insulted   
“It just got out of hand” Rebekah weakly defended themselves   
“you’re over a hundred years old! You're nearing two hundred!” Morgana said   
“I do believe I know a way out” Elijah piped up   
“and how’s that?” she snapped sarcastically, the three who were in trouble shared a look before pulling a puppy dog face towards her   
“fix it for us?” they asked in unison, their gaze pleading   
“ugh, this is the last time” she pointed at them and they nodded eagerly, knowing she would fold like a house of cards whenever they needed her.   
She turned towards the three baby vampires.   
“right, I’ll allow you your life and immortality I have also generously given you daylight rings and you’ve all been given a crash course in how to be a vampire” she announced and the three nodded   
She walked over to Aurora and spoke compelling her “you do not love Niklaus, he isn’t good enough for you, you deserve someone who adores you” Aurora blinked rapidly as the compulsion took hold, she threw a glare at Tristan “allow Lucien the chance to prove himself, he has forever to do so…” she flashed forward gripping him by the throat and flashing her other face at him “…if you ever threaten my family again I will unravel your very soul, I am the phantom Queen and I do not allow for usurpers do you understand?” she threatened him viciously and he nodded rapidly   
“Vel er þat,” she said cheerily and dropped him to the ground “get out of my sight” and they were gone in a flash. 

12th century  
Morrigan smiled as she took in the bright Italian day, she did hold a deep love for this country, they had been travelling throughout the old world and had come to settle in Italy for a while, she and by extension, her family had been avoiding Norway.   
She sighed as she watched Rebekah flirt with Alexander, Elijah was stood next to her, his face disapproving.   
“I really don’t like this” Elijah repeated himself   
“I know brother dear; you’ve made yourself explicitly clear” she replied with a weary sigh   
“then why aren’t you doing anything?” he demanded   
“because Rebekah threatened Sage if I did anything towards her beloved Alexander, and Sage makes Finn happy I won’t risk it” She explained   
“Sister! You’re the most powerful being in creation, you could easily defend Sage” Elijah pestered her and she cast a longing look at Nico and Olly who were happily sipping on wine in the Italian sunshine.   
“yes, I could but I want bekah to be happy” she replied softly   
“he’s a hunter a potential danger! Why not just look and know for sure?” he asked  
“When I look, there’s the potential that I fix it into place, what if I look and I see one of you die? Then you will die you know this; I must be careful when looking into the future” Morgana snapped fed up with the interrogation   
He looked chagrined “I’m sorry sister I only wish to help, I don’t want anything harming our family,” he said   
She sighed and nodded “look we just have to deal with that stupid dinner, Rebekah will lose interest soon enough and we can move on” 

Later that night Morrigan exited the carriage dressed in a long blue dress with wide scooped sleeves that fell over her hands, Elijah was dressed in a red tunic with golden threading, Nico in a blue tunic and Kol in a green tunic, they looked like nobles and the wealth dripping off them showed it. Nico was a very savvy businessman and with an eternity to live, they needed the money to support them and Nico refused to live as anything less than a royal.  
Snob.  
“do we have to be here?” Kol moaned in annoyance tugging at the tunic he wore  
“We just have to play nice for now” Morgana responded   
Nico snorted “we could just kill him, he’s a hunter and no good for our sister”  
“yes, and break her heart in the process, so help me any of you make our little sister cry I will snap your necks and toss you in the ocean” she threatened them   
“we’ll play nice, we need to know what they’re up to anyway” Elijah sided with his sister like always  
“Finn and Sage aren’t involved” Kol muttered petulantly   
“they’re on their honeymoon” Nico replied dryly “if you would like to involve yourself in that feel free”  
Kol shuddered dramatically “she makes him…ugh, smile”   
Her brothers chuckled but she merely rolled her eyes as they were ushered into the welcoming hall of the Five’s mansion.   
“ah Alexander, how are you?” Niklaus greeted cheerily taking the lead, he and Kol enjoyed being centre of attention while Morgana and Elijah enjoyed being underestimated.   
“I am well Lord Mikaelson and yourself?” Alexander greeted politely, his ‘brothers’ flanking him, Morgana believed their names to be Domenico, Borso, Paolo and Sigismondo.   
“I and my siblings are well, I thank you” he replied   
“where is our sister?” Kol asked sharply bored already with the polite chatter, he had a glass of wine in hand and eyeing up one of the servants   
“she’s currently getting dressed, probably delayed with all those womanly trappings” he laughed at his joke, but Morgana wanted to sink her teeth into his throat.   
“of course, sister does enjoy arriving when she deems important” Elijah gave a fake smile as his eyes shined with suspicion.   
They went into the dining room to eat and drink, Morgana enjoyed it for the most part, but she and her siblings were not stupid they knew something was going on.   
As they were about to start the main course, the four brothers stood and left, Alexander cleared his throat and their attention shuffled over to him.   
“I must apologise, I have been remiss in speaking to you, of my purpose, of ours…you see our purpose was gifted to us by a powerful witch who had a vision of you all, how powerful you were and so she created these-” here he branded a silver dagger and as her siblings went to stand, they had similar daggers shoved through their chests “-this one is for you, Morgana, it’s unfortunate of course, however, you are natures abomination and I will end it” he lunged towards her and stabbed her through the heart, for a minute it was like being trapped back in that house and she didn’t react.

However, Nico did and soon enough there were five dead hunters, and a heartbroken Rebekah, while she was thankful to her little brother for doing what needed to be done, she still confiscated the daggers of him.  
14th century   
“what’s the price?” she asked feigning boredom in front of the witch, three hundred years it had taken to track down this bloody family line, she had almost found them but then the whole debacle with the five occurred and then Nico’s attempts to murder himself for nigh on a hundred years before the hallucinations stopped.  
“I want protection and money but there would also be a cost to you” the witch replied Selena was her name and she was a part of a family line that worshipped the moon and used solar rarities to perform spectacular feats of magic, like a permeant connection between two to share their magic, something Morgana was after.   
“fine, done” Morrigan answered with a careless shrug waving a hand forward, her newest additions, Benjamin and Isaac moved forward with payment while their sister Cecilia watched attentively, she had rescued all three from a foul coven who had treated them horribly, she hadn’t met any like them before but her and Kol had taken them in and cared for them, Kol called them Heretics but she called them Siphoners. 

When they had decided to be turned and become part of her sire line two things were found out- one, Siphoners could still Siphon after their transition and two- they had formed a sire-bond to her.   
“There will be an alignment of the planets and there will be a meteor shower this month, that is the time to do it”   
Morgana nodded in acceptance and took her leave. 

She breathed deeply in the cold air, her breath fogging white in front of her, she glanced around at the ritual that had been prepared, Selena was dressed in a white shift, her feet bare and skin glowing in the light of the full moon. At the nod of permission from Selena, she stepped into the circle and sat upon the altar.   
“This will hurt worse than anything you’ve ever felt, I’m taking your magic, your soul and essentially splitting it between two vessels, one half with you and one half in this amulet that will attach itself to Kol and can never be removed, you will become his anchor, his connection to mother nature” Selena explained “this is a permeant connection and cannot be undone” she gave the final warning   
“I understand,” Morgana said, and she did but it was worth it, for Kol to get his magic back? It would be worth anything.   
As the meteor shower began in the skies above, Selena began chanting, the power thickening in the air and her skin and eyes beginning to glow while her hair writhed in the air around her. The magic that had been building, turned and directed itself directly at Morgana before sinking into her body and tearing her apart.   
She snarled viciously, fighting against invisible restraints but Selena ignored her and chanted louder, more demanding, her snarl turned into a loud scream, she felt like her soul was being torn in half, but she kept the face of Kol in her mind, how heartbroken he was, the devastation of dealing with being a vampire, how the spark in his eyes dulled and became apathetic, that without his magic it seemed like he lost his soul.   
It felt like an eternity later, when the pain finally receded, a low groan escaped her bloodied lips, as Selena leant over her.   
“it’s done,” she said, and Morgana sat up, her body already recovered but mentally and emotionally she was exhausted.   
She stumbled upright keeping a tight grip on the chained necklace with the Mikaelson Crest, a fox wrapped around the M, instead of the dragon, ‘a promise kept’ inscribed on the back.  
“Now, leave” the witch ordered, and Morgana was happy to comply flitting back towards the family mansion.   
Not bothering with changing, she simply collapsed on top of her ostentatious four-poster bed, torn bloodied clothes and dirtied leather boots staining her sheets.   
The amulet was clutched tightly in her iron grip.  
Sunlight woke her the next day, blazing down on her face and she grunted in annoyance before sitting up, cradling the amulet in her hands, she grinned giddily. Finally, she could give him what he desired.   
Washing and dressing quickly she floated into the dining hall.  
“Sister” Elijah greeted happily as he read a new book, deciding on spending his immortality on collecting new knowledge, after the disaster with Rebekah and her first love, none were eager to risk it, apart from Finn who was still disgustingly in love with his wife Sage.   
“Brothers dearests” she greeted delight in her tone sending a smug grin to Kol, who arched his eyebrow intrigued.   
“what have you done?” Finn asked “your incredibly smug so early in the morning”   
“Indeed, I am my darling bear, now Kol, my wily fox, just how much do you love me?” she asked playfully and Kol grinned  
“why sister, you’re my favourite sibling, and my love for you knows no bounds” he perked up at her delighted laugh while she popped the box in front of him.   
“Open it” she sung happily, and he did so, happily ripping into the box, he deflated slightly at the amulet.   
“oh, thank you?” he asked in confusion  
She laughed at him “touch it” she encouraged bouncing on her toes in impatience, he did as she ordered, and his hand jerked backwards, and his eyes widened and focused on her.  
“No…” he trailed off  
“yes” she beamed euphoric   
He took the necklace and hooked it around his neck, he glowed briefly before it settled in and the connection flared to life between them.   
“incendia” he commanded with old ease and every candle in the room flared to life brightly and Kol laughed in delight.   
“haha how?! I have magic again!” he grinned delighted and the spark she adored was back and brighter in his eyes, like a star in the night sky.  
“I made a deal with a witch and essentially split my own magic, it’s connected to both of us and we have a collective strength of a six hundred year old witch rather than my three hundred years, as we grow older, we grow stronger” she explained simply, Kol’s eyes filled with tears and he swept her up into a crushing hug.   
“thank you” he whispered voice cracking   
“Always little brother” she replied softly before their siblings piled on them.   
15th century  
It was 1492 and Nico was celebrating his five hundredth and eleventh birthday, Nico always went all out on birthdays he and Rebekah loved throwing parties and being the centre of attention. As Nico caused them to enter a little late and garner the spotlight. Her eyes narrowed as she spotted the person stood next to Trevor who was Nico’s newest sycophant.   
Over the years it had been cultivated that Niklaus was the strongest and oldest amongst them while the others were his foot soldiers- she had laughed when her title of the Phantom Queen passed into legend- if only they knew, Finn and Sage dipped in and out of their family dynamic. Sage always desiring adventure and Finn always following her. It worked well as Sage, Nico and Rebekah did not get along well.   
Kol, while he stuck close to his family, was prone to wandering off to research magic, she and Kol had set up several covens throughout their time and Kol enjoyed spending time and immersing himself with them and training them, he was affectionately referred to as the fanged witch by several in their coven.   
But spotting the replica of Tatia, with the long brown hair, big brown eyes and innocent smile, she wanted to burn the manor down, no good would come of this clone.   
She was right, when in her life would she be proven wrong? Elijah was slumped on the couch looking heartbroken and never will she get used to that look-from any of her siblings and already she was planning on the ways she’d make Katerina Petrova pay, Niklaus was destroying the room in rage while ranting and raving of Elijah being a traitor. She and Kol just watched by the sidelines.  
“Nico will you calm down?” she asked her eyes on Rebekah who looked terrified, and he turned towards her in a rage  
“CALM DOWN? CALM DOWN! MY BROTHER BETRAYS ME AND LETS THAT WHORE ESCAPE, YOU HAVE DONE NOTHING TO HELP YOU HAVE ALL BETRAYED ME!” he screamed, face red and spittle flying   
“Are you going for the title of being the drama Queen of our family?” she questioned sarcastically as she moved over to the large family portrait that hung over the fireplace.   
“what the hell are you on about?” he snapped   
“do you think me so idiotic that I didn’t have multiple backups? That I would allow the moonstone to be so easily stolen? That I would not have compelled her? Taken her blood? We still have mother’s grimoire which includes the curse on you. Kol and I have found a way around it along with having the power of immortal siphoners on our side” she wondered watching as Nico calmed down and hope finally entered his eyes.   
“so, the curse can still be broken?” he asked quietly, his voice fragile  
“of course, by tonight, your curse will be broken, and you will be as your meant to” she collected the ingredients, kissed Nico on the cheek and flittered away with Kol.   
Kol used the doppelganger blood and the life of a repugnant man to help break the curse while the heretics siphoned the curse of the doppelganger when it tried to take control.   
By the time the moon rose high that mild autumn night, Niklaus was finally reunited with his wolf after a long five-hundred-year wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still don't own Doctor Who, The Vampire Diaries or Originals. 
> 
> “Vel er þat” - translates to 'good is that'


	9. Chapter Nine

18th century  
Her family had been moaning about having some sort of permeant residence where they didn’t have to hide so like always, Morgana got them what they had wanted. She convinced them to get on a boat and they arrived in 1720, where she showed them the land given by Louis XV and informed them it was to be named New Orleans and it would become their permeant home along with being a beacon for the supernatural.  
There were wolves there for Nico, humans for Rebekah, room for Elijah’s precious Strix and for Kol space for him to create a coven for himself.   
It hadn’t looked like much but when she was done with it, it was a thriving area filled with distinct music, Creole cuisine, unique dialect, and its annual celebrations and festivals, most notably Mardi Gras, it was world-renowned and Morgana made their official slogan ‘Laissez les bon temps rouler’ translated to as ‘let the good times roll’.   
While a human representative was placed and replaced every now and again Morgana cemented New Orleans as one of her royal residences, along with it being a supernatural sanctuary where open-minded creatures could meet and make friends it was firmly under her and her families rule. Even if her family liked to wander, New Orleans belonged to the Mikaelsons.   
However in 1815, when they were attending the funeral of the Governor’s son who Nico believed had slighted their family and Elijah actually backed him up, Morgana and Nico’s eyes had been caught by a little slave boy who had thrown an apple in the face of a slave overseer, they had left the carriage and spoke to the boy. When finding out he had no name Nico proposed Marcellus for his name and she took him for a new son.   
She and the rest of her siblings had great fun in raising him, Finn and his wife Sage had wandered off towards the eastern hemisphere, Sage fascinated about exploring the world and Finn happy to indulge his love.  
Nico loved the idea of being a mentor, and Elijah enjoyed teaching him about etiquette and the wider world, Marcellus was always eager to please, while Kol was kind towards the boy he was busy with his, and his sister's coven’s so they didn’t spend much time together. Morgana was pleased to have a new son and have a little heir to New Orleans.   
Rebekah had gone to England and had spent almost seventy years there, she had given Morgana odd looks when she came back but never spoke on what had freaked her out, she was soon distracted by Marcellus and they had both fallen deeply in love with each other Morgana having turned him in 1835 when he had requested it.  
She had also dragged someone back by the name of Captain Jack Harkness who had carried one of her personal crest necklaces and claimed to know her, which was interesting because she didn’t have a clue as to who he was.   
She had been wary of him and it didn’t help that he blatantly refused to tell her anything but when he told her, her first name then she decided to trust him, plus he had taken a knife for her and finding out he was a different type of immortal was fascinating.   
So, she had taken him in, and they had spent some time together, but he had eventually decided to leave and return to Cardiff of all places.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> small chapter but double upload! next chapter we meet the Doctor and Rose in ROSE.


	10. Chapter Ten

-200 years later-

"Marcellus, I don't care if you're over two hundred I am not shortening your name" she informed her son curtly

"Mom, it's ridiculous and so old fashioned" her son whined, he might be ancient in contrast to mortals but to the immortals? He was barely out of his little boy pants.

"it's far more princely" she teased him light heartedly

"I do suppose it fits the whole crown prince of New Orleans" he huffed in amusement, but smugness seeped into his tone

"ah, don't forget who's the Queen baby" she poked at him lightly, Morgana had always been careful with who she brought into her family, and who she offered immortality to-it was not for everyone and especially with her because whoever she turned always ended up with a sire bond to her, her siblings on the other hand didn't have to worry about that. Finn had only turned a handful throughout his years, Elijah was a snob, Nico enjoyed his sycophants, Kol didn't care about who lived or died unless they sparked his interest- he did so hate having broken toys and Rebekah was selective but there was always accidents.

"ha, as if I could mama and anyways you need to visit New Orleans soon, I miss you as does Bekah" Marcellus carried on while Morgana passed a store proclaiming a sale

"I know dearest but I have a lot of responsibilities to juggle, it's rare my siblings deign to help me" she replied as she leant against the wall of Henrick's

"well it's not fair mom I haven't seen you in five years" he complained she could hear him shuffling about in his study, she could practically picture his pout and big brown eyes looking sad.

"sweet one, I'm the Queen- and despite legends stating I'm not real, I am, I have a lot of responsibilities despite all the help- even Elijah the dutiful one gets bored and disappears every now and then on me, I'm always jumping from one thing to another and when I'm not ruling I'm visiting my children or my covens or my wolf pack" she explained again, her heart pinging in regret, despite having eternity she never seemed to have enough time.

"I know" Marcellus seemed disheartened and she bit her lip, he wasn't her newest child, that would be James who she had turned in the 1990s but she did confess- if only to herself- to having some favourites, Marcellus being one, Leif and Ivar being another example.

"look, baby, I've sorted out the ripper problem in London okay? And I've dealt with the London coven, so how about I hop on a plane in the next couple of days and come and visit?" she questioned, and she could picture the bright grin on his face

"really? That would be awesome!" Marcellus said delighted, and she had the brief flash of eleven-year-old Marcellus when he visited a circus for the first time.

As she went to reply, she heard a scream causing her head to jerk in the direction of the basement doors of the store.

"what was that?" Marcellus asked intrigued, stilling in his office chair

"Mmm, trouble I suppose, I'll call later baby" she replied, not waiting for a reply she hung up and flitted to the doors, easily breaking the handles before she slid into the darkened hallway.

She easily passed through the various wares and products littering the hallway before she spotted the back of a blond head, she cleared her throat causing the girl to spin and look at her with wide brown eyes that quickly narrowed.

"Is this your idea of a joke?" she asked her voice was thick with a southern London accent

"my apologies, I heard a scream and investigated" Morgana replied smoothly, the girl's eyebrows jumped up at the posh accent and she inwardly cussed at Elijah and his insistence upon etiquette.

"that doesn't answer my question" the girl's brown eyes seemed to light with fire and Morgana wanted to smile.

"it does though, perhaps you would like to offer up a different question?" she knew she was being pedantic but hey, she had to get amusement somehow.

"Alright, who the hell are you, how did you get in here and are you behind the whole mannequins moving?" she snapped back sassily, and Morgana laughed softly, she liked this mortal.

"I'm Morgana, the basement doors and moving mannequins? That's a new one" she mused, flashing a smile at the girl hopeful to ease her suspicions, the goodwill was quickly lost as she yanked the girl away from the mannequins which had turned towards them.

"You're kidding me," she said exasperated and Morgana tilted her head at the moving plastic intrigued.

"Yeah, you got me. Very funny." She was doing an admirable job of bluffing, but Morgana could hear her heartbeat and smell her apprehension.

"Come, come, now, surely we get to see the mastermind behind this joke" Morgana called out, her eyebrow arched at the faceless mannequins, which were steadily moving closer, Morgana backed herself- and by extension- the lady up.

"Right, I've got the joke. Whose idea was this? Is it Derek's? Is it? Derek, is this you?" she called out

"whose Derek?" Morgana asked curiously, she could always tear apart the mannequins and then compel the girl.

"he works here, why aren't ya freaking out" the girl demanded

Morgana opened her mouth to reply when she felt someone grab her hand, startled at being snuck up on, her head whipped around, coming face to face with a man, about six feet tall with broad shoulders, big ears, strong cheekbones with a beauty mark on his right cheek, he had dark brown hair and startling bright blue eyes.

He grinned cheekily at her and simply said "Run" before tugging her along, she belatedly remembered to grab the girl's arm who protested.

They ran through the storage area, the mannequins chasing after them, she kept her eyes focused on the man's leather jacket before her phone began ringing, sighing in annoyance she pulled the girl's arm and pushed her ahead of herself.

"do I not get five minutes to myself?" she complained, the man looked at her and she ignored him as she fished the phone out, seeing as it was Jack, she answered placing the phone to her ear. She felt the man grip her hand tighter while his eyes focused on the girl.

"Jaybird, not that I don't simply adore your calls, I'm a tiny bit busy" she answered briskly, following the man and the girl as they took a sharp left through the storage area.

"then why answer?" Jack questioned playfully

"I never ignore calls from loved ones, usually if I don't answer they assume I'm dead, dying, captured, being tortured or on my way to slaughtering an entire village" she replied simply, ignoring the raised eyebrows as the man tapped on the elevator lift button.

"what are you up to?" Jack asked curious

The trio dashed into the elevator and Morgana watched dispassionate as the man had a fight with the mannequin, the girl flinching pressed up against the elevator wall

"hmm, a tug of war- oh wait there was a winner" she answered nonchalantly as the man tossed the arm towards the girl

"you pulled his arm off" the girl shrieked, and Jack cursed loudly

"Yep, Plastic" the man spoke calmly

"love? What's wrong?" Morgana interrogated not liking the tone Jack had taken

"you gotta promise Ana" He demanded, and she replied in the affirmative

"Very clever. Nice trick! Who were they then, students? Is this a student thing or what? And you, you have to be apart of this! Your so calm" the girl accused, and Morgana well used to juggle multiple conversations replied

"I promise, what is it you desire of me? And no, I'm not apart of this, interesting though" Morgana replied, ignoring the man whose eyes flashed with recognition and then narrowed in suspicion, probably had her pegged as a Mikaelson, her family did so love their oaths.

"the girl, you have to stay with her" Jack ordered, he had admitted to being some sort of seer like her but only knew some things

"alright, I will" she replied before hanging up, it was no hardship to stalk a girl for a while to appease her Jaybird.

"Why would they be students?" the man turned towards the girl, she really had to learn their names

"I don't know" she replied before turning to Morgana "how are you so calm"

Morgana hummed before deciding to play with her "drugs" she replied

The man arched an eyebrow "Well, you said it. Why students? And drugs really?" he turned on Morgana whose eyes sparkled with amusement

"you wouldn't believe me if I said the truth" she replied simply

"try me" he challenged

"if your lucky" she cheeked him, winking, and he snorted

'Cos to get that many people dressed up and being silly, they got to be students." The girl interjected looking miffed

"That makes sense. Well done." He praised and she preened

"Thanks"

Morgana would have guessed it was something to do with magic but why would a witch animate mannequin when she could do something more impressive with animals or humans? Maybe a weak witch?

"They're not students." The man said causing her to deflate before she spoke up, both forgetting about Morgana who didn't particularly care to be involved

"Whoever they are, when Wilson finds them, he's going to call the police." Rose informed him

"Whose Wilson?" he inquired before Morgana could

"Chief electrician" she responded

"Wilsons dead" he spoke and the way he said it caught Morgana's attention, he was so brusque about it, distanced, as if he had seen countless death.

They left the lift and she spoke up again

"That's just not funny. That's sick!" her tone had gone angry

"Hold on. Mind your eyes." He ignored her comment before holding up a silver blue tipped tube thing, he pointed it at the lift which sparked before seemingly stopping.

"Who are you, then? Who's that lot down there? I said, who are they?" she demanded

He turned and opened the door before pushing them both out, Morgana allowing it and he started speaking "They're made of plastic. Living plastic creatures. They're being controlled by a relay device in the roof, which would be a great big problem if I didn't have this-" he held up a small bomb-"So, I'm going to go up there and blow them up, and I might well die in the process, but don't worry about me. No, you go home. Go on. Go and have your lovely beans on toast. Don't tell anyone about this, because if you do, you'll get them killed." He warned and then slammed the door in their face

"rude" Morgana huffed childishly

The door opened again, and the man popped his head around "I'm the Doctor, by the way. What's your name?"

"Rose" she replied- and Morgana was thankful that she no longer had to refer to them as the man or the girl

His eyes moved over to her, an unfathomable look in them "and you?" his tongue darted out and swiped at his lips

She hesitated slightly and his eyes narrowed "Morgana" she introduced herself

"oh, couldn't have been her anyways" he muttered softly to himself, obviously not wanting either of them to hear him "Nice to meet you, Rose, Morgana Run for your lives!" he ordered

Morgana stalled for a second, she could go help this mysterious Doctor, she could survive a bomb but Jack had asked her to stick with Rose and so she would.

"Come" she spoke gently to her and grabbed her arm dragging them away from the store and into the busy street, as they went to cross the street, they were nearly hit by a taxi who yelled at them but Morgana ignored them, keeping up with Rose who had found her feet and begun running.

Suddenly an explosion tore through the sky and they both flinched, not noticing the old telephone box hidden between two stores in an alleyway.

Rose whimpered and turned to Morgana "will you stay with me? I don't want to be alone"

"of course," she answered and followed Rose down the street keeping a sharp eye out.

Morgana watched calmly, nodding her thanks to Rose's mother when she was given a cup of tea, the tv was on in the background on the BBC 'The whole of Central London has been closed off as police investigate the fire. Early reports indicate-'

Her mother who had introduced herself as Jackie Tyler was on the phone "I know. It's on the telly. It's everywhere. She's lucky to be alive. Honestly, it's aged her. Skin like an old bible. Walking in now you'd think I was her daughter. Oh, and here's himself." Morgana snorted softly in amusement and Rose threw a small half-hearted glare at her before turning towards the new man.

He was relatively handsome she supposed, tall and dark, she could see the concern in his eyes, and she shuffled over for him.

"I've been phoning your mobile. You could've been dead. It's on the news and everything. I can't believe that your shop went up!" he exclaimed his eyes dark with worry

Rose rolled her eyes "I'm all right, honestly, I'm fine! Don't make a fuss."

"Well, what happened?" he questioned her

"I don't know!" she denied quickly

"What was it though? What caused it?" he interrogated

"I wasn't in the shop. I was outside. I didn't see anything." Rose shuffled sending a look to Morgana to help her

Jackie spoke to Rose "It's Debbie on the end. She knows a man on the Mirror. Five hundred quid for an interview. Perhaps you should also get involved?" she looked towards Morgana who was surprised to be involved

"Ah, I'm quite alright" she smiled gently towards Jackie who was a rather sweet woman, here Morgana sat dressed in glaringly obvious designer clothes, but the woman still tried to help her.

"Oh, that's brilliant! Give it here." Rose took the phone before she hung up and handed it back to her mother causing a small row to break out, the man turned towards her and smiled kindly.

"I'm Mickey, Mickey Smith and you are?" he introduced himself

"Morgana Mikaelson" she replied shaking the hand he offered

"were you involved in the explosion?" he wondered, his eyes gleamed with intelligence

"No, I was asking Rose for some directions and then the explosion occurred, I was in shock, she was kind enough to bring me here" she made up quickly and Mickey nodded as the Tyler argument spilt over into their conversation.

"Well, you've got to find some way of making money. Your job's kaput and I'm not bailing you out." Her mother scolded and Morgana tilted her head, is this what Jack wanted from her?

The phone rang again distracting Jackie from the argument when she answered it "Bev! She's alive. I've told her, sue for compensation. She was within seconds of death."

Mickey turned back towards Rose while Morgana sunk into the comfy sofa and sipped the excellent tea, it was rare for her to find somewhere comfortable so quickly.

"What're you drinking, tea? Nah, Nah, that's no good, that's no good. You're in shock. You need something stronger" he lectured, and Morgana looked around the flat, it was very welcoming with yellow painted walls, pictures hung- mostly of Rose and the flat looked well lived in and cosy. It was a vast difference from what she was used to, her family always endeavouring to live in the most lavish places possible, still home to them of course but they usually had a lot of builders due to her sibling's penchant to toss each other through walls.

The Abattoir was their family home in New Orleans and the official residence, there was also the Mikaelson Mansion which was more on the outskirts while the Abattoir was in the French quarter, the mansion was more Elijah's who had taken it from the governor in the 19th century.

Her family needed large spaces to call their own because she had an extensive family- one didn't live for a thousand years without doing so- and they would have toppled this entire estate if forced to share an enclosed space but she found the Tyler flat to be warm and welcome.

She shook herself out of her thoughts as Rose told Mickey that she was alright.

"Now, come on, you deserve a proper drink. We're going down the pub, you and me. My treat. How about it? Your friend can come too" Mickey offered, and Rose smirked at him

"Is there a match on?" she asked knowingly

"No, I'm just thinking about you, babe." He denied and Morgana laughed hearing his heart skip a beat

"There's a match on, ain't there." Rose reiterated smugly

"That's not the point, but we could catch the last five minutes," Mickey admitted and Rose smiled at him

"Go on, then. I'm fine, really. Go. Morgana is here with me anyways and Get rid of that." She pointed at the plastic arm she had taken home, her look distasteful.

"Bye, bye." Mickey swooped in for a kiss from Rose, nodded to Morgana who nodded back and then picked up the arm

"Bye" Rose called out, rolling her eyes when Mickey pretended to be strangled by the arm, the slamming of the flat door announced his leaving.

"Oh, is that Mickey gone then?" Jackie asked bustling back into the room and picking up their cups

"yes, perhaps I should be of" Morgana spoke up, standing and grimacing at the time on her phone.

"Ah, no! uh, you can't, you could still be in shock! You should stay for tea" Rose cried out and Morgana arched an eyebrow, wondering what her angle was.

Jackie came bustling back in before she started fussing over Morgana "yes, she's right dear, honestly poor thing like you, you should stay for dinner at least, have you called your parents or older siblings? They need to know your safe, young thing like you"

Morgana froze unsure with being mothered like this, and not for the first time cursed her petite height at least it wasn't as bad as that time she had been mistaken for a secondary school student and Elijah was thought to be her father.

She was over a thousand years old, she had slaughtered countless people in the defence of her family, she was incredibly dangerous being a Tribrid, the only of her kind and yet this mere mortal was fussing over her and stating how she was 'much to thin' and 'far too young to be shocked like that'

She rather liked it.

"ah, I'll inform my brothers and please allow me to pay for dinner? As a thank you for hosting me?" she asked widening her eyes in a pleading look.

"well you are the guest; I really should be sorting out your dinner" Jackie hesitated, and Morgana used it to her advantage

"oh please, Jackie, I'd feel like a burden if I didn't" she flashed one of her black cards in offering and the Tyler's reluctantly accepted

"but you're staying the night" Jackie insisted, and Morgana readily agreed.

The next morning Morgana was woken by an alarm clock, when she had gone to get their takeaway the night before she had swung by one of her London apartments and picked up a change of clothing.

"There's no point in getting up, sweetheart. You've got no job to go to." Jackie called out causing Rose to groan loudly flopping back into her bed, Morgana stood, stretching and enjoying the crack of her joints. She looked around the bright pink room and had to smile, it reflected Rose's girly personality.

She changed into black ripped jeans, blue converses and a red chiffon shirt with a leather jacket tossed on top. Her wrap around lapis lazuli ring sat on her right middle finger like always, she had no need of it, but she had been wearing it for a thousand years and she liked it around her neck she wore her witches amulet two crescent moons with a full moon in the middle, a lovely vine design wrapping around the moons and her father's warrior necklace, Thor's hammer with a raven perched on one side a howling wolf on the other.

Rose got changed and they both sat down at the kitchen table, Jackie placing a large fry up in front of them, that had Morgana salivating.

"There's Finch's. You could try them. They've always got jobs." Jackie suggested and Rose pulled a face

"Oh, great. The butchers."

"Well, it might do you good. That shop was giving you airs and graces. And I'm not joking about compensation. You've had genuine shock and trauma. Arianna got two thousand quid off the council just because the old man behind the desk said she looked Greek! I know she is Greek, but that's not the point. It was a valid claim." Jackie carried on moving into her bedroom

"Mum, you're such a liar. I told you to nail that cat flap down. We're going to get strays." Rose complained as there was a rattling sound at the door

"I did it weeks back!" Jackie defended herself as Rose moved into the hallway, Morgana considered going with her, but she didn't want to be following her around like a puppy.

"No, you thought about it" Rose yelled back and Morgana snorted, these Tyler's had spunk, she pulled out her phone and sent a quick text to Jack wondering what the hell she was supposed to do with Rose, and a separate text to Marcellus that she had to deal with something quickly but she'd still be visiting, finally, she sent a text to Elijah and Finn asking them what they were up to.

She put her phone away as she heard Jackie ask, "Who is it?" knowing they were important to Jack and entertaining to her she moved into the hallways and spotted the Doctor standing in the doorframe of Jackie's bedroom.

"It's about last night. He's part of the inquiry. Give us ten minutes." Rose lied to her mother and Jackie turned to stare at him

"She deserves compensation," Jackie informed him briskly

"Oh, we're talking millions." He was quick to reassure, and Morgana had to stifle a giggle when Jackie's voice became sultry

"I'm in my dressing gown."

"Yes, you are." The doctor said

"There's a strange man in my bedroom." She spoke her voice was playful and Morgana had to bite down on her enclosed fist to stop from bursting into laughter.

"Yes, there is." He was completely oblivious! She wanted to cackle, so bad.

"Well, anything could happen," Jackie suggested

The penny seemed to drop, and he said flatly "No." he spun and spotted her, she was gasping for breath, bent over and pointing at him. unrefined for a Mikaelson? Yes, hilarious? Also, yes.

He made a face towards her and swept past her into the living room she staggered after him, maybe this is what Jack wanted her to see? If so, she owed him something nice.

"Don't mind the mess. Do you want coffee?" Rose asked as she went into the kitchen

"Might as well, thanks. Just milk." He replied moving around the room, he kept glancing at her, and she straightened under the scrutiny, raising a challenging eyebrow.

"Morgs do you want a coffee?" Rose asked

"No, Thank you" she replied quietly, unsure of the nickname, although her throat was starting to become a little parched.

"We should go to the police. Seriously. All of us." Rose's voice floated through and he ignored her picking up a heat magazine and opening it before showing her the picture

"That won't last, he's gay and she's an alien." He informed her and her head ticked to the side in curiosity as she listened intently

Rose spoke up again unaware she was being ignored "I'm not blaming you, even if it was just some sort of joke that went wrong."

He picked up a book and flicked through it "Hmm. Sad ending." Morgana's eyes sharpened as she listened intently, her hearing was heightened and never faltered, so she was confused. She could hear this conversation, the conversations in the surrounding flats, Jackie moving in the bedroom and the traffic going on outside. But curious of all is she could hear the heartbeats- normally of no consequence unless she was hunting but what was curious was, they didn't match up.

She could hear her own, slow steady heartbeat, lower than a humans, she could hear Jackie's heart beating strongly in her bedroom and Rose's heartbeat in the kitchen, a bit quick but probably down to the conversation she was holding but the Doctor? He had two heartbeats.

"They said on the news they'd found a body," Rose said but Morgana was far more fascinated with the man in front of her.

He was looking at a letter "Rose Tyler." He mused quietly

He looked in the mirror and started examining himself "Ah, could've been worse. Look at the ears." He tugged lightly on one before he carried on snooping

"All the same, he was nice. Nice bloke."

He spotted a deck of cards and his eyes lit up, he took a quick glance at Morgana and grinned childishly as he tried to shuffle the cards "Luck be a lady."

"Anyway, if we are going to go to the police, I want to know what I'm saying."

The cards went flying and he pouted "Maybe not"

While Morgana could hear Rose, she was far more invested in the man who had moved directly in front of her, looking down at her.

"you seem awfully interested in me" He smirked

She rose an eyebrow, unashamed "your fascinating"

"am I? how's that then?" he seemed pleased with himself their heads both cocked as they heard a rattling noise

"What's that, then? You got a cat?" he asked

"No" Rose replied simply, and Morgana's eyes widened in shock as a plastic arm launched itself at the Doctor and started strangling him.

"We did have, but now they're just strays. They come in off the estate." Rose said as Morgana leapt forward and yanked at the arm, worried if she used her full strength it might lead to a snapped neck, she fought with it.

Rose came into the room with two cups of Coffee "I told Mickey to chuck that out. You're all the same. Give a man a plastic hand and you shouldn't encourage him Morgs. Anyway, I don't even know your name. Doctor, what was it?"

Rose placed the mugs down before Morgana and Doctor pulled the arm off, he threw it and it launched itself at Rose's face, the Doctor's eyes widened and he yanked at it, falling backwards and dragging Rose with him, they both went tumbling and broke the coffee table, Morgana could hear Jackie's hairdryer and was thankful she wouldn't hear. The doctor managed to grab the arm and pull it off Rose, he took his tube thing and pressed it against the arm's hand seemingly stopping it as the fingers ceased flexing.

He grinned pleased with himself and said "It's all right, I've stopped it. There you go, you see. Armless." He chuckled at his pun and Morgana couldn't help the smile that broke out

Rose seemed incensed and said challengingly "Do you think?" before she snatched it and smacked him with it

"Ow!" the doctor exclaimed rubbing the sore spot and Morgana laughed

"fat lot of good you were!" he accused turning on her

"well, you had it well in hand" she smirked at her own joke and received a whack from Rose with the arm.

While that happened, the Doctor had slipped off and they traded looks before chasing after him. Rose went down the staircase calling after him

"Hold on a minute. You can't just go swanning off."

He called back "Yes I can. Here I am. This is me, swanning off. See you."

"But that arm was moving. It tried to kill me." Rose stated

"Ten out of ten for observation." He replied sarcastically

"You can't just walk away. That's not fair. You've got to tell me what's going on." She demanded

"No, I don't," he called back cheerily, and Morgana huffed, using her speed to place herself outside of the block of flats so that he would walk right into her path.

"All right, then. we'll go to the police. we'll tell everyone. You said, if we did that, we'd get people killed. So, your choice. Tell me, or we'll start talking." Rose threatened as the Doctor rose an eyebrow halting at seeing Morgana in front of him, hadn't she been behind?

Morgana had zero intention of going to the police and had no idea why Rose was roping her into the threat but whatever.

The Doctor asked curious "Is that supposed to sound tough?"

Rose shifted on her feet "Sort of."

He seemed amused "Doesn't work." Well, obviously she was still a child, give her a couple of centuries and she'd be old hat at threats, blackmail and torture. Especially while under the wing of a Mikaelson, they invented it all after all.

"Who are you?" Rose asked

"Told you. The Doctor. Why aren't you interrogating me" he turned towards Morgana who had a smirk curling at the corner of her lips

"She's doing a fine job of it" she jerked her chin at Rose who carried on

"Yeah, but Doctor what?"

"Just the Doctor. Are you going to keep asking questions? I have better things to do, I'm not here for your entertainment" he grunted

"yet, you're here, entertaining us and Rose's barrage of questions" Morgana pointed out, he opened and closed his mouth a couple of times before turning towards Rose, Morgan grinned in triumph.

"The Doctor." Rose deadpanned

"Hello!" he added a cheeky wave

"Is that supposed to sound impressive?" she wondered

"Sort of." The doctor shrugged

"Come on, then. You can tell us. I've seen enough. Are you the police?" Rose spoke

"No, I was just passing through. I'm a long way from home." The doctor replied and Morgana felt her heart tug at that thought.

"But what have I done wrong? How come those plastic things keep coming after me?" Rose questioned and Morgana wondered whether she should interject but shrugged, uncaring.

"Oh, suddenly the entire world revolves around you. You were both just an accident. Pair of you got in the way, that's all." The Doctor said, his tone rather patronizing and Morgana twitched, she did not like being patronized or having her authority questioned or having authority imposed on her, it was one of the quickest ways to get her to snap.

Rose cried out "It tried to kill me."

The Doctor explained hurriedly "It was after me, not you. Last night, in the shop, I was there, you both blundered in, almost ruined the whole thing. This morning, I was tracking it down, it was tracking me down. The only reason it fixed on you is 'cos you've met me."

Rose raised an eyebrow "So what you're saying is, the entire world revolves around you."

He shrugged "Sort of, yeah." Morgana tilted her head; he did have the form of someone well used to having authority and using it the way he desired.

Rose accused "You're full of it."

He laughed "Sort of, yeah."

She asked him further "But, all this plastic stuff. Who else knows about it?"

"No one." He replied Morgana didn't believe him.

"What, you're on your own?"

He raised an eyebrow "Well, who else is there? I mean, you lot, all you do is eat chips, go to bed, and watch telly, while all the time, underneath you, there's a war going on." Morgana could relate, she was the ruler of the supernatural and those not in the know just wandered around oblivious to it all, even those that were involved most likely didn't know the full picture.

Rose's face was set with determination "Okay. Start from the beginning. I mean, if we're going to go with the living plastic, and I don't even believe that, but if we do, how did you kill it?"

He explained easily "The thing controlling it projects life into the arm. I cut off the signal, dead."

Rose picked it up easily "So that's radio control?"

He corrected her "Thought control. Are you all right?"

"so, telekinesis? Or Telepathy?" she interjected she had experience with both, but she had turned Telepathy into a art form, it was a shame her siblings never enjoyed speaking that way.

He looked at her "bit of both"

Rose brought the conversation back to her "Yeah. So, who's controlling it, then?"

He replied shortly "Long story."

Rose wasn't having the short answer "But what's it all for? I mean, shop window dummies, what's that about? Is someone trying to take over Britain's shops?"

"No." his patience was seemingly shortening

She parroted him "No?"

He sighed "It's not a price war. They want to overthrow the human race and destroy you. Do you believe me?"

She replied quickly "No."

He hit back "But you're still listening." He turned towards her "you've been quiet, what about you? Do you believe me?"

She looked at him "yes"

Rose broke their staring contest "what? You believe him? why?"

Morgana looked at them both seemingly weighing their souls "I've seen a lot" she replied simply

Rose dismissed her turning back to the Doctor "Really, though, Doctor. Tell me, who are you?"

He sighed before speaking "Do you know like we were saying about the Earth revolving? It's like when you were a kid. The first time they tell you the world's turning, and you just can't quite believe it because everything looks like it's standing still. I can feel it. The turn of the Earth. The ground beneath our feet is spinning at a thousand miles an hour, and the entire planet is hurtling round the sun at sixty-seven thousand miles an hour, and I can feel it. We're falling through space, you and me, clinging to the skin of this tiny little world, and if we let go. That's who I am. Now, forget me, Rose Tyler, Morgana. Go home."

Morgana stared after him when he walked off, she could understand what he felt. She herself had her heightened emotions from being a vampire, the short temper of being a werewolf, along with the drive to protect her pack and the constant pulsating of magic from mother nature.

It was overwhelming at times.

Rose grabbed her arm and Morgana allowed herself to be dragged off, when she inquired as to where they were going, she replied they were headed to Mickey's flat.

"Hey, hey, here's my woman. Kit off!" Mickey cried out as they entered the flat

Rose laughed "Shut up"

She grimaced as they kissed, and Rose sent her an odd look.

"Coffee?" he asked the pair of them

Morgana shook her head, but Rose nodded "Yeah, only if you wash the mug. And I don't mean rinse, I mean wash. Can I use your computer?"

Mickey grinned "Yeah. Any excuse to get in the bedroom. Don't read my emails!" he ordered

Rose waved him off before moving into the bedroom with Morgana followed her, Rose sat at the chair while Morgana slouched against the wall, while Rose started typing, she struck up a conversation.

"so, you pulled a face when we kissed" She prodded, and Morgana sighed

"and?"

"pretty girl like you? Surely you have a fella or three on the go?" she teased, and Morgana was strongly reminded of Rebekah

"I've been busy" Morgana grumbled, yea decimating her enemies and keeping her siblings happy, she had no time for herself or love and well, flings just didn't interest her. While Rebekah and Kol encouraged her to have flings whenever someone tried to garner her attention, they all got jealous especially-when they realised, they'd have to share their sister's attentions, not mentioning when they roped her children into it.

"well, your still young you must be around my age?" Rose asked and Morgana laughed, she was stuck at the physical age of twenty-six but in reality, she was about one thousand and thirty years old.

"something like that" Morgana evaded

"Look! I found something" Rose cried in triumph, Morgana leant over her shoulder and spotted a blurry picture of The Doctor with a contact for a man named Clive.

"You're not coming in. He's safe. He's got a wife and kids." Rose ordered when they pulled up in front of his house

Mickey replied sarcastically as he cast a suspicious look around the street "Yeah, who told you that? He did. That's exactly what an internet lunatic murderer would say."

"you know, I will be going with Rose and I am more than adept at defending us both" she informed them

Micky turned his head from the neighbour who'd thrown him a nasty look and stared at her "you? Your tiny, you're like twelve, how can you defend anyone?"

She briefly considered flashing her fangs or even turning into a wolf right in front of him, but she did love her jacket "I have hidden talents"

Rose sighed and clambered out of the car, Morgana quick to follow and they headed across the street, Rose knocked on the door before it was opened by a young boy.

"Hello, I've come to see Clive? We've been emailing." Rose probed

The boy yelled loudly "Dad! It's some of your nutters!" and Morgana laughed as a man came into view

"Oh, sorry. Hello. You must be Rose and Morgana. I'm Clive, obviously." He laughed

Rose smiled and said "I'd better tell you now. My boyfriend's waiting in the car, just in case you're going to kill us" Morgana huffed

Clive replied good-naturedly "No, good point. No murders." He waved at Mickey whose eyes narrowed in response

"Who is it?" a woman's voice floated through the door

Clive called back "Oh, it's something to do with the Doctor. She's been reading the website, they both have. Please, come through. I'm in the shed." Morgana smiled at the invitation and moved to enter the home.

The voice came back "She? She's read a website about the Doctor? She's a she?"

"They both are" he called out and led them throughout the house and into a shed.

He started explaining "A lot of this stuff's quite sensitive. I couldn't just send it to you. People might intercept it, if you know what I mean. If you dig deep enough and keep a lively mind, this Doctor keeps cropping up all over the place. Political diaries, conspiracy theories, even ghost stories. No first name, no last name, just the Doctor. Always the Doctor. And the title seems to have been passed down from father to son. It appears to be an inheritance. That's your Doctor there, isn't it?"

Morgana briefly wondered if there were conspiracy theories about her family out there, probably, after a thousand years they hadn't kept that low of a profile.

They both answered "Yeah"

He eagerly carried on "I tracked it down to the Washington public archive just last year. The online photo's enhanced, but if we look at the original" here he pulled up a picture of Kennedy's cortege going through Dallas. The Doctor is just one face in the crowd and Morgana's eyebrow rose.

"November 22nd, 1963. The assassination of President Kennedy. You see?" he tapped the screen and Morgana tilted her head, she and Kol had been in Africa when that had gone down.

"It must be his father." Rose said but Morgana disagreed they were one and the same, so either a doppelganger? Or he was an Immortal?

Clive carried on "Going further back. April 1912. This is a photo of the Daniels family of Southampton, and friend. This was taken the day before they were due to sail off for the New World on the Titanic, and for some unknown reason, they cancelled the trip and survived. And here we are. 1883. Another Doctor-"here he held up a sketch "And look, the same lineage. It's identical. This one washed up on the coast of Sumatra on the very day Krakatoa exploded. The Doctor is a legend woven throughout history. When disaster comes, he's there. He brings the storm in his wake and he has one constant companion."

Rose asked curious "Who's that?"

Clive was solemn when he said "Death."

Morgana smirked, something similar was said for her family and for her? According to some stories, all she brought was 'pursuit, death and subjugation' a story which was spread by her enemies, well they weren't wrong.

He warned them "If the Doctor's back if you've seen him, Rose, then one thing's for certain. We're all in danger."

"If he's singled you out, if the Doctor's making house calls, then God help you." Morgana frowned heavily he had come to the house to help them not harm them if he hadn't of arrived perhaps the plastic arm would not have attacked Rose but then she would have died last night. She well understood the burden of having innocent blood on your hand, he had said he was all alone and perhaps that was the truth right now, one man- altered as he may be- against something potentially world ending? Her heart went out to him.

"But who is he? Who do you think he is?" Rose asked

"I think he's the same man. I think he's immortal. I think he's an alien from another world."

Morgana hummed as they left the house and got into Mickey's car, an immortal is certainly probable but an alien? It was a curious idea; she had never encountered one-to her knowledge- she liked the thought that even after a thousand years there would still be more to discover

"All right, he's a nutter. Off his head. Complete online conspiracy freak. You win! What are we going to do tonight? I fancy a pizza." Rose griped to her boyfriend

"Pizza! P-p-p-pizza!" Mickey stuttered and Morgana glanced at him in curiosity

"Or Chinese." Rose offered, glancing at them both

Mickey made the decision crying "Pizza!" before he started the car and began weaving down the road, Morgana briefly wondered if he had a drink.

Speaking off…when they parked, she waved them on ahead citing the need to make a phone call, when they got out of eyesight she glanced around before picking a businessman who seemed to be in his forties.

"ah, hello might I ask you something?" she asked sweetly, and the man stopped and appraised her

"of course, what is it you need?" he asked and she grinned stepping into his space and compelling him

"you will follow me into the alleyway you will not attempt to garner any attention" she ordered, and he repeated her before following her into the alleyway

He backed up and stuttered "what are you?"

She flittered in front of him and compelled him again "you are not scared, I am going to feed on you and you will feel no pain, you will not scream and when you begin to feel weak you will tap me on the shoulder" he repeated her again, his voice monotonous.

She sighed happily before allowing her fangs to come out which she then sunk into his neck, feeding deeply, she was an original so she could potentially go years without blood- unless you were injured in which case you needed blood to heal-, the older you are, the stronger and less blood is needed but it would severely affect her performance. She usually fed fresh from the vein twice a week and took a couple of pints. She always donates a couple of drops of her own blood to help speed up their healing-not enough to turn them but enough to leave no scar and ensure their health.

She felt him tap on her leather-clad shoulder and with his slowing heartbeat she pulled away and pricked her finger with a fang, blood welled up and she placed the blood on her fang marks. Satisfied she pulled back and compelled him.

"This did not happen, forget it, you got disoriented and I gave you directions, if you begin to feel light-headed you probably have a cold, you should rest" she ordered and he repeated it before leaving the alleyway, she used her a compact mirror to check for bloodstains before checking her phone.

Jack had texted back 'stay with her' and Elijah had replied that he was currently babysitting Nico but could come and help her if need be, she also got a text from Finn gushing about japan, Marcellus had texted her about the witches being bitches so he had to deal with that but he knew she would still come to visit-she had promised after all. She smiled softly and ignored the other messages, honestly, she didn't want to hear from bekah about the new cow Laura who had her eye on Marcellus.

The girl had nothing to worry about.

She went into the restaurant and paused spotting Rose's blonde hair she headed overhearing her talk "Do you think I should try the hospital? Suki said they had jobs going in the canteen. Is that it then, dishing out chips. I could do A Levels. I don't know. It's all Jimmy Stone's fault. I only left school because of him. Look where he ended up. What do you think?"

Mickey ignored the question and asked "So, where did you meet this Doctor?"

Rose replied snappily "I'm sorry, wasn't I talking about me for a second?

Mickey carried on "Because I reckon it started back at the shop, am I right? Was he something to do with that?"

"No," Rose replied staring down at her chips as Morgana tilted her head before disregarding the conversation perusing the menu

"Come on," Mickey said

"Sort of."

"What was he doing there?"

Rose sighed "I'm not going on about it, Mickey. Really, I'm not, because, I know it sounds daft, but I don't think it's safe. I think he's dangerous."

Morgana hummed her agreement; the Doctor was certainly dangerous but that intrigued her

"But you can trust me, sweetheart. Babe, - his voice deepened- sugar, babe, sugar. You can tell me anything. Tell me about the Doctor and what he's planning, and I can help you, Rose. Because that's all I really want to do, sweetheart, babe, babe, sugar, sweetheart."

Morgana rose an eyebrow; he was laying it on a bit thick, wasn't he?

Rose seemed confused "What're you doing that for?"

A new voice chimed in "Your champagne."

He was ignored as Mickey spoke "We didn't order any champagne. Where's the Doctor?"

The waiter spoke up again "Madam, your champagne."

Rose dismissed him "It's not ours. Mickey, what is it? What's wrong?"

Mickey gave a creepy grin and Morgana felt her hackles raise "I need to find out how much you know, so where is he?"

"Why are you so interested now? You were all about the forgetting the man" Morgana asked, she shifted slightly into a defensive position.

The waiter interjected again "Doesn't anybody want this champagne?"

Micky finally snapped "Look, we didn't order it."

They all looked up and Morgana grinned at seeing the doctor who winked at her

Mickey grinned triumphant "Ah. Gotcha."

The Doctor began vigorously shaking the champagne bottle as he said "Don't mind me. I'm just toasting the happy couple. On the house!"

The champagne bottle popped, and the cork flew straight at Mickey's forehead it seemed stuck for a second before it sunk into his forehead, Morgana's mouth opened in shock, well, that was new.

"Anyway," Mickey said nonchalant he spat the cork out and onto the table "Don't think that's going to stop me" he warned before standing, his hand morphing into a chopper, Morgana grabbed Rose and shoved her towards the fire alarm as she watched the Doctor struggle with the plastic…thing, he eventually yanked the head off but that didn't stop the body as it carried on.

The Doctor grabbed her hand, the other holding onto the head as the trio fled through the kitchens and out the back.

"Open the gate! Use that tube thing. Come on!" Rose ordered and Morgana nodded along

He corrected her "Sonic screwdriver."

"yes, a lovely name for your magic wand now would you please open the gates?" Morgana asked frustrated

The Doctor's eyebrow twitched in annoyance "it is a scientific instrument, not a magical wand, tell you what, let's go in here." He gestured to the big blue box behind him and Morgana rose an eyebrow, he turned and unlocked the box before stepping inside and leaving them alone.

Rose called out again "You can't hide inside a wooden box. It's going to get us! Doctor!"

She rattled the gates and Morgana glanced over at the door to see dents being placed into it "here, move over" she gently pushed Rose out of the way and rose a foot preparing to use her strength to break the chains.

She stopped however when she felt something press against her shields, dropping her foot she turned and stared at the box…surely not.

She felt an almost whimsical giggle play against her mind, and she felt her curiosity rise, the feeling pressed up against her again, tempting her.

"Morgs?" Rose shook her looking petrified

"tell you what Rose, let's go into the box" Morgana murmured and headed for the box, the presence in her mind became more eager and tempting.

Rose had darted ahead into the box before she came stumbling back out, but Morgana disregarded her, feeling enthralled with the presence and the lure the box was giving out. She slipped passed Rose and stepped into the box.

Her eyes roved the room and she felt the presence preening in her mind, The Doctor had stopped what he had done and was simply staring at her, Morgana took a step into the room, her eyes drinking in the details, her fingers brushing reverently along the railings.

Rose had joined and was breathing heavily as she slumped against the door.

"It's going to follow us!" She cried hysterically

"The assembled hordes of Genghis Khan couldn't get through that door, and believe me, they've tried. Now, shut up a minute." He snapped before he moved in front of Morgana "what do you think?"

Morgana looked at the beautiful room, she felt like the first time she had ever performed magic, the presence in her mind giggled again and finally spoke "hello My Queen" she jerked slightly before she focused on the Doctor and his bright blue eyes, they were like stars.

"She's magical" Morgana whispered enraptured, she briefly pressed back against the presence "is that you?" she thought and received a flash of delight

The Doctor tilted his head and stared down at the petite woman in front of him, admittedly he had been intrigued by her from the minute he laid eyes on her and she so reminded him of that girl so long ago who gave him forgiveness, it was her face he had held in his mind when he had pressed that button but that girl would be long dead and gone by now and he wouldn't want to ruin her life by interrupting her time stream, she had probably forgotten him.

He had also had many things said and done when he had brought companions onboard his wonderful ship, exclamations of denial or how she was bigger on the inside and how much of an understatement was that? His ship was the best in the universe, she was infinite and forever and he had never found another who had a similar reaction to him upon seeing the TARDIS for the first time. He could remember when he had first found her, she was a museum piece when he had borrowed her, he could have taken the new models, of course, but he had stepped into her console room and she had been the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

He stared down at her spring green eyes that caressed every detail of his ship, drinking her in as if she was the answer to the universe itself and he felt himself grin, his own eyes sparkling at the girl in front of him.

Oh, the things he could show her.

He felt his hearts thump at that thought, of taking her sparkling green eyes and showing it to her, the start and end of the universe and all the events in between, the eye of Orion, Apalapucia, Asgard, Barcelona, everywhere and anywhere; every star that ever was. everything that ever happened or ever will...Fantastic.

Morgana snapped back to reality as the Doctor moved away and began explaining quickly

"You see, the arm was too simple, but the head's perfect. I can use it to trace the signal back to the original source. Right. Where do you want to start?"

Rose spoke up "Er, the inside's bigger than the outside?"

He answered "Yes." Before turning towards Morgana

"I can feel her in my head" Morgana admitted to him quietly and he halted

"your telepathic?" he queried; she was a mystery he wanted to solve

She smirked at him playfully "something like that"

"It's alien." Rose stated and Morgana felt glee rise up, she was amazing.

"Yeah." The Doctor said as he fiddled with numerous buttons and levers on the console

Rose asked, "Are you alien?"

The Doctor hesitated for a second before answering "Yes. Is that all right?" he peeked at Morgana from under his eyelashes, studying her profile.

"Yeah."

"I'm not exactly normal myself" Morgana spoke ruefully

"what does that mean?" Rose interrogated

"I think it can wait" Morgana answered softly, she didn't know how the Doctor would react to her and Rose was overwhelmed enough at the moment.

The Doctor spoke up, diverting the attention to himself "It's called the Tardis, this thing. S. That's Time And Relative Dimension In Space."

Morgana was impressed with the name TARDIS, but her awe for the magnificent ship and her pilot was pushed away when Rose burst into tears and Morgana was quick to wrap her in her arms, uncaring of the tears staining her shirt

"That's okay. Culture shock. Happens to the best of us."

Rose burst out "Did they kill him? Mickey? Did they kill Mickey? Is he dead?" and Morgana hushed her gently, rubbing soothing circles on her back.

He stilled for a second before admitting "Oh. I didn't think of that."

Oh, Dearest. Morgana thought to herself as she glanced at him sympathetically. How long has he been alone?

Rose finally snapped, falling into her anger "He's my boyfriend. You pulled off his head. They copied him and you didn't even think? And now you're just going to let him melt?"

The Doctor blinked confused "Melt?"

Morgana caught the scent of smoking and called out in warning "Doctor!" she gestured with her free hand and he spun seeing the head of Mickey melting onto the console, Morgana felt worried for the TARDIS.

The Doctor cried out in denial "Oh, no, no, no, no, no!"

He raced around the console, flinging levers and hitting buttons, she felt her surroundings shift.

"What're you doing?" Rose demanded

The Doctor explained "Following the signal. It's fading. Wait a minute, I've got it. No, no, no, no, no, no, no! Almost there. Almost there. Here we go!" he grinned, and Morgana felt a rush of excitement.

The Doctor raced for the door and headed out while Rose spoke up in warning "You can't go out there. It's not safe."

Morgana released Rose before heading out after the doctor.

She realised that they had somehow moved and where now parked on the banks of the Thames next to the RAF monument, she moved to stand beside the Doctor who looked frustrated

"I lost the signal, I got so close." He groaned in annoyance

"does she fly?" she asked as she glanced around

"she can but she doesn't normally. Disappears there and reappears here." The Doctor explained

"we're somewhere else, what about that headless thing? It's still on the loose." Rose had come and joined them

He waved a hand dismissively "It melted with the head. Are you going to witter on all night?"

"she's scared" Morgana chided him

"well you're not complaining" he retorted

"I'm used to situations like this she isn't" Morgana defended Rose

"Are you planning on explaining that and what is your last name anyways?" he turned on her and Morgana rose a challenging eyebrow

"I will explain when I so desire, and my last name would give out a lot of information" she rose her chin at him in challenge and he quirked an eyebrow at her.

Rose interjected again; both having forgotten about her "I'll have to tell his mother. Mickey. I'll have to tell his mother he's dead, and you just went and forgot him, again! You were right, you are alien."

The Doctor turned towards her "Look if I did forget some kid called Mickey-"

Rose snapped back "Yeah, he's not a kid."

"Perhaps not to you" Morgana replied

The Doctor carried on "It's because I'm trying to save the life of every stupid ape blundering on top of this planet, all right?"

Rose gave in "All right."

"yes! It is!" the Doctor proclaimed glancing at Morgana who mimed zipping her lips shut

Rose asked him "If you are an alien, how comes you sound like you're from the North?"

He replied absentmindedly "Lots of planets have a north."

"What's a police public call box?"

"It's a telephone box from the 1950s," Morgana answered before the Doctor could

"It's a disguise." The Doctor informed them

"Okay. And this, this living plastic. What's it got against us?"

He laughed "Nothing. It loves you. You've got such a good planet. Lots of smoke and oil, plenty of toxins and dioxins in the air, perfect. Just what the Nestene Consciousness needs. It's food stock was destroyed in the war, all its protein plants rotted, so Earth, dinner!"

"How are you planning on stopping it?" Morgana questioned him

He grinned before holding up a cylindrical tube that contained a blue liquid

"anti-plastic?" Rose wondered

He confirmed "anti-plastic, but first I've got to find it. How can you hide something that big in a city this small?"

"Hold on. Hide what?"

"The transmitter. The Consciousness is controlling every single piece of plastic, so it needs a transmitter to boost the signal."

"what does it look like?" Morgana asked she cast her eyes over the horizon trying to find it as he explained

"Like a transmitter. Round and massive, slap bang in the middle of London."

"yea, that helps," Rose said sarcastically

"A huge circular metal structure like a dish, like a wheel. Radial. Close to where we're standing. Must be completely invisible. What? What?" he asked Morgana had a teasing smirk on her face while Rose looked smug, both of them staring at the London eye.

"What? What is it? What?" he demanded upset he didn't know what they did

"Oh, Dearest" Morgana laughed but took pity on him grabbing him by his shoulders and spinning him around pointing over his shoulder in the direction of the London eye "that rather looks like what you're after does it not?"

He beamed "oh! Fantastic" he grabbed her hand and set off with Rose following after them.

"Think of it, plastic all over the world, every artificial thing waiting to come alive. The shop window dummies, the phones, the wires, the cables" He rambled excitedly to them as they crossed Westminster bridge

"The breast implants." Rose joked

Morgana shook her head in resigned amusement, but the Doctor ignored her

"Still, we've found the transmitter. The Consciousness must be somewhere underneath."

Rose called out "What about down here?" she was hanging over the bridge and pointing down at a large manhole entrance which was situated at the bottom of the steps.

"Looks good to me." The doctor said before glancing down at Morgana who nodded her head in agreement

They ran down and the Doctor managed to open up the hatch, smoke came billowing up and there was a red light inside

"well that's ominous, I've never liked trapdoors" Morgana grumbled, and the Doctor glanced up at her

"yea, I can understand that" he muttered, and they all climbed down.

They wandered through the underground lair, through some doors and into a multi-layered chamber

"that's it, that's the Nestene Consciousness inside the vat. A living plastic creature." He explained while Morgana peeked over the railing, it was a magma looking liquid that was contained within a large vat

"Well, then. Tip in your anti-plastic and let's go." Rose ordered

"I'm not here to kill it. I've got to give it a chance." He replied and Morgana rose an eyebrow, that was odd when someone garnered her families attention it usually led to their death, admittedly she did hold court with trial but nine times out of ten, those placed in her way were guilty and promptly dealt with.

"I seek an audience with the Nestene Consciousness under peaceful contract according to convention 15 of the Shadow Proclamation." The Doctor called out

Morgana watched in fascination as the liquid in the flat flexed seemingly communicating to the Doctor

"Thank you. If I might have permission to approach?" he did so

Rose spotted someone who was sat on a lower catwalk and she hurried down to them.

"Oh, God! Mickey, it's me! It's okay. It's all right." She reassured him as she wrapped him in her arms

Mickey shakily informed her "That thing down there, the liquid. Rose, it can talk!"

She laughed as she replied "You're stinking. Doctor, Morgs they kept him alive." Morgana moved and followed them down as she kept an eye on the Doctor, Mickey smelt like burnt plastic and he was sweaty, his heart beating a mile a minute

The Doctor seemed unconcerned "Yeah, that was always a possibility. Keep him alive to maintain the copy."

"You knew that, and you never said?" Rose snapped anger lacing her voice

The Doctor turned towards her "Can we keep the domestics outside, thank you?"

"I think he's been a bit preoccupied Rose" Morgana defended him, and she turned accusatory eyes on her

"so, he couldn't spare one second to say, 'oh he might be alive?" she snarled

"and get your hopes up all for nothing?" Morgana retorted with derision and Rose flushed hotly before turning to calm Mickey down.

"Am I addressing the Consciousness? Thank you. If I might observe, you infiltrated this civilisation by means of warp shunt technology. So, may I suggest, with the greatest respect, that you shunt off?" The Doctor demanded and Morgana felt respect for him, but it faded slightly with the pun.

She saw a face rise in the vat and clearly communicated something towards the Doctor

"Oh, don't give me that. It's an invasion, plain and simple. Don't talk about constitutional rights. I am talking! This planet is just starting. These stupid little people have only just learnt how to walk, but they're capable of so much more. I'm asking you on their behalf. Please, just go."

Morgana rose onto her feet as she saw two shop dummies grabbing the Doctor, Rose called out a warning, but it was too late. One of the dummies leant over and snatched his anti-plastic holding it out for the consciousness to see.

"That was just insurance. I wasn't going to use it. I was not attacking you. I'm here to help. I'm not your enemy. I swear, I'm not. What do you mean?"

A door slid back, and it revealed the TARDIS, Morgana felt worry rise up within her

"No. Oh, no. Honestly, no. Yes, that's my ship. That's not true. I should know, I was there. I fought in the war. It wasn't my fault. I couldn't save your world! I couldn't save any of them!" He cried out and the pain in his voice tore at Morgana

Rose cried out "What's it doing?!"

He yelled back "It's the Tardis! The Nestene's identified its superior technology. It's terrified. It's going to the final phase. It's starting the invasion! Get out, Morgana! Rose, just leg it now!"

Morgana heard Rose speaking to her mother on the phone, but she decided enough was enough.

The liquid started lighting up with energy and the Doctor called out

"It's the activation signal. It's transmitting!"

"It's the end of the world." Rose sobbed scared

"Get out, Rose! Just get out! Run Morgana" the Doctor ordered

"The stairs have gone." Rose cried and Morgana grabbed her staring into her scared brown eyes

"hurry, go to the TARDIS" she ordered, and Rose nodded before grabbing Mickey and dragging him downwards to the TARDIS.

"No!" the Doctor cried out when the autons tried to push him into the vat and Morgana snapped

The Nestene spoke for once "Time Lord" disregarding what that was, maybe his species? She ran over grabbing an axe along the way and cut into come chains, her superior strength making it easy, she swung on the chain, gracefully kicking her legs out and knocking the Autons into the vat along with the anti-plastic

"Morgana!" he cried out reaching out and wrapping his strong arms around her waist, pulling her into his broad chest.

They beamed at each other.

"Now we're in trouble." He chuckled before he grabbed her hand and dragged her over to the TARDIS, he unlocked it and they all piled in, the Nestene began glowing ominously as the door swung shut and the TARDIS disappeared.

As she reappeared Mickey went scrambling out Rose and Morgana followed after, he coward behind a pallet and Rose began attempting to coax him out, Morgana turned towards the Doctor

"you were rather impressive until you required rescue" She teased him

He laughed "Nestene Consciousness? Easy."

"you were rather useless in there" she carried on "probably dead without us" she gestured over to Rose as well

"What did she do apart from bringing domestics into it?" he grumbled but his eyes were bright with amusement

"her bright intellect of course" she parried back, he was stood in the open doorway of the TARDIS and she was leant against the other side, her head tilted up towards him.

Rose wandered back over to them and Morgana stepped back to give space, Mickey had followed and wrapped himself around her leg.

"Yes, she is but you were pivotal. Thank you. Right then, I'll be off, unless, er, I don't know, you could both come with me. This box isn't just a London hopper, you know. It goes anywhere in the universe free of charge" his eyes darted between them and she could see the hope and the doubt warring in his eyes.

Mickey then piped up "Don't. He's an alien. He's a thing."

The Doctor grimaced and replied "He's not invited. What do you think? You could stay here, fill your life with work and food and sleep, or you could go anywhere."

"Is it always this dangerous?" Rose wondered

"Yeah." He nodded before shifting, his arms crossing over his chest

"Yeah, I can't. I've er, I've got to go and find my mum, and someone's got to look after this stupid lump, so." Rose replied

"right, okay" he nodded before turning towards Morgana "how about you?"

She bit her lip and looked longingly at the TARDIS for a brief moment entertaining the thought of travelling the universe but then her phone dinged and snapped her out of her fantasy, it was a text from Marcellus wondering if she wanted a ball or a cocktail party when she arrived, she smiled fondly and pushed the regret away.

"I-I can't, I have duties to attend to…my family and I doubt you'd want someone like me on your beautiful ship"

"Someone like you?" he raised an eyebrow

"yea" she smiled a bittersweet thing and he nodded

"Alright, if that's what you want" he acquiesced and disappeared into the ship, it dematerialised

She took her phone and scrolled down to Elijah, calling him she placed the phone against her ear.

"Sister what's going on?" he asked

"nothing, where are you and Nico? I was going to fly out to New Orleans to say hello to Marcellus and Bek are you interested?" she inquired

"I would love to but Niklaus has heard rumour of a doppelganger so we're going to follow up" he informed her

"why? We have no need of a doppelganger"

"of course, not but we figured Katerina- "he was ignored as the TARDIS's beautiful sound cut through their conversation, the Doctor appeared and poked his head out of the door

"By the way, did I mention it also travels in time?" he said, and Morgana felt hope spark in her chest

"Elijah, I have to go, don't worry about me I'll be travelling," she said, and the Doctor beamed at her making room for Rose to duck into the TARDIS

"so, you can get me back in five minutes?" she asked, that was important so long as she could get back for five minutes she could spend as long as possible with the Doctor

"I can get you back in thirty seconds ago" he smugly declared, and she grinned up at him

"promise?" she probed…she desperately wanted to be apart of this but her siblings and her children…her duties…but if the Doctor could get her back in five minutes? Surely no one would notice and furthermore her siblings were over a thousand years old surely, they could look after themselves for five minutes.

"promise" he assured, and she gave into temptation.

A/N:

Yay Rose episode is up! I truly hope you enjoyed it! 3 please vote/comment? I'm hoping to finish off platform one by tonight, thanks for all the reviews!


	11. Chapter Eleven

“Right then, Rose Tyler, Morgana you tell me. Where do you want to go? Backwards or forwards in time. It's your choice. What's it going to be?” he beamed at them while flicking levers

They shared a look before Rose tentatively suggested “forwards?”

“How far?”

“One hundred years.” She grinned at Morgana who had to laugh

“There you go. Step outside those doors, it's the twenty-second century.”

“You're kidding.” She denied

“only a hundred years?” Morgana asked a little underwhelmed

He nodded in agreement “That's a bit boring, though. Do you want to go further?”

She laughed “Fine by me.”

“Ten thousand years in the future. Step outside, it's the year 12005, the new Roman Empire.” The Doctor challenged them, and Morgana moved further into the room staring at him

“you think you’re so impressive” she accused her eyes playful

“I am so impressive” he parried

“then impress me alien boy” she challenged, and his eyes lit up

“Right then, you asked for it. I know exactly where to go. Hold on!” he warned before flipping a switch

The TARDIS shook for a couple of seconds and Morgana briefly wandered about his capabilities to pilot her, she could feel amusement that wasn’t her own and chalked it up to the TARDIS. They then stopped with a final shudder and Morgana spun towards the doors.

“Where are we? What's out there?” Rose asked and Morgana glanced at the Doctor who merely winked back.

Morgana took the initiative and moved towards the door, carefully opening the door before she moved out into the new environment, it was sleek and reminded her of those minimalistic houses there wasn’t even a window! She saw the doctor walk over to a podium type thing and began to fiddle with it, low hissing noise and one wall moved out of the way leaving behind a massive window.

“You lot, you spend all your time thinking about dying, like you're going to get killed by eggs or beef or global warming or asteroids. But you never take time to imagine the impossible, that maybe you survive. This is the year five-point five slash apple slash twenty-six. Five billion years in your future and this is the day- “he looked at his watch “This is the day the Sun expands. Welcome to the end of the world.”

Morgana stared down at the earth and its beauty before her attention was captured by the sun which turned red and flared.

“are there forcefields?” she asked, and he looked approvingly at her

A computerised voice spoke up “Shuttles five and six now docking. Guests are reminded that Platform One forbids the use of weapons, teleportation and religion. Earth Death is scheduled for fifteen thirty-nine. Followed by drinks in the Manchester Suite.”

“So, when it says guests, does that mean people?” Rose quizzed as they walked down one corridor following the Doctor who seemed to know what he was doing, being their guide and all.

“Depends on what you mean by people.” The Doctor said

“I mean people. What do you mean?” Rose explained and Morgana snorted, people were even a wide spectrum not even including the whole ‘supernatural’ side of things

“Aliens.” The Doctor answered briskly

“What are they doing on board this spaceship? What's it all for?”

“It's not really a spaceship, more like an observation deck. The great and the good are gathering to watch the planet burn” he told them

“what for?” Rose seemed dumbfounded

“for fun, of course,” Morgana replied she had been apart of nobility for almost as long as there had been the idea of nobility, they got bored and needed entertainment constantly, rather like spoiled brats.

“Mind you, when I said the great and the good, what I mean is, the rich.” The doctor said

Morgana laughed and spoke up “obviously”

The doctor glanced at her derisive tone “you’ve been involved in the rich?” he asked

“I am a part of the rich and the nobles, you’re in the presence of a Lady” she teased them with a wink

“But, hold on. They did this once on Newsround Extra. The sun expanding that takes hundreds of years.”

“Millions, but the planet's now the property of the National Trust. They've been keeping it preserved. See down there? Gravity satellites holding back the sun, just like you thought Morgana” he said

“The planet looks the same as ever. I thought the continents shifted and things.” Rose observed as she looked down on the earth Morgana just took the sight in, she had seen some beautiful events, and this was certainly one of them.

“They did, and the Trust shifted them back. That's a classic Earth. But now the money's run out, nature takes over.” He explained to the pair of them

“How long's it got?” Rose questioned

He took another look at his wristwatch before speaking “About half an hour and then the planet gets roasted.”

“Is that why we're here? I mean, is that what you do? Jump in at the last minute and save the Earth?” Rose looked at him and Morgana was reminded of just how young she was

“I'm not saving it. Time's up.”

“But what about the people?” Rose asked and Morgana felt like it must be empty after all surely it would be evacuated?

“It's empty. They're all gone. No one left.” He said and there was something about his tone that made Morgana frown

“how did humans handle interaction with aliens?” Morgana questioned and he chuckled

“they were fine, they explored and were delighted by the new knowledge” he explained happily

“so…no fighting?” she interrogated curious about it all and what of her species? Were there still werewolves and witches? Did they find a new earth that they could channel magic? Her family, where they still out there? Annoying each other so much they went to different galaxies but still meeting up? She felt a thrill at the idea of it, that even so far in the future her and her siblings were still out there, delighting in life.

He dimmed slightly “no, there was fighting but you humans, you figured it out in the end, evolved to fit right in” he perked back up

Rose seemed overwhelmed as she whispered, “Just us, then.”

Morgana tilted her head as she regarded why there where here, yes, the earth was dying but still there was some beauty to be found even in death, it was a part of Nature’s cycle and humanity still lived albeit in a different way.

Morgana turned and spotted a tall dark blue-skinned man with golden slit eyes striding towards them, she tugged on the Doctor’s sleeve who turned as well, a friendly grin on his face

“Who the hell are you?” the man demanded, and Morgana rose an eyebrow

The Doctors grin faded “Oh, that's nice, thanks.”

“But how did you get in? This is a maximum hospitality zone. The guests have disembarked. They're on their way any second now.” He interrogated them, clearly flustered

“That’s us, how can you be so incompetent you cannot realise that we are your guests?” Morgana sneered at him “I am the Lady Morgana; these are my plus two Rose Tyler and The Doctor” she flipped her long hair over her shoulder and stared down at him-arrogance was the key to not being questioned.

“ah-well, I- “the man was taken back by her hostility that was from a long time acting the part of a stuck-up lady.

“see look we have the invitation?” The Doctor held up a blank piece of paper to the man

“Well, obviously. Apologies, et cetera. If you're on board, we'd better start. Enjoy.” He walked off and the Doctor and Rose turned to face Morgana

“how did you do that?”

“Are you really a Lady?” they both fired off and Morgana grinned mischievously

“yes, I am an actual Lady and it’s from long experience, the rich and nobles are hardly ever kind towards the catering staff, if you want to be taken as nobility or not questioned? Act the most childish brat and their superior, throwing in a threat to call ‘daddy’ to have them fired works wonders” she winked as Rose giggled and the Doctor nodded approvingly

“what was that?” Rose asked him and he turned to show them the paper

“The paper's slightly psychic. It shows them whatever I want them to see. Saves a lot of time.” He told them and Morgana was impressed, so it was rather like compulsion?

“it’s blank?” she glanced up at him “does it fade after a time?”

He chuckled and his eyes twinkled “No, you're just too clever for it”

“He's blue,” Rose commented

“Yeah.”

She swallowed before seemingly accepting it “Okay.”

“We have in attendance the Doctor Lady Morgana and Rose Tyler. Thank you. All staff to their positions.”

The man spoke again “Hurry, now, thank you. Quick as we can. Come along, come along. And now, might I introduce the next honoured guest? Representing the Forest of Cheam, we have trees, namely, Jabe, Lute and Coffa.”

A woman who looked like a tree came in escorted by two larger males of her species, she was rather beautiful with dark green bark and the bark on her head formed a crown on top of her head.

Once again the steward announced someone “There will be an exchange of gifts representing peace. If you could keep the room circulating, thank you. Next, from the solicitors Jolco and Jolco, we have the Moxx of Balhoon.”

The alien this time was similarly blue-skinned, but he had a bulbous head and body that was situated on top of a golden circular transport.

“And next, from Financial Family Seven, we have the Adherents of the Repeated Meme.”

A group of black-robed bipeds then moved forward, Morgana could not discern anything from them, not even a scent or heartbeat

“The inventors of Hypo-slip Travel Systems, the brother's Hop Pyleen. Thank you.”

This time it was a group of fur-clad reptilians

“Cal Spark Plug. Mister and Mrs Pakoo. The Ambassadors from the City-State of Binding Light.”

These two were avian in nature, with wickedly curved beaks and dark coloured feathers.

Jabe the tree lady came up to the trio and smiled gently “The Gift of Peace. I bring you a cutting of my Grandfather.”

She handed the Doctor a rooted twig in a small pot and Morgana peered closely at the cutting.

“did it hurt?” she asked and Jabe smiled at her

“No, not at all” she reassured

“Thank you. Yes, gifts. Er, I give you in return air from my lungs.” The Doctor then breathed gently on Jabe who smiled coyly

“How intimate.” She purred

“There's more where that came from.” He said and Morgana giggled

“I bet there is.” She flirted and Morgana and Rose shared incredulous looks

“From the Silver Devastation, the sponsor of the main event, please welcome the Face of Boe.” The steward finished

A large glass case was moved through the doorway, barely fitting. It contained a giant humanoid head with straggly hair and squinting eyes. The eyes landed on her and she felt a brush against her barriers

“Hello Morrigan” Morgana was shocked…surely not

“it is” she felt a flash of a smirk “come and talk to me?” he asked, and she moved towards him

“Morgana, what are you doing?” The Doctor questioned

“to see an old friend apparently, don’t worry I’ll be fine” she reassured before walking over to her old friend.

“Jack what happened to you?” she murmured as she crouched in front of his tank, her had pressed against the glass

“time, Mori” he said his eyes seemed so old and she felt small in front of him

“well I did always love your eyes” she grinned, and his smooth rich chuckle sounded in her head

“still have to be introduced as a Lady eh?” Boe teased her

“as if I’d be anything less” she sniffed haughtily tossing her hair

“it’s odd, you always seemed so old to me and now, look at you, so young” he ruminated staring into her eyes deeply

She softly smiled “I’m not used to being considered young, Jay Bird but I hope I will always be older than you” he got the meaning behind the words that they would still be together so far in the future

Morgana’s head tilted as the Doctor called out for her

“go Mori, your adventures have just begun, I fear I’m far too old for running these days” he chuckled self-deprecatingly

“I’m sure this thing comes with wheels, you’ll be fine” she soothed him

“go, old friend, I’ll be here when you return- just don’t mention me to The Doctor” he reassured, and she placed a kiss on his tank before standing and striding to find the Doctor

She wandered around, briefly taking a look at the talking skin flap before she left the room, she wandered down the corridor until she heard the doctor’s distinct voice

“Aye, aye. What do you think, then?” she grinned hearing him and headed into the room to hear Rose’s reply

“Great. Yeah, fine. Once you get past the slightly psychic paper. They're just so alien. The aliens are so alien. You look at 'em and they're alien.”

“Good thing I didn't take you to the Deep South.” The Doctor chuckled

“what’s the deep south?” she asked as she walked in, The doctor turned towards her and grinned, she couldn’t help the gentle smile she gave back

“ah, I’ll show you one day” he promised, and her smile widened until her dimples were on display

“Where are you from?” Rose questioned him

He shuffled uncomfortable “All over the place.” He evaded

Rose carried on “They all speak English.”

“No, you just hear English. It's a gift of the Tardis. The telepathic field gets inside your brain and translates.”

“she knows all those languages?” Morgana asked, she already knew she was telepathic and had allowed her inside her shields, she had the feeling that if the TARDIS really wanted in her mind, nothing would stop her

“knows every language that ever was, if she doesn’t know something…well that’s rarely happened” the Doctor waved off

Rose seemed disturbed “It's inside my brain?”

“Well, in a good way.” He defended himself

“yea imagine if we had to muddle along without the help? All the people we’d offend!” Morgana mocked horror to hopefully calm things down

“Your machine gets inside my head. It gets inside and it changes my mind, and you didn't even ask?” Rose was angered

“I didn't think about it like that.” He shrugged

“No, you were too busy thinking up cheap shots about the Deep South. Who are you, then, Doctor? What are you called? What sort of alien are you?” she demanded,

“what does it matter Rose?” Morgana moved into the conversation as the Doctor shifted uncomfortably

“I'm just the Doctor.” He said

“From what planet?” she interrogated

“Well, it's not as if you'll know where it is!” he said

“he has a point Rose; it doesn’t matter where he’s from” Morgana said, and the doctor seemed thankful he was being defended

“Where are you from? And what about you? Don’t think I haven’t picked up the little comments you give out!” Rose turned onto Morgana who rose an eyebrow

“What does it matter?” The Doctor demanded,

“what about me?” Morgana questioned in amusement

“Tell me who you are! Both of you!” she commanded

“This is who I am, right here, right now, all right? All that counts is here and now, and this is me.” The Doctor was fed up and so was Morgana

“I’m someone who was born on earth but I’m not exactly human” Morgana replied “and I do not do well with being ordered, so step carefully”

“Yeah, and I'm here too because you brought me here, so just tell me.”

“take action for your own decisions, you decided to go with the Doctor as did I” Morgana snapped, irate with the child

The computer then interrupted “Earth Death in twenty minutes. Earth Death in twenty minutes.”

Rose seemed to deflate, and she sighed

“All right. As my mate Shareen says, don't argue with the designated driver.”

She pulled out her phone and pressed some buttons “Can't exactly call for a taxi. There's no signal. We're out of range. Just a bit.”

The Doctor perked up and said, “Tell you what.” He grabbed her phone and began taking it apart

“With a little bit of jiggery-pokery.”

Rose laughed “Is that a technical term, jiggery-pokery?”

He grinned at them “Yeah, I came first in jiggery-pokery. What about you?”

“No, I failed hullabaloo.” She grinned tongue in cheek

He handed her phone back “Oh. There you go” he turned towards Morgana who handed her phone over with a small smile “what about you?” he played

“I struggled with voodoo and ancestral magic is a pain dealing with the judging spirits but I excel with Traditional magic, seeing as how I have endless energy, elemental magic and mind magic I’ve turned into an art form and I can use divination but I have to be careful” she informed him with a straight face and delighted in the suspicious look his face took

“you’re having me on” he accused

“I’m just trying to be open” she delighted in the reluctant amusement on his face

She glanced over to see that Rose had finished her conversation with her Mother

“think that's amazing, you want to see the bill.” The Doctor said clearly in a good mood

“That was five billion years ago. So, she's dead now. Five billion years later, my mum's dead.” She uttered

They both grimaced before the Doctor spoke “Bundle of laughs, you are.”

Suddenly the space station shook, and the Doctor caught her by her elbows when the station shook

“That's not supposed to happen.” He commented with a grin

They entered back onto the main deck as the Doctor spoke

“That wasn't a gravity pocket. I know gravity pockets and they don't feel like that. What do you think, Jabe? Listened to the engines. They've pitched up about thirty Hertz. That dodgy or what?”

“Doctor she’s a tree,” Morgana said

Jabe nodded in agreement “It’s the sound of metal. It doesn't make any sense to me.”

He then asked, “Where's the engine room?”

“I don't know, but the maintenance duct is just behind our guest suite, I could show you and your wife.” Here she gestured towards Rose

“She's not my wife.” The Doctor denied

“Partner?” Jabe asked and Morgana found her confusion rather adorable

“No.” he denied again

Jabe looked between them then suggested “Concubine?” Morgana giggled

The Doctor threw a look at Morgana “Nope.”

Jabe spoke with a straight face but her eyes twinkled “Prostitute?” Morgana snorted loudly biting on her bottom lip

Rose snapped “Whatever I am, it must be invisible. Do you mind? Tell you what, you two go and pollinate. I'm going to catch up with family. Quick word with Michael Jackson.”

The Doctor glanced at Morgana “you're coming with us” he ordered grabbing her hand and striding off Jabe following.

“Is this a punishment?” she asked as she was dragged off

“Earth Death in fifteen minutes. Earth Death in fifteen minutes.” The computer called ominously after them

“Who's in charge of Platform One? Is there a Captain or what?” The Doctor asked her

“There's just the Steward and the staff. All the rest is controlled by the metal mind.” She explained

“You mean the computer? But who controls that?” he asked as he tried to figure out what was going on

Jabe answered easily “The Corporation. They move Platform One from one artistic event to another”

Morgana interjected “But there's no one from the Corporation on board. Where are they?”

“They're not needed. This facility is purely automatic. It's the height of the Alpha class. Nothing can go wrong.” Jabe explained

“Unsinkable?” The Doctor asked a frown crossing his face

Jabe shrugged “If you like. The nautical metaphor is appropriate.”

“ugh, like the titanic?” Morgana complained, thankful she hadn’t gotten on that ship, Elijah had wanted to but some issues in France came up preventing him from going, one of her children Anne-Marie, however, had gone and she had been stuck in the freezing Atlantic ocean for hours before rescue, she still distrusted boats a hundred years later.

“You're telling me. I was on board another ship once. They said that was unsinkable. I ended up clinging to an iceberg. It wasn't half cold. So, what you're saying is, if we get in trouble there's no one to help us out?” the Doctor questioned

She hesitated as if only just coming to that realisation “I’m afraid not.”

The Doctor grinned “Fantastic.”

Jabe was confused “I don't understand. In what way is that fantastic?”

Morgana answered “it means stupid people who think they know what’s going on won’t come stumbling in and ruin the actual rescue” she grinned

“Exactly!” the Doctor beamed

They were now at the maintenance duct before the Doctor began speaking

“So, tell me, Jabe, what's a tree like you doing in a place like this?”

“Respect for the Earth.” She said

“oh, were you born down there?” Morgana asked interested

“I was evolved from the rainforests below, the Mikaelson foundation was involved” Jabe answered and Morgana was surprised to hear what her family had gotten up to.

The Doctor wasn’t having it “Oh, come on. Everyone on this platform's worth zillions.”

‘Zillions’ Morgana mouthed to herself, even her family didn’t have that much…well she didn’t think so, Nico was the one who was in control of the family finances.

“Well, perhaps it's a case of having to be seen at the right occasions,” Jabe admitted

“In case your share prices drop? I know you lot. You've got massive forests everywhere, roots everywhere, and there's always money in land.” He said and Morgana was impressed with his depth of knowledge

Jabe didn’t deny it and diverted the topic “All the same, we respect the Earth as family. So many species evolved from that planet. Mankind is only one. I'm another. My ancestors were transplanted from the planet down below, and as I said I’m directly descended of the tropical rainforest.”

The Doctor hummed “Excuse me.”

He used his sonic screwdriver to scan a door panel which was marked ‘Welcome to Platform One’ he began fiddling with the keypad as Jabe began speaking again.

“And what about your ancestry, Doctor? Perhaps you could tell a story or two. Perhaps a man only enjoys trouble when there's nothing else left. I scanned you earlier. The metal machine had trouble identifying your species. It refused to admit your existence. And even when it named you, I wouldn't believe it. But it was right. I know where you're from. Forgive me for intruding, but it's remarkable that you even exist. I just wanted to say how sorry I am.”

Morgana watched as a tear fell down his eye and onto his cheek, she gently slipped a hand into his and squeezed, he reciprocated the action and looked at her gratefully.

The moved into the maintenance duct and it eventually led them into the engine, they climbed down and landed on a catwalk within the engine room, the engine room was massive, spanning the entirety of platform one, in front of them were massive fans.

“Is it me, or is it a bit nippy?” He asked “Fair do's, though, that's a great bit of air conditioning. Sort of nice and old fashioned. Bet they call it retro.” He rambled on as he opened up a panel “gotcha”

Suddenly a metallic spider came out and started scuttling along the wall

“What the hell's that?” Morgana asked in shock

“Is it part of the retro?” Jabe wondered

The Doctor shook his head “I don't think so. Hold on.” He attempted to use his sonic screwdriver to shut it off, but it didn’t work, Jabe however lassoed it with part of her body and Morgana looked at her impressed.

“Hey, nice liana.” He complimented

“very impressive” Morgana chimed in

She blushed prettily “Thank you. We're not supposed to show them in public.”

“Don't worry, we won't tell anybody. Now then, who's been bringing their pets on board?” the Doctor reassured

“What does it do?”

“Sabotage.” He said grimly

“how come?” Morgana asked, surely someone wanted something from sabotage.

“let’s find out” he had a determined look on his face

“Earth Death in ten minutes.” The computer chimed

“And the temperature's about to rocket. Come on.” He ordered

The computer chimed again “Earth Death in ten minutes.”

They passed outside of the steward’s office, but the smoke was filling the corridor and the Doctor intervened ordering the assistants to move back. The Doctor used his sonic on the panel again to open up the door and Morgana’s nose wrinkled as the smell of burnt flesh assaulted her nose

“Sun filter rising. Sun filter rising.”

Jabe seemed shocked as she asked, “Is the Steward in there?!”

“You can smell him. Hold on, there's another sun filter programmed to descend.” The Doctor said grimly before he ran off, Morgana following soon after.

Morgana heard Rose’s scream and she grabbed the Doctor by his hand and dragged him in that direction, soon they were at the door and he began messing with the panel, trying to stop the sun filter from descending.

“Let me out!” Rose called out

“Oh, well, it would be you.” He grumbled to himself

“Open the door!” Rose demanded,

“it’ll be alright!” Morgana called

“Hold on. Give us two ticks.” The Doctor added in and Morgana heard the computer speaking on the sun filter rising and then descending

“Just what we need, the computer's getting clever.” He called in warning

Rose shouted back “stop mucking about!”

“He’s not!” Morgana called back “the computer is fighting him”

“Just open the bloody door” Rose yelled

“I’m trying!” the Doctor bellowed back frustration on his face

“The lock's melted!” Rose called

The computer spoke “Sun filter rising. Sun filter rising.”

“The whole thing's jammed. I can't open the doors. Stay there! Don’t move” He ordered

Rose snapped back sarcastically the fear fading out for relief “Where are am I going to go, Ipswich?”

The computer announced Earths death in five minutes.

They headed back to the main room and Jabe informed the others

“The metal machine confirms. The spider devices have infiltrated the whole of Platform One.”

The skin flap spoke up “How's that possible? Our private rooms are protected by a code wall. Moisturise me, moisturise me.”

The Moxx ordered, “Summon the Steward.”

Jabe’s tone was sad “I'm afraid the Steward is dead.”

“Who killed him?” the Moxx said

Skin flap started again “This whole event was sponsored by the Face of Boe. He invited us. Talk to the Face. Talk to the Face.”

“Leave him be” Morgana snarled, her hackles rising immediately

“or what pixie?” Cassandra snapped back

Morgana opened her mouth to retort but the Doctor got in the way, placing a hand on her arm “Easy way of finding out. Someone bought their little pet on board. Let's send him back to master.”

The metal spider scuttled towards Cassandra before scanning her, it, however, decided to change its mind when it turned and went over to the robed group

“The Adherents of the Repeated Meme. J'accuse!” Cassandra gasped and Morgana was getting really tired of the mouthy piece of paper, her blood smelt rather revolting to her, but she was sure she could still drain her dry, desperate measures and all.

“That's all very well, and really kind of obvious, but if you stop and think about it” here he reached up and tried to pull the hood of one of the robes, but the being lashed out, the Doctor grabbed his arm and yanked it off, causing sparks to fly and the memes to fall to the ground “A Repeated Meme is just an idea. And that's all they are, an idea. Remote controlled Droids. Nice little cover for the real troublemaker. Go on, Jimbo. Go home.” He encouraged the spider nudging it with his foot, the spider turned and scuttled back towards Cassandra who looked enraged.

“I bet you were the school swot and never got kissed. At arms!” Cassandra spat and Morgana rose and eyebrow, the Doctor was a handsome man…she coughed and shook the thought away.

The Doctor rose his arms placing his hands on his chest, a mocking look on his face “What are you going to do, moisturise me?”

Cassandra smirked “With acid. Oh, you're too late, anyway. My spiders have control of the mainframe. Oh, you all carried them as gifts, tax free, past every code wall. I'm not just as pretty face.”

“you’re not even that!” Morgana hissed, moving in front of the Doctor, not much of a shield, but she could handle acid, the Doctor might not.

“oh sweetie, you wish you could be so thin” Cassandra sneered at her

The Doctor then spoke up “Sabotaging a ship while you're still inside it? How stupid's that?”

She rolled her eyes “I'd hoped to manufacture a hostage situation with myself as one of the victims. The compensation would have been enormous.”

The Doctor spoke disdainfully “Five billion years and it still comes down to money.”

“and here I was hoping humanity had moved on” Morgana snapped, still stood firmly in front of the Doctor

“Do you think it's cheap, looking like this? Flatness costs a fortune. I am the last human, Doctor. Me. Not that freaky little kid of yours or that pixie in front of you” Cassandra spat

“your vanity will be your downfall” Morgana warned

“Arrest her, the infidel” Moxx demanded

“Oh, shut it, gnome. I've still got my final option.” She smirked

The computer then announced, “Earth Death in three minutes.”

“And here it comes. You're just as useful dead, all of you. I have shares in your rival companies and they'll triple in price as soon as you're dead. My spiders are primed and ready to destroy the safety systems. How did that old Earth song go? Burn, baby, burn.” She let out a loud cackle

“Then you'll burn with us.” Jabe pointed out

Cassandra faked remorse “Oh, I'm so sorry. I know the use of teleportation is strictly forbidden, but I'm such a naughty thing. Spiders, activate.” Suddenly there were a series of explosions that rocked platform one

“Forcefields gone with the planet about to explode. At least it'll be quick. Just like my fifth husband. Oh, shame on me.” She relished and Morgana felt hatred for the cow rise

A warning came from the computer “Safety systems failing.”

“Bye, bye, darlings. Bye, bye, my darlings.” She mocked before her and her attendants beamed out

“Bitch!” Morgana hissed angrily, no one got the best of her and lived!

“Morgana calm down” the Doctor ordered, and she took a deep breath, she couldn’t lose control not now, a rampaging original would just make this whole thing worse.

“heat levels rising.” The computer warned again

“Reset the computer.” The Moxx suggested

Jabe shook her head “Only the Steward would know how.”

“No. We can do it by hand. There must be a system restore switch. Jabe, come on. You lot, just chill.” The Doctor beamed but halted when Morgana grabbed his hand

“Jabe can’t go,” Morgana said

“why not?” he asked

“I can help” Jabe argued

“I know you can” she soothed “but think if the heat levels are rising, how much can you handle? Heat plus wood means fire” she warned

The computer chimed in as if to back her up “Heat rising.”

“She’s right, Jabe you stay, Morgana can you handle it?” he asked seriously, staring deep into her eyes

“yes, I can” she nodded determined, she could just heal from any damage dealt too her

“Well let’s go” he grabbed her hand and dragged her back to the engine room.

They once again ended up in the engine room

“Oh. And guess where the switch is.” The Doctor asked sarcastically

“I’m going to guess it’s behind the fans with the wicked looking blades” Morgana answered cheerfully

“right in one” he chirped back both ignoring the computer that was warning about critical heat levels, Morgana could feel how hot it was and only getting hotter.

“External temperature five thousand degrees.” The Doctor pulled on a lever and the computer fans slowed but when he released the lever the fans would speed back up.

He looked uncertain and Morgana stepped up beside him and pulled on the lever herself, she had slipped off her ring and placed it into her pocket not wanting the metal to melt into her hand.

“You can't. The heat's going to vent through this place.” The Doctor spoke and he looked heartbroken

“I will be fine, I promise” she spoke up again

“your only human” he argued

“I’m more than that just show a little faith yes?” she provoked “Now get going alien boy, quicker we do this, the less I’m going to get roasted”

He bit his lip but finally nodded, looking deeply in her eyes before he turned and began walking towards the fans, Morgana pressed down on the lever, using her superior strength to keep it locked in place. She watched as he glanced back before hopping through the second fan, she hissed viciously as her hand caught flame before it healed but beginning to smoke again, she could feel the heat burning into her, causing her neck and face to burn viciously, she hates to see what she’d look like right now half burnt but healing slowly only for the process to begin again.

She dimly heard the Doctor yell for the shields to raise, but soon cool relief overcame her and she healed, she saw the doctor rushing back through and she turned falling into a crossed leg position as she stared down at her hand waiting for it to return to her usually pale skin.

“Alright?” he asked reaching out a hand palm out to help her up, she gratefully took it

“yes, thank you” he overshot how strongly he tugged her up and she stumbled into his jumper clad chest, she had been severely injured so had to heal and it left her weak and thirsty.

She breathed in and immediately stilled, her joints locking and her jaw straining as her eyes darkened and her fangs begged to be released.

“Morgana?” he asked looking down at her halo of honey gold hair unsure of why she was impersonating a statue, he went to tip her chin up, but she interjected

“No! don’t! please” she begged he ceased, his arms going back to wrap around her waist “just…I need a second” she ground out and felt him nod against the top of her head.

She didn’t intend to be harsh, but she hadn’t noticed…or maybe she just needed to feed but when she breathed in, she had gotten an uncontested amount of his scent and she felt her bloodlust rise. She had smelt some tempting blood in her life indulged in it even but he just smelt like pure ambrosia and her gums ached. She managed to wrangle her bloodlust under control, and she took some hurried steps from him, she needed to feed and soon.

“are-are you okay now?” he asked quietly, wanting to help her if she needed it

“yes, yes I’m fine” she muttered embarrassed, no matter how mouth-watering he smelt it was no excuse for her to let loose with her bloodlust like that.

The Doctor was furious, he didn’t know how but Cassandra had caused Morgana pain and he was going to have payback, he took Morgana’s hand before he stormed back towards the observation deck, unknowing of the oncoming storm that had taken over his visage.

“You all right?” Rose asked tentatively, as The Doctor released Morgana who was ashen with dark bags underneath her eyes

He spoke calmly but his eyes were filled with fire “Yeah, I'm fine. I'm full of ideas, I'm bristling with them. Idea number one, teleportation through five thousand degrees needs some kind of feed. Idea number two, this feed must be hidden nearby.” He grabbed one of the ostrich eggs and smashed it which revealed a small device “Idea number three, if you're as clever as me, then a teleportation feed can be reversed.”

The light beamed again, and Morgana could hear Cassandra’s voice speaking “Oh, you should have seen their little alien faces.” She fully formed in front of them and her face fell “Oh”

“The last human.” The Doctor sneered

“So, you passed my little test. Bravo. This makes you eligible to join, er, the Human Club.” She made up

“as if anyone would want to be affiliated with you” Morgana sneered flipping her hair, impatience written all over her face

“People have died, Cassandra. You murdered them.” The Doctor said calmly having noticed the smoking chair where the Moxx should have sat.

“It depends on your definition of people, and that's enough of a technicality to keep your lawyers dizzy for centuries. Take me to court, then, Doctor, and watch me smile and cry and flutter” she spoke her tone reassured and triumphant

“And creak?” The Doctor tilted his head

“And what?” Cassandra demanded sounding panicked

“Creak. You're creaking.” Morgana smirked

“What? Ah! I'm drying out! Oh, sweet heavens. Moisturise me, moisturise me! Where are my surgeons? My lovely boys! It's too hot!” Cassandra begged and Morgana felt satisfaction flash across her face, delighting in her upset.

“You raised the temperature.” The Doctor pointed out

“Have pity! Moisturise me! Oh, oh, Doctor. I'm sorry. I'll do anything.” She begged

“Relax, Darling!” Morgana called mockingly

“Help her,” Rose begged

The Doctor looked at her young eyes but didn’t do anything, she had hurt people, hurt Morgana she had to pay “Everything has its time, and everything dies.”

“I'm too young!” Cassandra called before she burst, her blood and flesh splattered on the floor and Morgana moved nimbly so her shoes weren’t stained, she checked her other clothing and sighed in relief

“Blood is such an annoyance to wash clean” she explained to Rose, apathetic towards the death but Rose seemed upset.

Half an hour later, Morgana walked back next to the Doctor and Rose, after saying goodbye to Jack, she stood next to the Doctor watching the asteroids that were once the earth floating around the red giant that the sun was.

“The end of the Earth. It's gone. We were too busy saving ourselves. No one saw it go. All those years, all that history, and no one was even looking. It's just- “she trailed off

The Doctor interrupted “Come with me.”

They piled back into the TARDIS and were transported back to their present time, they walked out of the TARDIS and saw the stream of people, a man was selling newspapers and crying out about the ‘big issue’ The Doctor turned to them and began speaking.

“You think it'll last forever, people and cars and concrete, but it won't. One day it's all gone. Even the sky. My planet's gone. It's dead. It burned like the Earth. It's just rocks and dust before its time.”

“What happened?” Rose wondered

“There was a war and we lost.” His eyes were sad

“A war with who? What about your people?” Rose questioned

“I'm a Time Lord. I'm the last of the Time Lords. They're all gone. I'm the only survivor. I'm left travelling on my own 'cos there's no one else.” The Doctor’s tone was devastated and yet resigned

“There's me.” Rose said

“and me” Morgana chimed

“You both seen how dangerous it is. Do you want to go home?” he asked

“I don't know. I want. Oh, can you smell chips?” She started sniffing the air

“Yeah. Yeah.” He grinned

“I want chips,” Rose stated

“Me too.” He agreed

“Right then, before you get us back in that box, chips it is, and you can pay.”

“No money.” The Doctor shrugged

“What kind of person goes around with no money?” Rose demanded and Morgana laughed

“Chips on me, I think it’s time I admitted to a few things” She admitted wryly

“oh, do we finally get the answers to your riddles?” Rose teased and Morgana nodded

Morgana ensured that they stayed before she headed off to get them all chips, she also took a detour, thankful for her speed as she went and nicked a blood bag, she strode back towards them handing over the chips.

“Can we go somewhere private?” she asked and the Doctor nodded, they piled into the TARDIS and he led her over to one of the TARDIS buttons, he placed her hand on the button and instructed her to think of the place she wanted to go, there was only one place she wanted to go to. A few minutes later and they had landed, she sent her thanks to the TARDIS who hummed in response.

They left and Rose gasped at the sight in front of her, The Doctor letting out a whistle at the impressive sight

“where are we?” Rose asked and Morgana smiled gently going and sitting on the edge of the mountain, soon joined by the other two, flanking her and eating her chips as she gathered her thoughts.

“This is the mountain Blåmannen, of the island kvaløya and down there- “she pointed down at the beautiful town cradled between the foot of the mountain they sat on and the bay “-is where I was born”

“your Norwegian?” Rose asked, “but your accent is British? And what has this got to do with how you're different”

“My accent is European love” she grinned, before taking a deep breath “and it’s because when I was born here, it was known as the kingdom of Norway” 

The Doctor frowned “but the last time Norway was a kingdom was seven hundred years ago”

“I know” she smiled “I was born in this Kingdom, a thousand years ago, to a Viking father and witch mother, My name is Morgana Mikaelson, I am the only Tribrid in existence and I’m the phantom Queen of the supernatural”

Rose spluttered “you’re a THOUSAND?!”

“I’m one thousand and thirty years old, I was born in the year nine hundred and seventy-five Anno Domini” she smirked at their baffled looks “I look good, don’t I?” she winked

Rose seemed to pull herself together “what’s your routine?” she teased

“I moisturise” she giggled at the scandalised look on Rose's face before she turned and looked at the Doctor who was staring intently at her

“how” one word but it was an unwavering demand.

She acquiesced “Long, long story short, I was born here a thousand years ago, my twin died, and we moved from the old world to the new, you would know it today as America. We grew up in the state of Virginia, in the year one thousand and one AD my little brother died and we were turned into vampires-“ she glanced over the gory details and the Doctors eyes sharpened picking up on it here she pulled out the blood bag from her pocket and Rose squirmed slightly “however some family secrets came out, it turns out my mother had cheated on my father, my brother was a hybrid, part vampire part werewolf- however, events occurred and it took centuries until he was a full hybrid similarly with my other brother Kol, he lost his magic but I regained it for him. for myself I’m the only Tribrid in existence, part vampire, part werewolf and part witch” she finished playing idly with a corner of the blood bag.

“so that’s why you joked about being altered” Rose realised

“heightened speed, strength and senses but at the cost of heightened emotions” Morgana explained happy that Rose wasn’t freaking out

“Magic isn’t real” The Doctor denied

“yes, it is” Morgana countered

“Prove it” He demanded again

She rolled her eyes-albeit fondly before focusing on the flowers around them “petalis volant” she chanted and the petals flew off the stem and she spoke again “ortum, claudorum” the petals flew around them before stopping, The Doctors eyes gleamed and Rose laughed in delight as she used a pointer finger to delicately trace one of the petals

“Fantastic” The Doctor grinned

“so, can you turn into a wolf?” Rose interrogated as Morgana let the petals be caught and carried off by the wind

“yes, werewolves are usually forced to turn every full moon and are reverted back to basic instincts and will attack and kill anything that crosses their paths but hybrids part vampire part werewolf don’t have to turn but if they do, they keep their mind, a hybrid face is different from a vampire one, however” she explained finishing off her chips

“in what way?” The Doctor asked curiously, it wasn’t often he stumbled across new knowledge

“Their true face is a slightly transformed version of their human face, which includes red, blood-shot eyes with protruding veins around the eyes, as well as elongated fangs. A hybrid’s face is a transformed version of their human face as well, similarly, our veins will protrude, while only the canines will sharpen for normal vampires, we are ‘double fanged’ both the canine and incisor will grow, and our iris’s will glow golden, with time you learn how to control it so you can show it or hide it” she shrugged pulling the plastic cap off the blood bag before sucking on the opening drinking the pint of blood quickly

“gross” Rose muttered while the Doctor just looked fascinated

She felt a lot better and the trio sat quietly each ruminating while watching the sunset over her long-ago home.

Morgana was relaxing on the jump seat as Rose stretched before heading off to bed, both she and The Doctor bid her goodnight, The doctor was fiddling with the console his back to her before he turned and looked at her.

“Can we talk?” he asked

“of course,” she smiled

He walked over, gently grabbing her hand before heading over to the TARDIS doors and opening them, showing her the entirety of space, he had picked a rather beautiful spot showing radiant stars, burning suns and colourful galaxies, he tried not to notice the stars that played in her eyes. He helped her sit down her legs hanging over the side of the TARDIS before he mimicked her, their shoulders brushing.

“So, a Mikaelson?” he asked, and she grinned wryly

“yep I suppose you’ve heard of us?” she probed, and he laughed staring out into space the swirling galaxies and twinkling stars mesmerising them.

“just a bit, you haven’t really kept a low profile, I heard rumours of magic and werewolves and vampires but I always dismissed it” he admitted “I thought you were Eternals who had fled the time war”

“Born and raised on earth and then changed into the original-and only- Tribrid in the universe” she grinned but he spotted the pain behind her eyes and carefully prodded

“It must be lonely” he muttered, and she sighed before slumping

“I suppose if I can or will admit it to anyone it would be you” she smiled ruefully

“I’ll keep your secrets” he promised, eager to know about her but also wanting to ask that one question that burned at the back of his throat

“careful, us Mikaelsons love our oaths and vows” she teased, she turned a serious look crossing her face and he saw just how ancient and tired her eyes were…he felt kinship rise within him “I’m the only one of my kind, ever. That such an absolute word you know? I love my siblings and they can understand the different parts of me, Finn can understand the heightened emotions, Elijah can understand the struggle of control and Rebekah can understand the blood lust. Niklaus can understand my desire for a pack, my total loyalty and my devotion and Kol can understand my love of magic and the power I feel from mother nature”

“but?” he urged

“but they can’t understand all of it at one time…the love I hold for my family fuels my need to defend them and when a threat occurs If I let my absolute control slip…I’m capable of such destruction and then that constant pulsating from the earth the call to do magic and the fact no one is really capable of going toe to toe with me? It’s such a lonely existence…” she trailed off “I can’t admit to anything of this to my siblings or my children because they always look to me to be so strong and to be their rock”

“you have children?” he asked quietly, looking vulnerable as he played with his hands

“yes, many over the years, some still with me some not” she answered

“I’m sorry,” he said

“it’s quite alright, immortality is not for everyone and some of my children had no desire for it, I gave them good lives and I was there every step of the way until the very end. I will carry their memories in my heart and carve their names in my soul” she smiled

“well, I’m not scared of you and while I’m not supernatural I’m certain I’m your equal” he said playfully

“sure, I’ll let you think that” she grinned back

“I need to ask something,” he said nervously, and she looked at him seriously

“What is it?” she squeezed his hand gently

“a thousand years ago did you meet a man? He had a beard and grey hair and-“he was cut off

“that leather coat and red scarf! He had such sad brown eyes” she remembered

“yes” the Doctor was amazed she remembered

“I promised him I would always forgive him” she reminisced her eyes growing distant

“well, you’ve been open and honest with me so I should do the same” he answered

“go ahead” she gave him all of her attention

“well, as a Time Lord we have our own way of tricking death, we regenerate. Every cell in our body dies and is replaced. This- “he gestured at his body, deciding to bare his soul this one time, to take a chance, she had done the same for him “-is technically my tenth body but I always refer to it as my ninth, we get twelve but that doesn’t matter. That man you spoke to…well it was…me-“ he couldn’t bare to look at her and he glanced down at his hands, feeling bile rise “I did something horrible and I know you promised but I-“ 

A finger was pressed to his lips and he peeked at her luminous green eyes

“you don’t have to say” she reassured pulling her hand back “Odin knows I’ve done horrendous things over the years and while I don’t regret what I did, I regret that I had to resort to those actions, I promised you a thousand years ago and I’ll promise you now, I forgive you Always and Forever”

She was smiling gently at him, her eyes soft and sincere and his hearts thumped again, he swallowed heavily, mouth dry.

“I-I c-can’t” he heaved heavily, emotions overwhelming him, and she nodded understanding

“I must say for someone roughly a thousand years old your looking good, especially since I last saw you, you were old and grey” she winked at him cheekily soothing the odd tension that had been created between them “or did you cheat with this magnificent ship?” she questioned and he laughed in relief

“No, actually-“he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly- his cheeks flushing, having shifted closer to her during their talk “- I’ve forgotten how old I am, I usually say I’m nine hundred though”

She giggled and pinched his cheeks “aww, your so young, such a baby” he knocked at her hand laughing

“Alright, alright” he joked

“back in my day…” she trailed off with a shriek as he attacked her sides, tickling her mercilessly

He eventually let up before commenting “I might be older you know”

She was slumped against him, her head resting against his chest as she peeked up at him, mischief in her eyes “is your mind going in your old age?”

“OI!” he played outrage, but his blue eyes twinkled in amusement

There was silence for a while as they watched the view in front of them, Morgana to comfortable to move and the Doctor not minding.

“what’s your favourite colour?” he blurted wanting to know something…mundane about her

She arched an eyebrow at him “well Finn’s is green, Elijah likes purple- but royal purple- Nico likes blue but when he’s in a mood it’s the blood of his enemies, Kol likes orange but that burnished bronze sort of orange- unless he wants to be annoying then it’s that horrendous garish neon orange and Rebekah likes pink, the soft sort, like blush or ballet pink” she rambled

“While that’s lovely useless information to know about your siblings I meant yours” he said

She sat up seemingly shocked “no ones asked that before” she pushed away from the feeling of almost…intimacy before answering to his expectant look “oh, I- ah Ummm-“ she looked into his eyes “blue- deep blue,” she said and he chuckled

“alright deep blue it is” he replied “mines burnt orange”

“Freya- she, ah, she liked yellow like the sun and Henrik he liked red, he used to pick these wildflowers for me, Red Trillium it’s called” her smile was bittersweet and he could understand so he quickly changed the topic

“you must have seen some amazing events though?” he asked, wanting their conversation to be light and happy

“I was usually busy with my duties but every now and again I did, after all, I did found and build New Orleans” she revealed, and he gasped

“NO!” he said shocked and she laughed

“yep” she reaffirmed, and he gaped at her

“you have to tell me!” he demanded childishly

“you know I think I’m feeling rather tired” she taunted him and dodged his wild grab for her, scrambling out the way but grabbing him by the back of his coat as he almost went toppling out of the TARDIS

“That’s not fair!” he called petulantly as she almost danced her way back into the TARDIS, carelessly waving her hand in the air as she walked away

“Night, Night Doctor Dearest”

“Nighty Night Morgana”

Seemingly incapable of letting him have the last word, she stuck her head back in the room calling out “oh, and Morgana is not my real name!” leaving the Doctor slack-jawed she twirled out of the room, cackling loudly.

A/N:

soooooo what did you think? Reviews mean a lot!

Yea they opened up a bit at the end, little playfulness, I hope it doesn't come across as too rushed...but the Doctor has opened up to her before- admittedly when she was a stranger- and she's had this pent up for a thousand years and finally she's met someone whose on her 'level' as it were. Rose and she are going to be friends but Rose reminds her of a human Rebekah so there will be that barrier of Morgana seeing her as a younger sibling so not really admitting her deepest secrets, she will still open up to Rose though!

also some translations-

petalis volant- petals fly

ortum, claudorum- stop, halt (something like that)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still don't own Doctor Who, The Originals or Vampire Diaries


	12. Chapter Twelve

Morgana laughed from the jump seat as the Doctor piloted the TARDIS with Rose attempting to help  
“Hold that one down!” he ordered pointing at a lever that was almost on the opposite side of the console  
“I'm holding this one down.” She retorted holding on to her own lever  
“Well, hold them both down.” He seemed to have forgotten humans’ arms didn’t extend  
“why can’t Morgana hold that one down?” she questioned  
“maybe I enjoy watching you struggle” she suggested stretching leisurely  
“Oi! I won’t have layabouts” the Doctor snapped at her playfully  
“all hands on deck?” she asked  
“Captain Orders,” he said smugly  
“aye, aye cap’n” she smirked standing and walking gracefully over to the lever before pushing it down  
“Oi! I promised you a time machine and that's what you're getting. Now, you've seen the future, let's have a look at the past. 1860. How does 1860 sound?” The Doctor looked at them, a bright smile on his face  
“What happened in 1860?” Rose queried  
“well I was in New Orleans” Morgana input as she held down the lever  
“I don't know, let's find out. Hold on, here we go!” the Doctor warned before he flipped the lever and the TARDIS trembled  
“Blimey!” Rose groaned as she sat up from the floor  
“can you even drive?” Morgana complained  
“You're telling me. Are you two all right? And enough cheek you, of course, I can drive!” he moaned Morgana didn’t believe him  
“Yeah. I think so. Nothing broken. Did we make it? Where are we?” Rose asked  
“if you are hurt, I can heal you” Morgana offered  
“really?” Rose was distracted, and Morgana nodded her head  
“yea, vampire blood can heal almost anything just don’t die with it in your system or you’ll end up in transition” she said  
“transition into what?” Rose probed  
“what do you think?” Morgana chuckled at the flush Rose’s cheeks took to.  
“I did it. Give the man a medal. Earth, Naples, December 24th, 1860.” The Doctor cheered  
“Give a man a revoked pilot’s licence” she teased and laughed at his childish pout  
“That's so weird. It's Christmas.” Rose marvelled  
“All yours.” The Doctor beamed  
Rose began rambling “But, it's like, think about it, though. Christmas. 1860. Happens once, just once and it's gone, it's finished, it'll never happen again. Except for you. You can go back and see days that are dead and gone a hundred thousand sunsets ago. No wonder you never stay still.”  
“Not a bad life.” The Doctor preened  
“Better with three. Come on, then.” Rose said eagerly  
“Hey, where do you think you're going?” The Doctor was baffled  
“1860.” Rose offered up as if it was obvious  
“yea, you don’t want to do that” Morgana warned chuckling  
“She’s right. Go out there dressed like that, you'll start a riot, Barbarella. There's a wardrobe through there. First left, second right, third on the left, go straight ahead, under the stairs, past the bins, fifth door on your left. Hurry up!” he ordered and the two of them linked arms before walking out of the console room, Morgana thankful that the TARDIS lit up lights to guide their way.  
They entered the wardrobe and both of them gawked  
“How can you have so many clothes?” Rose asked  
“I suppose he picks them up in his travels, tell you what though, Rebekah would never leave this room” Morgana said staring at the racks of shoes  
“I don’t think I want to leave this room,” Rose said and they both burst into giggles.  
“thank you” Rose spoke up as they were both looking through the dresses after Morgana directed them to the right rack  
“for what?” she wondered, placing back a pale green dress that she didn’t like  
“for being my friend, I don’t really get along with most people on the estate- apart from Shareen and Mickey and when I tried to make friends off the estate they just thought I was some chav” Rose spoke quietly, her voice was laced with pain  
“well I should thank you as well,” Morgana said  
“what do you mean?” Rose asked  
“I don’t really have friends, Rose, in the supernatural world I’m feared due to my power, due to being Queen, due to being a Mikaelson and yes, it was of my own doing to protect my family, but I’m…always expected to be a leader, to my siblings I’m their big sister that they can complain to and I fix their problems but I cannot really do the same back-only occasionaly and that’s usually giving orders or something and with my children, well I’m their mother and who doesn’t place their mother on a pedestal?” she asked rhetorically she knew that she had done so before her mother just became Esther but even a thousand years later it still stung- she quickly shuck it off though “ it’s rare for me to find someone prepared to look past all that and to make friends with me as a human it’s similar for my siblings but at least they’re not as terrifying as I, immortality can be lonely with no one to share it with” she ruminated  
“But you’re not” Rose was quick to reassure “you have me and the Doctor and your siblings and children”  
“I know,” Morgana said “sometimes I just need to be pulled out of my own head, sometimes I just…I feel so old”  
“well you don’t look a day over nineteen” she joked, and Morgana laughed  
Rose pulled out a black gown with a blood-red underskirt and held it up against her body before turning to Morgana “what do you think?” she asked  
“you would look lovely” she complimented before handing over a hair accessory and some steampunk looking boots, Rose grinned before dashing off to the changing room  
“now, what should I wear?” she asked herself looking at the dresses, her hand reached out for a simple black and green dress but felt a spark shoot through her fingers “ow!” she pulled her hand back before glaring at the ceiling “was that you?” she received an unapologetic hum in answer.  
“well, then what should I wear?” Morgana demanded of the TARDIS  
The racks Infront of her shifted before finally stopping, and Morgana loved the dress  
“oh, don’t be so smug” she playfully groused as the TARDIS taunted her  
She finished getting dressed in the beautiful dress, and smiled slightly, she didn’t mind the corset and quite frankly she had rather missed such beautiful and intricate dresses, dressmaking used to be such an art form.  
“Blimey!” she heard the Doctor say as she stepped into the console room, she saw Rose standing on the other end of the room, looking bashful as she played with a tassel on her shawl  
“Don't laugh.” She begged  
The Doctor smiled “You look beautiful, considering.”  
Rose arched an eyebrow at him “Considering what?”  
“That you're human.” He shrugged  
“I think that's a compliment. Aren't you going to change?” Rose taunted  
“I've changed my jumper. Where’s Morgana?” he asked  
“right here, ignore the git Rose you look lovely, and your jumper looks nice” he was wearing a v neck black jumper  
The Doctor turned and stared, and she arched an eyebrow haughtily  
“if you say I look nice for a human I will bite you” she warned as she flashed her other face, Rose took a step back instinctively scared, but the Doctor took a step forward  
“you look stunning” his voice rumbled in his chest as he stared up at her, the dress was stunning on her a deep blue- her favourite colour and the same shade of the TARDIS, it was inlaid with a golden thread that was designed in the shape of leaves.  
She smirked as she preened happily “of course I do, as if a Mikaelson would ever look like anything less than perfection”  
“come on,” the Doctor said coughing lightly and tearing his eyes from Morgana  
The TARDIS laughed to herself as she watched her Thief and her Queen dance around each other, she had taken him to her when he needed her most and now, she brought them to her when she needed her Doctor. A love story, a thousand years in the waiting and she couldn’t wait for it to unfold, she would ensure her Thief’s and her Queen’s happy ever after, Always and Forever.  
Rose grinned ordering them “You stay there. You've done this before. This is mine.” She turned and strode to the doors of the TARDIS, her head held high. She opened the doors and gasped at the untouched freshly fallen snow in front of her.  
“Ready for this? Here we go. History.” The Doctor grinned at Morgana  
“Dearest I’ve lived this already” she teased  
“but not this chapter” The Doctor retaliated, and she had to concede the point, she had not seen this chapter of history this way.  
“well then, let’s away” she suggested looping her arm through his and they both headed after Rose who was beaming in glee.  
“I’d forgotten how fresh the air was” Morgana commented, breathing in deeply, the air was fresh, cold and delightful. They meandered throughout the little town listening to a choir singing God Rest Ye Merry Gentleman- one of her favoured Christmas songs even if she still held to her pagan beliefs, Morgana and The Doctor pointing out little things and Morgana reminiscing about things, such as the little cobbler’s shop that they passed. 

“I got the flight a bit wrong.” The Doctor grimaced having wandered off to buy a paper before returning to the girls  
“I don't care,” Rose said as she looked around, Morgana perked up in delight sensing blood in the air.  
“It’s not 1860, it's 1869.” He explained and Morgana shrugged uncaringly, she had spent the majority of the 1800s in New Orleans and America only taking a couple of trips out, having been busy raising Marcellus.  
“I don't care.” Rose shuck her head, busy staring at the streetlamps  
“And it's not Naples.” He said sheepishly  
“I don't care.” Rose sang while Morgana grinned at his cowed expression  
“It's Cardiff.” He admitted and Morgana’s laugh rang through the air  
Rose stopped in her tracks turning slowly to look at him saying flatly “Right.”  
“you’re a horrible driver!” Morgana teased merrily  
“nine years out! that’s not bad” he grumbled  
“and half a world away” Rose taunted Morgana looking even more gleeful that he was being ganged upon.  
Suddenly screams pierced the air and the trio turned towards the noise  
“That’s more like it!” he said before taking off  
“do you reckon he orchestrated that?” Morgana asked rhetorically before dashing after him  
They ran into a theatre, seeing a blue mist swirling around the room as the audience screamed and fled, a man was shouting for the audience to stay seated, citing it to be mere tricks. The police arrived, one man blowing his whistle before he collapsed dead the Doctor looked and grinned  
“Fantastic.” He said, “Did you see where it came from?” he questioned the man who went on the offensive  
“Ah, the wag reveals himself, does he? I trust you're satisfied, sir!” he demanded  
“Oi! Leave her alone! Doctor, I'll get them.” Rose said determined before dashing after the couple  
They called out together “Be careful!” before the Doctor continued “Did it say anything? Can it speak? I'm the Doctor, by the way. This is Morgana”  
“Doctor? You look more like a navvie.” He turned towards Morgana “A pleasure my Lady” he greeted tipping his hat  
“I am happy to make your acquaintance Sir” she murmured softly, pulling on the etiquette of the era like an old coat  
“What's wrong with this jumper?” The Doctor demanded looking offended, plucking the jumper between two fingers.  
The Doctor noticing where it went lit up “Gas! It's made of gas.” He cried grabbing Morgana’s hand before dashing out the theatre  
“You're not escaping me, sir. What do you know about that hobgoblin, hmm? Projection on glass, I suppose. Who put you up to it?” The man cried, following them, soon joined by another  
The Doctor waved him off before climbing into a carriage, dragging Morgana with him “Yeah, mate. Not now, thanks. Oi, you! Follow that hearse!”  
“I can't do that, sir.” The Carriage Driver spoke  
“Why not?” the Doctor was baffled  
“I'll tell you why not. I'll give you a very good reason why not. Because this is my coach.” The man blustered  
“Well, get in, then. Move!” The Doctor demanded, scooping Morgana up and placing her on his lap as the two men climbed into the carriage  
“Come on, you're losing them.” The Doctor ordered  
“Everything in order, Mister Dickens? Mister Mikaelson?” Morgana squeaked  
“No! It is not!” the now-named Dickens shouted  
“What did he say?” the Doctor asked dumbfounded  
“I believe he said Dickens and Mikaelson” Morgana whispered hoping not to be noticed but it was too late  
“SISTER?!” came the scandalous tone of her little brother  
“What did he say?” the Doctor repeated baffled “sister?”  
“Hello, Elijah, you're looking nice” she bashfully smiled at her brother who was sat slumped- as much as he was capable off- next to Dickens who was looking between them  
“what-I-Impropriety!” he stuttered “who’s he?! Why?! YOUR SAT ON HIS LAP!” Elijah nigh on shrieked before reaching over and hoisting Morgana into his arms and then into his own lap lecturing her the entire way  
“Oi!” the Doctor protested “she was fine where she was!”  
“No, she wasn’t! how dare you try and place my sister on your lap! I should rip your heart out!” Elijah snarled  
“Eli, sweet one, it’s fine, he’s my friend and Doctor he’s my little brother” Morgana intervened, and the Doctor calmed down some, crossing his arms and grumbling before turning to Dickens  
“Let me say this first. I'm not without a sense of humour.” Dickens was flustered as he gaped between the trio, Elijah had a steel grip around his sister’s waist and kept shooting murderous looks at the Doctor  
“Dickens?” The Doctor questioned  
“Yes,” Charles said  
“Charles Dickens?” he inquired  
“Yes.” He repeated himself  
“The Charles Dickens?” The Doctor was fidgeting in excitement  
“Should I remove the gentleman and Lady, sirs?” the driver asked  
“Charles Dickens? You're brilliant, you are. Completely one hundred percent brilliant. I've read them all. Great Expectations, Oliver Twist and what's the other one, the one with the ghost?” The Doctor rambled bouncing in his seat while Morgana smiled fondly unaware of her brother watching  
“A Christmas Carol?” Dickens suggested  
The Doctor waved the suggestion off “No, no, no, the one with the trains. The Signal Man, that's it. Terrifying! The best short story was ever written. You're a genius.”  
“You want me to get rid of them, sirs?” the driver repeated himself  
“Er, no, I think he can stay.” He took a look at Elijah who raised his eyebrow imperiously, daring him to do something to his sister “the Lady too”  
The Doctor carried on “Honestly, Charles. Can I call you Charles? I'm such a big fan.” Morgana hadn’t seen him act so endearingly  
“A what? A big what?” Charles asked  
“er hann ódr?” Elijah asked staring at the Doctor  
“gereigir munu stupið bróðir hann's réttr bliðr” she replied  
“Ek megmræli ok óderstanð þinn tungþúr veit” The Doctor interjected dryly, and Morgana felt a giggle burst through her lips at Elijah’s dumbfounded expression, The Doctor did speak their language beautifully.  
The Doctor turned back to Charles “Fan. Number one fan, that's me.”  
“How exactly are you a fan? In what way do you resemble a means of keeping oneself cool?” Charles had been hoping to find answers to his questions tonight but only seemed to be receiving more questions  
“No, it means fanatic, devoted to. Mind you, I've got to say, that American bit in Martin Chuzzlewit, what's that about? Was that just padding or what? I mean, it's rubbish, that bit.” He criticized  
Charles pouted “I thought you said you were my fan.”  
“Ah, well, if you can't take criticism. Go on, do the death of Little Nell, it cracks me up. No, sorry, forget about that. Come on, faster!” The Doctor demanded  
“Who exactly is in that hearse?” Dickens asked  
“My friend. She's only nineteen. It's my fault. She's in my care, and now she's in danger.” He said sadly and Morgana reached over and squeezed his hand  
“it isn’t your fault we decided to go with you, and we will get her out of danger I’m hardly useless” she reassured, ensuring she only changed her eye colour so he could see and understand her meaning.

Charles straightened up, a gleam of excitement in his eyes “Why are we wasting my time talking about dry old books? This is much more important. Driver be swift! The chase is on!”  
“Yes, sir!” the driver called  
“Attaboy, Charlie.” The Doctor cheered  
“Nobody calls me Charlie,” Charles said  
“The ladies do.” The Doctor winked  
“How do you know that?” Charles said flushing  
“I told you, I'm your number one- “  
“Number one fan.” Charles seemed resigned before glancing at Morgana he opened his mouth, but the Doctor interrupted  
“that Lady does not,” he said strongly, and Charles closed his mouth  
“Sister what have you been up to” Elijah demanded “you're supposed to be in New Orleans with Marcellus”  
“technically I am” Morgana evaded  
They eventually ended up at the undertaker's, and they all piled out of the carriage  
“I'm sorry, sir. We're closed.” The maid spoke blocking the door  
Charles spoke up “Nonsense. Since when did an Undertaker keep office hours? The dead don't die on schedule. I demand to see your master.”  
The Maid refuted them again “He's not in, sir.”  
“Don't lie to me, child. Summon him at once.” Charles demanded angrily  
“I'm awfully sorry, Mister Dickens, but the master's indisposed.” The Maid lied and Morgana sighed heavily  
She and the Doctor spotted a gas lamp flaring  
“Having trouble with your gas?” The Doctor asked sarcastically and Elijah manoeuvred himself in front of the maid  
“Invite us in” he ordered, and the girl gave their invitation into the home  
“What the Shakespeare is going on?” Charles demanded  
“what was that?” the Doctor asked in an undertone  
“Compulsion, remind me to get some vervain, although you might be smart enough to overcome it” Morgana explained as they both moved ahead and into the house  
“There's something inside the walls.” The Doctor pressed his ear against the wall “The gas pipes. Something's living inside the gas.”  
“Let me out!” Morgana heard  
“that’s Rose” she informed the Doctor and they both headed down the hallway  
The Doctor bumped into a man who snapped at them “How dare you, sir. This is my house!”  
Charles hit back quickly “Shut up.”  
The man turned towards the maid “I told you.”  
“Let me out! Somebody open the door! Open the door!” Rose screamed and Morgana yelled through the door  
“Rose, get away from the door” she then lifted a foot and kicked in the door then the Doctor darted in and grabbed Rose tugging her away from the moving cadaver  
“I think this is my dance.” He snarked before gently pushing her into Morgana’s arms  
“It's a prank. It must be. We're under some mesmeric influence.” Charles denied  
“Sister, is this the work of witches?” Elijah asked and she shook her head  
“No, we're not. The dead are walking. Hi.” He explained and greeted Rose  
“Hi. Who's your friend?” Rose asked but her eyes were on Elijah  
“Charles Dickens.” He said  
“Okay.” She smiled at Elijah and Morgana groaned  
“keep your eyes of my little brother please” She moaned, and Rose gaped at her while Elijah smirked smugly  
“he’s your brother? He’s so fit, has great hair” Rose gushed and Morgana faked gagging as Elijah smoothly ran a hand through his hair  
“hands off each other the pair of you” she ordered not wanting to watch Rose and Elijah flirt “Hon's lítokkarrr systir er hon var maðr” she spoke rapidly, and Elijah pulled a face quickly turned off  
“My name's the Doctor. Who are you, then? What do you want?” He questioned

The woman corpse and the others opened their mouths and began speaking “Failing. Open the rift. We're dying. Trapped in this form. Cannot sustain. Help us. Argh!”  
Then a blue gas left their open mouths and returned to the gas lamps causing the copses to collapse  
“well, that was eventful” Morgana commented idly  
They were all moved into the drawing-room after introductions were made and Rose tore into the master of the house Sneed.  
“First of all you drug me, then you kidnap me, and don't think I didn't feel your hands having a quick wander, you dirty old man.” Rose raged and Morgana’s eyes flashed, she subtly gave Elijah a hand signal who moved closer to the confrontation.  
“I won't be spoken to like this!” He sneered standing up to use his height to intimidate Rose, her eyes blazed with fire but Elijah had inserted himself between them, using a few fingers to shove Sneed back into his armchair, a disgusted look on his face  
“you will listen to the lady’s complaint or I will drain you of every drop of blood in your body” he threatened idly before moving aside for Rose.  
“thank you, Elijah, now-“she tossed her head “Then you stuck me in a room full of zombies! And if that ain't enough, you swan off and leave me to die! So come on, talk!” she ordered viciously, and Morgana made a note to buy something for Rose, she was so fierce, she adored it.  
“It's not my fault. It's this house. It always had a reputation. Haunted. But I never had much bother until a few months back, and then the stiffs, the er, dearly departed started getting restless.” Sneed rambled cowed by Rose  
“Tommyrot.” Charles denied but Elijah kept a calm look on his face well used to these situations but tossed a questioning look at his sister, but she was unfazed so there was nothing for him to worry over  
“You witnessed it. Can't keep the beggars down, sir. They walk. And it's the queerest thing, but they hang on to scraps.” Sneed retorted  
Morgana watched as Gwyneth placed a cup of tea in front of the Doctor before speaking “Two sugars, sir, just how you like it.”  
She then moved in front of Morgana and placed a cup down “it’s fresh I know you prefer it Miss” Morgana was confused until she took a sip and tasted the tang of fresh blood, glancing down at the maid’s hand she noticed a bandage, nodding her thanks she quickly downed the tea, thankful for the fresh blood.  
“One old fellow who used to be a sexton almost walked into his own memorial service. Just like the old lady going to your performance, sir, just as she planned.” Sneed informed them  
“Morbid fancy.” Charles denied and Elijah sighed looking disappointed  
“eigi einn fyrir þinn sveit bróðir?” Morgana asked  
“Ek hafði hugsumk svá, hans sagar vóro svá rikki ek hugsumk hann klever en klearly, hann's klose mindeð” Elijah replied, clearly pouting at the missed opportunity with the man  
“Oh, Charles, you were there.” The Doctor spoke up, he looked at Morgana in askance obviously eavesdropping on the sibling’s conversation, but she shrugged  
“I saw nothing but an illusion” Charles repeated, and Morgana sighed, so ignorant.  
“If you're going to deny it, don't waste my time. Just shut up. What about the gas?” Clearly fed up  
“That's new, sir. Never seen anything like that.” Sneed became forthcoming clearly having enough of the situation he had found himself in  
“Means it's getting stronger, the rift's getting wider and something's sneaking through.” The Doctor said  
“What's the rift?” Rose asked as she pulled discreetly at her dress, clearly fed up with the restraining material  
“A weak point in time and space. A connection between this place and another. That's the cause of ghost stories, most of the time.” The Doctor explained  
“That's how I got the house so cheap. Stories going back generations.” Sneed interjected  
Charles clearly had enough, and he stormed from the room, slamming the door as he left  
“Echoes in the dark, queer songs in the air, and this feeling like a shadow passing over your soul. Mind you, truth be told, it's been good for business. Just what people expect from a gloomy old trade like mine.” Morgana was shocked he actually said something somewhat intelligent  
“Please, miss, you shouldn't be helping. It's not right.” Gwyneth cried as Morgana and Rose did the washing up, Morgana being roped into it after receiving a smack on the arm from Rose when she said ‘Mikaelson’s don’t do servants work’  
“Don't be daft. Sneed works you to death. How much do you get paid?” Rose said brusquely uncaring of the societal expectations of the time.  
“Eight pound a year, miss.” Gwyneth gushed  
Rose was shocked “How much?”  
“I know. I would've been happy with six.” Gwyneth confessed  
“it’s quite a lot, about 1,000 pounds in your talk, she could buy a horse and have leftover money- like a car” Morgana explained in an undertone “it’s a very fair wage” and Rose’s face cleared up  
“So, did you go to school or what?” and Morgana giggled at the obvious thought Rose had that they were all uncivilised and uneducated who played with sticks, even she was taught when she was human.  
“Of course, I did. What do you think I am, an urchin? I went every Sunday, nice and proper.” Gwyneth explained  
“What, once a week?” Rose was shocked before she turned to ask Morgana “what language were you and Elijah speaking earlier?”  
“Ancient Norse, it’s our mother tongue and a dead language by now- few speak it” she smiled “it’s a way to stay close to our roots”  
“We did sums and everything. To be honest, I hated every second.” She said  
“Me too.” Rose conspired

“Don't tell anyone, but one week, I didn't go and ran on the heath all on my own,” Gwyneth told them  
“I used to sneak to the river and meadow and make flower crowns with my sister” Morgana admitted  
“truly miss?” Gwyneth asked  
Morgana laughed “our brothers would join us, and they would make such a ruckus our mother would find us and drag us back”  
Rose grinned at both of them “I did plenty of that. I used to go down the shops with my mate Shareen. We used to go and look at boys.”  
Gwyneth blushed “Well, I don't know much about that, miss.”  
Rose nudged her with her elbow placing the dishes down to dry “Come on, times haven't changed that much. I bet you've done the same.”  
“I don't think so, miss.” Gwyneth denied but her cheeks turned cherry red  
Rose grinned delighted “Gwyneth, you can tell me. I bet you've got your eye on someone.”  
“come on Gwyneth, we won’t spill” Morgana promised  
“I suppose. There is one lad. The butcher’s boy. He comes by every Tuesday. Such a lovely smile on him.” Gwyneth confessed to them  
“I like a nice smile. Good smile, nice bum.” Rose revealed and they all laughed  
“Well, I have never heard the like.” Gwyneth was scandalised but her eyes were merry  
“I like nice eyes and a grin is important, but personality is everything” Morgana confessed a slight flush on her cheeks and Rose cheered at having her open up like that.  
She turned towards Gwyneth and encouraged “Ask him out. Give him a cup of tea or something, that's a start.”  
“I swear it is the strangest thing, misses. You both got all the clothes and the breeding, but you talk like some sort of wild thing.” Morgana snorted unladylike at that and got a slap from Rose.  
“Maybe I am. Maybe that's a good thing. You need a bit more in your life than Mister Sneed.” Rose stated  
“Oh, now that's not fair. He's not so bad, old Sneed. He was very kind to me to take me in because I lost my mum and dad to the flu when I was twelve.” Gwyneth defended her master and honestly, Morgana was surprised, not many in this time would do such a thing, the poor in this time were not to be seen, burdens and clearly wanted the life they had- it was a foul thing to be true but Morgana couldn’t help everyone.  
“Oh, I'm sorry,” Rose said and Morgana similarly uttered her condolences  
“Thank you, miss. But I'll be with them again, one day, sitting with them in paradise. I shall be so blessed. They're waiting for me. Maybe your dad's up there waiting for you too, miss.” Here she turned to Morgana “I know your parents are waiting for you, not in paradise, somewhere else” Morgana was unsure whether or not to take that as a threat.  
“Maybe. Er, who told you he was dead?” Rose questioned and Morgana looked at Gwyneth curious, she hadn’t gotten the feeling of witch off her and she had been compelled.  
“I don't know. Must have been the Doctor.” She denied but her heartbeat skipped.  
Rose frowned “My father died years back.”  
“But you've been thinking about him lately more than ever.” Morgana started feeling like she was intruding  
“I suppose so. How do you know all this?”  
“Mister Sneed says I think too much. I'm all alone down here. I bet you've got dozens of servants, haven't you, miss?” Gwyneth asked glancing between them  
“No, no servants where I'm from,” Rose said  
Morgana shrugged leaning against the countertop “in a way yes I have servants”  
“And you've come such a long way.” Gwyneth tone had begun to become dreamy  
“What makes you think so?” they shared glances both moving closer to Gwyneth  
“You're from London. I've seen London in drawings, but never like that. All those people rushing about half-naked, for shame. And the noise, and the metal boxes racing past, and the birds in the sky, no, they're metal as well. Metal birds with people in them. People are flying. And you, you've flown so far. Further than anyone. The things you've seen. The darkness, the big bad wolf.” She turned to Morgana “and you Miss, eyes so ancient, you’ve seen so much, lived through so much, always in the defence of your family but when will someone defend you? Who will take the burden off your shoulders? Who will forgive you? Who will make a vow to you? Who will share your always and forever? The Phantom Queen, The Lonely God” she snapped out of her trance-like state and began sobbing “I’m sorry misses, I’m so sorry”  
“It's all right.” Rose soothed  
“hush now, nothing to worry about darling” Morgana reassured as her mind spun  
“I can't help it. Ever since I was a little girl, my mam said I had the sight. She told me to hide it.” She disclosed  
They all jumped having been engrossed in the conversation when the Doctor interrupted “But it's getting stronger, more powerful, is that right?”  
“All the time, sir. Every night, voices in my head.” She divulged  
“You grew up on top of the rift. You're part of it. You're the key.” The Doctor realised  
“I've tried to make sense of it, sir. Consulted with spiritualists, table rappers, all sorts.” She smiled ruefully  
“Well, that should help. You can show us what to do.” The Doctor decided  
“What to do where, sir?” she asked in confusion and Morgana drew a hand down her face, knowing where he was going with this  
“We're going to have a seance.” He announced and Morgana groaned  
“This is how Madam Mortlock summons those from the Land of Mists, down in Bute Town. Come, we must all join hands.” Gwyneth explained as Morgana sat in her chair wondering how the doctor had managed to convince her to do this, across the table, Elijah arched an eyebrow at her but followed her lead  
“I can't take part in this,” Charles admitted staring at the table distrustfully  
“Humbug? Come on, open mind.” The Doctor encouraged  
“This is precisely the sort of cheap mummery I strive to unmask. Seances? Nothing but luminous tambourines and a squeezebox concealed between the knees. This girl knows nothing.” He blustered and Morgana rolled her eyes  
“Now, don't antagonise her. I love a happy medium.” He laughed at his own pun  
Morgana laughed “that was terrible” but he just winked, pleased with himself, Elijah narrowed his eyes at the Doctor  
“I can't believe you just said that.” Rose admonished  
“Come on, we might need you.” The Doctor said and Charles sighed heavily and sat down between Rose and Gwyneth  
“Goodman. Now, Gwyneth, reach out.” He instructed  
Gwyneth nodded and started speaking as everyone linked hands” Speak to us. Are you there? Spirits, come. Speak to us that we may relieve your burden.”  
Morgana could hear the whispering startup  
“Can you hear that?” Rose asked her hand gripping Gwyneth’s tightly  
“Nothing can happen. This is sheer folly.” Charles dismissed and Elijah clucked his tongue in annoyance  
“Look at her.” Rose gestured  
“I see them. I feel them.” Gwyneth sounded delighted  
Tendrils of gas started floating above their heads and Morgana watched in interest  
“What’s it saying?”  
“They can't get through the rift. Gwyneth, it's not controlling you, you're controlling it. Now, look deep. Allow them through.” The Doctor asked of Gwyneth  
She cried out in denial “I can't!”  
“Yes, you can. Just believe it. I have faith in you, Gwyneth. Make the link.” He encouraged her  
Gwyneth seemed to be successful as she breathed out “Yes.”  
Then Blue outlines of people appeared behind Gwyneth and Morgana rose an eyebrow  
“Great God! Spirits from the other side.” Sneed explained  
“from our other side?” Elijah asked and Morgana shook her head  
“The other side of the universe.” The Doctor said  
The figures then began speaking with two children's voices, and Gwyneth spoke with them  
“Pity us. Pity the Gelth. There is so little time. Help us.”  
“What do you want us to do?” the Doctor asked determination on his face  
“The rift. Take the girl to the rift. Make the bridge.” They ordered  
“What for?” He asked of them  
“We are so very few. The last of our kind. We face extinction.” They explained  
“Why, what happened?” he questioned them  
“Once we had a physical form like you, but then the war came.”  
Charles then asked “War? What war?”  
“The Time War. The whole universe convulsed. The Time War raged. Invisible to smaller species but devastating to higher forms. Our bodies wasted away. We're trapped in this gaseous state.”  
The Doctor then spoke but his face was pale “So that's why you need the corpses.”  
“We want to stand tall, to feel the sunlight, to live again. We need a physical form, and your dead are abandoned. They're going to waste. Give them to us.” They pleaded  
“But we can't.” Rose protested  
“Why not?” the Doctor argued  
“It's not. I mean, it's not” she spluttered  
“Not decent? Not polite? It could save their lives.” he snapped  
The gelth asked one more time “Open the rift. Let the Gelth through. We're dying. Help us. Pity the Gelth.”  
The Gelth went back into the gas lamps and Gwyneth collapsed across the table  
“Gwyneth?” Rose and Morgana had rushed over to her, Morgana reaching out to check her pulse, it was faint, but it was there.  
Charles was in shock “All true.”  
“Are you okay?” Rose asked gently as Morgana gestured Elijah over  
“It's all true,” Charles muttered  
“carry her into the other room and lay her down on the chaise will you?” she asked and he nodded, he gently picked Gwyneth up who weakly protested before passing out he carried her out of the room and into the other, with everyone following.  
A while later everyone was relaxing in the room as Gwyneth came back to consciousness, the Doctor looking at her deep in thought as Rose rushed to comfort her  
“It's all right. You just sleep.”  
“But my angels, miss. They came, didn't they? They need me?” she asked  
“They do need you, Gwyneth. You're they're only chance of survival.” He informed her  
“I've told you, leave her alone. She's exhausted and she's not fighting your battles. Drink this.” Rose snapped infuriated with all of this  
“Well, what did you say, Doctor? Explain it again. What are they?” Sneed turned towards the Doctor  
“Aliens.” He said  
“Like foreigners, you mean?”  
The Doctor snorted “Pretty foreign, yeah. From up there.” He gestured his hand in an upwards position  
“Brecon?” he queried  
The Doctor hummed “Close. And they've been trying to get through from Brecon to Cardiff but the road's blocked. Only a few can get through and even then, they're weak. They can only test drive the bodies for so long, then they have to revert to gas and hide in the pipes.”  
Elijah leant down so his lips were next to his sister’s ears “is this true?”  
“if vampire, werewolves and witches are real why not aliens?” she questioned  
He grunted conceding the point before stating “this isn’t over yet”  
“Which is why they need the girl.” Charles realised  
“They're not having her.” she snapped  
“But she can help. Living on the rift, she's become part of it. She can open it up, make a bridge and let them through.” The Doctor reiterated  
“Incredible. Ghosts that are not ghosts but beings from another world, who can only exist in our world by inhabiting cadavers.” Charles marvelled, Morgana was reminded of necromancy that was borderline black magic, technically she and her siblings were created from a twisted necromancy spell, so her feelings were torn on the idea  
“Good system. It might work.” The Doctor nodded  
“You can't let them run around inside of dead people,” Rose argued hotly  
He shrugged unconcernedly “Why not? It's like recycling.”  
“Seriously though, you can't.” She rowed  
“Seriously though, I can.” He rebutted  
“It's just wrong. Those bodies were living people. We should respect them even in death. Morgana back me up here!” she turned to Morgana for support who sighed  
“My family is technically dead Rose, but I can see her point Doctor, she sees it as desecrating the corpse but Rose, the corpse is just an empty vessel, the soul has moved on I can assure you of that they’re can’t consent but most of all it’s Gwyneth’s decision, she is the only one who can give any consent and I will not have her forced either way” she warned and with her piece said she sat back and let them squabble it out.  
The Doctor nodded his head to Morgana in understanding before turning to Rose “Do you carry a donor card?”  
Rose still had her blood up and she argued “That's different. That's”  
“It is different, yeah. It's a different morality. Get used to it or go home. You heard what they said, time's short. I can't worry about a few corpses when the last of the Gelth could be dying.” He snapped hotly; Morgana had a feeling that his survivor guilt was kicking in.  
“I don't care. They're not using her.” Rose barked  
Gwyneth spoke up her tone soft but firm “Don't I get a say, miss?”  
“Look, you don't understand what's going on,” Rose said patronisingly  
“You would say that, miss, because that's very clear inside your head, that you think I'm stupid.” Gwyneth pointed out  
“That's not fair.” Her tone was hurt  
“It's true, though. Things might be very different where you're from, but here and now, I know my own mind, and the angels need me. Doctor, what do I have to do?” Gywneth stated, her face set with determination  
He glanced at Morgana before saying “You don't have to do anything.”  
“They've been singing to me since I was a child, sent by my mam on a holy mission. So, tell me.” She was fervent in her desire and clearly wasn’t going to be deterred  
“We need to find the rift. This house is on a weak spot, so there must be a spot that's weaker than any other. Mister Sneed, what's the weakest part of this house? The place where most of the ghosts have been seen?” he glanced at Sneed  
“That would be the morgue.” He said  
Rose groaned “No chance you were going to say gazebo, is there?”  
Morgana laughed.  
They all traipsed down the stairs and into the cold, dank morgue  
“Urgh. Talk about Bleak House.” The Doctor commented  
“The thing is, Doctor, the Gelth don't succeed, 'cos I know they don't. I know for a fact there weren't corpses walking around in 1869.” Rose said  
“there was that recent occurrence in New Orleans” Elijah intervened, and Morgana hummed having forgotten the failed attempt from a voodoo witch to overthrow the balance kept in New Orleans  
She heard them striking up a conversation but couldn’t listen as Elijah and moved in front of her  
“truth, now Sister” he ordered, and she nodded  
“I’m from the year 2005, the Doctor is an alien with a time-travelling machine, there is a Morgana of this time-of 1860 who’s currently in New Orleans helping Marcellus with his control but that’s not me, that’s past me. When you go back to New Orleans you cannot mention any of this to me” she warned  
Elijah nodded; he was still confused but he would do as his sister ordered: “when will I know it’s safe to discuss it?”  
“I will inform you that I’m going travelling and after that conversation, it will be safe,” she said  
“what of our other siblings? Do they know?” he questioned and she freezed  
“perhaps? I wouldn’t know” she flushed slightly at the disapproving look on her brother’s face  
“sister do you know what you're doing?” he asked, “I see the way you look-“  
His sentence was overridden by Rose who had spoken  
“Here they come.”  
A Gelth came out of a gas lamp by the door and stood under a stone archway.  
“You've come to help. Praise the Doctor. Praise him.” the Gelth sung  
“Promise you won't hurt her,” Rose demanded  
“Hurry! Please, so little time. Pity the Gelth.” The Gelth ignored her  
“I'll take you somewhere else after the transfer. Somewhere you can build proper bodies. This isn't a permanent solution, all right?” The Doctor said  
“My angels. I can help them live.” She said reverently and Morgana got a bad feeling in her stomach  
“Okay, where's the weak point?” the Doctor glanced around the room  
“Here, beneath the arch.” They directed  
“Beneath the arch,” Gwyneth repeated before she stood under the arch inside of the Gelth  
“You don't have to do this.” Rose attempted to convince her once more  
“My angels.” Gwyneth breathed  
“Establish the bridge. Reach out to the void. Let us through!” They encouraged  
“Yes, I can see you. I can see you. Come!” she cried out  
“Bridgehead establishing.”  
“Come to me. Come to this world, poor lost souls!” Gwyneth's expression was pleading, her arms raised slightly  
“It is begun. The bridge is made.” They declared  
Gwyneth opened her mouth, and blue gas started pouring out  
“She has given herself to the Gelth. The bridge is open. We descend.” The said triumphantly  
Their sweet blue appearance turns flame red with sharp teeth. Its voice deepens and hardens.  
“The Gelth will come through in force.” Morgana glanced at the Doctor  
Charles spoke up, his expression slowly shifting to terror “You said that you were few in number.”  
“A few billion. And all of us in need of corpses.” They gloated and then the dead began to rise  
“Gwyneth, stop this. Listen to your master. This has gone far enough. Stop dabbling, child, and leave these things alone, I beg of you” Sneed asked  
Rose tried to warn “Mister Sneed, get back!” but it was too late  
A corpse grabbed Sneed and snapped his neck before a Gelth zoomed into his mouth  
“I think it's gone a little bit wrong.” The Doctor admitted as he backed up  
“you don’t think?” Morgana questioned sarcastically Elijah moving close to his sister  
“I have joined the legions of the Gelth. Come, march with us.” Here coaxed getting closer  
“No.” Charles whimpered  
“We need bodies. All of you. Dead. The human race. Dead.” The corpses taunted  
“Gwyneth, stop them! Send them back now!” the Doctor tried to order  
“five more bodies. Convert them. Make them vessels for the Gelth.” They chanted  
Sneed backed them up against a metal gate while Charles was separated from them  
“Doctor, I can't. I'm sorry. This new world of yours is too much for me. I'm so-“  
The Doctor and Rose hide behind the metal gate, where the corpses cannot reach them but Morgana and Elijah stood in front of the gate in defence, Morgana especially angered by this, the Doctor had tried to help, and then they do this to him?  
“Give yourself to glory. Sacrifice your lives for the Gelth.” They demanded and Morgana snarled  
“I trusted you. I pitied you!” The Doctor cried, distressed.  
“We don't want your pity. We want this world and all its flesh.”  
“Not while I'm alive.” He threatened but it didn’t really work seeing as how he was behind the metal gate.  
“Then live no more.” They stated  
Charles ran out of the house, and Morgana could finally start working, Elijah helping her, Morgana’s face had slipped and her fangs and eyes were on full display as she and Elijah shoved the corpses with their strength sending them flying into the opposite wall, Elijah reached out and tried to rip a heart out-his signature move- but he pulled his hand away disgusted as all her brought back was a handful of embalming fluid, Morgana reached out to snap a neck but the bones shifted underneath her tight grip and the corpse carried on. So they just had to resort to tossing them away.  
“But I can't die. Tell me I can't. I haven't even been born yet. It's impossible for me to die. Isn't it?” Rose questioned  
“I'm sorry.” The Doctor said as he gripped her hand staring at Morgana’s whose pretty dress was now torn and dirtied, her honey hair had fallen from the bun she had it in, now falling to her waist. Elijah’s suit was also rumpled, and his hair ruffled  
“But it's 1869. How can I die now?” Rose cried  
“Time isn't a straight line. It can twist into any shape. You can be born in the twentieth century and die in the nineteenth and it's all my fault. I brought you here.” The Doctor said  
Morgana sighed heavily, not tired with the fight but with the conversation, she turned, letting Elijah take over for a second  
“One, Rose you're not going to die, Elijah and I are perfectly capable of dealing with this, also Doctor none of this is your fault, she is an adult and can make her own decisions” she berated before one of the corpses tried to grab her, huffing she turned and kicked the man viciously in the chest, he went sailing across the room and she laughed at how his chest had caved in  
“Morgana’s right It's not your fault. I wanted to come.” She had calmed down and reassured the Doctor  
“What about me? I saw the fall of Troy, World War Five. I pushed boxes at the Boston Tea Party. Now I'm going to die in a dungeon in Cardiff.” Now apparently it was the Doctor’s turn to be dramatic  
“your both going to be perfectly fine” Elijah interjected rolling his eyes “sister when did you pick up such dramatic people?” he smirked at their offending objections.  
They all noticed when Charles Dickens came stumbling back into the room, terror on his face but also determination  
“Doctor! Doctor! Turn off the flame, turn up the gas! Now, fill the room, all of it, now!” He ordered and they all looked at him as he began turning the knobs for the gas pipes  
“What're you doing?” The Doctor questioned  
“Turn it all on. Flood the place!” Charles explained hurriedly as he held a handkerchief to his mouth  
“Brilliant. Gas.” He cried before he turned, noticing a pipe in the room he and Rose was in, he reached up and pulled hard snapping the pipe open  
“What, so we choke to death instead?” Rose demanded as Morgana sped around the room, ripping pipes out of the wall  
Charles questioned “Am I correct, Doctor? These creatures are gaseous.”  
“Fill the room with gas, it'll draw them out of the host. Suck them into the air like poison from a wound!” The Doctor shouted  
“I hope, oh Lord, I hope that this theory will be validated soon, if not immediately.” Muttered backing away from a corpse  
“Plenty more!” the Doctor yelled ripping another pipe from the wall  
“It's working,” Charles said with relief as the Gelth was sucked out of the corpses and left to float  
Rose and The Doctor came out of the alcove, Morgana staying close to him and she was thankful Elijah stayed close to Rose, his posture still defensive.  
“Gwyneth, send them back. They lied. They're not angels.” The Doctor told her  
“Liars?” Gwyneth questioned a heartbroken expression on her face  
“I’m so sorry sweet one” Morgana spoke sadly  
“Look at me. If your mother and father could look down and see this, they'd tell you the same. They'd give you the strength. Now send them back!” He ordered  
Rose began coughing “I can't breathe.”  
“Charles, get her out.” The Doctor told him  
“I'm not leaving her.” Rose protested  
“They're too strong.” Gwyneth moaned  
“Remember that world you saw? Rose's world? All those people. None of it will exist unless you send them back through the rift.” The Doctor pleaded with her  
“I can't send them back. But I can hold them. Hold them in this place, hold them here. Get out.” Gwyneth ordered as she pulled a match box from her pocket, they all connected the dots quickly  
“You can't!” Rose sobbed  
“Leave this place!” Gwyneth would not be discouraged from her course  
“Rose, get out. Go now. I won't leave her while she's still in danger. Now go!” The Doctor demanded  
“Elijah” Morgana decreed, and He nodded before he steered Rose and Charles out of the room, his eye still on the copses mistrustfully  
“Come on, leave give that to me.” The Doctor coaxed and Morgana snapped  
“I think not!”  
He turned towards her frustrated “she’ll die!”  
“so, would you!” she snarled “I’ll be fine”  
“you cannot keep sacrificing yourself!” he spat  
“why not?” she demanded of him “I’m immortal, indestructible”  
“you still get hurt!” he bellowed, and she was taken aback.  
He turned towards Gwyneth and took a second look before he pressed his fingers, he whispered: “I'm sorry.” And Morgana realised what had occurred, he placed a kiss on her forehead and thanked her before he grabbed Morgana’s hand and racing through the house, they made it out of the house before an explosion occurred, the Doctor covering Morgana as they went flying into the street, the house exploding in fire behind them.  
“She didn't make it.” Rose mourned  
“sister, are you okay?” Elijah tore her away from the Doctor as he fussed over her looking for injuries “do you need blood?” he whispered, rolling up his sleeve in offering  
“no, brother I’m perfectly fine” she reassured as she stared at the Doctor  
“I'm sorry. She closed the rift.” The Doctor said  
“At such a cost. The poor child.” He said a mournful look on his face  
The Doctor pleaded “I did try, Rose, but Gwyneth was already dead. She had been for at least five minutes.”  
“What do you mean?” she questioned in shock  
“I think she was dead from the minute she stood in that arch.” He explained  
“she had no heartbeat” Elijah added shrugging his shoulder, he had no idea what the requirements of this…adventure…was so he had kept quiet, Morgana flushed realising she hadn’t picked up on it but in her defence she was busy.  
“But she can't have. She spoke to us. She helped us. She saved us. How could she have done that?” Rose speculated  
“There are more things in Heaven and Earth than are dreamt of in your philosophy. Even for you, Doctor.” Charles pondered  
“She saved the world. A servant girl. No one will ever know.” Rose said dejected Morgana wrapped an arm around her shoulders  
“we will” she comforted  
They had all moved through the town and back to the TARDIS, standing in front of it as they said their goodbyes.  
“Right then, Charlie boy, I've just got to go into my, er, shed. Won't be long.” The Doctor said and Morgana rolled her eyes at the brilliant TARDIS being reduced to a bloody shed, the TARDIS hummed in agreement  
“What are you going to do now?” Rose pried  
“I shall take the mail coach back to London, quite literally post-haste. This is no time for me to be on my own. I shall spend Christmas with my family and make amends to them. After all, I've learned tonight, there can be nothing more vital.” Charles revolved  
“You've cheered up.” The Doctor observed noticing the Mikaelson siblings having a whispered conversation between them  
Charles grinned at the pair “Exceedingly! This morning, I thought I knew everything in the world. Now I know I've just started. All these huge and wonderful notions, Doctor. I'm inspired. I must write about them.”  
“Do you think that's wise?”  
Charles was quick to reassure her “I shall be subtle at first. The Mystery of Edwin Drood still lacks an ending. Perhaps the killer was not the boy's uncle. Perhaps he was not of this Earth. The Mystery of Edwin Drood and the Blue Elementals. I can spread the word, tell the truth.”  
“Good luck with it. Nice to meet you. Fantastic.” He beamed  
“Bye, then, and thanks.” Rose shook his hand and then kissed his cheek  
Charles blushed “Oh, my dear. How modern. Thank you, but, I don't understand. In what way is this goodbye? Where are you going?”  
“You'll see. In the shed.” The Doctor teased  
“Upon my soul, Doctor, it's one riddle after another with you. But after all these revelations, there's one mystery you still haven't explained. Answer me this. Who are you?” he pondered  
The Doctor smiled mysteriously shrugging his shoulders “Just a friend passing through.”  
“But you have such knowledge of future times. I don't wish to impose on you, but I must ask you. My books. Doctor, do they last?” he asked  
“Oh, yes!” The Doctor was quick to answer  
“For how long?” he probed  
“Forever. Right. Shed. Come on, Rose, Morgana”  
“In the box? All three of you?” he said looking scandalised  
“Down boy. See you.” The Doctor teased before turning and intending to go into the TARDIS, but a clearing throat stopped him, he saw Elijah staring at him before he looked at his sister and quirked an eyebrow  
“fine” she rolled her eyes “come on Rose, you must be sick and tired of that dress”  
“Doctor” Elijah spoke up, his dark eyes intense  
“yes Elijah?” the Doctor asked genially  
“I feel as if I should…warn you” Elijah informed him and the Doctor’s shoulders straightened, unsure of where this conversation was going  
“warn me? That’s good” he gave an idiot grin  
Elijah wasn’t fooled after seeing the Doctor in action and his clear intelligence “my sister is attached to you in a way I haven’t seen before…ever, even with her suitor eight hundred years ago, there was affection but not this-“ he waved a hand “instant spark, connection if you will”  
“right?” the Doctor had felt that with her but was unsure as to what Elijah was insinuating  
“my family is possessive and powerful and we’ve never been told ‘No’ especially by our sister, for nigh on a thousand years, her only goal has been to see to our and her children’s content and safety, she has achieved that goal over and over again but each time she adopts someone new…there’s always an adjustment period” Elijah explained  
“so, you think I’m the new adoption?” The Doctor asked something shifting uncomfortably inside of him  
“No” Elijah smiled ruefully, “I think your something so much more, you know when Niklaus was born and Morgana cared for him, I tried to drown him in the river when Kol was born Niklaus was always hitting him and pretending to cry to garner our sister's attention when Rebekah was born they both tried to sell her to a passing merchant”  
“what’s this got to do with me?” The Doctor wanted to know  
“When you’re the apple of someone’s eye it is hard to share that attention but it’s so much worse with my sister, she’s like the sun and when someone new comes along and you have to share that sunshine? Well my family has never been good at sharing what they deem as theirs especially our sister, she is the head and heart of our family and we do not easily trust with our heart” he informed him “Morgana is similarly as possessive as what she considers hers and make no mistake you’re her’s Rose too” he added to soften the blow, he could just tell what was going to occur between them.  
“right,” the Doctor said, not understanding the purpose of the conversation  
“what I’m saying is whether my siblings do or do not know about you when they do prepare for some…backlash, they and her children will not share her easily”  
“what and you're different?” he asked  
“No, I’m more conniving” Elijah smirked “by being nice to you I gain Morgana’s approval and when they inevitably meet you and blow up-which they will- Morgana will look to me to fix everything, which I will and then I’ll be her favourite”  
“so, this is a game?” the Doctor asked  
“of a sort” he shrugged again “it’s a game we’ve been playing for a thousand years, of course, Morgana doesn’t know about it. She’d be disappointed if she knew and quite frankly that’s a pain none of us could handle, however- “Elijah’s face turned stoic “if you harm or upset my sister I’ll kill you, painfully, slowly and with unending agony”  
“Right” the Doctor nodded so he was supposed to be one of the calmer Mikaelsons? The Doctor resolved to try and avoid her other siblings unless absolutely necessary. 

“Doesn't that change history if he writes about blue ghosts?” Rose asked as the Doctor walked around the console, Morgana had her eyes on the screen, her brother staring at the wonderful blue box as did Charles  
“In a week's time it's 1870, and that's the year he dies. Sorry. He'll never get to tell his story.” He looked towards Morgana who still looked beautiful, even after the trying night.  
“Oh, no. He was so nice.” Rose lamented  
“Elijah was rather sad about it” Morgana piped into the conversation  
“But in your time, he was already dead. We've brought him back to life, and he's more alive now than he's ever been, old Charlie boy. Let's give him one last surprise. I’m sure your brother will love this too” he grinned, and Morgana reflected it, her dimples on show.  
He pulled the lever and the TARDIS dematerialised into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) I DON'T OWN ANYTHING ahhh, okay so I was up until 3 am writing this, passed out, woke up at 10 am to carry on writing it so it might jump a little, but totally worth it. unquiet dead isn't my favourite 9 episode but honestly there's so few :( anyways something I forgot to add in the last chapter but I added in the whole 'colour' thing for the wholesomeness but also because it strikes me as rather intimate when you just sort of know something mundane about someone if that makes sense? like I get the whole deep conversations about life in the universe or the goofy ones where you discuss smurf reproduction (I love both types of convo) but it seems intimate when you've known someone (For however long) and you look over and notice they're left handed but you never knew that about them before and your just like 'huh, never knew that' but it's private and yours and beautiful.  
> Anyways unsure as to whether aradiana_20's birthday is today or tomorrow but HAPPY BIRTHDAY, I hope you've had a fantastic day! Birthday's are always to be celebrated, in my family whoever's birthday, it is they rule, for mine this year I had flares and sparklers in my cake! it was awesome!! but I know with Covid and Lockdown it might not be what you wanted so I hope this helps and cheers you up and this chapter is all you could want!  
> Also THANK YOU, EVERYONE, FOR THE COMMENTS THEY MEAN A LOT, not really getting the same feedback on other platforms, however :(  
> ALSO, ALSO! surprise Mikaelson, Rose bonding, Shovel talk and the Mikaelson siblings have been playing pick the favourite for a thousand years? gasp! my siblings do it too lol, it's (mostly) just banter. makes me giggle to think they saboteur each other in front of Morgana to get their sibling in trouble or Kol will go crying to Morgana that Klaus stabbed him and she'll scold him while soothing Kol who just grinning like a little shit.  
> Translations-  
> er hann ódr?- is he mad?  
> gereigir munu stupið bróðir hann's réttr bliðr- don't be stupid brother he's just happy  
> Ek megmræli ok óderstanð þinn tungþúr veit- i can understand and speak your language you know  
> Hon's lítokkarrr systir er hon var maðr- she's like our little sister when she was human  
> eigi einn fyrir þinn sveit bróðir?- is he for your little group brother?  
> Ek hafði hugsumk svá, hans sagar vóro svá rikki ek hugsumk hann klever en klearly, hann's klose mindeð- I had thought so, his tales were so great I thought him clever but clearly, he's close minded


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING FOR THIS CHAPTER- BLOOD, while yes there are mentions of blood in other chapter's in this one it's essentially erotic so I'm warning you now. Not Kink shaming if that's your thing, that's your thing but if you don't want to read it skip the roof bit of this chapter!   
> Also I don't own vampire diaries, doctor who or the originals

The TARDIS materialised on the Powell Estate and the trio came out having changed, refreshed and slept off their adventure after Charles   
“How long have I been gone?” Rose asked as she looked around the estate with new eyes   
He checked his watch “About twelve hours.” He answered   
“Oh. Right, I won't be long. I just want to see my mum.” She told them  
“What're you going to tell her?”  
“I don't know. I've been to the year 5 billion and only been gone, what, twelve hours? No, I'll just tell her I spent the night at Shareen's. See you later. Oh, don't either of you disappear.” She pointed at them before turning and heading towards the tower block   
Morgana pulled out her phone and was shocked at all the notifications she had, frowning in worry she unlocked her phone, going into her contacts and pressed the button to call Elijah  
He answered quickly sounding out of breath and desperate “Sister?!” he cried into the phone   
“Eli? Sweet one? What’s wrong?” she asked   
“What’s wrong is that you have been missing for a year!” Elijah informed her calmly, but she heard the cold fury in his tone, turning she spotted the Doctor with a missing poster of Rose clutched in his hand   
“ah,” she said   
“no witch could find you with blood and no witch could find you on the other side, we had no idea where you were, you disappeared off the face of the earth, we were all terrified” Elijah lectured her and she cringed but took it, knowing she would have razed the earth to ash if one of her siblings or children had pulled the same stunt “where the hell have you been?”   
“Charles Dickens” she replied swiftly as she and The Doctor ran up the stairs to the Tyler flat   
“I see,” he said “I will go and fix this mess, inform the Doctor I just might snap his neck- Marcellus, Leif, Ivar, Cecilia, Benjamin, Issac, Niklaus, Finn, Rebekah and Kol were beside themselves as was I sister- you have a lot to make up for” he stated before hanging up and Morgana swallowed the bile in her throat-unused to the shame swirling in her gut.  
They burst into the flat to see Rose being clutched tightly by her mother.   
“It's not twelve hours, it's twelve months. You've been gone a whole year. Sorry.” He said sheepishly   
Morgana slipped her phone into her pocket biting her bottom lip “Elijah’s pissed” she informed him, and he frowned   
“Sorry” he muttered   
“it’s fine it was only a year, not like that means anything to me and anyways they’ll calm down” she comforted even though she was certain her siblings would hold this over her for the next hundred years at least.  
They had stayed in the flat while Jackie had called a policeman who was sat opposite them, Rose sat in the armchair with Morgana and the Doctor flanking the chair.  
“The hours I've sat here, days and weeks and months, all on my own. I thought you were dead, and, where were you? Travelling. What the hell does that mean, travelling? That's no sort of answer. You ask her. She won't tell me. That's all she says. Travelling.” Jackie ranted   
“That's what I was doing.” Rose protested  
“When your passport's still in the drawer? It's just one lie after another.” Jackie snapped  
“I meant to phone. I really did. I just I forgot.” Rose weakly defended herself   
“What, for a year? You forgot for a year? And I am left sitting here. I just don't believe you. Why won't you tell me where you've been?” Jackie demanded   
“Actually, it's my fault. I sort of er, employed Rose and Morgana as my companions.” The Doctor tried to help, and Morgana rose an eyebrow at him  
“When you say companion, is this a sexual relationship?” The policeman looked between the duo  
“NO!” they both cried out looking disgusted   
“Then what is it? Because you, you waltz in here all charm and smiles, and the next thing I know, she vanishes off the face of the Earth! How old are you then? Forty? Forty-five? What, did you find her on the Internet? Did you go online and pretend you're a doctor? And what about her? -” she gestured at Morgana “did you lie to this poor girl as well? Manipulate her? She’s so young as well! Is that your type?”  
“I am a Doctor!” he defended himself “and she’s older than she looks!”  
“Prove it. Stitch this, mate!” Jackie yelled before smacking the Doctor across the face harshly, and Morgana’s mouth dropped open, she tugged on the Doctors hand and they both fled the apartment while Rose and Jackie talked it out in the kitchen.   
They headed to the roof and looked at the view together   
“would you like some blood?” she offered as she raised her hand gently brushing her fingers over the slap mark   
He tilted his head considering it “My biology is different do you know what will happen?” he asked curiously   
“No, perhaps we shouldn’t” she didn’t want him to have an adverse effect  
“No, No, No I’m up for it!” he protested, his eyes lit up in curiosity and she laughed   
“Alright” she felt her face shift and she went to raise her wrist to her mouth, but the Doctor stopped her   
“can I?” he gestured and she eyed him for a minute before nodding her permission, he smiled softly before his fingers trailed over her cheek, mimicking the way she had touched his cheek “your eyes are so bright, like molten gold,” he said and she felt heat rise to her cheeks, his pointer finger caressed her lip and she unconsciously opened her mouth-granting him access to touch her fangs, he lightly pressed his pointer finger against her canine and cut his finger slightly.  
He pulled back observing the blood welling up, a drop had stayed on her fang and her tongue darted up and tasted his blood, the blood sparked and danced along her tongue and her mouth watered.   
She placed her own wrist against her mouth and bit into her skin deeply, easily tearing into muscle and vein before she pulled back, swallowing the mouthful of blood in her mouth and held it out in offering to him, he stared into her eyes, blue eyes intense as he wrapped his long, pianist fingers around her delicate wrist and gently tugged her wrist up to his mouth. Her body followed the motion and she ended up gently pressed up against his body and he started drinking her blood like a fine wine.   
After a few mouthfuls he pulled back, his breath ragged and tongue darting out to catch the blood drops at the edge of his lips.   
They pulled away as the fire door swung open, slamming into the wall behind it and Rose came stomping towards them as she complained about her mother.  
“I can't tell her. I can't even begin. She's never going to forgive me. And I missed a year. Was it good?” she asked not noticing that they had trouble looking at each other, Morgana swallowed heavily   
“Middling.” He answered taking in a ragged breath calming his heartbeat down  
“You're so useless.” Rose laughed as she hopped onto the wall   
“Well, if it's this much trouble, are you going to stay here now?” He asked it would be a shame for him to lose a friend, but he’d still have Morgana…  
“I don't know. I can't do that to her again, though.” Rose informed them “how has your family taken it?”  
“they lost their minds, as usual, I was only gone a year and we are all immortal, so it’s not like our circumstances are the same,” Morgana told Rose,” Kol once ignored us-well our siblings- for ten years as punishment for taking one of his favourite wine vintages” she shrugged   
“Well, she's not coming with us.” The Doctor stated flatly  
“No chance.” Rose agreed readily   
“I don't do families.” He said  
Rose laughed “She slapped you!”  
“Nine hundred years of time and space, and I've never been slapped by someone's mother.” He groused to them and Morgana laughed, patting his arm consolingly   
“Your face.” She said gleefully   
“It hurt!” he grumbled but his tongue darted out in remembrance of what occurred after  
“You're so daff. When you say nine hundred years?” Rose asked curious  
“That's my age.” He nodded  
“You're nine hundred years old,” Rose said in shock  
“Yeah.”  
“My mum was right. That is one hell of an age gap for us but Morgana you’re only like a hundred years older? God, I must seem so young to you! Every conversation with you just goes mental. There's no one else I can talk to. I've seen all that stuff up there, the size of it, and I can't say a word. Aliens and spaceships and things, and I'm the only person on planet Earth who knows they exist.” She said   
“you don’t act like it I suppose, sometimes I forget my age but then someone will act like their age and I’ll just remember how young they are” Morgana told her not bothering to mention others probably knew about aliens-like that Clive bloke.   
Suddenly there was a deep horn noise blasting through the air and a spaceship, trailing black smoke passed overhead and heads for the city. It missed Tower Bridge, weaved around St Paul's, then with a nasty backfire and a splutter, dived for the Thames, taking out the Clock Tower in the process.  
“oh, that’s just not fair!” Rose complained   
They headed down the street, and Morgana spoke as soldiers stopped them  
“damn it” she snapped   
“It's blocked off.” The Doctor said   
“I could- “she offered but the Doctor shook his head   
“Nah, don’t want to draw attention to you” he denied  
“We're miles from the centre. The city must be gridlocked. The whole of London must be closing down.” Rose peeked around  
“I know. I can't believe I'm here to see this. This is fantastic!” The Doctor said gleefully bouncing on his toes  
“Did you know this was going to happen?” Rose asked  
“Nope.” He popped cheerfully  
“Do you recognise the ship?” Morgana wondered   
“Nope.” He repeated  
“Do you know why it crashed?” Rose probed  
“Nope.” He grinned  
“Oh, I'm so glad I've got you,” Rose said sarcastically  
“I bet you are. This is what I travel for, Rose. To see history happening right in front of us. Fantastic eh Morgana?” he glanced down at Morgana who smiled at him   
“yes, I’ve always enjoyed watching big events that will change the world” Morgana admitted, and his eyes lit up  
Rose grinned at them as well “Well, let's go and see it. Never mind the traffic, we've got the Tardis.”  
The Doctor shook his head “Better not. They've already got one spaceship in the middle of London. I don't want to shove another one on top.”  
“Yeah, but yours looks like a big blue box. No one's going to notice.” Rose pointed out   
“I’m unsure the entire city will be on the lookout,” Morgana said   
“You'd be surprised. An emergency like this, there'll be all kinds of people watching. Trust me. The Tardis stays where it is.” He decided  
“So, history's happening, and we're stuck here,” Rose grumbled  
“Yes, we are.” He nodded   
“We could always do what everybody else does. We could watch it on TV” Rose suggested and with nothing else to do they all headed back to the Tyler flat  
The TV was playing “Big Ben destroyed as a UFO crash lands in Central London. Police reinforcements are drafted in from across the country to control widespread panic, looting and civil disturbance. A state of national emergency has been declared. Tom Hitchinson is at the scene. -“   
Jackie came in carrying tea for Rose and her friend who Morgana hadn’t bothered to remember her name, finding her annoying.  
“I've got no choice,” Jackie said  
“You've broken your mother's heart.” The woman Lu? scolded  
“I'm not going to make him welcome.” She stated “Morgana is lovely though”  
“I cradled her like a child.” Lu or Ru or something carried on   
The Doctor piped up noting Morgana’s annoyance “Oi, I'm trying to listen.”  
“They've found a body. It's unconfirmed,” this caught the Doctor’s attention who leant forward eagerly  
Jackie mentioned some bloke who had asked her out, but Morgana was more interested in what was going on with the TV “Brought to the nearest shore. Unconfirmed reports say that the body is of extra-terrestrial origin. An extraordinary event unfolding here live here in Central London. The body is being transferred to a secure unit mortuary; the whereabouts is yet unknown. The roads in Central London are being” the channel suddenly turned to blue peter, and Morgana glanced over to see the Doctor wrestling the remote with a toddler, her heart softened and she went to scoop him up to help the Doctor out but he had already picked the child up and placed him on his lap.   
“your good with him” Morgana complimented, and he grinned   
“Albion Hospital. We still don't know whether it's alive or dead. Whitehall is denying everything.” The TV announced   
“well, I did have my own, when was the last time you had a child?” he asked “go on” he encouraged the TV  
She smiled fondly “Marcellus two hundred years ago, I raised him from about the age of five? I turned others after him, but he was the last child I raised”   
“'I’m being told that General Asquith is now entering the hospital. The building's been evacuated. The patients have been moved out onto the streets. The police still won't confirm the presence of an alien body contained inside those walls.” The Doctor perked up at the news  
“would you want more?” he wondered   
“maybe, not right now but one day I imagine I’ll find another child and take them in, many of my covens and packs have a commune style life and they have children like I said not all chose immortality”   
The TV then began reporting from outside of number ten “Mystery still surrounds the whereabouts of the Prime Minister. He's not been seen since the emergency began. The opposition are criticising his lack of leadership, and. Hold on. Oh, that's Joseph Green, MP for Hartley Dale. He's Chairman of the Parliamentary Commission on the monitoring of sugar standards in exported confectionary. With respect, hardly the most important person right now.”  
The Doctor grinned pleased with the information before he placed the toddler down and urging him towards his mother, He stood and turned towards Morgana   
“Coming?” he asked holding out a hand and wriggling his fingers  
“Always” she grinned grabbing his hand and following him out of the flat and down towards the TARDIS  
“And where do you think you two are going?” Rose came bounding after them   
“Nowhere. It's just a bit human in there for me. History just happened and they're talking about where you can buy dodgy top-up cards for half price. I'm off on a wander, that's all.” The Doctor denied  
“Right. There's a spaceship on the Thames and you're just wandering, with Morgana?” she pointed out  
“Nothing to do with me. It's not an invasion. That was a genuine crash landing. Angle of descent, colour of smoke, everything. It's perfect. And Morgana was getting uncomfortable with all the blood” he shrugged and Morgana whacked him on the arm  
“So? And the tribrid with a thousand years of control just suddenly starts to lose it? I know she’s fed recently” Rose rose an eyebrow at them-not buying it.  
“So maybe this is it. First contact. The day mankind officially comes into contact with an alien race. I'm not interfering because you've got to handle this on your own. That's when the human race finally grows up. Just this morning you were all tiny and small and made of clay. Now you can expand. And that was only a blood bag is not as efficient, fresh blood is better” The Doctor defended   
“true, bagged blood is like a ham sandwich perfectly acceptable and filling but its lacklustre fresh blood is like a nice steak but sometimes it's like a perfectly cooked ribeye” Morgana explained, the Doctors blood, however, had tasted like pure ambrosia….she came back to herself with the Doctor looking amused and Rose scrunching her nose up at her.   
“So, am I nice steak or a ham sandwich?” Rose challenged and Morgana snorted in amusement   
“one I haven’t tasted your blood however you smell nice so I’m sure your blood will,” Morgana said, and Rose looked oddly pleased with herself   
“You don't need me. Go and celebrate history. Spend some time with your mum.” The Doctor assured  
“Promise you won't disappear?” She asked tentatively, she really didn’t want to lose her new mates who were quickly becoming paramount in her life.   
The Doctor held up a key on a necklace “Tell you what. Tardis key. It's about time you had one. See you later.” He grinned and walked off tugging Morgana with him with their still linked hands   
“so, the crash was perfect” Morgana pointed out as they walked up to the TARDIS   
The Doctor hummed wondering where she was going with this   
“are you not suspicious if it is too perfect?” she suggested   
He stopped and looked down at her “well we are going to investigate” he grinned before unlocking the TARDIS   
Morgana followed pouting lightly “don’t I get a key?”   
“who says you get that privilege?” he teased, and she gasped in mock offence  
“you're so mean” she pouted, and he laughed before moving over to her, and lifted a hand a golden chain with a silver key hanging from it   
“Am I mean now?” he taunted  
“did I say mean? I meant the most amazing man in the universe” she praised   
“I suppose it’ll do” he gave in and handed her the key; she turned the key over in fascination  
“it’s been engraved,” she said, and he hummed looking down at the key before smirking   
“Sexy must have added it on,” he said absentmindedly before freezing at the pleased look on Morgana’s face and he groaned   
“I’m sorry what?” she asked not believing what he said   
“it’s circular Gallifreyan- the language of my people- it’s also one language the TARDIS consciously doesn’t translate. it means my Queen; the TARDIS must have added it” he said as he turned and began inputting coordinates   
“love knowing more about you but that’s not what I was asking about” Morgana skipped after him feeling like a child on a sugar rush, she stopped in front of him, mischievous grin in place “it’s almost…sexy.”   
He blushed but refused to admit defeat “I am very sexy” he winked hurrying around the other side of the console, but she was suddenly in front of him again, staring expectantly   
“damn it, fine alright? I call the TARDIS sexy because she’s sexy and I refuse to be embarrassed alright?” he pointed a finger in her face, staring into her twinkling green eyes   
“her pilot’s sexy as well” she flirted lightly “does this mean I get to give her a name as well or do I call her sexy?”   
“you can call her TARDIS,” he said   
“But what about sweetie? Sweetums? Babycakes? Lovely one? Darling? Dearest? - “the Doctor cut her off   
“-thought I was dearest?” he would deny the pout till his dying day   
“you could be beloved?” she suggested “oh I know! I’ll call her Dear would you like that Dear?” she tilted her head up to the ceiling and received a pleased hum “there settled” she grinned at the Doctor who rolled his eyes but didn’t say anything.  
The TARDIS shook angrily while they were in flight and the Doctor pulled out a hammer and hit the console with it   
“OI!” Morgana protested before realising she had started picking up his vernacular, Elijah was going to hit the roof if he heard her say something common, the man disliked using contractions for Odin’s sake “don’t hit her”   
“I won’t hit her if she’d behave!” he yelled at the celling and in retaliation she threw them to the grated floor, she had materialised into a storage room.   
They stood and dusted themselves off before leaving the TARDIS, the Doctor using his sonic to unlock the door, but it whirred loudly and he shushed it, Morgana rose an eyebrow at him scolding his tool. The door unlocked and they moved into the room. Morgana walked into his back when he suddenly stopped, peaking over his shoulder she noticed the room full of soldiers, she tried to move in front of him but he was an immoveable wall she saw the soldiers grabbed their weapons and pointed them at the Doctor. Something busted out of the cooler in the corner, and a woman screamed.   
“Defence plan delta! Come on. Move! Move!” he ordered grabbing Morgana’s hand and leading them all out of the room and into a lab.   
“It's alive!” the woman screamed  
“Spread out. Tell the perimeter it's a lockdown.” He spoke rapidly as Morgana moved over to the woman and held her, speaking reassurances   
“My god. It's still alive.” The woman whimpered   
“Do it!” He snapped when he noticed the soldiers weren’t doing as he had demanded  
“I swear it was dead.” The woman promised and Morgana nodded   
“Coma, shock, hibernation, anything. What does it look like?” the Doctor rambled as he thought  
There was metal clattering and both the Doctor and Morgana came to the same realisation  
“It's still here.”   
The Doctor then gestured to a soldier outside the door to come in and kneel by Toshiko. He looked behind a filing cabinet before speaking softly   
“Hello.”   
A pig like creature then ran out on its hind legs. The being was wearing a spacesuit.  
“Don't shoot!” The Doctor yelled   
There was a bang and the Doctor looked furious as he started yelling at the soldier who had shot the pig looking, creature  
“What did you do that for? It was scared! It was scared.” He bellowed Morgana stood and moved over to the Doctor to offer comfort.   
The Doctor then carefully picked up the creature and placed it on the metal table, he carefully examined it before coming to a realisation, the woman had moved over in curiosity  
“it’s fake” he spoke, and Morgana looked up at him  
“I just assumed that's what aliens look like, but you're saying it's an ordinary pig from Earth.” She said   
“More like a mermaid. Victorian showmen used to draw the crowds by taking the skull of a cat, glueing it to a fish and calling it a mermaid. Now someone's taken a pig, opened up its brain, stuck bits on, then they've strapped it in that ship and made it dive bomb. It must've been terrified. They've taken this animal and turned it into a joke.” He had started frowning a displeased look on his face and Morgana reached out and squeezed his hand to bring him back to himself, he looked down thankfully at her and they both walked off as the woman started talking.   
“it’ll be alright Doctor; we’ll figure it out and fix it,” she said, and he nodded his head determined  
They went back into the TARDIS and it disappeared before reappearing onto the Powell estate, Rose came bursting in before being followed by her paramour Mickey and mother, Jackie.   
“All right, so I lied. I went and had a look. But the whole crash landing's a fake. I thought so and Morgana was suspicious as well. Just too perfect. I mean, hitting Big Ben. Come on, so I thought let's go and have a look” he rambled excitedly  
“My mum's here,” Rose said  
“Hello Jackie” Morgana greeted the shocked woman nonchalantly   
“Oh, that's just what I need. Don't you dare make this place domestic” He pointed a finger at Rose and Morgana laughed, oh the man was already involved in domestics.   
“you ruined my life doctor and you, Morgana. They thought she was dead. I was a murder suspect because of you” Mickey snapped  
“You see what I mean? Domestic.” The Doctor pointed out   
“I’ve ruined many lives darling don’t think yourself special” she spoke disdainfully irate with the child who dared to scold her  
“I bet you don't even remember my name.” Mickey ranted  
“Ricky.” The Doctor declared blithely ensuring he stayed between Mickey and Morgana   
“It's Mickey.” Mickey retorted  
“No, it's Ricky.” The Doctor said with confidence  
“I think I know my own name,” Mickey said flustered  
“You think you know your own name? How stupid are you?” The Doctor was quick to mock  
That seemed to snap Jackie out of it as she turned and fled the TARDIS   
“Mum, don't! Don't go anywhere. Don't start a fight! Morgana keep a leash on the Doctor” she yelled chasing her mother   
“I make no promises” Morgana called after Rose as she stared at the Doctor   
“oi!” the doctor grunted “if anyone would wear a leash it’s you”   
Morgana snorted at the reference to her wolf side “I might concede a collar, but it better be pretty”   
“the prettiest in the universe” he promised playfully “I want to see you know”   
“one day” she agreed as Rose came back into the TARDIS   
“That was a real spaceship,” Rose questioned as she moved up the gangplank  
“Yep.” The Doctor answered   
“So, it's all a pack of lies? What is it, then? Are they invading?” Rose suggested  
“Funny way to invade, putting the world on red alert.” Mickey observed  
The Doctor seemed surprised “Good point! So, what're they up to?”  
“Attention,” Morgana said   
“what do you mean?” the Doctor looked at her   
“while hunting sometimes you garner the prey’s attention and lure them in” Morgana clarified vaguely unaware of how much Mickey knew, Rose and the Doctor nodded along understanding what she was hinting at.

“So, what're you doing down there?” Mickey asked, looking down at the Doctor, he hand clambered underneath the grating to mess with some wiring, having Morgana hand him tools as he worked, she had no idea what tools she was giving him but she enjoyed watching him work.   
“Ricky.” The Doctor sighed  
“Mickey.” He corrected  
“Ricky. If I was to tell you what I was doing to the controls of my frankly magnificent time ship, would you even begin to understand?” he patronised and Morgana glared half-heartedly at him but just received a wink in return   
“I suppose not,” Mickey admitted  
“Well, shut it, then.” The Doctor said cheerily “Morgana come hold this for me”   
Morgana grabbed the roll-up of tools and quickly climbed into the hole down to the doctor, he shifted making room for her and she was laid next to him, his arm above her head as he pointed some things out  
“so, what are you up to?” she wondered tuning out the conversation between Mickey and Rose   
“so, you think you can keep up?” he teased her  
She sniffed haughtily “I’m more than capable of keeping up with you”   
“I’m patching into the time stream and using the TARDIS to see where the ship came from and how it crashed, to see whether it’s an authentic crash or not” he explained and she hummed in understanding hearing the painful conversation between Rose and Mickey she was glad to hide under the console with the Doctor.   
“So, er, in twelve months, have you been seeing anyone else?” Rose asked him  
“No.” he said simply  
“Okay.” Morgana made a pained face at the Doctor who snickered in amusement  
“Mainly because everyone thinks I murdered you.” Mickey pointed out  
“Right.” She said sheepishly   
“So, now that you've come back, are you going to stay?” Morgana couldn’t handle the painful conversation anymore, so she sent a pleading look at the Doctor who took pity on her.  
“Got it! Ha, ha! Patched in the radar, looped it back twelve hours so we can follow the flight of that spaceship. Here we go. Hold on. Come on.” He clambered out before extending a hand for Morgana so he could help her get up.  
They all looked at the monitor which was showing the trajectory of the ship.   
“That's the spaceship on its way to Earth, see? Except. Hold on. See? The spaceship did a sling shot round the Earth before it landed.” He pointed it out  
“What does that mean?” Rose said in inquisitiveness   
“It means it came from Earth in the first place. It went up and came back down. Whoever those aliens are, they haven't just arrived, they've been here for a while. The question is, what have they been doing?”   
“planning? And now they’re making their big move” Morgana suggested shrugging her shoulders  
“How many channels do you get?” Mickey asked as they looked through the different champions  
The Doctor shrugged “All the basic packages.”  
“You get sports channels?” Mickey looked interested   
The Doctor clicked his tongue irritated “Yes, I get the football. Hold on, I know that lot.”  
On the screen, a woman was talking “It is looking likely that the Government's bringing in alien specialists - those people who have devoted their lives to studying outer space.”  
“UNIT. United Nations Intelligence Taskforce. Good people.” The Doctor explained a faraway look in his eyes  
“How do you know them?”  
Mickey piped in “'Cos he's worked for them. Oh yeah, don't think I sat on my backside for twelve months, Doctor. I read up on you. You look deep enough on the Internet or in the history books, and there's his name, followed by a list of the dead. And your no better” he turned on Morgana who rose an eyebrow  
“That's nice. Good boy, Ricky.” The Doctor said to get his attention of Morgana   
“how am I no better?” Morgana snapped, furious with the way he clearly upset the Doctor   
“I know what you are as well, a Mikaelson your family history goes back over a thousand years and it’s bloody” he sneered down at Morgana “you’re a monster, killed thousands”  
She flashed her fangs and eyes at him, and he scrambled back “careful darling, garner a monster’s attention and they just might knock on your door and don’t claim superiority with events you know nothing about because I'm about to add another name to the list”  
The Doctor and Rose moved themselves in between them, The Doctor tossing a glare at Mickey while Rose steered the conversation away.  
“If you know them, why don't you go and help?” she asked the Doctor  
“They wouldn't recognise me. I've changed a lot since the old days. Besides, the world's on a knife-edge. There's aliens out there and fake aliens. We want to keep this alien out of the mix. I'm going undercover. And er, I'd better keep the Tardis out of sight. Ricky, you've got a car. You can do some driving.” He ordered, his thumb rubbing soothing circles on Morgana’s hand  
“Where to?” Mickey asked resigned   
“The roads are clearing. Let's go and have a look at that spaceship.” He decided   
They walked out of the TARDIS only to be met with a bunch of soldiers, police, police cars and helicopters surrounding them, Mickey took one look and fled while Jackie who had run out of the flat tried to get to Rose  
“Raise your hands above your head. You are under arrest.” A policeman ordered they did as instructed, and Morgana spotted the gleam in the Doctors eye  
“Don’t” she warned softly  
He just grinned before saying “Take me to your leader.”  
They were then bundled into the back of a police car.   
“this is a bit posh. If I knew it was going to be like this, being arrested, I would have done it years ago.” Rose commented   
“This is not being arrested” Morgana laughed  
The Doctor concurred “We're not being arrested, we're being escorted.”  
“Where to? And how do you know what being arrested is like” Rose inquired  
“I’m a thousand years old Rose, I’ve been arrested once or twice In 1837, the Marquis of Waterford, Myself, Kol and some others got very, very drunk, vandalised and essentially destroyed the town of Melton Mowbray, we knocked over flowerpots, took knockers off doors, broke windows, broke out of a prison wagon, stole police horses and took red paint and painted the gatehouse, houses and a swan statue red, some blood might have also made it on several buildings, Elijah was not pleased in the morning he had to bail us out” she grinned at the astonished look on their faces   
“so, paint the town red…?” Rose wondered  
“yep, we literally coined the phrase ” she nodded pleased with herself  
The Doctor laughed before answering Rose’s question “Where'd you think? Downing Street.”  
“You're kidding.” Rose gossiped  
“I'm not.” The Doctor shook his head  
“10 Downing Street?” Rose clarified  
He nodded his head “That's the one.”   
“Oh, my God. I'm going to 10 Downing Street? How come?” Rose gushed  
He pulled a face “I hate to say it, but Mickey was right. Over the years I've visited this planet a lot of times, and I've been, er, noticed.”  
“Now they need you?”   
“Like it said on the news. They're gathering experts in alien knowledge. And who's the biggest expert of the lot?” he straightened in his seat but deflated at Rose’s answer  
“Patrick Moore?” Morgana laughed   
“Apart from him.” The Doctor groused playfully poking at Morgana  
“Oh, don't you just love it.” Rose teased   
“I'm telling you. Lloyd George, he used to drink me under the table. Who's the Prime Minister now?  
“How should I know? I missed a year.”   
He looked at Morgana who rose an eyebrow “I’m Norwegian remember?”   
He stuck his tongue out and all three of them climbed out of the car, the Doctor preened and grinned at the cameras while Morgana and Rose cringed   
“Oh, my God.” Rose muttered and Morgana nodded along, she tugged at the Doctor’s hand and all three headed into number ten.   
“Ladies and gentlemen, can we convene? Quick as we can, please. It's this way on the right, and can I remind you ID cards are to be worn at all times.” A man was instructing before he stopped in front of the Doctor, handing him an ID badge “Here's your ID card. I'm sorry, your companions don’t have clearance.”  
“I don't go anywhere without them” he narrowed his eyes  
“You're the code nine, not them. I'm sorry, Doctor. It is the Doctor, isn't it? They'll have to stay outside.” He said  
“They’re staying with me.” He clenched his jaw  
“Look, even I don't have clearance to go in there. I can't let them in and that's a fact.” The man said determined  
“we’ll be fine Doctor, you go ahead, I’ll make sure Rose is alright” Morgana reassured, and he looked down at her searching her eyes.  
“Excuse me. Are you the Doctor?” a woman came up to them  
“Sure.” He answered absently still focused on Morgana  
“Not now. We're busy. Can't you go home?” the man seemed fed up with her  
“I just need a word in private.” She tried again   
“promise,” Morgana said a smile tugging at her lips   
He sighed “I suppose so. Don't get in any trouble.” She faked an innocent look and he reluctantly grinned before leaving   
“You haven't got clearance. Now leave it.” The man said to the woman and then turned to them “I'm going to have to leave you with security.”  
The woman interjected “It's all right. I'll look after her. Let me be of some use. -“she turned to them “Walk with me. Just keep walking.” They followed the woman down the hallways and she began speaking   
“That's right. Don't look round. Harriet Jones, MP Flydale North. This friend of yours, he's an expert, is that right? He knows about aliens?” She queried as she led them into a room and Morgana kept a sharp eye out, paranoid after Harriet’s warning, hearing her heartbeat fluttering wildly.  
“Why do you want to know?” Rose asked slightly defensive and Harriet burst into tears. Rose wrapped her arms around the woman  
“They turned the body into a suit. A disguise for the thing inside!” Harriet told them  
“It's all right. We believe you. It's, it's alien. They must have some serious technology behind this. If we could find it, we could use it.”  
Rose and Morgana began searching the room, opening different doors Rose eventually opened a different cupboard only for a man’s body to fall out  
“Oh, my God! Is that the- “Rose screamed in shock  
“Harriet, for God's sake. This has gone beyond a joke. You cannot just wander. Oh, my God. That's the Prime Minister!” The man yelped   
Suddenly the door opened, and a heavy-set blonde woman came in smirking smugly “Oh! Has someone been naughty?”  
“That's impossible. He left this afternoon. The Prime Minister left Downing Street. He was driven away!” The man spluttered and Morgana carefully moved over, placing herself in front of the mortals her entire posture defensive   
“And who told you that, hmm? Me.” She purred as she reached up to her hairline and fiddling with a zip that had been hidden by her hair, she pulled it open and a flash of light later, an eight-foot green alien with black eyes and a baby face was standing in front of them.   
She reached out with one massive hand grabbing Morgana around her throat and pushing up against the wall   
She called out “RUN” to Rose who did as she was ordered, all three of them fleeing the room as her neck was snapped and she fell into darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! a lot in this chapter I also changed Roses dialogue in the episode she says 'your so gay' but that's moronic so I changed it to 'your so daff' I think, I'm working on WW3 right now, and gosh also writing for future chapters guys I cried, I have an outline for something in the far-flung future its a convo between Morgana and someone (not the doctor) I cried. I have little bits and pieces planned for all the way up to the eleventh doctor and the cybernetics, I get little inspiration here and there and write it in my phone notes which is why I've halted with BW because all my notes were on my old phone and it broke and I need to get it fixed. ALSO ALSO my dog was a bellend to me and terrified me, I have a mastiff (So big boy) and he has an intense bark and growl, you also can't see him when it's dark (I think you lot know where I'm going with this) so I'm at the top of the stairs, the light is off, he's at the bottom of the stairs, he can see me I cannot see him. he does a playful growl but because his voice is so deep I thought it was a demon to take me to hell, guys when I say my soul left my body! turned on the light and he's stood there wagging his tail and bouncing on his paws. bastard. love him though! more Doctor/Morgana fluff, and more of a fleshed-out backstory for the Mikaelsons! Elijah is pissed and Morgana's gonna have to make it up! she will (hint hint)! thoughts, comments, questions, queries? BTW you guys have been fucking AWESOME with the response it means the entire world to me! Hand To God!


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Morgana groaned coming back to life hearing the Doctor threaten the creatures “One more move and my sonic device will triplicate the flammability of this alcohol. Whoof, we all go up. So back off.”  
“Right then. Question time. Who exactly are the Slitheen?” the Doctor demanded  
“and which one of you bloody wankers snapped my neck? I’d love to return the favour” Morgana snarled clambering to her feet, Rose gasped and flung herself at Morgana while The Doctor had a terrifying expression his face  
“what” he snarled viciously  
“one of these cretins attempted to murder me and depending on your belief succeeded however I think it was after him originally” here she waved a hand at the guy  
“Indra Ganesh” he introduced himself  
The Doctor’s countenance darkened further “right, I’ll deal with that later your okay?” she nodded “right, Slitheen who are they?”  
“They're aliens.” Harriet inputted  
He rolled his eyes “Yes. I got that, thanks.”  
One of these named Slitheen asked, “Who are you, if not human?”  
Indra spoke up “Who's not human?”  
“He's not human, and she isn’t either” Rose gestured to Morgana who sent a disapproving look back  
“secrecy, Rose”  
“They’re not human?” Harriet asked in shock  
“Can I have a bit of hush?” The Doctor snapped turning to them  
“Sorry.” Harriet apologised  
“So, what's the plan?” he turned towards the aliens  
“But he's got a Northern accent,” Indra said  
“Lots of planets have a north,” Rose answered  
“I like it” Morgana mentioned offhand  
He grinned at her before turning to the others a disapproving look on his face “I said hush. Come on. You've got a spaceship hidden in the North Sea. It's transmitting a signal. You've murdered your way to the top of government. What for, invasion?”  
A different Slitheen answered “Why would we invade this God-forsaken rock?” she sneered, and Morgana recognised that was the one that snapped her neck  
“Then something's brought the Slitheen race here. What is it?” He demanded  
A Slitheen questioned “The Slitheen race?”  
The Slitheen continued “Slitheen is not our species. Slitheen is our surname. Jocrassa Fel Fotch Pasameer-Day-Slitheen at your service.”  
“We don’t want it” Morgana sneered  
“So, you're family.” The Doctor deduced  
“A family business.” The Slitheen smiled creepily  
“Then you're out to make a profit. How can you do that on a God-forsaken rock?” the Doctor thought out  
“a resource they want?” Morgana suggested and the Doctor sent her a thankful look  
“Ah, excuse me? Your device will do what? Triplicate the flammability?”  
“Is that what I said?” the Doctor wondered  
“You're making it up.” A Slitheen accused  
The Doctor grinned his ploy having been caught “Ah, well! Nice try. Harriet, have a drink. I think you're gonna need it.”  
Morgana glanced over to see Harriet clutching desperately to a red box  
“You pass it to the left first,” she informed him  
He apologised before handing it over to Rose who thanked him, took a large gulp and then gave it to Indra who also took a long drink of it  
“Now we can end this hunt with a slaughter.” The Slitheen said in delight  
“you can try” Morgana taunted  
“Don't you think we should run?” Rose suggested but the Doctor shook his head  
“Fascinating history, Downing Street. Two thousand years ago, this was marshland. 1730, it was occupied by a Mister Chicken. He was a nice man. 1796, this was the Cabinet Room. If the Cabinet's in session and in danger, these are about the four safest walls in the whole of Great Britain. End of lesson.” He grinned lifting a panel by the door and pressing a button, metal shutters then crashed shut across the windows and doors locking them in  
“Installed in 1991. Three inches of steel lining every single wall. They'll never get in.” he said pleased with himself  
Morgana and Rose shared a look before she asked, “And how do we get out?”  
“Ah,” he said  
They all turned and walked further in the room, Morgana realising she would have to compel them to forget what happened with her death.  
“Indra can I have a word?” she asked, and he nodded turning towards her  
“what is it?” he asked  
“you will forget I died, forget my neck was snapped, you will forget I am not human you will forget this conversation” she compelled and he repeated her in monotone, satisfied she repeated herself with Harriet before moving to stand by the Doctor  
“Right, what have we got? Any terminals, anything?” the Doctor asked them  
“No. This place is antique. What I don't get is, when they killed the Prime Minister, why didn't they use him as a disguise?” Rose wondered  
The Doctor shook his head “He's too slim. They're big old beasts. They need to fit inside big humans.”  
“But the Slitheen are about eight feet. How do they fit inside?” Morgana wondered, she had boosted herself up onto the desk, amusing herself by swinging her legs  
“That's the device around their necks. Compression field. Literally shrinks them down a bit. That's why there's all that gas. It's a big exchange.” He explained leaning against the desk next to Morgana  
“the silver collars?” Morgana asked and he nodded  
“jealous?” he teased lightly, and she laughed  
“not enough diamonds for me” she winked  
“Wish I had a compression field. I could fit a size smaller.” Rose joined in and Morgana chuckled  
“Excuse me, people are dead! This is not the time for making jokes.” Harriet scolded her and Indra looked uncomfortable  
“Sorry. You get used to this stuff when your friends with them” she gestured  
“People die every day” Morgana shrugged apathetic, ignoring their disapproving looks.  
“Well, that's a strange friendship,” Indra mentioned, wanting to lighten the mood  
The Doctor then turned to Harriet “Harriet Jones. I've heard that name before. Harriet Jones. You're not famous for anything, are you?”  
She waved her hand dismissively “Oh, hardly.”  
“Rings a bell. Harriet Jones?” he asked rhetorically  
“Lifelong backbencher I'm afraid, and a fat lot of use I'm being now. The Protocols are redundant. They list the people who could help and they're all dead downstairs.” She explained  
“Hasn't it got, like, defence codes and things? Couldn't we just launch a nuclear bomb at them?” Rose pondered  
“You're a very violent young woman,” Harriet said  
“I adore it,” Morgana said  
Rose grinned at Morgana before saying “I'm serious. We could.”  
“Well, there's nothing like that in here. Nuclear strikes do need a release code, yes, but it's kept secret by the United Nations.” Harriet said  
The Doctor ran a hand down his face “Say that again.”  
“What, about the codes?” Indra questioned  
He gave a grunt of annoyance “Anything. All of it.”  
“Well, the British Isles can't gain access to atomic weapons without a Special Resolution from the UN,” Harriet told them  
Rose snorted derisively “Like that's ever stopped them.”  
“Exactly, given our past record. And I voted against that, thank you very much. The codes have been taken out of the government's hands and given to the UN. Is it important?” Harriet asked  
“Everything's important.” The Doctor said, absentmindedly tugging at the hem of his jumper  
“If we only knew what the Slitheen wanted. Listen to me. I'm saying Slitheen as if it's normal.” She laughed likely out of shock  
“What do they want, though?” Indra asked  
“Well, they're just one family, so it's not an invasion. They don't want Slitheen World They're out to make money. That means they want to use something. Something here on Earth. Some kind of asset, a resource like Morgana said” He said  
“Like what, gold? Oil? Water?” She suggested  
“You're very good at this.” The Doctor complimented  
“Thank you.” She preened  
“Harriet Jones. Why do I know that name?” he wondered looking frustrated  
“They called it a godforsaken rock so perhaps it’s not something we have but something we can become” Morgana ruminated  
“Fantastic! Oh, fantastic” The Doctor beamed placing a kiss on her cheek and Morgana flushed cherry red.  
Rose’s phone chimed thankfully giving Morgana an excuse to not stare at the Doctor or to think about his lips on her cheek…  
“Oh, that's me,” Rose announced pulling out her phone  
“But we're sealed off. How did you get a signal?” Harriet asked  
“He zapped it. Superphone.” Rose waved it lightly  
Harriet lit up “Then we can phone for help. You must have contacts.” She turned to the Doctor expectantly  
He grimaced “Dead downstairs, yeah.”  
“It's Mickey,” Rose told them  
The Doctor rolled his eyes “Oh, tell your stupid boyfriend we're busy.”  
“Yeah, he's not so stupid after all.” She defended him before showing them the photo he had sent of a Slitheen.  
He called and Rose answered Morgana could hear Jackie crying on the other side  
“Is she all right, though? Don't put her on, just tell me.” Rose said  
The Doctor then took Rose’s phone and commandeered it  
“Is that Ricky? Don't talk, just shut up and go to your computer.” He ordered  
The Doctor listened for a moment before he swallowed heavily “Mickey the Idiot, I might just choke before I finish this sentence, but, er, I need you.”  
The Doctor then plugged the phone into a speaker that was sat on the desk  
“Say again.” He requested  
“It's asking for the password.”  
“Buffalo. Two Fs, one L.” The Doctor said  
Jackie interjected curious “So, what's that website?”  
Mickey informed her gleefully “All the secret information known to mankind. See, they've known about aliens for years. They just kept us in the dark.”  
“Mickey, you were born in the dark.” The Doctor mocked still upset about what happened earlier  
Rose defended him “Oh, leave him alone.”  
Mickey said in a pleased tone “Thank you. Password again.”  
“Just repeat it every time.” The Doctor spoke  
“Big Ben - why did the Slitheen go and hit Big Ben?” He wondered  
“You said to gather the experts, to kill them.” Harriet pointed out  
“That lot would've gathered for a weather balloon. You don't need to crash land in the middle of London.” He dismissed  
“The Slitheen are hiding, but then they put the entire planet on Red alert.” Rose was confused  
“is that what they want?” Morgana asked  
“what do you mean?” the Doctor questioned adoring how her mind worked  
“When people are alarmed all kinds of emotions-of chemicals go pumping through your body makes the blood taste better maybe they need the planet on red alert to make whatever they want better or easier?” she suggested  
“blood?” Indra asked looking shocked  
“never mind that,” The Doctor said but his mind whirled at the ideas Morgana gave him  
“But why do that?” Rose brought them back to the big question before Jackie interjected  
“Oh, listen to her.”  
“At least I’m trying” Rose defended herself  
“Well, I've got a question, if you don't mind.” Jackie spoke “Since that man walked into our lives, I have been attacked in the streets. I have had creatures from the pits of hell in my own living room, and my daughter disappears off the face of the Earth.”  
“I told you what happened,” Rose said frustration in her tone  
“I'm talking to him. 'Cos I've seen this life of yours, Doctor.” She snapped “And maybe you get off on it, and maybe you think it's all clever and smart, but you tell me.” Morgana’s eyes flashed in anger and the Doctor squeezing her hand in warning is all that halted her from snapping “Just answer me this. Is my daughter safe?”  
“I'm fine,” Rose said  
“Will she always be safe? Can you promise me that? Well, what's the answer?”  
“that is completely unfair Jacqueline Tyler” Morgana scolded  
“you have no idea the fear a mother has for her child” Jackie bit back  
“I know far more than you possibly could” Morgana snarled  
“you are not a mother” Jackie snapped “you’re a child”  
“I am far older than I look, I raised my siblings and I have been a mother many times over, I have also lost children, I know and understand your fear and I have felt the loss you so fear Jacqueline Tyler, don’t you dare tell me I do not comprehend” She thundered losing her cool, thankfully the Doctor moved and guided her face into his neck so Indra and Harriet wouldn’t see her fangs or glowing eyes.  
There was silence for a brief moment before Mickey spoke  
“We're in,” he said  
The Doctor cleared his throat, having been slightly overwhelmed with Morgana’s defence of him “Now then, on the left at the top, there's a tab, an icon. Little concentric circles. Click on that.”  
“What is it?” Mickey asked as a sound came over the phone  
“The Slitheen have got a spaceship in the North Sea and it's transmitting that signal. Now hush, let me work out what it's saying.” Morgana closed her eyes and nuzzled further into his neck enjoying the rumble of his voice in his chest, the sound of his heartbeats, his warmth and scent.  
“He'll have to answer me one day,” Jackie complained and Morgana snarled quietly into The Doctors neck angered by her voice, the Doctor quickly ran his hand up and down her back, hoping to calm her  
“Hush!” Mickey told her  
“It's some sort of message.” His brows furrowed as he tried to figure it out  
“What's it say?” Rose asked casting a concerned look at Morgana  
“Don't know. It's on a loop, keeps repeating.” He was frustrated with this whole situation  
There was the sound of the doorbell and the Doctor hushed the noise, Mickey told Jackie to go and find out who it was  
“It's beaming out into space, who's it for?” The Doctor muttered his chin resting on Morgana’s head, taking in her natural scent, petrichor and bonfire.  
They all focused on the phone when they heard Jackie scream  
“It's him! It's the thing, it's the Slipeen!” Jackie screamed  
“They've found us,” Mickey shouted  
“Mickey, I need that signal.” The Doctor tried to keep a calm tone  
“Never mind the signal, get out! Mum Just get out! Get out!” Rose shouted into the phone  
“We can't. It's by the front door. Oh, my God, it's unmasking. It's going to kill us.” Mickey said in horror  
“There's got to be some way of stopping them! You're supposed to be the expert, think of something!” Harriet panicked  
“I'm trying!” The Doctor snapped  
Mickey quickly garnered Morgana’s attention when he said “I'll take it on, Jackie. You just run. Don't look back. Just run.”  
“that's my mother,” Rose said looking at the Doctor in demand  
“Right, if we're going to find their weakness, we need to find out where they're from. Which planet. So, judging by their basic shape, that narrows it down to five thousand planets within travelling distance. What else do we know about them? Information!” he demanded  
“They're green,” Rose said  
“Yep, narrows it down.” He nodded  
“Good sense of smell,” Indra added  
“they’re strong- one of them harmed me without issue” Morgana mentioned  
He frowned but said, “Narrows it down.”  
“They can smell adrenalin.” Rose chimed in  
“Narrows it down.” His brow was furrowed as he thought, fingers playing with the tip of Morgana’s soft hair  
“The pig technology,” Harriet interjected  
He nodded “Narrows it down.”  
“The spaceship in the Thames, you said slipstream engine. On platform one there were the inventors of Hypo-slip Travel Systems, the brother's Hop Pyleen.” Morgana recalled  
He placed a kiss on top of her head “Narrows it down.”  
“It's getting in!” Mickey warned  
“they hunt like it's a ritual,” Rose added looking even more desperate  
“Narrows it down.” The Doctor was thinking furiously going through his extensive knowledge to find what species they were  
“Wait a minute. Did you notice? When they fart, if you'll pardon the word, it doesn't just smell like a fart, if you'll pardon the word, it's something else. What is it? It's more like, er-“Harriet stuttered  
“Bad breath!” Rose cried out  
“That's it!” Harriet agreed  
“Calcium decay! Now, that narrows it down!” He said triumphantly  
Rose was quick to send reassurance “We're getting there, Mum!”  
“Too late!” Mickey yelled  
“Calcium phosphate. Organic calcium. Living calcium. Creatures made out of living calcium. What else? What else? Hyphenated surname. Yes! That narrows it down to one planet. Raxacoricofallapatorius!” the Doctor declared  
“Oh, yeah, great. We could write 'em a letter” Mickey snapped as the door finally smashed down.  
“Get into the kitchen!” the Doctor yelled into the phone  
“My God, it's going to rip us apart!” Jackie screamed and Morgana spotted Indra paling out the corner of her eye  
“Calcium, weakened by the compression field. Acetic acid. Vinegar!” The Doctor declared  
Harriet’s eyes lit up in understanding as Morgana made the connection “Just like Hannibal!”  
“Just like Hannibal. Mickey, have you got any vinegar?” he asked  
“How should I know?” he asked bewildered  
“It's your kitchen.” The Doctor snapped  
“Cupboard by the sink, middle shelf,” Rose called  
Jackie’s voice then came over the phone “Oh, give it here. What do you need?”  
“Anything with vinegar” the Doctor repeated  
“Gherkins. Yeah, pickled onions. Pickled eggs.” Jackie said  
“And you kiss this man?” The Doctor asked with Morgana nodding along her nose scrunched in distaste  
Suddenly and explosive noise came over the phone  
“Hannibal?” Rose asked tentatively  
“Hannibal crossed the Alps by dissolving boulders with vinegar.” Harriet lectured  
Rose looked at Morgana who heaved a soft laugh “before my time”  
Rose grinned cheekily at Morgana “Oh. Well, there you go then.”  
“Listen to this.” Mickey’s voice came over the phone and Morgana heard the TV playing  
“Our inspectors have searched the sky above our heads, and they have found massive weapons of destruction capable of being deployed within forty-five seconds.” The situation had quickly become serious  
“What?” the Doctor questioned baffled  
The Slitheen masquerading as human continued “Our technicians can baffle the alien probes, but not for long. We are facing extinction unless we strike first, The United Kingdom stands directly beneath the belly of the mother ship. I beg of the United Nations, pass an emergency resolution. Give us the access codes. A nuclear strike at the heart of the beast is our only chance of survival because from this moment on it is my solemn duty to inform you planet Earth is at war.”  
“He's making it up. There's no weapons up there, there's no threat. He just invented it.” The Doctor commented  
“Do you think they'll believe him?” Harriet and Idra looked terrified  
“They did last time.” Rose shrug  
“That's why the Slitheen went for spectacle. They want the whole world panicking, because you lot, you get scared, you lash out.” The Doctor realised  
“They release the defence code” Rose started  
“And the Slitheen go nuclear.” The Doctor finished  
“But why?” Indra asked  
The Doctor looked at Morgana before muttering “for what the earth will become” he then stomped to the door and opened the metal shutters so he could stare at the female Slitheen that was stood there  
“You get the codes, release the missiles, but not into space because there's nothing there. You attack every other country on Earth. They retaliate, fight back. World War Three. Whole planet gets nuked.” He worked out  
She smirked “And we can sit through it safe in our spaceship waiting in the Thames. Not crashed, just parked. Only two minutes away.”  
“But you'll destroy the planet, this beautiful place. What for?” Harriet seemed confused  
“Profit. That's what the signal is beaming into space. An advert.” The Doctor spat, anger in his eyes  
She seemed to be revelling in taunting them “The sale of the century. We reduce the Earth to molten slag, then sell it piece by piece. Radioactive chucks, capable of powering every cut-price star liner and budget cargo ship. There's a recession out there, Doctor. People are buying cheap. This rock becomes raw fuel.”  
“At the cost of five billion lives,” he growled  
“Bargain.” She sung  
“I give you a choice. Leave this planet or I'll stop you.” He offered and Morgana looked at him in admiration, she wouldn’t offer such a chance  
She laughed and taunted “What, you? Trapped in your box?”  
He looked straight in her eyes “Yes. Me.” He said calmly  
The Doctor closed the shutters on Margaret's laughing face, the last thing Morgana saw was her starting to worry.  
“anyone else find that really hot?” Morgana asked no one, delighting in the shocked looks and Rose’s laugh but she especially enjoyed the Doctors pink cheeks  
They had spent an uncomfortable night in the room, with Rose and Harriet taking the sofa’s, and Indra taking an armchair. The Doctor and Morgana didn’t sleep, she sat on the desk while he sat in the chair in front of her both quietly talking through the night, nothing of import as neither wanted to be overheard.  
They sat around the room for a while until Jackie spoke up “All right, Doctor. I'm not saying I trust you, but there must be something you can do.”  
“If we could ferment the port, we could make acetic acid,” Harriet suggested  
“Mickey, any luck?” Rose questioned him  
“There's loads of emergency numbers. They're all on voicemail.” He answered  
“Voicemail dooms us all.” Harriet lamented  
“If we could just get out of here,” Rose said frustrated  
“I could always kill them all” Morgana was getting fed up but The Doctor shaking his head stayed her hand  
“There's a way out.” He said  
“What?” Rose demanded  
“There's always been a way out.” He admitted  
“Then why don't we use it? Morgana won’t have to do her thing” Rose asked, and Morgana chuckled at her murdering aliens to be her ‘thing’  
“Because I can't guarantee your daughter will be safe.” He confessed and looked so burdened that she reached out and squeezed his hand.  
“Don't you dare. Whatever it is, don't you dare” Jackie demanded over the phone  
“That's the thing. If I don't dare, everyone dies.” The Doctor looked torn  
“Do it,” Rose told him  
“You don't even know what it is. You'd just let me?” he seemed shocked  
“Yeah.” Rose nodded  
“please” Jackie begged  
“I can ensure her safety,” Morgana said quietly, and they all looked at her  
“you mean…” Rose mimed fangs and Morgana nodded  
“you wouldn’t have to finish it but you’d at the very least say goodbye” Morgana offered  
“Morgana…” the Doctor trailed off  
“it’s an offer Rose, but it's not for everyone” she informed Rose  
“what is it?” Jackie asked “what can keep her safe”  
“it doesn’t matter mum; I trust the Doctor” Rose said simply, and Morgana nodded her acceptance  
“Doctor. Please. She's my daughter. She's just a kid.” Jackie pleaded  
“Do you think I don't know that? Because this is my life, Jackie. It's not fun, it's not smart, it's just standing up and making a decision because nobody else will.” He yelled into the phone; he knew what his life was but who else was there? Like a wise woman once said ‘we cannot hide, that would be a cowardly move’ and now there was no one else the burden would fall too, just him.  
“Then what're you waiting for?” Rose challenged  
“I could save the world but lose you.” He said but he looked at Morgana, she could understand, she would survive, but would he?  
“Except it's not your decision, Doctor. It's mine.” Harriet interjected  
“And who the hell are you?” Jackie demanded  
“Harriet Jones, MP for Flydale North. The only elected representative in this room, chosen by the people for the people. And on behalf of the people, I command you. Do it.” Morgana clenched her jaw in annoyance, The Doctor was not a dog to command.  
“How do we get out?” Rose asked  
He shook his head “We don't. We stay here.”  
“Use the buffalo password. It overrides everything.” The Doctor informed Mickey  
“What're you doing?” Jackie asked Mickey  
“Hacking into the Royal Navy. We're in. Here it is. HMS Taurean, Trafalgar Class submarine, ten miles off the coast of Plymouth.” He replied  
“Right, we need to select a missile.” The Doctor said  
“We can't go nuclear. We don't have the defence codes.” Mickey spoke  
“We don't need it. All we need is an ordinary missile.” He disagreed “What's the first category?”  
“Sub Harpoon, UGM-A4A.” he replied  
“That's the one. Select.” He told him and Mickey did so  
“I could stop you.” Jackie threatened  
“Do it, then.” He challenged  
“You ready for this?” The Doctor asked  
Mickey breathed deeply before saying “Yeah.”  
“Mickey the idiot, the world is in your hands. Fire.”  
There was a whoosh and then Jackie said: “Oh, my God.”  
“How solid are these?” Indra asked  
“Not solid enough. Built for short-range attack, nothing this big.” He sighed  
“well then, we don’t have much time,” Morgana said as she hopped off the desk before sauntering over to the cupboard  
“what do you mean?” The Doctor asked but Rose had figured it out  
“It's like what they say about earthquakes. You can survive them by standing under a doorframe. Now, this cupboard's small so it's strong.” She cheered  
“Indra, Harriet come and assist us” Morgana ordered, and they did  
“It's on radar.” Called to them as they emptied the cupboard the Doctor staying by the phone “Counter defence five five-six.”  
“stop them,” the Doctor said  
“doing it now” Mickey called  
“good boy”  
“Five five-six neutralised,” Mickey called, The Doctor noticing the cupboard was empty unplugged the phone and they all piled into the cupboard, Morgana ensuring Rose was esconded into the corner  
Morgana’s ears pricked as she heard the incoming missile  
Harriet cried out when the missile was about to hit “Here we go. Nice knowing you both. Hannibal!”  
The missile hit and they were all tossed viciously around the cupboard from the shockwave, Morgana grunted as her head slammed harshly against the wall and stars burst behind her eyelids. Eventually, the world stilled, and Morgana tentatively clambered to her feet as the Doctor shoved the steel door off its hinges, she turned to check on Rose who smiled back.  
“Made in Britain.” Harriet cheered  
A man then came up to them “Oh, my God. Are you all right?”  
Harriet spoke up issuing commands “Harriet Jones. MP, Flydale North. I want you to contact UN immediately. Tell the ambassadors the crisis is over. They can step down. Go on, tell the news.”  
“Indra Ganesh junior secretary with the Ministry of Defence.”  
“Yes, ma'am.” The man said nodding to both of them before heading off  
“Someone's got a hell of a job sorting this lot out. Oh, Lord. We haven't even got a Prime Minister.” She said in shock  
The Doctor suggested, “Maybe you should have a go.”  
“Me? Huh. I'm only a back-bencher.” She denied  
“I'd vote for you, Morgana too” Rose offered  
“I’m Norwegian but yes, you would be good” Morgana praised  
“Now, don't be silly. Look, I'd better go and see if I can help. Hang on!” she made her way down the rubble and chasing after people yelling “We're safe! The Earth is safe!” Indra smiled at them before hurrying after Harriet to give his assistance  
The Doctor had a grin on his face as he watched Harriet “I thought I knew the name. Harriet Jones, future Prime Minister. Elected for three successive terms. The architect of Britain's Golden Age.”  
“The crisis has passed! Ladies and gentlemen, I have something to say to you all here today! Mankind stands tall, proud and undefeated. God bless the human race.”  
“We should probably make a run for it” Morgana suggested as she watched the soldiers swarm closer  
“yea, good idea” the Doctor agreed, taking her hand and the three made their way back to the Powell Estate, Rose headed up to the flat while the Doctor and Morgana made their way into the TARDIS, he led her through the console room and into the medical wing  
“you know I’m perfectly fine right?” she pointed out as she hopped up on the table  
“well I don’t know the extent of your capabilities” he replied before using a computer in the room to start scanning her, simultaneously calling Rose, her greeting came over the phone and he spoke.  
“Right, I'll be a couple of hours, then we can go.”  
“You've got a phone?” Rose seemed shocked and the Doctor rolled his eyes  
“You think I can travel through space and time and I haven't got a phone? Like I said, couple of hours. I've just got to send out this dispersal. There you go. That's cancelling out the Slitheen's advert in case any bargain hunters turn up.” He informed her as he was pressing buttons on the computer, he had a corded phone cradled between ear and shoulder as he started looking through Morgana’s scans  
“Er, my mother's cooking,” Rose said  
“Good. Put her on a slow heat and let her simmer.” He replied cheerily and Morgana bit on her bottom lip in amusement  
“She's cooking tea. For all three of us, she knows about you Morgana, Mickey blabbed” Morgana sighed and rolled her eyes muttering ‘Mickey the idiot’  
The Doctor stilled and said flatly “I don't do that.”  
Rose was insistent “She wants to get to know you.”  
“Tough. I've got better things to do.” He was brusque as he moved around the room  
“It's just tea.” She laughed  
“Not to me, it isn't.”  
“She's my mother,” Rose said softly  
The Doctor shrugged before replying “Well, she's not mine.”  
“That's not fair.” Rose retorted  
“Well, you can stay there if you want, but right now there's this plasma storm brewing in the Horsehead Nebula.” He moved towards Morgana looking deeply into her eyes “Fires are burning ten million miles wide. I could fly the Tardis right into the heart of it then ride the shock wave all the way out. Hurtle right across the sky and end up anywhere. Your choice.” He finished softly, his eyes darted down and then he hung up before turning back to the scans  
“Right, you're perfectly fine,” he said frowning slightly as he carefully looked over her results  
“I told you” she replied “Mother’s spell was perfect and eternal”  
“wait, it was your mother who turned you into vampires?” he asked in shock  
Morgana hummed as she answered offhand “yes, the original witch who made the original vampires, we had to die first however a true death, Father was the one that delivered that honour”  
Morgana looked to him to see him with such a dark look on his face she was taken aback  
“your father killed you?!” he hissed fists opening and closing  
“yes” she smiled sadly “he shoved a sword through my heart and stepped over my dying body to do the same to my siblings as they screamed”  
“how could…how dare!” the Doctor was infuriated “children are treasures! Priceless above all else”  
“hush dearest I know” she captured his hand to still him “he was mad by that point completely unhinged as was mother, but I got my vengeance”  
“what do you mean?” he asked softly  
She sighed softly looking down at her hands, she didn’t want to see the repulsion that will surely come  
“We were turned due to my father’s pride, in the village, we lived there were werewolves, one night the wolves attacked and killed my brother Henrik, we-ah we tried to heal him but it was too late” the bitter anger of her failure flared up again “my father couldn’t abide that and his pride couldn’t abide that there was someone out there stronger than him…so mother made the spell and we were turned into vampires. Niklaus killed someone and mother’s greatest shame was found out Niklaus was a bastard sired from the alpha of the wolf pack next to our village, Mother locked away his wolf and Kol had lost his magic and well…I got emotional” she explained carefully  
“it’s alright what happened?” he probed carefully  
“I…killed them” she confessed her eyes welling with tears  
“what?” he whispered  
“I- for mother, I didn’t mean to you know? But she was berating Niklaus, my Nico, my wolf pup calling him a mistake, an abomination that he should never have existed and I snapped- I was new to it all, the emotions and the anger, I told my siblings I would move them if they didn’t move but all I intended was just to knock them out or something but Nico was just so fucking heartbroken- so devastated that I just snapped and I ripped her heart out” she admitted  
“Morgana…” he trailed off, but she carried on  
“my father, was furious when he learnt of my mother’s infidelity but instead of blaming it on mother he blamed Nico as if he’s to blame for the circumstances of his birth, father had taken a white oak stake, the only wood that can truly kill us and he planned to kill him. I tried to plead with father to talk it out to forgive Nico but he refused and so…I shoved the stake through his heart” she started crying in earnest and The Doctor felt his hearts squeeze for her at the pain she went through and what she had to do.  
“I killed my people” he admitted, and she pulled back, brushing at her eyes to stare at him  
“What happened?” she asked quietly  
“that decision I asked you about?” she nodded her head and he carried on “the war was raging and it was only for centuries but it felt eternal, an eternal hell, I had escaped because I needed a break and then the TARDIS brought me to you and I knew what I had to do and I did it, I broke into the high council and their weapons vault, where they hide all the weapons that should never be used, the world enders. I stole a weapon known as the moment and I used it, I ended the war, killed my own people and destroyed the Daleks in one swoop. I had already lost my children and my wife had died as well- she had been a good partner is raising our children and I just I didn’t want it to spread to the rest of the universe. I decided no more” he admitted  
She wrapped her arms around him “I’m sorry you had to go through that”  
“I’m sorry you had to go through what you did” he muttered back  
They both remained silent, relaxing in the moment and having their darker sides bared and accepted

Later Morgana was stood with the Doctor looking at Mickey who was sitting on a rubbish bin reading the newspaper while a young boy is finishing cleaning off the TARDIS, him having tagged the ship with the words ‘bad wolf’ and a crown  
“Good lad. Graffiti that again and I'll have you. Now, beat it.” The Doctor warned the boy and he quickly fled with his bucket and brush.  
Mickey just started talking “I just went down the shop, and I was thinking, you know, like the whole world's changed. Aliens and spaceships all in public. And here it is.”  
He showed them the newspaper which was The Evening Standard the headline reading - Alien Hoax.  
“How could they do that? They saw it.” Mickey was upset  
“They're just not ready. You're happy to believe in something that's invisible, but if it's staring you in the face, nope, can't see it. There's a scientific explanation for that. You're thick.” The Doctor said  
“We're just idiots.” Mickey sighed  
“Well, not all of you.” He admitted  
Mickey perked up “Yeah?”  
“Present for you, Mickey.” The Doctor handed him a CD  
“That's a virus. Put it online. It'll destroy every mention of me and the Mikaelson’s. we'll cease to exist.” He didn’t want anyone stumbling across him less so Morgana or her family.  
“What do you want to do that for?” Mickey looked between them  
“Because you're right, I am dangerous. I don't want anybody following me. And Morgana needs to keep herself and her family safe, I can help keep her safe” he said  
They all looked up as Rose and Jackie came towards them  
“How can you say that and then take her-them with you?” Mickey questioned  
“You could look after her. Come with us.” He offered  
“I can't. This life of yours, it's just too much. I couldn't do it. Don't tell her I said that.” Mickey begged and Morgana laughed  
“I’ll ensure she’s safe” she promised, and Mickey nodded his thanks  
Jackie was begging “I'll get a proper job. I'll work weekends. I'll pass my test, and if Jim comes round again, I'll say no. I really will.”  
“I'm not leaving because of you. I'm travelling, that's all, and then I'll come back.” Rose promised  
“But it's not safe.” Jackie protested  
“Mum, if you saw it out there, you'd never stay home, and Morgana will keep me safe”  
“Got enough stuff?” the Doctor asked sarcastically  
“Last time I stepped in there, it was a spur of the moment. Now I'm signing up. You're stuck with me.” She grinned tongue in cheek before handing him the rucksack and walking over to Mickey  
“Why aren’t you carrying the bag?” he looked at her  
“one you have superior strength to humans and two I thought you were a gentleman” she raised an eyebrow at him  
“I am superior to humans” he preened, and she rolled her eyes fondly  
“Come with us. There's plenty of room.” She offered, looking hopeful  
“No chance. He's a liability, I'm not having him on board.” The Doctor interjected  
“We'd be dead without him.” Rose defended him looking irritated  
He shrugged “My decision is final.”  
She looked apologetically to Mickey “Sorry.” They kissed before Mickey pulled back  
“Good luck, yeah.”  
“You still can't promise me. What if she gets lost? What if something happens to you, Doctor, and she's left all alone standing on some moon a million light-years away. How long do I wait then?”  
“Mum, you're forgetting. It's a time machine. I could go travelling around suns and planets and all the way out to the edge of the universe, and by the time I get back, yeah, ten seconds would have passed. Just ten seconds. So stop worrying. See you in ten seconds' time, yeah?”  
“Jackie?” Morgana gained her attention and she looked uncertain with being near Morgana “relax, I won’t harm you I have excellent control”  
“Mickey said you were a vampire what if you hurt Rose?” Jackie demanded  
Morgana sighed “I’m a tribrid, vampire, werewolf, witch. I’m over a thousand years old and my control is excellent” she explained ignoring the shocked look on their faces “I promise, I will do everything in my considerable power to see to Rose’s safety. I am indestructible and unkillable” she shrugged “I have children of my own, and I can understand,” she said softly  
Jackie might not understand what a tribrid is or how it worked but she could connect with Morgana mother to mother “alright, just look after my Rose? She’s still a child”  
Morgana laughed and tried to lighten the mood “your all children to me” this seemed to ease Jackie’s worry and she surprisingly reached out and hugged her. They all piled into the TARDIS and the Doctor sent them off into the vortex for yet another adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Doctor Who, The Originals or The Vampire Diaries  
> I hope you guys enjoyed it Morgana and the Doctor admitted stuff to each other became a little closer, I do hope it's not coming across as too rushed, Dalek is next and it might get a little heavy, unsure yet. Please vote, comment, bookmark it really means the world you guys have been awesome with that! I like that Morgana is so defensive of the Doctor and he's getting touchy-feely I think it's sweet also for my stupid grammar editor esconded is a real word that means to hide or to disguise so bite me.  
> little tidbit with what I've been up to, I made a terry's chocolate orange brownie cake and it's so good but god am I getting fat from eating it


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \-----TRIGGER WARNING MENTIONS OF TORTURE-----

The TARDIS materialised and Morgana looked around the room in interest as Rose asked   
“oh what is it? What's wrong?” Morgana looked back at them keeping an eye on both of them  
He shrugged “Don't know. Some kind of signal drawing the Tardis off course.”  
“Where are we?” Rose asked  
“Earth. Utah, North America. About half a mile underground.” Morgana looked at him impressed at how he knew before looking in one display case that held a curiously carved box  
“And when are we?”  
“Two thousand and twelve.” He said as he went and looked at some display cases  
“God, that's so close. So, I should be twenty-six. How old would you be Morgs?  
She took a second to figure it out “one thousand and thirty…seven?” she answered  
The Doctor flicked on a switch, lighting up the room so that Rose could see what they could.  
“Blimey. It's a great big museum.” Rose said in awe   
“An alien museum. Someone's got a hobby. They must have spent a fortune on this. Chunks of meteorite, moon dust. That's the milometer from the Roswell spaceship.” The Doctor said as he observed the bits and pieces in inquisitiveness   
“That's a bit of Slitheen! That's a Slitheen's arm. It's been stuffed.” Rose said looking a little disgusted as Morgana moved over to look at the arm.  
“Oh, look at you.” The Doctor sounded nostalgic   
“What is it?” Morgana asked as she stared down at the metal head  
“An old friend of mine. Well, enemy. The stuff of nightmares reduced to an exhibit. I'm getting old.” He lamented   
“When you get to our age, those lines blur and if your old I’m ancient” Morgana teased lightly   
“like a fossil” he agreed, and she whacked him on the arm   
“watch it” she warned, and he chuckled   
Rose rolled her eyes fondly at their blatant flirtation and their obviousness “Is that where the signal's coming from?”  
He shook his head “No, it's stone dead. The signal's alive. Something's reaching out, calling for help.”  
The Doctor then touched the display case and an alarm went off, soldiers flooded into the room and cut them off from the TARDIS, Morgana closed her eyes in annoyance as the Doctor grinned sheepishly.  
“If someone's collecting aliens, that makes you tow Exhibit A and B.,” Rose said and not quietly, Morgana glared at her  
“I’m a supernatural being, not an alien being” she grumbled to herself as they were escorted from the room.   
“And this is the last. Paid eight hundred thousand dollars for it.” Morgana heard an excited British voice say  
They then entered a large room with a bunch of computers, artefacts and people   
“What does it do?” A man demanded and Morgana instantly hated him. he was tall, balding with a moustache and blue eyes, he was a man who thought he held power and authority but really didn’t. she had dealt with many over the years and when she says ‘dealt’ she means kill.  
“Well, you see the tubes on the side? It must be to channel something. I think maybe fuel.” The British man was attempting to figure it out  
“I really wouldn't hold it like that.” The Doctor suggested   
“Shut it.” One of the security guards ordered shoving him and Morgana’s voice cracked through the air like a whip   
“touch him again and I’ll rip out your still-beating heart and play football with it” she hissed menacingly and smirked as the guards backed up quickly  
The Doctor sent her a look to calm down before speaking “Really, though, that's wrong.”  
“Is it dangerous?” the British man asked tossing a cautious look at Morgana   
He grinned “No, it just looks silly.” He reached for the item but halted when the soldiers clicked the safety of their guns off and pointed at him, Van Statten handed him the curved object that sat in his palm.  
“You just need to be- “the Doctor stroked the object, and it made a wonderful noise “-Delicate.” He grinned at Morgana before he played some other notes, Morgana entranced by it.  
“It's a musical instrument.” The man stated   
“And it's a long way from home.” He explained  
“Here, let me.” The man snatched the instrument and produced some screeching noises that hurt Morgana’s ears  
“I did say delicate. It reacts to the smallest fingerprint. It needs precision.” The Doctor said in his ‘lecture’ tone  
He then got the hang of it and the Doctor praised him “Very good. Quite the expert.”  
“As are you.” He said before tossing the instrument to the side and Morgana watched sadly as it clattered to the floor before glaring at him  
“Who exactly are you?” he demanded but his eyes strayed to the women by his side, they were both pretty and blonde- a plus- the brown-eyed one was very doe-eyed and innocent, he liked that but the green-eyed one had a presence in the room as if she only demanded the best and he was.   
“I'm the Doctor. And who are you?” The Doctor asked immensely disliking how he was eyeing up Rose and Morgana   
He snorted “Like you don't know. We're hidden away with the most valuable collection of extraterrestrial artefacts in the world, and you just stumbled in by mistake.”  
The Doctor shrugged and grinned “Pretty much sums me up, yeah.”  
“The question is, how did you get in? Fifty-three floors down, with your little cat burglar accomplices. You're quite a collector yourself, they’re rather pretty.” He reached out his hand and cupped Morgana’s chin  
“She's going to smack you if you keep calling her she.” Rose snapped   
“remove your hand or I will remove it and then every other body piece you have, one by one and slowly no matter how small” Morgana threatened, flicking her eyes down at his crotch before smiling patronisingly   
“She's English too! Hey, little Lord Fauntleroy. Got you a girlfriend. And one for me” he winked at Morgana who sneered back   
“try it and die” she stated flatly, uncaring if it upset the Doctor   
The Doctor shouldn’t have secretly hoped for it but well…accidents happened.   
“This is Mister Henry Van Statten.” The British man said   
“And who's he when he's at home?” Rose demanded   
“Mister Van Statten owns the internet.” The kissup answered as he eyed Rose up   
“Don't be stupid. No one owns the internet.” Rose snored   
“And let's just keep the whole world thinking that way, right kids?” He winked eyeing up Morgana whose lips curled in disgust.   
“So, you're just about an expert in everything except the things in your museum. Anything you don't understand, you lock up.” He snapped angrily  
“And you claim greater knowledge?” He challenged  
The Doctor smirked, “I don't need to make claims, I know how good I am.” Morgana rolled her eyes over the Doctor, the confidence was rolling off him and she bit her lip, attracted to it.  
“And yet, I captured you. Right next to the Cage. What were you doing down there?” Van Statten demanded   
The Doctor shrugged “You tell me.”  
“The cage contains my one living specimen.” He explained  
“And what's that?” he asked  
Statten sneered “Like you don't know.”  
“Show me.” He demanded   
“You want to see it?” Van Statten questioned   
“Blimey, you can smell the testosterone,” Rose interjected and Morgana laughed   
“Goddard, inform the Cage we're heading down. You, English. Look after the girl. Go and canoodle or spoon or whatever it is you British do. And you, Doctor with no name, come and see my pet. You can come along too gorgeous” he winked at Morgana   
“as if I’d have it any other way” she replied sticking close to the Doctor before looking over at Rose who nodded in acceptance   
“We've tried everything. The creature has shielded itself but there's definite signs of life inside.” Van Statten explained as they got into the lift, Van Statten stared at the girl’s ass and smirked but the man ruined it when he tugged her in front of him, tossing a glare at him.  
“Inside? Inside what?” he demanded, his temper shortening every minute with this annoying ape  
They left the lift and was greeted by another guard   
“Welcome back, sir. I've had to take the power down. The Metaltron is resting.” He greeted them  
“Metaltron?” the Doctor questioned   
“Thought of it myself. Good, isn't it? Although I'd much to prefer to find out it's real name.” Van Statten praised himself and Morgana rolled her eyes- the narccism  
The guard spoke to the Doctor “Here, you'd better put these on. - “he held up some gloves “The last guy that touched it burst into flames.”  
The Doctor smiled condescendingly “I won't touch it then.”  
“Go ahead, Doctor. Impress me.” He required  
The Doctor then stepped through the heavy metal door and it closed, Morgana couldn’t hear what was going on the other side  
“Don't open that door until we get a result.” Van Statten commanded, and Morgana hissed  
“what the hell?!” she bared her fangs in anger and then felt the cold metal of a gun press against her head   
“what are you?” he asked fascinated  
“bite me” she replied blithely   
“tell me or I’ll kill the Doctor” he demanded a greedy look in his eye   
“vampire” she grunted out, the gun wouldn’t kill her, but it would put her out of commission and then the Doctor and Rose would be vulnerable and would have to deal with lugging about her corpse until she reanimated.   
“Oh, the things I could do with you” he purred into her ear and she hissed back causing him to jump back.   
She then heard the Doctor screaming to be let out and the pure fear in his voice caused her to step forward, only to receive a bullet in her shoulder as a warning, she groaned in discomfort as the blood-stained her green top and a hole was torn through her jacket, she lifted her right hand and placed it to her left shoulder as the bullet was pushed out and her wound healed   
“Sir, it's going to kill him,” Goddard warned him  
“It's talking!” he said before turning to her seeing her toss the bullet away   
“I’m going to tear your eyes out” Morgana snapped in anger   
“so fiery,” he said admiringly   
The Doctor and the now named Dalek started arguing before the Doctor lost his temper and started torturing it, but Morgana understood where his anger came from and didn’t begrudge him Statten didn’t share her opinion however   
“Get him out.” He ordered before turning to Morgana “try anything and I’ll have him shot” he threatened   
“I saved your life. Now talk to me. Goddamn it, talk to me!” Statten demanded of the Dalek  
The guard turned the electricity off as the Doctor cried in panic  
“You've got to destroy it!”   
He was then dragged out of the room as Van Statten spoke “The last in the universe. And now I know your name. Dalek. Speak to me, Dalek. I am Henry van Statten, now recognise me! Make it talk again, Simmons. Whatever it takes.”  
The Doctor noticed Morgana’s bloody hand and clothing “what happened?” he thundered   
“they threatened you, I got angry, they shot me currently planning the torture session and plotting where to hide bodies” she snapped glaring at the guards when the Doctor moved over, gently moving her shirt to check the exit point of the bullet wound, he saw that her wound had healed but her blood was smeared on her skin, he turned and glared at the guards   
Statten came storming out and the soldiers held guns to both of their heads, Morgana snarled viciously at the threat to the Doctor and he glared dangerously at the guard holding a gun to her head.  
He made a gesture and they were forced into the lift where Statten demanded the Doctor talk  
“The metal's just battle armour. The real Dalek creature's inside.” The Doctor explained   
“What does it look like?” Statten asked   
“A nightmare. It's a mutation. The Dalek race was genetically engineered. Every single emotion was removed except hate.” The Doctor lectured   
“Genetically engineered. By whom?” Statten sounded jealous   
“By a genius, Van Statten. By a man who was king of his own little world. You'd like him.” The Doctor snapped  
“It's been on Earth for over fifty years. Sold at a private auction, moving from one collection to another. Why would it be a threat now?” The Guard, Goddard asked actually looking concerned   
“Because I'm here. How did it get to Earth? Does anyone know?” he wanted to know how it survived, he had thought it had been worth it but one Dalek was capable of untold chaos.   
Goddard was quick to answer “The records say it came from the sky like a meteorite. It fell to Earth on the Ascension Islands. Burnt in its crater for three days before anybody could get near it and all that time it was screaming. It must have gone insane.”  
“It must have fallen through time. The only survivor.” The Doctor concluded   
“You talked about a war?” the guard inquired   
“The Time War. The final battle between my people and the Dalek race.” He answered shortly   
“But you survived, too,” Statten said greedily   
“Not by choice.” His tone was dull  
“This means that the Dalek isn't the only alien on Earth. Doctor, there's you. The only one of your kind in existence.” Van Statten said the guns were turned and slammed down onto their heads knocking them out.

Morgana came back to herself to see herself shackled to the wall, the Doctor on the opposite wall, admittedly she took a second to check out his shirtless torso, coming back to herself she started putting pressure on the chains   
“Now, smile!” Statten came into her view before he pressed a button and they started getting scanned   
They both yelled in pain as it happened before slumping down Van Statten said "Two hearts! Binary vascular system. Oh, I am so going to patent this.” He then turned towards Morgana ignoring the Doctor as he called out  
“So that's your secret. You don't just collect this stuff, you scavenge it.” He spat  
Van Statten smiled cruelly at Morgana “it’s a shame your so beautiful but it’s for science you see?” he pulled over a metal table with all sorts of torture devices on it, he picked up a scalpel and sliced into her cheek watching in amazement as it healed quickly.   
“This technology has been falling to Earth for centuries. All it took was the right mind to use it properly. Oh, the advances I've made from alien junk. You have no idea, Doctor. Broadband? Roswell. Just last year my scientists cultivated bacteria from the Russian crater, and do you know what we found? The cure for the common cold. Kept it strictly within the laboratory of course. No need to get people excited. Why sell one cure when I can sell a thousand palliatives?” he explained, he had been trying different things on Morgana during the time he explained himself- burning her, cutting her and even using a bat to break her ribs, he tilted his head “would you survive a slit throat?”  
“Do you know what a Dalek is, Van Statten? A Dalek is honest. It does what it was born to do for the survival of its species. That creature in your dungeon is better than you.” The Doctor spat viciously   
Statten turned and grinned mockingly at the Doctor “In that case, I will be true to myself and continue.” He then turned to Morgana and in a quick swipe with a knife, slit her throat open deeply. 

“LEAVE HER ALONE! Listen to me! That thing downstairs is going to kill every last one of us!” she dimly heard the Doctor say  
“Nothing can escape the Cage.” Was the last thing she heard as she died, again.

Morgana gasped back to life hearing the Doctor say, “Release me if you want to live.”  
She coughed as she felt the chains slacken, the doctor catching her around her waist, his hand burnt on her bare hip.   
“you alright?” he asked gently   
“need to drink” she muttered feeling weak from healing herself and the blood loss   
“do you need some of mine?” he offered   
“don’t want to lose control” she denied pulling back slightly and standing on her own feet “it’s pathetic how much I’ve been overwhelmed lately”   
“what do you usually do?” he inquired  
“kill them,” she said simply   
“well, let’s try to avoid that shall we?” he said   
“ah, your no fun” she pouted, and he snorted   
They had made their way to the office and on the wall, a large TV was mounted on it, showing the inside of the cage   
“you've got to keep it in that cell.” The Doctor ordered as they stared at Rose’s tearstained face  
“Doctor, it's all my fault.”  
A guard moved into the frame “I've sealed the compartment. It can't get out, that lock's got a billion combinations.”  
“A Dalek's a genius. It can calculate a thousand billion combinations in one second flat.” The Doctor said grimly   
“Open fire!” a guard ordered and Statten strode forward shouting   
“Don't shoot it! I want it unharmed.”  
“Rose, get out of there!” the Doctor yelled   
They watched as the Dalek monitor and smashes it, absorbing the electricity. Its battered armour starts to mend, turning from brown to golden  
“Abandoning the Cage, sir.” The guard said   
In the office, Goddard warned “We're losing power. It's draining the base. Oh, my God. It's draining entire power supplies for the whole of Utah.”  
“It's downloading.” The Doctor told them casting a look at Morgana who looked like a murder victim covered in drying blood, her skin was chalk white and while she had healed she still looked like a corpse, he made a mental note to get her several blood bags when they got back to the TARDIS.   
“Downloading what?” Statten asked   
“Sir, the entire West Coast has gone down.” Goddard piped in, Morgana moved over to a chair next to the Doctor and collapsed into it, conserving her energy, the Doctor looked down at her but she just waved her hand, watching dispassionately as her veins turned a shade of grey, she was slowly dissecting due to blood loss but she had time, her throat was like sandpaper.   
“It's not just energy. That Dalek just absorbed the entire internet. It knows everything.” The Doctor said glancing at Morgana again   
“The Daleks survive in me!” the Dalek declared before it used its gun on its surrounding  
“The cameras in the vault have gone down,” Goddard called out   
“We've only got emergency power. It's eaten everything else. You've got to kill it now!” The doctor snarled at Statten  
“All guards to converge in the Metaltron cage, immediately,” Goddard informed and Morgana briefly thought about mocking her and asking her how it felt to send people to their death but felt too tired to do so.   
“Tell them to stop shooting at it.” Statten snapped   
“But it's killing them!” Goddard protested   
“They're dispensable. That Dalek is unique. I don't want a scratch on its bodywork, do you hear me? Do you hear me?” Van Statten snarled  
“you know, you're rather dispensable as well?” Morgana tilted her head a predatory look in her eyes as she eyed him hungrily, and not the way he wanted   
“Morgana,” The Doctor asked in concern placing his hand on her shoulder “do you need to go somewhere?”   
“I’ll be fine” she reassured pulling her blood lust back and under control  
“That's us, right below the surface. That's the cage, and that's the Dalek.” Goddard pointed out   
“This museum of yours. Have you got any alien weapons?” He asked   
Goddard nodded clearly deferring to his authority now “Lots of them, but the trouble is the Dalek's between us and them.”  
“We've got to keep that thing alive. We could just seal the entire vault, trap it down there.” Statten suggested   
“will you shut up you irritating mortal?” Morgana snapped  
“Leaving everyone trapped with it. Rose is down there. I won't let that happen. Have you got that? It's got to go through this area. What's that?” he turned to Goddard clearly dismissing Statten as any use  
“Weapons testing.” She replied   
“Give guns to the technicians, the lawyers, anyone. Everyone. Only then have you got a chance of killing it.” He ordered and she nodded   
“I can go and fetch Rose” Morgana offered   
The doctor frowned “you're still weak though”  
“still stronger than the average human and you're needed here,” she said “plus I just might drain Statten dry and quite frankly my fangs deserve a better neck to sink into”   
He pressed his lips in disapproval before reluctantly nodding “be careful” he ordered and she nodded, standing on tiptoe to kiss his cheek before she flitted away, slower than usual. 

She stopped to lean against the wall to catch her breath before carrying on running at a human speed unable to keep up her vampire speed 

“So? It's just a sort of metal eye thing. It's looking all around.” She heard the British man say- she thought his name was Adam or something?   
“I don't know. It's like there's something inside, looking at me, like, like it knows me.” Rose replied her tone scared  
“well that’s morbid as hel” Morgana remarked as she arrived behind them, Rose turning and gasping   
“The state of you!” she scolded “are you okay?”  
“I’m fine just thirsty and you sound like your mother” Rose went to hug her, but Morgana backed up “let’s not test the control please?” she really wanted a drink but first she had to see to Rose’s safety first and then drain someone of blood.   
They started running with Morgana sticking close to Rose having to snap herself out of her thirst several times. Rose phone began ringing   
“This isn't the best time.” She answered breathlessly as they ran up the stairs   
Morgana heard the Doctor asking “Where are you? Where is Morgana?”   
“Level forty-nine. She’s with me Doctor she doesn’t look good” Rose cast a look at Morgana, whose eyes had turned a hungry, predatorily black colour, the veins under her eyes bulging, her fangs were peeking out of her lips and she had noticed the looks she had cast at Adam, her skin was chalk white and she could spot grey veins running underneath her skin.   
“yea, she needs blood, you’ve got to keep moving. The vault's being sealed off up at level forty-six.” He warned   
“Can't you stop them closing?” Rose asked as they hurtled up more steps   
“I'm the one who's closing them. I can't wait and I can't help you. Now for God's sake, run.” He ordered and they all ran faster  
They had made it to level forty-six and were tearing down the corridor as Rose spoke into the phone panting  
“We're nearly there. Give us two seconds.”  
“I'm sorry.” The Doctor said mournfully and then a klaxon sounded and the bulkhead began to lower, Adam didn’t look back as he dashed under the bulkhead, Morgana noticing that neither of them would make it decided to ensure one did and she grabbed Rose, taking her phone and tossed her under the bulkhead, unfortunately not with care.  
Morgana crumbled to the ground leaning against the bulkhead as her strength left her and lifted the phone to her ear   
“Rose, where are you? Rose, did you make it?” The Doctor sounded desperately   
“she did” Morgana confirmed   
“and you? You’re alright? You have Roses phone” he rambled   
“I did not” she admitted into the phone “too weak” she smiled wryly   
She looked up to see the Dalek come around the corner, she spoke into the silent phone   
“I made a promise to Jackie and a Mikaelson does not break their vow’s nineteen years vs over a millennium? The choice was easy, I don’t know whether mother’s spell will hold up against a Dalek but now seems a perfect time to find out, in the case I survive I’ll probably dissect, you’ll need to tell Elijah he can help and keep his cool, this was not your fault Doctor, I’m sorry” she apologised standing to her feet   
“I wanted to give you Always and Forever”   
she snarled at the incoming Dalek, baring her fangs in defiance.   
“EXTERMINATE!” the Dalek screeched

\----DOCTOR’S POV------  
He felt his hearts break as she told him she wanted Always and Forever, they had talked and he truly understood what that meant to her and what it was coming to mean to him…he had wanted that too, he had lost so much and he was constantly losing companions but with Morgana, he could have had that, they could have stayed together forever, popping in on her siblings and her children before going and exploring the universe together, neither having to worry about losing the other and now…now she was dead.   
“I killed her.” He whispered brokenly, tears welling up  
“I'm sorry.” Statten apologised  
“I said I'd protect her. She was only here because of me, and you're sorry? I could've killed that Dalek in its cell, but you stopped me!” he thundered, some tears breaking free and trailing down his cheek  
“It was the prize of my collection!” Statten defended himself   
“Your collection? But was it worth it? Worth all those men's deaths? Worth Morgana? Let me tell you something, Van Statten. Mankind goes into space to explore, to be part of something greater.” He hissed  
“Exactly! I wanted to touch the stars!” Statten said  
“You just want to drag the stars down and stick them underground, underneath tons of sand and dirt, and label them. You're about as far from the stars as you can get. And you took her down with you. She wanted to give me Always and Forever” He roared furious that he would compare himself to her, to Morgana who had loved the stars, who would try to touch them when she was a child, who loved to watch the northern lights swirling around the stars, his fist clenched and reminiscent of his third incarnation he swung his fist and made contact with Statten’s face, breaking his nose.

\------Morgana’s Pov-----  
Morgana stared defiantly at the Dalek ignoring the scorch mark inches from her head   
“Well, what are you waiting for? For me to beg for my life? Mikaelson’s don’t beg” she snapped   
“I am armed. I will kill. It is my purpose.” The Dalek screeched   
“bring it then saltshaker” she growled, “you’ve killed those people why stay your hand with me?”  
“Those people are dead because of me and the girl” the Dalek shouted back   
“Rose has nothing to do with this” Morgana snarled   
“I feel her fear.” The Dalek yelled  
“What do you expect? You ingrate, she’s a child in a terrifying situation, of course, she’s scared” Morgana replied   
“Daleks do not fear. Must not fear.”  
The Dalek then shot either side of Morgana at the bulkhead door screeching in panic  
“she gave me life. What else has she given me? I am contaminated.”   
Morgana laughed “you’re a Dalek with humanity!” she said gleefully thinking back to the times she had seen vampires switching their humanity back on.

\-----Doctor’s Pov-----  
The doctor saw Adam and stomped towards him “You were quick on your feet, leaving Morgana behind.”  
“I'm not the one who sealed the vault!” he defended himself, but the Doctor discarded him to run over to Rose and check her over   
“I’m sorry Doctor I didn’t know she was going to do that!” Rose begged, tears running down her face as she cradled her elbow close to her chest  
“I know” he soothed he gently took her arm and checked it over “nothing broken or sprained but you're going to be very bruised”   
“she saved me” Rose whispered, and the Doctor clenched his jaw and headed back to the computer, glaring at the Dalek as it stood there  
“Open the bulkhead or Morgana Mikaelson dies.” It threatened  
Morgana moved into view and smiled up at the camera he cried out in pure relief “You're alive!”  
“I made a vow” she informed him   
“I thought you were dead.” He admitted and she swallowed   
“I’m immortal, honestly your so clingy beloved” she complained playfully   
“Open the bulkhead!” The Dalek screeched  
“Don’t you dare do it, I’m rather liking the idea of an eternity down here with the saltshaker, we're thinking of starting a book club” Morgana demanded  
“What use are emotions if you will not save the woman you love?” The Dalek demanded   
The Doctor sighed looking at her green eyes that had lost their spark “I killed her once. I can't do it again.” And secretly…he wanted what she had offered.   
The bulkhead opened and Morgana and the Dalek walked through

Van Statten spoke but his voice was muffled, and face stained with blood, the Doctor felt a rush of satisfaction at his evident pain “What do we do now, you bleeding heart. What the hell do we do?”  
Rose glared at him, wanting to slap him but her arm was still hurting   
“Kill it when it gets here,” Adam suggested   
“All the guns are useless, and the alien weapons are in the vault.” Goddard disagreed   
Adam smirked slyly “Only the catalogued ones.”  
They quickly moved into his workshop and the Doctor was quick to sort through the available objects, Rose trying to help.  
“Broken. Broken. Hairdryer.” He muttered, tossing them away uncaring  
“Mister Van Statten tends to dispose of his staff, and when he does he wipes their memory. I kept this stuff in case I needed to fight my way out one day.” Adam said, probably to try and impress Rose  
The Doctor laughed loudly “What, you in a fight? I'd like to see that.” He grinned to himself   
“I could do.” Adam protested   
The Doctor mocked him “What're you going to do, throw your A-Levels at 'em?” he picked up a gun and cocked it “Oh, yes. Lock and load.” Morgana, I’m coming he thought to himself 

\-----Morgana’s Pov------  
Morgana was stood in the lift with the Dalek, taking a chance she began speaking “please do not kill them, you owe Rose a debt remember?”  
“But why not? Why are you alive? My function is to kill. What am I? What am I?” the Dalek questioned   
The Lift finally stopped and they both exited it.   
“Don't move, do not interfere, it’s beginning to question itself” Morgana ordered Statten  
“Van Statten. You tortured me. Why?” The Dalek demanded  
“I wanted to help you. I just, I don't know. I was trying to help. I thought if we could get through to you if we could mend you. I wanted you better. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry! I swear, I just wanted you to talk!” he begged  
The Dalek backed Van Statten up against the wall  
“Then hear me talk now. Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!”  
“You don’t have to do this; you do not have to kill is there nothing else you desire more than murder?” she asked   
“I want freedom.” The Dalek declared   
“very well, let’s go,” she said and they both headed up to the roof  
Morgana sighed as she walked into the sun, the Dalek beside her, she tilted her head back and soaked the sun in  
“I couldn’t walk in the sun for some months of my life- I was trapped in the dark, and when I finally stood in the sun without pain or burning it was…” she trailed off  
“How does it feel?” the Dalek asked, and Morgana looked at it before answering simply   
“freedom”   
The Dalek then opened its outer casing and Morgana saw a one-eyed tentacle creature, it raised a tendril and seemed to revel in the sun.   
“Get out of the way. Morgana, get out of the way now!” the Doctor ordered her, as she had stepped in the way when the Doctor had come bursting onto the roof, pointing the gun at the Dalek, Rose following after  
“dearest” Morgana spoke calmly “this is not you”  
“That thing killed hundreds of people.” He yelled   
“and I’ve killed thousands” Morgana replied   
“I've got to do this. I've got to end it. The Daleks destroyed my home, my people. I've got nothing left.” He said his eyes were wild   
“you have the TARDIS and me, just look” she stepped aside, and he and Rose stared in shock  
“What's it doing?” he questioned   
“It's the sunlight, that's all it wants. It asked for freedom” Morgana explained  
“But it can't,” he said in disbelief   
“It couldn't kill Van Statten, it couldn't kill me, it hasn’t harmed Rose or you, It's changing. What about you, Doctor? You swore No More remember?” she recalled   
“I couldn't. I wasn't. Oh, Morgana, They're all dead.” He said brokenly   
“Why do we survive?” The Dalek questioned and Morgana stayed silent  
“I don't know.” The Doctor replied looking as lost as the Dalek sounded   
“I am the last of the Daleks.” It declared  
“You're not even that. Rose did more than regenerate you. You've absorbed her DNA. You're mutating.” He explained  
“Into what?” The Dalek wondered   
“Something new. I'm sorry.” He apologised and Morgana got the glimpse of her Doctor  
“Isn't that better?” Rose interjected   
“Not for a Dalek.” The Doctor said grimly   
“I can feel so many ideas. So much darkness. Rose, give me orders. Order me to die.” The Dalek demanded  
“I can't do that.” Rose looked horrified  
“This is not life. This is sickness. I shall not be like you. Order my destruction! Obey! Obey! Obey!” The Dalek screeched  
“Are you sure?” Morgana asked, knowing that if Rose were to order something of this magnitude it would haunt her forever, for Morgana however, what was one more life? She swallowed the bitter lie.  
“yes! Obey! Obey!” the Dalek screeched   
“very well, Do you have a name?” she asked   
“No” the Dalek replied   
“Osiris” she named him “end yourself”  
“Are you frightened, Morgana Mikaelson?” Osiris questioned   
“No, if I am to die, I will enter Valhalla and join my forefather’s in their hall,” she said  
“I am, perhaps I will see this Valhalla. Exterminate.” They were his final words as he closed his casing and then levitated into the air the balls on its lower body spread out around it and created a forcefield, then it imploded safely.

Morgana silently carved the Dalek’s name into her soul. 

They made their way back into the building and down towards the TARDIS, the Doctor leaning against her in relief   
“A little piece of home. Better than nothing.” The Doctor said breaking her out of her quiet contemplation   
“Is that the end of it, the Time War?” Rose asked   
“I'm the only one left. I win. How about that?” He said forcefully cheerful as Morgana leant against him, letting him take most of her weight, she was tired, drained and weak.   
“The Dalek survived. Maybe some of your people did too.” Rose suggested  
“I'd know. In here.” He tapped his head “feels like there's no one.” But he glanced down at Morgana  
“Well then, good thing I'm not going anywhere.” Rose grinned   
“Yeah.” He said comforted   
“Neither am I, Always and Forever Doctor” Morgana mumbled into his chest and he felt pleased   
Adam came running over “We'd better get out. Van Statten's disappeared. They're closing down the base. Goddard says they're going to fill it full of cement, like it never existed.”  
“About time.” Rose nodded her approval  
Adam sighed heavily for sympathy “I'll have to go back home.”  
“Better hurry up then. Next flight to Heathrow leaves at fifteen hundred hours.” The Doctor informed him sarcastically, wanting to get back on his magnificent ship, take Rose and tend to his Morgana.   
“Adam was saying that all his life he wanted to see the stars.” Rose hinted  
The Doctor shrugged uncaring, tightening his hold on Morgana “Tell him to go and stand outside, then.”  
“He's all on his own, Doctor, and he did help,” Rose said and Morgana sighed at how she had fallen for Adam’s lacklustre charm  
“He left Morgana down there.” He said  
Rose wanted to point out that he had done the same but didn’t think that wise so instead she said “he was scared”   
“What're you talking about? We've got to leave.” Adam looked between them   
“Plus, he's a bit pretty.” The Doctor said  
“I hadn't noticed,” Rose said innocently   
“On your own head.” He warned before unlocking the TARDIS   
“What're you doing? She said cement. She wasn't joking. We're going to get sealed in.” Adam said in a panic as Rose headed inside the TARDIS  
“Rose? What're you doing standing inside a box? Rose?”  
The Doctor rose and eyebrow at him and he scurried into the TARDIS as the Doctor turned to Morgana   
“you named it,” he said quietly unsure as to why she did it   
She hummed “yes, it had a life, it evolved, a new beginning deserved a name and it earned a name before it’s death to be remembered by”   
“why Osiris,” he asked   
“It felt right I suppose,” she said, he nodded and they both headed into the TARDIS which shortly after, dematerialised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own The Vampire Diaries, The Originals or Doctor Who.  
> yea, this chapter took a weird turn I guess but I'm not mad about it? anyways I hope you enjoyed please vote/comment/bookmark! it means a lot! I also added in the switch up of POV what do you think?


	16. Chapter sixteen

The TARDIS materialised and Rose, The Doctor and Morgana came out of the TARDIS, the Doctor holding tight to Morgana’s hand, she had slightly lost control when the Doctor had taken her into the medical room and started handing her blood bags, she had drained five before she calmed down and then drunk five more to return to normal but at the Doctor’s insistence had drunk three more.  
She had been shadowed by The Doctor who had followed her to her room, she had walked through the dark blue door and gestured him to sit on her queen-sized grey sleigh bed as she walked into the ensuite bathroom, pyjamas clutched firmly in hand. She had come out- changed and refreshed and sat next to the Doctor who took her small towel off her and began drying her hair for her. She had looked at the walls of the room which were a darker shade of purple, with bookshelves, door to her cupboard and vanity set into them.  
She had bedside tables along with an armchair cradled in one corner, there was a bench that could be used as a reading nook along with an egg hanging chair that she adored curling up in.  
There was one window that showed a forest at night with a mountain capped in snow in the distance, her favourite part, however, was the ceiling which was the stars along with a colourful showing of the Northern lights.   
When he had dried her hair, he had silently plaited it and she had revelled in being taken care of, they didn’t speak, and they didn’t have to both soaking in the simple, silent companionship. The Doctor had stood, toeing off his combat boots and shrugging off his dusty leather coat, hanging it on an armchair next to the bed. He then moved the covers and when she laid down, he laid down next to her, his back to the door and wrapped around her protectively.   
They had slept deeply that night, peaceful smiles on their faces.   
“So, it's two hundred thousand, and it's a spaceship. No, wait a minute, space station, and er, go and try that gate over there. Off you go.” The Doctor gestured with his free hand  
Rose double-checked “Two hundred thousand?”  
He nodded in confirmation “Two hundred thousand.”  
“Right.” She grinned before opening the TARDIS door and calling out for Adam  
“Adam? Out you come.”  
Adam came out, and his jaw dropped, Morgana rolled her eyes leaning against the Doctor, feeling a little clingy and unashamed as he was being just as touchy-feely with her.  
“Oh, my God,” Adam said in shock  
Rose smirked as she said nonchalantly “Don't worry, you'll get used to it.” Morgana smirked at her while the Doctor rolled his eyes   
“Where are we?” Adam asked as he looked around in awe  
“Good question. Let's see. So, er, judging by the architecture, I'd say we're around the year two hundred thousand. If you listen-“she gestured cupping her ear  
“Yeah.” Adam was hooked and Morgana giggled into the Doctors chest and felt his own chuckle   
“-Engines. We're on some sort of space station. Yeah, definitely a space station. It's a bit warm in here. They could turn the heating down. Tell you what - let's try that gate. Come on!” she pointed and grabbed Adam’s arm, Morgana and The Doctor walking after the two, they went through a metal gate and towards a massive viewing window, Morgana grinned and excitedly tugged the Doctor over, who happily followed.  
“Here we go! And this is. I'll let the Doctor describe it.” She ditched the explanation onto the Doctor who happily took the spotlight  
“The Fourth great and Bountiful Human Empire. And there it is, planet Earth at its height. Covered with megacities, five moons, population ninety-six billion. The hub of a galactic domain stretching across a million planets, a million species, with mankind right in the middle. -“his speech was cut off as Adam fainted  
“He's your boyfriend.” The Doctor pointed out   
Morgana sulked “I was enjoying your explanation”  
“Not anymore.” Rose sighed nudging him with her foot, Morgana tilted her head, while it was important for Rose to know her own worth, wasn’t she still with Mickey?   
They managed to wake Adam up before heading into the main area of the space station  
“Come on, Adam. Open your mind. You're going to like this. Fantastic period of history. The human race at its most intelligent. Culture, art, politics. This era has got fine food, good manners.” The Doctor grinned before being shoved  
“Out of the way!” a man yelled   
Suddenly, there are a lot of people bustling around, opening up food vending stations and serving customers at their counters. Morgana was fascinated by the surprise whirlwind of activity it reminded her of a bazaar.  
“Thank you very much indeed. Somebody there? That's great. What do you want, love? All right keep moving. I'll be with you lot in a minute. Here you are. One at a time. What now, what was it? Kronkburger with cheese, kronkburger with pajatos. Do you want a drink? Oi, you, mate. Stop pushing. Get back. I said, back.” A chef yelled and Morgana rose an eyebrow at the customers being treated like animals   
“Fine cuisine?” Rose snarked  
“My watch must be wrong. No, it's fine. It's weird.” He frowned as he took another look around  
“That's what comes of showing off. Your history's not as good as you thought it was.” Rose teased   
“My history's perfect.” The Doctor protested  
“Well, obviously not.” Rose taunted as they bickered playfully   
“I believe you dearest” Morgana assured him   
“They're all human. What about the millions of planets, the millions of species? Where are they?” Adam questioned   
“Good question.” The Doctor said before turning and staring at Adam “Actually, that is a good question. Adam, me old mate, you must be starving.” He quickly changed the conversation  
“No, I'm just a bit time sick.” He protested  
“No, you just need a bit of grub. Oi, mate - how much is a kronkburger?” the Doctor called to a vendor  
“Two credits twenty, sweetheart. Now join the queue.” The chef shouted back  
The Doctor patted his pockets before saying “Money. We need money. Let's use a cashpoint.”  
A tannoy then gave an announcement “Attention all staff. All coverage of the Glasgow water riots being transferred five through nine.”  
The Doctor led them to a Credit Five cashpoint and proceeded to mess with it using his sonic screwdriver. It then spat out a plastic card which the Doctor handed to Adam.  
“There you go, pocket money. Don't spend it all on sweets.” He said cheerily  
“How does it work?” Adam asked as he turned it over in his hands   
The Doctor rolled his eyes “Go and find out. Stop nagging me. The thing is, Adam, time travel's like visiting Paris. You can't just read the guidebook; you've got to throw yourself in. Eat the food, use the wrong verbs, get charged double and end up kissing complete strangers. Or is that just me? Stop asking questions, go and do it. Off you go, then. Your first date.”  
“You're going to get a smack, you are,” Rose warned as she linked her arm with Adam  
“I’m unsure of something Doctor” Morgana stated as she watched Rose and Adam walk-off   
“what’s wrong? Are you still feeling thirsty?” he asked looking at her in concern   
“No” she reassured “its- well it’s rather embarrassing for someone of my age to admit”  
“you can tell me anything” he promised   
“I’ve never had a…paramour, or whatever it’s called nowadays” she waved a hand dismissively “but I have seen how humans interact, how my siblings interact- I’m not entirely clueless, however, Rose is not acting in a manner that I can understand really”   
The Doctor flushed slightly but said, “what do you mean?”   
“Finn has been with his wife for nine hundred years, Rebekah and Marcellus have been together for almost two hundred, while Kol and Niklaus play the game and Elijah has dated they have always made it clear as to whether they are interested in more or not. Rose has not done that; she is flirting with Adam but in a committed relationship with Mickey is that not the case? Why is she looking for another man? Is it not our duty to point out the issue?” she asked her eyes were wide with innocence on the matter   
He rubbed the back of his neck “she’s young and testing the water’s I suppose, but it’s up to her to sort out her own relationships okay?”  
“Okay,” she replied, “so kissing strangers in Paris?”  
The Doctor groaned muttering “it was centuries ago” before the pair approached two smartly dressed young women  
“Er, this is going to sound daft, but can you tell me where I am?” he enquired   
“Floor One Three Nine. Could they write it any bigger?” The woman questioned, she was a very pretty woman, they both looked to where she had gestured and found it carved into the wall, from wall to wall floor to ceiling   
“Floor one three nine of what?” the Doctor questioned  
The Dark-Skinned woman rose a plucked eyebrow “Must've been a hell of a party.”  
The Asian woman answered, “You're on Satellite Five.”  
“What's Satellite Five.” He wondered   
“Come on, how could you get on board without knowing where you are?” she was bewildered   
“is that what the station is called?” Morgana asked interjecting into the conversation  
“Look at me. I'm stupid.” He said   
“Hold on, wait a minute. Are you a test? Some sort of management test kind of thing?” she asked suspiciously   
They glanced at each other before the Doctor spoke “You've got us. Well done. You're too clever for me.” He held up his psychic paper  
“We were warned about this in basic training. All workers have to be versed in company promotion.” The same woman explained  
“Right, fire away, ask your questions. If it gets me to Floor five hundred, I'll do anything.” She said eyeing him suggestively and Morgana’s eyes narrowed into slits   
“Why, what happens on Floor five hundred?” he asked clueless to the looks between the women   
“The walls are made of gold. And you should know, Mister Management” she winked at him and his eyes widened “So, this is what we do.” She sauntered over to a wall monitor before explaining “Latest news, sandstorms on the new Venus archipelago. Two hundred dead. Glasgow water riots into their third day. Space lane seventy-seven closed by sunspot activity. And over on the Bad Wolf channel, the Face of Bo has just announced he's pregnant.”  
“I’m sorry what? He’s announced his pregnant?!” Morgana interjected who the hell knocked up her Jaybird?!  
“yes, we don’t have that much information on it at the minute, however” the Asian woman explained  
The Doctor looked at her “are you alright?”   
“no, I need to have a conversation with a certain gigantic head,” she said angrily, he reached out, unsure, as to why she was angered but wanting to calm her, he rubbed soothing circle in her hand and she relaxed  
He turned to the women “I get it. You broadcast the news.”  
“We are the news. We're the journalists. We write it, package it and sell it. Six hundred channels” the woman boasted “All coming out of Satellite Five, broadcasting everywhere. Nothing happens in the whole human empire without it going through us.” Morgana got a bad feeling and when she looked up to the Doctor, he had a similar look on his face. 

“Oi! Mutt and Jeff! Over here!” The Doctor called waving his free arm as the crowds cleared, they both looked over and then stood and walked to them. 

They had been led to a room where seven people are seated at an octagonal desk around a central chair with wires coming out of it. The Doctor, Morgana, Rose and Adam stand to one side, observing as they worked.  
“Now, everybody behave. We have a management inspection. How do you want it, by the book?” She looked at the Doctor who smiled back   
“Right from scratch, thanks.” Morgana did not intentionally cuddle up to the Doctor, to suggest that was ridiculous.  
“Okay. So, ladies, gentlemen, multi-sex, undecided or robot, - my name is Cathica Santini Khadeni. That's Cathica with a C, in case you want to write to Floor five hundred praising me, and please do.” She looked at the Doctor who gave a noncommittal nod “Now, please feel free to ask any questions. The process of news gathering must be open, honest, and beyond bias. That's company policy.”  
“Actually, it's the law.” The Asian woman interjected nervously  
Cathica smiled falsely “Yes, thank you, Suki. Okay, keep it calm. Don't show off for the guests. Here we go.”  
They watched keenly as Cathica settled herself into the central chair.   
“And engage safety” Cathica called   
The seven then held their hands over palm print on the table in front of them. Lights started to come on around the room. Cathica clicked her fingers and a portal opens in her forehead. The seven put their hands into the palm prints.  
“And three, two, and spike,” Cathica called   
A beam of light shined into her portal, streaming something directly into her brain and Morgana was fascinated by it.   
The Doctor seeing this started to explain “Compressed information, streaming into her. Reports from every city, every country, every planet, and they all get packaged inside her head. She becomes part of the software. Her brain is the computer.”  
“If it all goes through her, she must be a genius,” Rose said in awe also interested while Adam looked morbidly fascinated, she was secretly hoping he fainted again.  
The Doctor shook his head “Nah, she wouldn't remember any of it. There's too much. Her head'd blow up. The brain's the processor. As soon as it closes, she forgets.”   
“what of those around the table? Are they the support?” Morgana asked him   
He nodded “They've all got tiny little chips in their head, connecting them to her and they transmit six hundred channels. Every single fact in the Empire beams out of this place. Now that's what I call power.” He was clearly impressed as he moved around the table to garner a closer look   
“Do you want to get out?” Rose said clearly now noticing her beau was having issue with keeping up.  
“No. No, this technology, it's amazing.” He denied as he carried on looking brushing, Rose’s concern away   
“This technology's wrong.” The Doctor said now frowning   
“is also to do with your trouble with time?” Morgana questioned   
Rose repeated “Trouble?”  
The Doctor grinned at them, walking up to them and taking Morgana’s hand as he said: “Oh, yeah.” In delight.  
Morgana then spotted an almost electric shock travelling up Suki’s arm and the girl jerked and then pulled back causing the other six to do the same and the light shut down, and Cathica’s head portal closed.   
“Come off it, Suki. I wasn't even halfway. What was that for?” Cathica complained looking angry  
Suki apologised meekly “Sorry. It must've been a glitch.”  
“Oh.” Cathica accepted deflating.   
“Promotion.” The Tannoy announced and the far wall lit up with the word  
Morgana was slightly shocked at Cathica’s vitriol as she clutched her own hands in prayer.   
“Come on. This is it. Come on. Oh God, make it me. Come on, say my name, say my name, say my name.”  
“Promotion for Suki Macrae Cantrell. Please proceed to Floor five hundred.” The Tannoy announced dispassionately   
Suki squealed loudly looking pleased with herself “I don't believe it. Floor five hundred.”  
Cathica was not pleased “How the hell did you manage that? I'm above you.” Her eyes were narrowed  
“I don't know. I just applied on the off chance and they've said yes.” She said slightly in shock   
“That's so not fair. I've been applying to Floor five hundred for three years.” Cathica complained looking a second away from stomping her foot.   
“What's Floor five hundred?” Rose whispered to them  
“The walls are made of gold.” The Doctor said and Morgana frowned   
“All that glisters is not gold” she quoted   
“Shakespeare,” he said   
“nice man” she replied “met him during the 1500’s”  
“I’ve always wanted to meet him” he sulked as they walked towards the lift   
“dearest you have a time machine?” she pointed out and he perked up   
“your right, we should visit him some time” he grinned   
“Whatever you desire” she replied as they halted in front of the lift, to say goodbye to Suki  
“Cathica, I'm going to miss you. Floor five hundred, thank you.” Suki asked the lift which then opened, waiting for her to board   
“I didn't do anything.” The Doctor denied   
“Well, you're my lucky charm and you too” she grinned opening her arms for them  
“All right. I'll hug anyone.” He said reaching forward to hug her tightly, he released her, and Suki then threw herself at Morgana who caught her thanks to her strength   
“thank you” Suki whispered   
“I’m sure it’s all thanks to your hard work” Morgana praised, and Suki stood back with a nervous grin  
The Tannoy once again announced “All staff are reminded that the sixteen forty break session has been shortened by ten minutes. Thank you.”  
“Oh, my God, I've got to go. I can't keep them waiting. I'm sorry. Say goodbye to Steve for me. Bye!” she waved, and the lift door closed on her still smiling face  
Cathica then dropped the façade she had been holding to “Good riddance.” She sneered   
“You're talking like you'll never see her again. She's only going upstairs.” The Doctor pointed out to her   
“loving the shade of green on you thought, sweetheart” she purred smirking at the dirty look she got back  
“We won't. Once you go to Floor five hundred you never come back. And I’ve been trying to get up there for three years” Cathica ranted   
They walked back towards the cafeteria as the Doctor asked, “Have you ever been up there?”  
She sighed and explained “I can't. You need a key for the lift, and you only get a key with promotion. No one gets to five hundred except for the chosen few.” Her lips twisted bitterly   
“Look, they only give us twenty minutes of maintenance. Can't you give it a rest?” Cathica complained as they walked back into the newsroom where the spiking of information had occurred.   
“But you've never been to another floor? Not even one floor down?” The Doctor asked as he sat down in a broadcast chair, he tugged at Morgana until she sat on the armchair as he looked expectantly at Cathica   
“I went to floor sixteen when I first arrived. That's medical. That's when I got my head done, and then I came straight here. Satellite Five, you work, eat and sleep on the same floor. That's it, that's all. Neither of you are management, are you.” She rose an eyebrow   
“At last. She's clever.” The Doctor cheered   
“Yeah, well, whatever it is, don't involve me. I don't know anything.” Cathica denied   
“that’s been made clear” Morgana mocked   
“Don't you even ask?” the Doctor bemoaned  
“Well, why would I? she asked bewildered   
“Are you not a journalist? That’s your entire job” Morgana pointed out from where she was sat, her fingers tracing over the Doctors palm and his callouses   
The Doctor nodded his agreement “You're a journalist. Why's all the crew human?”  
“What's that got to do with anything?” she wondered  
“is this place not inclusive of all life forms?” Morgana asked  
The Doctor played off Morgana’s question “There are no aliens on board. Why?”  
“I don't know. No real reason. They're not banned or anything.” She shrugged  
“Then where are they?” he looked around as if they would magically appear  
Cathica explained “I suppose immigrations tightened up. It's had to, what with all the threats.”  
The Doctor leant forward in interest, his arm still wrapped around her waist “What threats?”  
Cathica shrugged “I don't know all of them. Usual stuff. And the price of space warp doubled so that kept the visitors away. Oh, and the government on Chavic Five's collapsed, so that lot stopped coming, you see. Just lots of little reasons, that's all.”  
“Adding up to one great big fact, and you didn't even notice.” He said unimpressed   
She snorted “Doctor, I think if there was any kind of conspiracy, Satellite Five would have seen it. We see everything.”  
“you cannot see the forest for the trees Cathica” Morgana pointed out   
“Morgana’s right and I can see better. This society's the wrong shape, even the technology.” He lectured  
Cathica protested “It's cutting edge.”  
“It's backwards. There's a great big door in your head. You should've chucked this out years ago.” He waved a hand lecturing her, Morgana perked up at seeing Rose come in after dealing with Adam, Rose smiled at them as she questioned   
“So, what do you think's going on?”  
The Doctor smiled at her in greeting before he spoke thoughtfully “It's not just this space station, it's the whole attitude. It's the way people think. The great and Bountiful Human Empire's stunted. Something's holding it back.”  
Cathica stared at him as she challenged “And how would you know?”  
“Trust me, humanity's been set back about ninety years. When did Satellite Five start broadcasting?” he asked   
Cathica had paled “Ninety-one years ago.”  
He hand stood, offering his hand to Morgana who took it and the group left the room and headed towards a computer cupboard, he used his sonic screwdriver on the cupboard and got to work as the rest kept a lookout.   
“We are so going to get in trouble. You're not allowed to touch the mainframe. You're going to get told off.” Cathica complained   
“Morgana, tell her to button it.” He ordered knowing Rose wouldn’t   
“button it,” Morgana said dutifully, she could have had something worse but then she’d probably get scolded   
“You can't just vandalise the place. Someone's going to notice!” Cathica hissed and the door then opened granting him access to the inner working, Morgana glanced away and when she looked back he had somehow managed to make himself a nest of wiring and was playing around in them, he looked rather endearing while he did so.   
“This is nothing to do with me. I'm going back to work.” Cathica said   
“Go on, then. See you!” the Doctor said dismissively as Morgana waved   
“I can't just leave you, can I!” she said   
“of course, you can, your just as curious as us” Morgana pointed out grinning as she didn’t deny it   
“If you want to be useful, get them to turn the heating down. It's boiling. What's wrong with this place? Can't they do something about it?” Rose complained as she fanned herself   
“I don't know. We keep asking. Something to do with the turbine.” Cathica shrugged  
“Something to do with the turbine.” The Doctor was quick to mock   
“Well, I don't know!” she defended herself   
“evidentially” Morgana drawled   
The Doctor snorted “Exactly. I give up on you, Cathica. Now, Rose and Morgana. Look at them. Both are asking the right kind of question.”  
“Oh, thank you.” Rose preened   
“as if I’d do anything less,” Morgana said haughtily   
“Why is it so hot?” the Doctor reiterated  
“One minute you're worried about the Empire and the next it's the central heating!” Cathica complained  
“Well, never underestimate the plumbing. Plumbing's very important.” The Doctor lectured and Morgana nodded along in agreement. He then pressed two wires together and they sparked causing him to flinch back, he looked up at Morgana and said sheepishly “it’s meant to do that”   
“of course, dearest” she replied in amusement   
He managed to pull up a schematic of platform one and he smirked smugly   
“Here we go. Satellite Five, pipes and plumbing. Look at the layout.” He looked carefully at the image and Morgana leaning forward in interest   
“This is ridiculous. You've got access to the computer's core. You can look at the archive, the news, the stock exchange and you're looking at pipes?” Cathica questioned them  
The Doctor furrowed his brows “But there's something wrong.”  
“what is it?” Morgana asked  
“I suppose.” Cathica leaned forward as well apparently spotting the issue  
“Why, what is it?” Rose repeated  
Cathica pointed “The ventilation system. Cooling ducts, ice filters, all working flat out channelling massive amounts of heat down.”   
“All the way from the top.” He said  
“Floor five hundred.” Rose realised   
“Something up there is generating tons and tons of heat.” He informed them curiosity in his eyes   
“Well, I don't know about you lot, but I feel like I'm missing out on a party. It's all going on upstairs. Fancy a trip?” Rose teased   
“you couldn’t be more right Rose” Morgana agreed “poor manners not to invite us”   
“You can't. You need a key.” Cathica interjected   
The Doctor snorted “Keys are just codes, and I've got the codes right here. Here we go. Override two one five-point nine.”  
The monitor showed the key 215.9976/31  
“clever man” Morgana praised him, and he grinned at the compliment   
“How come it's given you the code?” Cathica demanded   
His smile faded and he looked seriously up at the camera “Someone up there likes me.”   
“Should I be jealous?” Morgana teased as they stood outside of the elevator   
“it’s not my fault I’m in high demanded” he played, and she laughed   
“Come on. Come with us.” Rose pleaded   
Cathica shook her head as she stepped back, and they stepped into the lift “No way.”  
“Bye!” the Doctor called waving his free hand, his other habitually grabbing Morgana’s   
“Well, don't mention my name. When you get in trouble, just don't involve me.” She demanded before leaving  
“That's her gone. Adam's given up. Looks like it's just us three” he grinned   
“Should I go look…?” Morgana started to offer but his hand tightened   
“No” he demanded flatly “last time I was separated from you, I could have lost you”  
“Yeah, just us” Rose beamed tongue in cheek as she looked at her mates  
“Good.” He stated   
“Yep.” Rose popped her lips and Morgana rolled her eyes fondly   
The lift rose and they stepped out into a frozen wasteland   
“well, the décor is certainly different” Morgana observed   
“loving the gold walls” Rose snarked   
“The walls are not made of gold. You should go back downstairs.” The Doctor ordered   
Rose and Morgana looked at each other before walking around him both calling out   
“Tough.”  
“and leave you alone? Like that’s going to happen”   
He followed after them, knowing how stubborn the two blondes could be they walked into the control room and Morgana saw rows of computers with people working at them but they were covered in snow and icicles, their eyes dead and their heart’s not beating.  
Morgana saw a Man standing arrogantly in the middle of the room, wearing a black suit, dark navy shirt and blue tie, he had chalk white skin, snow white hair and eyebrows and goatee, his eyes were an unnatural blue colour and he smirked at them confidently as he spoke with a laid back tone.  
“I started without you. This is fascinating. Satellite Five contains every piece of information within the Fourth Great and Bountiful Human Empire. Birth certificates, shopping habits, bank statements, but you two, you don't exist. Not a trace. No birth, no job, not the slightest kiss. How can you walk through the world and not leave a single footprint?”  
Rose spotted Suki and quickly ran over to the girl and gently shaking her  
“Suki. Suki! Hello? Can you hear me? Suki? What have you done to her?” Rose demanded to know  
“I think she's dead.” The Doctor said tentatively  
“She's working.” Rose disagreed   
“They've all got chips in their head, and the chips keep going, like puppets.” The Doctor said   
“her heart’s not beating none of them are” Morgana added in looking carefully at the bodies   
“Oh! You're both full of information. But it's only fair we get some information back because apparently, you're no one. It's so rare not to know something. Who are you?” he questioned in delight   
“It doesn't matter, because we're off. Nice to meet you. Come on.” The Doctor gestured to Rose before turning to leave, Morgana following but Suki grabbed Rose’s hand and several of the corpses grabbed the Doctor and Morgana by their arms  
“Tell me who you are.” The bloke demanded and Morgana rolled her eyes   
“Since that information's keeping us alive, I'm hardly going to say, am I,” the Doctor said disdainfully  
“Well, perhaps my Editor in Chief can convince you otherwise.” He suggested   
“and that is?” Morgana asked feigning boredom   
“It may interest you to know that this is not the Fourth Great and Bountiful Human Empire. In fact, it's not actually human at all. It's merely a place where humans happen to live.” He gloated   
There was a growl and a snarl, Rose and The Doctor looked at Morgana who shrugged   
“It wasn’t me” she defended   
“Yeah. Yeah, sorry. It's a place where humans are allowed to live by kind permission of my client.” The man rectified he pointed upwards and there was a giant pulsating lump, like a worm hanging from the ceiling with a set of very nasty teeth in its roaring mouth  
“that is repugnant” Morgana twisted her lip in displeasure “Doctor you truly take me to the nicest places”   
“What is that?” Rose asked in horror   
“You mean that thing's in charge of Satellite Five?” The Doctor asked   
“That thing, as you put it, is in charge of the human race. For almost a hundred years, mankind has been shaped and guided, his knowledge and ambition strictly controlled by its broadcast news, edited by my superior, your master, and humanity's guiding light, the mighty Jagrafess of the Holy Hadrojassic Maxarodenfoe. I call him Max.” he smiled   
“I’d call an exterminator” Morgana mocked receiving a glare from the man and she smirked in response but then he snapped his fingers and they were all shackled in manacles  
“Create a climate of fear and it's easy to keep the borders closed. It's just a matter of emphasis. The right word in the right broadcast repeated often enough can destabilise an economy, invent an enemy, change a vote.” He explained gleefully   
“oh, I get it, you’re a narcissistic prick who needs to play king of the castle, but you’re not even that are you, love? You’re the servant who thinks himself above his station” she jeered and received an electric shock in response, worth it.   
“So, all the people on Earth are like, slaves.” Rose came to her own conclusion as she glared at him   
The man turned to her “Well, now, there's an interesting point. Is a slave a slave if he doesn't know he's enslaved?”  
“Yes.” The Doctor replied flatly  
The man pouted “Oh. I was hoping for a philosophical debate. Is that all I'm going to get? Yes?”  
“Yes.” The Doctor reiterated, his eyes spitting fire   
“You're no fun.” He complained   
“darling, if you want fun, I’d be happy to show you” Morgana purred her eyes dark with promise  
“Let me out of these manacles. You'll find out how much fun I am.” The Doctor snapped and Morgana looked at him in admiration of the look in his eye.  
“Oh, he's tough, isn't he? But, come on. Isn't it a great system? You've got to admire it, just a little bit.”  
“You can't hide something on this scale. Somebody must have noticed.” Rose protested  
He shrugged uncaringly “From time to time, someone, yes, but the computer chip system allows me to see inside their brains. I can see the smallest doubt and crush it.” He made a fist with his hand to prove his point.   
“Then they just carry on, living the life, strutting about downstairs and all over the surface of the Earth like they're so individual when of course, they're not. They're just cattle. In that respect, the Jagrafess hasn't changed a thing.” He lectured   
All three of them noticed Cathica who was hiding, her head peeking around the corner   
“What about you? You're not a Jagrabelly” Morgana laughed at the botched pronunciation   
“Jagrafess.” The Doctor corrected   
Rose nodded her head in thanks “Jagrafess. You're not a Jagrafess. You're human.”  
“Yeah, well, simply being human doesn't pay very well.” He said   
“But you couldn't have done this all on your own,” Rose questioned   
“No. I represent a consortium of banks. Money prefers long-term investment. Also, the Jagrafess needed a little hand to install himself.” Morgana outright laughed in his face   
“a servant doing servant’s work” she ridiculed “tell me is a servant still a servant if they think themselves an editor?”   
“No” he snarled   
“No? just no? I was hoping for a philosophical debate” Morgana threw his words back in his face  
“No wonder, a creature that size. What's his life span?” The Doctor wanted to know   
He turned from Morgana to The Doctor answering “Three thousand years.”  
“That's one hell of a metabolism generating all that heat. That's why Satellite Five's so hot. You pump it out of the creature, channel it downstairs. Jagrafess stays cool, it stays alive. Satellite Five is one great big life support system.” The Doctor worked out   
“But that's why you're so dangerous. Knowledge is power, but you remain unknown. Who are you?” he interrogated before snapping his fingers causing energy to surge through the manacles and then shock them   
“Leave her alone. I'm the Doctor, she's Rose Tyler and Morgana Mikaelson. We're nothing, we're just wandering.” He cried out  
“Tell me who you are!” the editor demanded   
“I just said!” the Doctor evaded   
“Yes, but who do you work for? Who sent you? Who knows about us? Who exactly-“ he stopped suddenly and the Jagrafess growled   
“-Time Lord.” He breathed  
“What?” the Doctor said in shock  
“Oh, yes. The last of the Time Lords in his travelling machine. Oh, with his little human girl from long ago and his vampire Queen” he said with a gleam in his eyes  
“You don't know what you're talking about.” The Doctor contradicted   
“Time travel.” The Editor spoke reverently   
“Someone's been telling you lies.” The Doctor shouted   
“Young master Adam Mitchell?” the Editor questioned as he called up a holographic monitor which showed Adam in the broadcast chair  
“Oh, my God. His head!” Rose said in disgust  
“What the hell's he done? What the hell's he gone and done? They're reading his mind. He's telling them everything.” The Doctor bellowed  
“And through him, I know everything about you. Every piece of information in his head is now mine. And you have infinite knowledge, Doctor. The Human Empire is tiny compared to what you've seen in your T A R D I S. Tardis.” The Editor said triumphantly  
“Well, you'll never get your hands on it. I'll die first.” the Doctor declared stubbornly  
He shrugged “Die all you like. I don't need you. I've got the key.”  
Then Rose’s TARDIS key rose from Adam’s pocket  
Morgana considered massacring everyone on this platform.  
“You and your boyfriends!” The Doctor berated  
“Today, we are the headlines. We can rewrite history. We could prevent mankind from ever developing.” The editor spoke gleefully   
“And no one's going to stop you because you've bred a human race that doesn't bother to ask questions. Stupid little slaves, believing every lie. They'll just trot right into the slaughterhouse if they're told it's made of gold.” The Doctor spat the jagrafess snarled while Cathica moved away out of their eyesight.   
The Editor then stilled “What's happening?”  
Morgana watched as on the monitor watched as the beam detached and the TARDIS key fell from the air onto the table  
“Someone's disengaged the safety. Who's that?” the editor demanded   
He called up another holo-monitor image and Rose said-  
“It's Cathica.”  
The Doctor grinned “And she's thinking. She's using what she knows.”  
The Editor then demanded, “Terminate her access.”  
“Everything I told her about Satellite Five. The pipes, the filters, she's reversing it. Look at that.” The Doctor gloated  
Morgana watched as the icicles began to melt   
“It's getting hot.” The Doctor jabbed at him  
The editor began to panic and snapped at Suki “I said, terminate. Burn out her mind.”  
The consoles exploded and the dead operators collapsed. Alarms sound throughout the room and Morgana used her superior strength to snap the manacles winking at Rose and The Doctor who stared in shock “oh yea I’m just that good” she smirked  
“She's venting the heat up here. The Jagrafess needs to stay cool and now it's sitting on top of a volcano.” The Doctor explained while Morgana patted down the Doctor’s pocket’s looking for his screwdriver   
“Yes, I'm trying, sir, but I don't know how she did it. It's impossible. A member of staff with an idea.” The editor spoke to the jagafress before he turned and took Suki’s seat typing furiously  
“How does it work?” she asked   
“Flick the switch! Oi, mate, want to bank on a certainty? Massive heat in a massive body, massive bang. See you in the headlines!” The Doctor called as Morgana unlocked both of them, he grabbed Morgana’s hand and they fled from the room, The Doctor stopping to snap his fingers and closes Cathica's portal, who came back to herself and they all ran. 

They were back on floor 139 and Morgana watched as the dawn rose over the earth listening to the Doctor   
“We're just going to go. I hate tidying up. Too many questions. You'll manage.” He reassured her  
“You'll have to stay and explain it. No one's going to believe me.” Cathica insisted   
He shook his head in disagreement “Oh, they might start believing a lot of things now. The human race should accelerate. All back to normal.”  
Cathica turned and looked at Adam who was cowering “What about your friend?”  
“He's not my friend.” The Doctor glowered   
“Now, don't- “Rose started but the Doctor stomped over to him Morgana gleefully skipping after him  
“I'm all right now. Much better. And I've got the key. Look, it's. It all worked out for the best, didn't it? You know, it's not actually my fault, because you were in charge.” He accused and Morgana glared viciously at him as the Doctor shoved him into the TARDIS  
The TARDIS reappeared and Adam came out stumbling out as the Doctor had shoved him out of the TARDIS, Morgana and Rose watched from the doorway   
“It's my house. I'm home! Oh, my God, I'm home! Blimey. I thought you were going to chuck me out of an airlock.” He said in relief   
“I voted for the blackhole” Morgana interjected raising her hand, getting the elbow from Rose  
“Is there something else you want to tell me?” The Doctor questioned  
“No. What do you mean?” he denied   
“liar” Morgana called out   
The Doctor nodded before he picked up the answering machine   
“The archive of Satellite Five. One second of that message could've changed the world.” He glared using his sonic screwdriver on the answering machine and it exploded, Morgana cheered   
“That's it, then. See you.” He turned to dismiss him   
“How do you mean, see you?”  
“As in goodbye.” He said patronisingly   
“But what about me? You can't just go. I've got my head. I've got a chip-type two. My head opens.” He gestured  
“What, like this?” he asked before he clicked his fingers and opening the portal in his head  
“Don't,” Adam warned before closing it  
“Don't do what?” he questioned innocently before snapping his fingers again  
“Stop it!” he demanded clicking his fingers  
“All right now, Doctor, that's enough. Stop it.” Rose ordered  
“Thank you.” He was gratefully   
“you’re right Rose he can’t have all the fun” Morgana grinned before snapping her fingers   
“enough!” Adam snapped   
Rose smirked and then clicked her fingers  
“Oi!” he growled  
“Sorry, I couldn't resist.” She was unapologetic  
Adam closed his head again in anger  
The Doctor lectured “The whole of history could have changed because of you.”  
Adam attempted to defend himself “I just wanted to help.”  
The Doctor wasn’t having it “You were helping yourself.”  
“And I'm sorry. I've said I'm sorry, and I am, I really am, but you can't just leave me like this.” He pleaded   
“Yes, I can. 'Cause if you show that head to anyone, they'll dissect you in seconds. You'll have to live a very quiet life. Keep out of trouble. Be average, unseen. Good luck.” He warned him   
“But I want to come with you.” Adam protested  
“I only take the best. I've got Rose and Morgana” he said before turning to the TARDIS and disappearing.   
They were once again in the console room as Morgana spoke up   
“I need to feed on a fresh vein,” Morgana said   
“I thought blood bags were sufficient” the Doctor frowned   
“they are but I want some fresh blood, it’s what I’ve been used to for nine hundred-odd years,” she said “plus it’s better for you, especially recovery” she hinted and watched him cave   
“alright” he gave in easily and set the course for London, they had ended up in the year 2010, so while Rose and the Doctor relaxed on the TARDIS, she went hunting. 

She had found her target- a young man in his twenties and lured him into an alleyway, she had quickly fed and while he left, she quickly cleaned herself up, turning she came face to face with a man.   
He was very tall, and thin, with spiky brown hair and brown eyes that were currently filled with tears, his face and several cuts and bruises and his brown suit was torn with some bloodstains   
“Morgana” he whispered reaching out to her and she stilled eyeing him warily   
“Who are you?” she demanded   
He gave a broken sob/laugh “of course, you don’t know this me yet, listen” he encouraged and so she did and blinked in shock hearing two heartbeats   
“Doctor?” she asked tentatively, and he nodded hopefully, she carefully reached out and cupped his cheek and leant into her touch “dearest what happened?”   
“I can’t tell you- timelines but I just needed to see you, I have to say my goodbyes” he groaned in pain and she moved to help hold him up   
“dearest what’s wrong?” she asked frantically   
“I’m regenerating, it’s a painful process but I had to see this version of you just one more time,” he said, and she had no idea what he was on about   
“here, let me give you my blood it’ll help,” she said but he shook his head   
“can’t- it doesn’t work like that,” he said “you look so beautiful” he grinned at her blush and she saw a glimpse of the ninth doctor   
“what happened? Surely I was there for you” she was worried that he was all alone   
“you are I just needed to talk to you” he replied softly   
“about what?” she asked   
“I know you, My Morgana and I need you to be there for me, I’m going to be a bit of a git to you but it’s just because I’m scared I don’t want to lose you” he confessed  
“you won’t, I promised Always and Forever” she soothed him, brushing her fingers softly over his cuts   
“I know, you're in our TARDIS right now” he smiled “I just had to do this because this regeneration, this incarnation has the courage to do what he desperately wanted to do so many times,” he said determined Morgana was confused but it was quickly cleared up when he bowed his head and captured her lips with his own.   
She made a little squeak of surprise as he gently coaxed her lips into moving, his hands slid smoothly into her hair, she placed her hands on his chest as she mimicked him. the kiss was sweet, gentle and overwhelming.   
He pulled back slightly, breathing heavily as his forehead gently rested on hers “My Morrigan, we’re going to have such adventures together and I can’t wait” he pressed another kiss to her lips, this one desperate and burning, searing into her mind rather than the sweet engulfment of the first one.  
When she opened her eyes in shock, he had disappeared, and she was left gently smiling but confused as to how he knew her real name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Doctor Who, The Orignals or The Vampire Diaries, okay so not much to say about this chapter really? but a little hint of the Doctor at the end I hope you guys liked the little extra and I'm super excited to post 'father's day' so things are gonna kick up a notch soon potentially. thank you for your reviews,bookmarks and kudos please carry on? it means the world.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Morgana and The Doctor were sat on the jumpseat in the console room, teasing and trading different stories whiling away some time as the TARDIS drifted through the vortex, Morgana had not mentioned the kiss from the other Doctor when she had asked him to explain timelines for her-which he had gleefully done she had gotten the sense that she shouldn’t tell him of his own personal future.  
So she had kept quiet and said it was a normal hunt and reassured him that she had let the human walk off completely unharmed bar losing a few pints of blood she had then fallen asleep that night, thinking of the kiss, unaware of The Doctor who just so happened to pass by her room multiple times that night.  
“-and that was the first-time meeting Sarah Jane Smith” the Doctor finished chuckling Morgana giggled at how the woman had the nerve to look the Doctor in his face and lie and then to board her Dear and stowaway? Well, she’d very much like to meet the woman one day.  
“brilliant story though I’m not sure about the cape” she teased  
“if you liked the cape, I should tell you about the leek I wore as an accessory” he winked, and she snickered  
“you should stick to leather jackets they suit you, although I’m curious about this rainbow scarf” she trailed her fingers over his leather jacket “the jumpers, however….”  
“OI! What’s wrong with my jumpers” he mocked offence and she giggled in his face  
“Hey guys” their conversation was brought to a halt as Rose entered, she had a photo frame clutched in her hand and tears streaking down her face  
“what’s wrong Rose?” Morgana asked flitting over to her to wrap her in her arms  
“Peter Alan Tyler my dad. The most wonderful man in the world. Born 15th September 1954. That’s what Mum always says. So, I was thinking, could we, could we go and see my dad when he was still alive?” Rose asked tentatively  
“Where's this come from, all of a sudden?” The Doctor asked in concern  
“All right then, if we can't, if it goes against the laws of times or something, then never mind, just leave it.” Rose shrugged as she curled closer to Morgana  
“No, I can do anything. I'm just more worried about you.” The Doctor explained himself  
“I want to see him,” Rose said as Morgana’s eyes had gone distant…there were so many people she had lost, so many regrets but to relieve it…?  
“Your wish is my command. But be careful what you wish for.” The Doctor warned and Morgana pressed her lips together in disapproval  
“This does not seem a wise course of action Doctor” Morgana uttered to him as he input coordinates into the TARDIS  
“I know but look, she just seems so sad and she’s a good mate,” The Doctor told her, and Morgana sighed  
“you’re the expert with this but the road to hell is paved with good intentions, Doctor” she cautioned and then went and sat in the jump seat. Watching the Doctor work and Rose’s hopeful face through hooded eyes.  
They were sat at the back of the office of the register where Jackie and Pete took their vows to one another  
“I, Peter Alan Tyler, take you, Jacqueline Angela Suzette Prentice” The registrar dictated  
“I, Peter Alan Tyler, take you, Jacqueline Suzanne Suzette Anita” Pete fumbled, and Jackie laughed  
“Oh, just carry on. It's good enough for Lady Di.” Morgana smirked, of course, Jackie would consider herself a Lady Di  
“I thought he'd be taller,” Rose commented quietly, her voice laced with pain  
The Registrar then said, “To be my lawful wedded wife, to love and behold till death us do part.”  
“I want to be that someone, so he doesn't die alone.” Rose pleaded as they stood in the TARDIS and Morgana turned her head away, emotions welling up in her, bitterness included, and she tried not to choke on it.  
“November the 7th?” The Doctor asked as he looked at Morgana’s profile, her tense posture and clenched fists, refusing to look at them.  
“1987,” Rose confirmed  
The Tardis has parked herself between a telephone junction box and a road sign, by park railings as the three stood in front of her, Morgana leaning against her dear, needing the comfort the wonderful ship could provide.  
“It's so weird. The day my father died. I thought it'd be all sort of grim and stormy. It's just an ordinary day.” Rose said as she looked around  
“The past is another country. 1987's just the Isle of Wight. Are you sure about this?” The Doctor asked again  
“Yeah.” Rose nodded and they all made their way to the corner of Jordan road  
“This is it. Jordan Road. He was late. He'd been to get a wedding present, a vase. Mum always said that stupid vase.” Rose blathered in nervousness  
A green van comes around the corner.  
“He got out of his car.” Rose narrated  
The car pulled into the kerb.  
“And crossed the road.”  
“Oh, God. This is it.” Rose said in horror  
Pete climbed out of the van, the Doctor and Morgana taking Rose's hands. Suddenly, a beige car came speeding around the corner and straight into Pete. Morgana saw the driver shielding his face with his arm and kept going, leaving Pete and the broken vase in the middle of the road. Pete attempting to move.  
“Go to him, quick.” The Doctor encouraged  
But Rose was frozen, and the sound of sirens cut through the air.  
“It's too late now. By the time the ambulance got there, he was dead. He can't die on his own. Can I try again?” Rose pleaded and The Doctor looked torn  
“Is this wise?” Morgana had to interject again and received a vicious glare from Rose  
“just leave it yea? This is between me and the Doctor” she snapped slightly before turning her brown eyes onto him and Morgana was taken back but she silenced herself and watched it play out  
“it will be fine” The Doctor pacified, and Morgana sighed before nodding, he was the one who was more knowledgeable in this matter after all.  
The three looked around the corner to see themselves by the kerbside.  
“Right, that's the first us. It's a very bad idea, two sets of us being here at the same time. Just be careful they don't see us. Wait till she runs off and they follow, then go to your dad.” The Doctor instructed  
Pete once again parked at the kerb.  
The first Rose cried out “Oh, God. This is it.” And the first Doctor and Morgana took her hand  
“I can't do this.” Rose denied  
“You don't have to do anything you don't want to, but this is the last time we can be here.” The Doctor reassured his friend  
And then Rose ran forward as Pete is getting out of the van.  
“Rose! No!” The Doctor cried as Morgana looked on in shock  
Rose dashed past her earlier self and pushed her father out of the path of the beige car. The vase rolls away, unbroken. The earlier versions of themselves disappeared into thin air  
“I did it. I saved your life.” Rose said giddily, Morgana gently reached out and grabbed the Doctor’s hand, rubbing soothing circles on the back of his hand  
“Blimey, did you see the speed of it? Did you get his number?” Pete asked in disbelief  
“I really did it. Oh, my God, look at you. You're alive! That car was going to kill you.” Rose repeated joyfully as The Doctor snapped out of his shock and the pair made their way over to Rose and the supposed to be dead Pete.  
“Give me some credit, I did see it coming. I wasn't going to walk under it, was I.” He laughed  
“I'm Rose.” She introduced herself when Morgana and The Doctor stood behind her  
Pete grinned at them “That's a coincidence. That's my daughter's name.”  
“That's a great name. Good choice. Well done.” Rose beamed  
He coughed and nodded “Right, I'd better shift. I've got a wedding to go to.”  
“Is that Sarah Clarke's wedding?” she asked  
Pete rose an eyebrow before inquiring “Yeah, are you going?”  
“Yeah.” She nodded  
“You and your sister and her boyfriend need a lift?” he asked gesturing to Morgana and The Doctor.  
“please,” Rose asked eagerly

“Right, there we go. Sorry about the mess. If you want a cup of tea, the kitchens just down there, milk's in the fridge. Well, it would be, wouldn't it? Where else would you put the milk? Mind you, there's always the windowsill outside. I always thought if someone invented a windowsill with special compartments, you know, one for milk, one for yoghurt, make a lot of money out of that. Sell it to students and things. I should write that down. Anyway, never mind that, excuse me for a minute. Got to go and change.” Pete rambled before he left for the bedroom, probably sensing the tension between the trio, the car had been filled with tension and his failed attempts to make conversation while Rose had blabbered continuously.  
He scurried into the bedroom, firmly shutting the door behind him  
Rose looked around the apartment with new eyes as she gently touched several of his trophies on the counter “All the stuff mum kept. His stuff. She kept it all packed away in boxes in the cupboard. She used to show me when she'd had a bit to drink. Here it is, on display. Where it should be. Third prize at the bowling. First, two got to go to Didcot. Health drinks. Tonics, mum used to call them. He made his money selling this Vitex stuff. He had all sorts of jobs. He was so clever. Solar power. Mum said he was going to do this. Now he can. Okay, look I'll tell him you're not my sister and you two aren’t dating”  
“When we met, I said travel with me in space. You said no. Then I said time machine.” He said and Morgana winced and tightened her grip on his hand at the pain in his eyes and voice  
“It wasn't some big plan. I just saw it happening and I thought, I can stop it.”  
“I did it again. I picked another stupid ape. I should've known. It's not about showing you the universe. It never is. It's about the universe doing something for you.” He spat  
“So, it's okay when you go to other times, and you save people's lives, but not when it's me saving my dad.” Rose defended herself  
“I know what I'm doing, you don't. Two sets of us being there made that a vulnerable point.” He lectured keeping his tone low  
“But he's alive!” Rose cried  
“My entire planet died. My whole family. Do you think it never occurred to me to go back and save them?” The Doctor demanded of her  
“Rose, you should not have done as you did” Morgana interjected quietly  
“But it's not like I've changed history. Not much. I mean he's never going to be a world leader. He's not going to start World War Three or anything.” Rose said in denial of what she’s done  
The Doctor rose his free hand to pinch his nose, trying to keep calm he explained “Rose, there's a man alive in the world who wasn't alive before. An ordinary man. That's the most important thing in creation. The whole world's different because he's alive.”  
“What, would you rather him dead? Morgana you understand! You would do the same thing? What about your family? You would do the same thing!” she appealed to Morgana  
Morgana looked at Rose with cold, dead eyes, the air in the room suddenly becoming suffocating and Rose took a step back, realising she might have stepped too far, when Morgana spoke it was in a ice cold tone “I killed my mother and my father, I would not change what I did as they attempted and succeeded with killing my siblings, I killed countless enemies-“ lie, she had counted everyone and carved their names into her soul “-and I would not change it-“ truth “-I have cradled my children in there dying moments and had friends ripped apart in front of me because of hunters who pinned them with crimes they didn’t commit, I’ve fought for countless hours for my packs, for my covens, for my sire-line and for my siblings I have seen countless events in my long life and I would not change a second of it, everything I have suffered through makes me, me” she said and fell silent allowing the Doctor to take over again.  
“I'm not saying that.” The Doctor tried to explain  
Rose dug herself deeper “No, I get it! For once, you're not the most important man in my life.” Morgana’s eyes narrowed into slits  
“Let's see how you get on without me, then. Give me the key. The Tardis key. If I'm so insignificant, give it me back.” He snapped  
“All right then, I will,” Rose said her stubbornness showing, she took the key and handed it over  
“You've got what you wanted, so that's goodbye, then.” He said  
“You don't scare me. I know how sad you are. You'll be back in a minute, or you'll hang around outside the Tardis waiting for me. And I'll make you wait a long time!” Rose shouted  
“I’m not alone I have Morgana,” The Doctor said  
“speaking to the Doctor in such a manner is completely unacceptable, you’ve truly reminded me of your age” Morgana chided and that blow hit Rose deeply  
They walked back to the TARDIS the Doctor staying quiet as he brooded, Morgana staying beside him  
“you know I plan on staying for as long as you want,” she said, and he glanced down at her smiling softly  
“I hope you stay for a long time,” he said, “why didn’t you ask to go and see someone?”  
Morgana swiped her tongue over her lips “I miss my loved ones, of course, I do but going back and reopening that wound? To see them die all over again just to selfishly say goodbye? I’ve already said goodbye and I carry them everywhere I go” she explained.  
“that’s a beautiful way of seeing it” the Doctor complimented before he unlocked the TARDIS but froze in shock, Morgana looked over his shoulder and stared in horror, the inside of the ship was completely gone where was her dear? 

The Doctor had gone pale and he whispered “Rose!”  
“Doctor what’s going on?”  
“it’s the reapers, we have to get to Rose, she’s in danger!” he explained hurriedly  
“Alright then,” Morgana said resigning herself to what she had to do

They had managed to find the church with Morgana playing sniffer dog, which she had sworn the Doctor to secrecy. Morgana and the Doctor ran up behind Rose as a young Mickey came running clinging to Jackie  
“Rose! Get in the church!” The Doctor ordered and Rose’s smug smile soon faded as a large, bat-like creature with claws at the end of its wings, glowing ruby eyes its tail resembles that of a scythe and brown leathery skin  
“church! Now!” Morgana barked at Rose whose face paled two more of these reapers appeared and Morgana grabbed Rose by her arm and shoving her towards the church, she stumbled but scrambled inside the church, the Doctor had grabbed the groom and was dragging him into the church, a man was grabbed and flown off by the Reapers the groom crying out “DAD!”  
Morgana noticed a reaper going for the bride and she flitted in front of her, the reaper getting spooked and heading for the vicar instead  
“IN!” the Doctor shouted, and Morgana grabbed the bride by her elbow and ushering her into the church. Once they ensured everyone was inside, they slammed the doors shut and barred them. 

“They can't get in. Old windows and doors. Okay. The older something is, the stronger it is. What else? Go and check the other doors! Move!” The Doctor ordered and Morgana watched several people head off  
“What's happening? What are they? What are they?” Jackie asked looking rather nice as she questioned the Doctor  
“There's been an accident in time. A wound in time. They're like bacteria, taking advantage.” The Doctor explained hurriedly  
“What do you mean, time? What're you jabbering on about, time?” Jackie carried on  
“Oh, I might've known you'd argue. Jackie, I'm sick of you complaining.” The Doctor lamented and Morgana pinched him none too kindly  
“hush, Jackie is lovely” she defended her

Jackie smiled saying “thank you love, wait How do you know my name?”  
“I haven't got time for this.” He rolled his eyes as he moved further into the room, rechecking windows and doors as Morgana ensured they were barred  
“I've never met you in my life!” Jackie protested and Morgana rolled her eyes  
“No, and you never will unless I sort this out. Now, if you don't mind, I've waited a long time to say this. Jackie Tyler, do as I say. Go and check the doors.” he scolded her and pointed in a general direction away from the pair of them  
“Yes, sir.” She muttered sarcastically as she walked off  
“I should have done that ages ago.” The Doctor grinned at Morgana  
“why? You enjoy being called sir?” she laughed at the blush that rose on his cheeks and down his neck “you do, don’t you?” he grumbled at her turning and walking off, Morgana gleefully giggled before skipping after him 

“My dad was out there.” The groom was mourning  
“You can mourn him later. Right now, we've got to concentrate on keeping ourselves alive.” The Doctor tried to reassure him  
“My dad had- “he started offering  
“There's nothing I can do for him.” the Doctor shook his head  
“No, but he had this phone thing. I can't get it to work. I keep getting this voice.” He said  
On the phone was a male voice saying “Watson, come here. I need you. Watson, come here. I need you.”  
“that’s the first phone call” Morgana mused  
“yea, Alexander Graham Bell, I don’t think the phones will be much use,” The Doctor said  
“But someone must have called the police.” He protested and Morgana shook her head as she looked out at the reapers who were still flying about, the city was on fire, smoke reaching the skies and sirens calling out across the city before they were suddenly cut off, leaving an eerie silence behind  
“Police can't help you now. No one can. Nothing in this universe can harm those things. Time's been damaged and they've come to sterilise the wound. By consuming everything inside.” The Doctor explained  
Rose had come up behind them and spoke quietly “Is this because? Is this my fault?”  
The Doctor didn’t say anything merely looking at her before walking off while Rose turned tear-filled eyes onto Morgana, she sighed heavily  
“Rose, this is your fuck up but I’m sure the Doctor will fix it” Morgana said  
“I just wanted my dad” Rose whimpered  
“well, children rarely realise their mistakes until it’s too late, just learn from this” Morgana lectured before striding towards the Doctor when he looked at her.  
“There's smoke coming up from the city but no sirens. I don't think it's just us. I think these things are all over the place. Maybe the whole world.” Pete was saying thoughtfully as he looked out the window suddenly a beige car appeared at the corner, the driver covering his face and the car disappearing again  
“Was that a car?” he asked  
“It's not important. Don't worry about it.” The Doctor dismissed his face grim  
Pete looked at the pair before turning and walking off, Morgana leant her head against the Doctor’s shoulder  
“will Pete have to die?” she asked quietly, and the Doctor sighed heavily  
“unless I can think of something else” he answered softly  
“well, you’re a genius, smartest man I know” she complimented him, and he reluctantly smiled  
“Mad man with a box me, I just wish Rose didn’t do what she did, I should have listened,” he said  
“you were just trying to help a friend, to make her happy, that’s not a bad thing and she’s young and fucked up who hasn’t?” Morgana shrugged  
“I messed up as well though, this is my mistake,” he said  
Morgana sighed “Not entirely, you perhaps should have thought through the temptations you were offering Rose but still, you were trying to give Rose a piece of her father, I’ve done such things before, given immortality to the wrong people, trusted the wrong people, we just need to learn from our mistakes and move on”  
“I’m glad I have you to lean on” he admitted, and she smiled softly at him  
“We’re both rulers in our own right, I’m sure I can come and complain to you about any business I have in the supernatural world,” she said, and he smiled wider at her  
“I could help with that” he offered “if-if you want of course”  
“that would be nice, but my world can easily get very violent and bloody I wouldn’t want to force you into that sort of environment” she explained, and he nodded  
“well, if needs must I can, and I will always listen,” he said  
She smiled at him “I’m glad I have you to lean on” she repeated, and he grinned feeling relief he had a minute that he wasn’t having to explain and could just think and breathe  
They moved back into the main room only to be accosted by the bride and groom who wanted to talk.  
“Excuse me, Mister- “the groom said  
“Doctor.” He automatically corrected  
“You seem to know what's going on.” The groom said  
“he’s a very good actor,” Morgana said dryly receiving a poke from the Doctor.  
He smiled at the attempt to lighten the tension “I just wanted to ask- “  
“-Can you save us?” the bride asked looking between them  
“Who are you two, then?” The Doctor questioned  
“Stuart Hoskins.” He introduced himself  
“Sarah Clark.” She smiled at them  
The Doctor nodded and nodded towards her stomach “And one extra. Boy or girl?”  
She smiled bashfully “I don't know. I don't want to know, really.”  
“thinking of names?” Morgana asked, delighted at the news, she simply adored children  
“Oh, maybe Samuel for a boy, Liliana for a girl,” the bride said  
“beautiful choices” Morgana complimented, and they smiled, minds were clearly taken off what was occurring.  
The Doctor beamed “How did all this get started?”  
Stuart started “Outside the Beatbox Club, two in the morning. -“  
“-Street corner. I'd lost my purse, didn't have money for a taxi. - “Sarah continued blushing prettily  
“-I took her home.” Stuart recounted  
“-Then what? Asked her for a date?” The Doctor gossiped his eyes gleaming  
“or did you take the initiative?” Morgana glanced at Sarah who laughed  
“-Wrote his number on the back of my hand.” She informed Morgana who smiled at how in love they looked  
“-Never got rid of her since. My dad said.” He stopped his smile fading as he realised about his father.  
“I don't know what this is all about, and I know we're not important. - “she said  
The Doctor interrupted looking baffled “Who said you're not important? I've travelled to all sorts of places, done things you couldn't even imagine, but you two. Street corner, two in the morning, getting a taxi home. I've never had a life like that. Yes. I'll try and save you.” He said before getting to work, Morgana assisting him  
She quickly kissed him on the cheek as they headed over to the front of the church and he stopped and looked at her “what was that for?” he questioned  
“you say the most amazing things” she explained shrugging and hiding the blush on her cheeks, he beamed and hurried after her. 

The Doctor was talking to baby Rose, who Jackie had given them to look after, Morgana held Rose in her arms, bouncing her lightly as she hummed.  
“Now, Rose you're not going to bring about the end of the world, are you? Are you?” he cooed, and Morgana’s heart melted a little at how good he was with the baby.  
Morgana glanced over to see Rose walking up behind them  
“Jackie gave her to me to look after. How times change.” The Doctor joked  
“actually, she gave her to me to care for” Morgana contradicted, and he glared at her playfully, she stuck her tongue back out at him  
“I'd better be careful. I think I just imprinted myself on Mickey like a mother chicken.” Rose chuckled as she reached out to touch baby Rose, The Doctor was quick to grab her wrist while Morgana danced a few steps back, causing baby Rose to giggle.  
“No. Don't touch the baby. You're both the same person. That's a paradox, and we don't want a paradox happening, not with these things outside. Anything new, any disturbance in time makes them stronger. The paradox might let them in.” He warned  
“Can't do anything right, can I?” Rose asked self deprecatingly  
“Since you ask, no. So, don't touch the baby.” The Doctor mocked her  
“I'm not stupid.” Rose defended herself looking at Morgana for help  
Morgana sighed as she gently bounced on the tips of her toes, swaying with baby Rose in her arms “your actions were stupid, ignorant at best and ignorance is something that cannot be ignored- you’ve been given an immense opportunity by the Doctor- to travel time and space and there are rules, you need to learn the rules”  
“You could have fooled me,” he said before giving in unable to keep up being angry when he had this situation to deal with “All right, I'm sorry. I wasn't really going to leave you on your own.”  
“I know.” Rose nodded  
“But between you, me and Morgana, I haven't got a plan. No idea. No way out.” He admitted  
“You'll think of something.” Rose comforted 

“The entire Earth's been sterilised. This, and other places like it, are all that's left of the human race. We might hold out for a while, but nothing can stop those creatures. They'll get through in the end. The walls aren't that old. And there's nothing I can do to stop them. There used to be laws stopping this kind of thing from happening. My people would have stopped this. But they're all gone. And now I'm going the same way.” He sank down onto the pew placing his head into his hands  
Morgana gently kicked his shin and he looked up “you are not going the same way Doctor, you are clever, compassionate, and fantastic. You just need a minute to think. I have faith” she praised him, and he smiled at her, feeling bolstered  
“If I'd realised- “Rose said  
“Just tell me you're sorry.” The Doctor begged  
Rose nodded eagerly “I am. I'm sorry.”  
Rose went to hug Morgana who stepped back looking at baby Rose meaningfully, she nodded in understanding before turning to the Doctor and they hugged it out  
“Have you got something hot?”  
Morgana hissed lightly in pain feeling a searing heat on her chest, with a gentleness that contradicted the pain on her face she gently placed baby Rose in the carrier before pulling off the chain that held the TARDIS key, holding it up it was glowing white-hot.  
Rose similarly reached into the Doctor’s jacket inside pocket, taking out a key and dropped it on the pew because it is glowing hot, blowing on her fingers slightly as she hissed in pain from the heat.  
The Doctor cried in realisation “It's the Tardis key!”  
He then tore his jacket off to use as a barrier to pick the key up, Morgana tried not to ogle his broad chest or his lean frame or his tapered waist  
“It's telling me it's still connected to the Tardis. Morgana?” he asked, and she snapped back into reality coughing lightly  
“do you need my key as well?” she asked, and he shook his head slightly  
“no but you were in a daze?” he probed, and she shook her head  
“it’s nothing” she flushed sitting by baby Rose in her carrier while the Doctor made an announcement from the wooden carved pulpit  
“The inside of my ship was thrown out of the wound, but we can use this to bring it back. And once I've got my ship back, then I can mend everything. Now, I just need a bit of power. Has anybody got a battery?” he asked the audience  
Morgana watched as Stuart held up a phone showing it to the Doctor “This one big enough?”  
The Doctor beamed “Fantastic.”  
“Good old dad. There you go.” He tossed the phone to the Doctor who caught it  
“Just need to do a bit of charging up and then we can bring everyone back.” The Doctor said cheerfully, and Morgana smiled at him, her eyes sparkling, she knew he’d figure it out  
The Doctor used the sonic on the phone as Morgana turned her attention to playing with baby Rose, playfully tugging on her feet and hands, and flashing her eyes causing her to giggle loudly  
“you’re very good with her” Morgana jumped slightly at being snuck up on by Jackie, but to be fair she’d always been sucked in by babies and children.  
“thank you” Morgana smiled at the compliment  
“do you have your own?” Jackie asked and Morgana nodded  
“yes, more than I seem able to count at times” they both laughed  
“with him?” she gestured at the Doctor who was watching the TARDIS as she slowly appeared around the key.  
“oh, ah- no” Morgana denied quickly  
“he’s rather fit though, nice bum and smile I saw you checking him out” Jackie gossiped nudging Morgana in the ribs, and she flushed hotly hoping for the ground to swallow her up thankfully the Doctor saved her from answering  
“Right, no one touches that key. Have you got that? Don't touch it. Anyone touches that key, it'll be, well, zap. Just leave it be and everything will be fine. We'll get out of here. All of us. Stuart, Sarah you're going to get married, just like I said.” He was delighted he could keep his promise  
He came and sat by Morgana as Jackie left and Rose and Pete arrived, he tossed a look at Morgana whose fair skin had turned a deep pink colour.  
Rose started “When time gets sorted out- “  
“Everybody here forgets what happened. And don't worry, the thing that you changed will stay changed.” The Doctor reassured  
“You mean I'll still be alive, though I'm meant to be dead. That's why I haven't done anything with my life, why I didn't mean anything.” Pete said somewhat bitterly, and Morgana tilted her head at him  
“It doesn't work like that.” The Doctor was quick to deny  
“Rubbish. I'm so useless I couldn't even die properly. Now it's my fault all of this has happened.” He said  
“you’re not useless, Pete Tyler every life has a purpose, design and fate” Morgana chided him  
“like what?” he asked  
“like her” she gestured to Rose  
“This is my fault.” Rose cried  
“No, love. I'm your dad. It's my job for it to be my fault.” He smiled gently  
“Her dad? How are you her dad? How old were you, twelve? Oh, that's disgusting.” Jackie spat having crept up on the conversing group  
“Jacks, listen. This is Rose.” Pete tried to explain  
“Rose? How sick is that? You give my daughter a second-hand name? How many are there? Do you call them all Rose?” Morgana had to give her credit, she was fierce in the defence of her daughter, it was nice to know she started out this way  
“Oh, for God's sake, look. It's the same Rose!” Pete cried before he took baby Rose from Jackie and handed her over to Rose  
“Rose! No!” The Doctor yelled and snatched her back giving her to Jackie, but it was too late and one of the Reapers appeared inside the church  
“Everyone, behind me! I'm the oldest thing here.” The Doctor cried Morgana tried to move forward but he barked at her “NO! you need to stay there, protect them”  
” Doctor!” Rose cried in warning, but it was too late

The creature pounced on the Doctor, then it flew into the TARDIS. They touched and the TARDIS and the creature vanished, the key falling to the floor. Rose ran over to pick it up while Morgana stood in shock.  
“NO!” Morgana roared in rage as she easily ripped the wooden pulpit from the floor and tossed it into the wall, it smashing into pieces and splinters flying and the wall cracking severely from the strength of her throw, she ignored the looks of shock, pain racing through her at the thought of the Doctor gone forever, feeling her humanity start to waver she stalked back towards Rose, Pete and Jackie who all looked terrified at her casual display of immense strength.  
“It's cold. The key's cold. Oh, my God, he's dead. This is all my fault. Both of you. All of you. The whole world…but you can give him blood, right? And he’ll come back, and this can still work out!” Rose said desperately her face lighting up and Morgana jerked back in disgust

“My blood is not for sale Rose Tyler” Morgana growled, anger rising and empathy falling before she lost control of her emotions she turned and walked off towards the other side of the church, looking out the window, the Doctor was dead and Rose was still attempting to bring her father back, still going down the wrong path, she had warned her, the Doctor had warned her. Told her not to do what she did, and Morgana would not assist further with a dead man’s continued existence, furthermore who the hell was she to presume to have access to her blood whenever she desired it? When Morgana had offered her blood, it was a great honour, she did not trust easily with bestowing immortality to people. She would not easily be trusting Rose again.  
“This is it. There's nothing we can do. It's the end.” One woman said and Morgana looked out of the window dispassionately.  
The creatures started scraping at the stonework outside, as Pete came and stood next to Morgana watching the car drive around the corner again and again, before turning, with a determined look and going back towards Rose, Morgana followed in slight curiosity  
“The Doctor really cared about you as does Morgana. He didn't want you to go through it again, not if there was another way. Now there isn't.” Pete said determined as Morgana looked at him  
“What are you talking about?” Rose asked looking scared and lost  
“The car that should have killed me, love. It's here. The Doctor worked it out way back, but he, er, he tried to protect me. Still, he's not in charge anymore. I am.” Pete said and Morgana’s respect for him grew so she did something for him  
“can you make peace with your death Pete Tyler?” she questioned  
He stared at her incredulous “you’re asking a dead man walking can make peace with his death?”  
“Morgana” Rose hissed but she dismissed the girl  
Morgana growled and grabbed him by the front of his shirt dragging him down to her level “if you don’t die, your daughter’s fuck up will destroy the earth and kill billions, if you walk to your death right now you will save the world but most importantly save your little girl, Peter Alan Tyler. Can. You. Make. Peace. With. That?” she questioned him staring deeply into his blue eyes  
“yes, I can make peace with that” he answered, and she released him, nodding approvingly  
“But you can't.” Rose protested  
“Who am I, love?” Pete asked her gently  
“My daddy,” Rose answered  
“Jackie, look at her. She's ours.” He begged lightly  
“Oh, of course.” Jackie realised before hugging the weeping Rose  
“I'm meant to be dead, Jackie. You're going to get rid of me at last.” Pete joked as he looked at his weeping little girl and teary wife  
“Don't say that.” She pleaded  
“For once in your life, trust me. It's got to be done. You've got to survive because you've got to bring up our daughter. I never read you those bedtime stories. I never took you on those picnics. I was never there for you.” Pete spoke softly  
“You would have been.” Rose sobbed  
“But I can do this for you. I can be a proper dad to you now.” He nodded his head in determination  
“You’re a very brave man Pete Tyler, not many would be this calm” Morgana praised him, and he nodded swallowing heavily  
“But it's not fair.” Rose wept and Morgana felt her heart tug  
Pete laughed softly “I've had all these extra hours. No one else in the world has ever had that. And on top of that, I got to see you. And you're beautiful. How lucky am I, eh? So, come on, do as your dad says. You going to be there for me, love? Thanks for saving me.”  
He nodded to Morgana, kissed his wife and hugged his daughter before running out the church, vase clutched tightly, suddenly the Doctor was there  
“Go to him. Quick.” He said and Rose ran off  
Morgana stared at the Doctor in shock  
“hello-“he was cut off as Morgana threw herself at him wrapping her arms around his waist and placing her ear against his chest, he griped her back just as tightly  
“I thought I lost you” she whispered  
“I came back” he reassured

They were back on the TARDIS, Morgana having poured herself a whiskey to drink, she watched as Rose made her way into the kitchen and she sighed taking a quick sip.  
“Why did you do that earlier,” Rose asked tentatively  
“do what?” she asked tersely taking another drink  
“ask if he made peace with…it” Rose’s lip trembled and while Morgana wanted to comfort her she was too drained and too angry at the moment, Rose was her friend, not her child so she would not push away her anger and comfort her.  
“When someone dies, if there supernatural they go to a place called the other side however if someone can make peace with their death or have no business after death- it doesn’t matter if there supernatural or not- they will go to their true afterlife” Morgana explained swallowing harshly  
“oh,” Rose said  
Morgana shifted uncomfortable with the awkward silence before she rolled her neck, cracking the bones before grabbing the whiskey bottle and glass and headed for her room to drink and sleep. 

Elijah’s POV

Elijah sighed as he watched Niklaus and the group from mystic falls fell into squabbling once again  
“you’re not getting her!” Stefan snarled  
“Give me the bloody doppelganger if you don’t, I’ll call my sister” Elijah watched Niklaus threaten the scooby gang  
Stefan and Damon outright laughed in his face “what your daddy not here to fight your battles?”  
“our sister is infinitely worse” Niklaus stated- well more like bragged  
“Really, is this what we’ve been reduced to? Threatening to tattle to our big sister?” Elijah lamented  
Niklaus shrugged “it’s worked for the past thousand years”  
Elijah thought about it then nodded, he pulled his phone out and dialled his sister’s number clearing his throat slightly he put on his ‘little brother whining’ voice  
“Eli? Darling what’s going on?” her groggy voice came over the phone  
“We have a problem and they won’t give us the doppelganger” Elijah complained, and he heard her shuffling, so she was sitting up in bed  
“sweetheart you’re a thousand-year-old original vampire and Nico is a thousand-year-old hybrid together your over two thousand years old why need me?” she asked  
“Nicklaus is being a pushover for Caroline, a baby vampire he fancies,” he said gleefully, delighting in tattling to his sister and Nicklaus’s glare and Caroline’s embarrassed flush, though she did peek at Niklaus from under her lashes in interest.  
“very well, love, time, date and coordinates” he rattled them over to his sister who then said her goodbyes saying she’ll be there in a second and then hung up.  
She had walked into the Salvatore boarding house on her own a minute later, angry, groggy and emotional but she had business to deal with and so she would.  
She had gotten a phone call from Elijah that Niklaus was currently on a rampage about the doppelganger and he required assistance, she didn’t want to deny him especially after the worry of her being missing for a year, so she came. The Doctor kind enough to take her there immediately, she kissed him on the cheek in thanks and promised to be quick.  
She had found a highbacked chair and sat on it, she held herself as she was- a Queen holding court- with a smirk on her face as she stared down what her brother had nicknamed the scooby gang.  
“who the hell are you?” the vampire Damon snapped, his blue eyes were arrogant, and she felt amusement bubble up.  
“do not talk to our sister in such a manner” Elijah warned lightly but his eyes were vicious, he and Niklaus were flanking her chair.  
“I’ll talk to her however I want” Damon shot back, his posture was defensive, and he was eyeing them up as if he could actually take them in a fight.  
“young vampires, so arrogant, hello little brothers you’re looking well, Eli, dear one, loving the suit Gieves & Hawkes?” she already knew it was but Eli so loved speaking about his suits “Nico, sweet one, you're looking frustrated” she lightly hummed out having dismissed the young vampire, the child thought he was a threat to her? It was laughable  
“Naturally Sister” Elijah smiled at his sister “two buttons, as usual”  
“of course, never mess with a classic especially suits, three buttons have simply gone extinct nowadays” She turned to the others in the room “you simply cannot beat the tailors you find on Savile row, especially Gieves & Hawkes, we’ve been patrons since it’s opening three hundred years ago” she informed them  
“I’m frustrated because they won’t give me what I want!” Nico hissed angrily, looking close to stomping his foot  
“But who are you? Like I get you’re their sister so are you an original?” A sweet girl asked her, and Morgana found herself instantly warming to her, she had also noticed the glances Niklaus had snuck at her, this must be the Caroline girl Eli said Nico fancied.  
“I’m surprised Stefan doesn’t remember me, but we did only meet briefly, and you were rather…wrapped up in other affairs” she teased coyly smirk firmly in place  
Niklaus laughed next to her “he was garnering the wrong sort of attention, so I had to do something about it sister, he won’t remember either of us unless I allow it”  
“what do you mean?” Stefan questioned his forehead was wrinkled and confusion was apparent in his forest green eyes, he had an arm wrapped around the newest doppelgänger who was cowering into his side, she briefly wondered if doppelgängers became more washed out the longer it was from the original.  
“We met briefly during the prohibition in Chicago, the 1920s? ever so much fun, you were a little…wild, letting the ripper out and all that” she grinned as Niklaus chuckled and Elijah rose an eyebrow  
“what’s a ripper?” Caroline asked and the baby witch leant forward in interest, they all did, honestly how much did they know?  
“goodness, you must be young” Morgana commented “a ripper is a vampire with no control, they get a taste of human blood and they just can’t stop, you either get them onto animal blood and they live a life of chastity or you kill them”  
“Stefan isn’t like that!” the shadow girl said and even her indignity was boring to Morgana  
“If Mori says he is then he is besides I was there for most of his meltdowns” Nik snapped his blue eyes filled with fire causing the girl to shrink back she was so…meh.  
“don’t talk to Elena like that” the witch hissed, and her eyes narrowed, Morgana felt the girls magic reach out to harm Nico and she battered it away causing the Bennet witch to look at her in shock.  
“if you ever attempt to harm Nik again, I will send you to your ancestors earlier than scheduled girl” she warned, her green eyes hard, turned as cold as ice, the girl flinched and Morgana felt satisfaction run through her.  
“What kind of name is Mori?” Damon sneered  
“My name is Morgana Mikaelson, I am the phantom Queen and the only Tribrid in existence” she replied calmly  
“that’s just a legend” Stefan objected, and Morgana repeated him in a mocking tone  
“ENOUGH! ARE THEY GOING TO HAND OVER THE BLOODY DOPPELGANGER OR NOT? I WILL RAZE THE TOWN TO THE GROUND IF THEY DON’T!” Nikaus shouted at the end of his tether  
Elijah sighed heavily and looked at his sister in askance “we have been attempting to negotiate the return of Katerina to our custody, but they are being completely obstinate”  
“wait, what? You’re after Katherine?” Damon interjected  
“yes, of course! Why do you think we keep asking for the doppelgänger?” Elijah questioned them  
“so, you don’t want Elena?” Stefan wondered  
“bloody hell Stefan does animal blood make you as stupid as you are weak? No, I don’t want that girl I want the bitch who dared go against my family’s authority and betray me!” Nico snapped  
“she’s in the tomb but there’s a spell ensuring vampires can’t leave” Caroline informed him, and he grinned back flashing his dimples  
“Thanks, Love” and he flashed away  
“Elijah go with him, and for the love of the gods behave!” she ordered, and he nodded his head obediently, seeing the tightness around her eyes, took another glance towards the scooby gang, smirked and disappeared  
“my apologies, my family can be a little heavy-handed” she apologised before standing  
“Now what?” the girl asked, and Morgana sighed, she had a feeling this doppelgänger would be causing issues for her again.  
“Listen, do as you please, live your life, I have dealt with enough Doppelgängers to last my lifetime, and well that's forever- you’re a very important commodity if I were you, especially for those who believe in that silly sun and moon curse, oh and those who think you’ll buy them pardon or favour from my family, my suggestion? I would get my families protection-“she was interrupted by Damon  
“We can protect her!” he said, and she laughed in his face  
“can you? Two toddler vampires, who haven’t even hit two hundred? A newly turned baby vampire and a baby witch. Bennet might be her last name but she’s weak and has no idea what she’s doing, I can feel it at least that amateur vampire hunters have some clever ideas but honestly? You lot couldn’t organise a piss up in a brewery” she mocked him, and he snarled rushing her, she easily wrapped her hand around his throat and crushed it. 

“you’re not even her paramour but you can’t help it can you? The draw of a doppelgänger strikes again, listen, girl, my family is the most powerful family in the supernatural world, I am the most powerful being in the supernatural world. People will come for you for a multitude of reasons and you will need protection- get ahead of the game and get my families protection, what’s a little blood in the grand scheme of things? Is a pint of blood more important than your brother’s life?” she questioned calmly before releasing the baby vampire and turning with an arched eyebrow as the other one attacked her, he rushed her but she calmly raised her leg and kicked him into the wall, she thought she heard the doppelganger scream but she ignored it as the hunter shot several stakes at her, catching her in the leg and shoulder.  
“well that’s not very polite” she muttered yanking them out and tossing one into the stomach of Stefan while shoving the other through the throat of Damon, gleeful with the spurt of blood he produced.  
Looking at the blonde who was looking indecisive she warned softly “don’t”  
The Salvatores clearly still wanted a beating as they had stood up again, she felt a sharp pain in her stomach and realised Damon had shoved a coat rack through her stomach, she grunted and fell to one knee as he down at her.  
“can’t protect her, now can we?” he mocked and she snarled  
Quickly, she pulled the coat rack out, throwing it through his brother’s throat and into the wall behind him pinning him to it like a bug, she grabbed Damon by the throat her hybrid face on display.  
“you should not have done that!” she snarled as he struggled fruitlessly in her grip the witch tried to seize control but she threw the witch into the wall and she slumped down, with a concussion or snapped neck she didn’t care which.  
Smirking up at Damon, she decided on a suiting punishment she bit deeply into his neck, uncaring of his scream of pain, she could hear his brother begging but ignored it again, she injected her wolf’s venom into his system and then dropped him, licking her bloodied lips, she grinned maniacally down at him.  
“oops did I take too much?” she asked innocently, she coughed loudly as vervain and wolfsbane was tossed in her face by the hunter, she looked at him impressed  
“you’ve really got some balls to challenge me right now, tell you what, you tell me how you managed those grenades and I won’t beat you to death” she offered  
“cure my friend first, I saw the eyes you’re a hybrid” the hunter accused he held a knife threateningly in his hand  
Morgana smirked bored with the fake posturing “weren’t you listening darling? I’m a tribrid” she heated up the knife handle in his hand until he dropped it and she flitted over to him catching him around the shoulder and tossing him into the other wall, as Stefan had managed to unpin himself and came for her again, she toyed with him for a moment letting him feel as if he was winning before taking the upper hand.  
A few punches to his sides ensured broken ribs and then she reached in and pulled out his kidney, causing him to crumble  
“what? Lose an organ and fall to the floor? For god’s sake it’s not even essential” she chided him she reached down clucking her tongue before with a quick turn she snapped his neck.  
Turning to the hunter she grinned, savagely, and flitted over snapping his neck.  
She looked around the room and carnage she caused, satisfied she turned and left calling over her shoulder in warning “don’t give me cause to return and play nice with my family…otherwise I’ll be rather…irked”  
It had been too long since she had to deliver a beatdown like that, she rather enjoyed it. Looking down at her torn and bloodied clothing she sighed, the Doctor wouldn’t be pleased.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Doctor Who, The Vampire Diaries or The Originals, feel free to bookmark/kudos/comment it means a lot  
> Okay, Big BIG shoutout to MageVicky, who's been an absolute darling and left the sweetest comments on my story and just made me beam all day long thank you so so much!!  
> I added in the Elijah POV because it makes me giggle
> 
> alright, so I totally planned on posting Christmas eve and day. I didn't post Christmas eve because I and my family got drunk and played articulate, blackjack, bridge and poker, it was great and then obviously Christmas so I got drunk again and fell asleep and just woke up lol it's like 2:30 am and I think I'm still a little drunk soooo yea but you guys deserve a chapter! I also got the most amazing Christmas gift, my grandfather had this necklace of Jesus crowned with thorns that my father used to wear but he sold it when we were young to feed us (I've had a...unique...life) anyways I open up the necklace and it's a cross and Jesus face with thorns so now I have one like my father and grandfather had before he had to sell it. it means a lot to me and guys I cried, thankfully it's pure gold so I never have to take it off or worry about rust or anything because it's delicate and I'm terrified of it snapping or something.  
> I hope you've all had happy holidays however you celebrate or had a lovely day if you don't celebrate! :) <3


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Morgana had been right, when she had entered the TARDIS and attempted to sneak her way into her room, Dear had tattled on her and the Doctor had come running, when he saw her bloodied state he had panicked and hauled her off to the medical room to scan her despite her protests, he was rather endearing when he was being a mother hen, however. 

She had managed to wrangle time to herself to shower and change into black skinny jeans, olive green top and leather jacket, slipping brightly coloured sock-clad feet into leather calf-high black boots she moved back into the console room as the TARDIS began shaking. Dear humming an apology when she was tossed into a wall. 

“What's the emergency?” Rose called as she came stumbling into the console room as well

“the Doctor is incapable of piloting” Morgana answered as she stumbled clutching onto a railing

“It's mauve.” He said, “and I so can pilot!”

“Like Hel! Do you know how bad things have to be for a vampire to stumble?” Morgana retorted and he glared at her, pouting lightly 

Rose interjected “Mauve?”

“The universally recognised colour for danger.” The Doctor said as he danced around the console somehow keeping his balance 

“What happened to red?” Rose wondered 

He waved a hand dismissive “That's just humans. By everyone else's standards, red's camp. Oh, the misunderstandings. All those red alerts, all that dancing. It's got a very basic flight computer. I've hacked in, slaved the Tardis. Where it goes, we go.”

“And that's safe, is it?” Rose asked dubiously 

“-Totally.”  
“-of course, not” they answered simultaneously

There was a large explosive sound and the TARDIS shook again tossing the occupants around slightly. 

“oh, it’s totally fine” Morgana mocked in a high-pitched tone

The Doctor admitted grinning bashfully “Okay, reasonably. Should have said reasonably there. No, no, no, no! It's jumping time tracks, getting away from us.” He frowned, pulling more levers and pressing buttons 

“What exactly is this thing?” Rose questioned

“No idea.” He called cheerily 

“Then why are we chasing it?” Rose demanded, holding tightly to her own railing 

“probably because it’s dangerous and he doesn’t know what it is so, of course, he has to find out” Morgana stated 

“and it’s about thirty seconds from the centre of London” the Doctor summarised 

They stepped out of the TARDIS to be met with a dark, cobbled alleyway, the trio took a look around before the Doctor complained 

“Do you know how long you can knock around space without happening to bump into Earth?

“Five days? Or is that just when we're out of milk?” Rose suggested and Morgana snorted

“Of all the species in all the Universe and it has to come out of a cow.” The Doctor complained

“Your one to talk what was with that King Blue stuff you had us drink” Rose complained 

“the starlight tonic was far more appetising” Morgana agreed, fondly remembering the galactic bar station they had visited, the Doctor had handed them a blue milkshake type things that had been utterly repugnant but he had loved, he had eventually caved and given Rose a ‘low sunset’ and Morgana a ‘starlight tonic’ that had looked like starlight in a glass and had been lovely 

“like you can talk about liquids that you imbibe” the Doctor retaliated 

Morgana just grinned cheekily “I am rather a connoisseur of fluids Doc”

He flushed pointing a finger in her face “OI! Cheek” he then took a look around “Must have come down somewhere quite close. Within a mile, anyway. And it can't have been more than a few weeks ago. Maybe a month.”

“A month? We were right behind it.” Rose asked in shock

“told you he’s terrible” Morgana sung

“It was jumping time tracks all over the place. We're bound to be a little bit out. Do you want to drive?” he looked at Morgana 

“Absolutely, I’m sure Dear would rather I pilot her but then again I’d lose my fun at mocking you” she thoughtfully pondered 

“How much is a little?” Rose grinned tongue in cheek 

“A bit.” The Doctor evaded 

“is that an exact science? How much is a bit?” Morgana questioned

“Ish.” He answered tilting his hand to and fro 

“What's the plan, then? Are you going to do a scan for alien tech or something?” Rose interrogated looking excited 

The Doctor heaved a sigh while looking at her “Rose, it hit the middle of London with a very loud bang. I'm going to ask.” He then showed them his psychic paper, but Morgana couldn’t make out what was written on it

“Doctor John Smith, Ministry of Asteroids.” Rose readout

“It's psychic paper. It tells you-“he was cut off by Rose

“Whatever you want it to tell me, I remember,” Rose recalled 

“does it ever run into problems?” Morgana asked and he shook his head grinning 

“Nah, doubt it’ll ever have an issue either” he bragged as they came to a door that was marked Deliveries only with music pulsating from within

“Not very Spock is it, just asking,” Rose said disgruntled 

“do you have a thing for star trek?” Morgana asked and Rose blushed slightly 

“No, it’s just a bit lacklustre” Rose replied, and Morgana hummed slightly, travelling to the past was lacklustre? 

“Door, music, people. What do you think?” he looked between them

“I think you should do a scan for alien tech. Give me some Spock, for once. Would it kill you?” Rose complained lightly 

“never mind grumpy over there, I think it sounds like fun I’ve missed this kind of music” Morgana grinned 

The Doctor opened the door with the sonic screwdriver and looks at Rose's Union Flag top.

“Are you sure about that t-shirt?” He questioned dubiously and Morgana giggled loudly 

“Too early to say. I'm taking it out for a spin.” Rose said looking offended and Morgana grinned in delight 

“Come on if you're coming. It won't take a minute.” The Doctor called over his shoulder his hand entwined with Morgana’s as they moved through the smoky room following a waiter Morgana noted the woman on stage and immediately pinned the time frame, they were in. 

“or nobody else gave me the thrill. When I have uphold silence still, it had to be you, wonderful you-“ the woman sung her velvet voice being amplified by the microphone and wrapping around the room, she was accompanied by saxophonist and jazz band, all of them dressed in clothing from the 1940’s, she rather adored the clothing from this time period, the roaring 20’s clothing coming in second, she had adored the beaded dresses and was sad when they had phased out of fashion- not as sad as Bekah had been when feathered boa’s had become less of a fashion must. 

She watched as the Doctor quietly watched the woman on stage, a thoughtful look in his eye as he enjoyed the music. 

“It had to be you.” The woman finished off to a round of applause and The Doctor let go of her hand and headed to the stage 

“No, wait Doctor- “she tried to stop him, but he had taken the woman’s place at the microphone and grinned at the crowd. 

“Excuse me. Excuse me. Could I have everybody's attention just for a mo? Be very quick. Hello! Might seem like a stupid question, but has anything fallen from the sky recently?” he asked, and Morgana groaned hiding her face in her hand 

There was silence before the entire crowd burst into raucous laughter, the Doctor looking baffled as Morgana went to a wall and ripped off a poster that declared that ‘Hitler will send no warning’

“Sorry, have I said something funny?” he asked looking baffled “It's just, there's this thing that I need to find. Would've fallen from the sky a couple of days ago. -“

An air raid siren sounded causing everyone to scramble to leave.

“Would've landed quite near here. With a very loud-“he continued 

A man in the crowd then called “Quickly as you can, down to the shelter.”

He looked at Morgana in askance and she held up the poster for him to see 

“Bang.” He finished softly 

He hopped off the stage and came striding towards her, taking the poster and looking at it before tossing it onto a nearby table, taking her hand the pair left the speakeasy and headed back to the alleyway 

“Rose?” the Doctor called 

“Rose where have you gone?” Morgana called out as well, worried for the girl, it was a dangerous time and she didn’t know how to navigate the society of this time, an unescorted woman wandering around in the dark? That was a recipe for disaster

All that came back from their calls was a cat meowing

“You know, one day, just one day, maybe, I'm going to meet someone who gets the whole don't wander off thing. Nine hundred years of phone box travel, it's the only thing left to surprise me.” He complained to Morgana 

“you know I’m essentially attached to your hip, right? And you like that your companions are inquisitiveness” she replied as she patted his arm comfortingly 

“yea, well you don’t count you’re different,” The Doctor said offhand before they both turned in interest as the TARDIS telephone began ringing, glancing at each other with a frown on the Doctor’s face he opened up the small door and looked at the phone

“How can you be ringing? What's that about, ringing? What am I supposed to do with a ringing phone?” he asked rhetorically before looking at Morgana 

“answer it perhaps? Maybe their asking for help?” Morgana suggested it made sense to her, he nodded and pulled out his sonic before a voice halted them

“Don't answer it. It's not for you.” Morgana rose an eyebrow at the authoritative tone she took

The Doctor began peppering her with questions “And how do you know that?”

“'Cos I do. And I'm telling you, don't answer it.” She warned

“dealt with it before have we?” Morgana asked she looked at Morgana and flattened her lips in refusal to answer 

“Well, if you know so much, tell me this. How can it be ringing? It's not even a real phone. It's not connected, it's not-“

“Doctor she’s gone,” Morgana said, staring after the mysterious girl

He shrugged before picking up the phone and answering “Hello? Hello? This is the Doctor speaking. How may I help you?”

“Mummy? Mummy?” Morgana’s ears pricked at the sound of the scared little voice.

The Doctor frowned “Who is this? Who's speaking?”

“Are you my mummy?” Morgana swallowed heavily 

“Who is this?” The Doctor’s voice had shifted from gentle to a stern tone

“Mummy?” the little boy’s voice had become confused

“How did you ring here? This isn't a real phone. It's not wired up to anything.” He explained 

“Mummy?” the little boy repeated before the dialling tone sounded 

Morgana had stuck her head into the TARDIS calling out “Rose, are you in here? Change your top?” but feeling from the TARDIS suggested she wasn’t so she turned to the Doctor and shrugged 

“was she in there?” he asked, and she shook her head, “thought you had enhanced senses?” 

She arched an eyebrow “I do what’s that got to do with anything?” 

“well you’re pretty easy to sneak up on” he teased, and she whacked him on the arm before both of them heard a noise, grinning at each other and ran out of the alleyway. 

They had followed after the girl's path when Morgana had inquired he had bragged about superior biology and she rolled her eyes at him fondly, they had come to a fence and while the Doctor could peek over, Morgana was stuck watching the fence until he had helped boost her onto some bins. They both watched as she snuck into the house, they soon followed after her and Morgana watched as the Doctor made himself comfortable at the table- the children thanking the girl they followed called Nancy, she leant up against the wall behind him, satisfied with merely watching as he sowed chaos- she had the brief thought that Kol would love to meet him and the enjoyment she would get from Eli’s scandalised looks would make it all the sweeter.

“Thanks, miss!” he called as he took two slices of meat 

The children panicked and Morgana’s lips twitched

“It's all right. Everybody stay where you are!” Nancy called out and Morgana noted how they all deferred to her

“Good here, innit? Who's got the salt?” he asked looking around the table, Morgana walked forward and picked it up before handing it over to him 

“here, dearest” she handed to him and he grinned in thanks

“Back in your seats. He shouldn't be here either and neither should she” Nancy rose a challenging eyebrow at the pair of them 

“So, you lot, what's the story?” he asked as he took a roll and began making a sandwich, using the extra slice he had taken to fill it

“What do you mean?” One of the little street urchins asked

“You're homeless, right? Living rough?” The Doctor guessed easily

“Why do you want to know that? Are you a copper?” One of the boys demanded his eyes narrowed in suspicion

“No, little one” Morgana smiled softly at him, the smile growing when he blushed

The Doctor chuckled as he reassured them “Of course I'm not a copper. What's a copper going to do with you lot anyway? Arrest you for starving? I make it 1941. You lot shouldn't even be in London. You should've been evacuated to the country by now.”

A different voice spoke up “I was evacuated. Sent me to a farm.”

He was confused “So why'd you come back?”

“There was a man there” he answered quietly

“Yeah, same with Ernie. Two homes ago.” The blushing boy piped up

the now named Ernie shoved him “Shut up. It's better on the streets anyway. It's better food.”

“and safer too, with having Nancy to look after you?” Morgana winked at them

He beamed at her “Yeah. Nancy always gets the best food for us.”

“So, that's what you do, is it, Nancy?” the Doctor asked before he handed the roll to Morgana who took it with confusion

“What is?” she challenged

“As soon as the sirens go, you find a big fat family meal still warm on the table with everyone down in the air raid shelter and bingo! Feeding frenzy for the homeless kids of London Town. Puddings for all, as long as the bombs don't get you.” He looked at Morgana “eat, you haven’t had food since those chips” he frowned and Morgana obediently bit into it, not that she had to eat but if it pleased him- her wolf appreciated the nicely cooked meat, however.

“Something wrong with that?” Nancy asked 

“it’s impressive, shows a vast amount of dedication to those you owe nothing to,” Morgana said

The Doctor nodded along “brilliant! I'm not sure if it's Marxism in action or a West End musical.”

“Why'd you follow me? What do you want?” she demanded

“I want to know how a phone that isn't a phone gets a phone call. You seem to be the one to ask.” He challenged

“I did you a favour. I told you not to answer it, that's all I'm telling you.” She said stubbornly

“and a girl” Morgana interjected Nancy raising an eyebrow at the pair

The Doctor expanded “Great, thanks. And I want to find a blonde in a Union Jack. I mean a specific one. I didn't just wake up this morning with a craving. Anybody seen a girl like that?”  
Morgana watched as she snatched his plate away, hearing her heart flutter 

“What have I done wrong?” the Doctor pouted

She was quick to scold “You took two slices. No blondes, no flags. Anything else before you leave?” Morgana quickly handed him the half of her sandwich left and he wolfed it down before he answered her 

The Doctor nodded ignoring the sarcasm “Yeah, there is actually. Thanks for asking. Something I've been looking for. Would've fallen from the sky about a month ago, but not a bomb. Not the usual kind, anyway. Wouldn't have exploded. Probably would have just buried itself in the ground somewhere, and it would have looked something like this.” He held up a rough sketch of the craft that the TARDIS had been following which looked like a tube however a knock on the door made everyone jump

“Mummy? Are you in there, mummy?” a little boy’s voice called out and Morgana headed over to the window glancing out 

“it’s a little boy in a gas mask” she reported to the Doctor frowning, he stood up and moved to her side, staring over her head and through the netting curtain

“Mummy?” the boy called again

“Who was the last one in?” Nancy called her eyes casting over the table, and Morgana caught the sharp scent of fear

“them” a boy pointed at them

She shook her head “No, they came round the back. Who came in the front?”

“Me.” A boy admitted looking nervous

“Did you close the door?” Nancy questioned urgently 

“Er” he blanked 

“Did you close the door?” Nancy then demanded her tone turning sharp

“Mummy? Mummy? Mummy?” the little boy called, and the girl ran into the hallway, bolting the front door with Morgana and the Doctor following close after

“What's this, then? It's never easy being the only child left out in the cold, you know.” He observed 

“I suppose you'd know.” She snapped

“I do actually, yes.” He answered shortly and Morgana took his hand in hers.

“It's not exactly a child,” Nancy answered brusquely 

“Mummy?” 

“sounds like a little boy” Morgana pointed out 

“to lure you in” came the biting reply as she went back into the dining room ordering the children to run, Morgana watching on.

“Come on, baby, we've got to go, all right? It's just like a game. Just like chasing. Take your coat, go on. Go!” Nancy encouraged and Morgana was stuck by her motherly mannerisms, tilting her head in curiosity she dismissed it before going back to the Doctor’s side. 

“Mummy? Mummy? Please let me in, mummy. Please let me in, mummy.” The little boy begged, and his tiny hand came through the letterbox

“Are you all right?” the Doctor asked in concern 

“Please let me in.” the child called sweetly

There was a smash against the door and the hand withdrew, Morgana turned to see the girl breathing heavily a wild look in her eyes. 

“You mustn't let him touch you!” She shouted 

“What happens if he touches me? The Doctor wondered

She swallowed heavily before answering “He'll make you like him.”

“And what's he like?” the Doctor inquired

She shook her head “I've got to go.” She evaded 

“Nancy, what is he like?” Morgana questioned gently

“He's empty.” She answered her tone bitterly sad 

Morgana looked over as the phone began ringing

“It's him. He can make phones ring. He can. Just like with that police box you saw.” Nancy explained the Doctor walked over and picked the phone up with the little boy calling out “are you my mummy?” Nancy then slammed the phone back on the hook only for the radio to start up in the dining room the boy calling through it “Mummy? Please let me in, mummy”

A clockwork monkey then started up it chants “Mummy, mummy, mummy.” And Morgana was seriously creeped out by the monkey

“You stay if you want to,” Nancy said before fleeing 

The boy put his hand through the letterbox again and Morgana noted the scar on the back of his hand and how red it looked

“Mummy? Let me in please, mummy. Please let me in.” the boy begged 

“Your mummy isn't here.” The Doctor said back gently 

“Are you my mummy?” the boy asked in confusion 

“No mummies here. Nobody here but us chickens.” The Doctor then glanced at Morgana “Well, this chicken.”

“I'm scared.” The Boy whimpered and Morgana automatically took a step forward, her arm being caught by the Doctor and he shook his head.

“Why are those other children frightened of you?” he interrogated 

“Please let me in, mummy. I'm scared of the bombs.” He cried 

“Oh, dear heart” Morgana murmured her heartbreaking, she didn’t care what was truly behind the front door, the little boy’s voice tore at her, she sent a pleading look at the Doctor “Doctor, please” 

He nodded taking a fortifying breath “Okay. I'm opening the door now.”

The boy pulled back his hand and the Doctor moved forward, stepping in front of Morgana and unbolted the front door, when he opened it the boy was gone and the street deserted, Morgana looked up and down the street and took a deep breath trying to catch a scent but couldn’t.

The Doctor had frowned and they had both decided to track Nancy down again as she was the only one with any knowledge and their only lead, they followed her to a shack that was next to some railways, she turned and gasped her hand flying to her chest to see them, the Doctor smiling.

“How'd you follow me here?” she demanded 

“I'm good at following, me. Got the nose for it.” He cheeked 

“People can't usually follow me if I don't want them to.” Nancy’s tone was affronted, and Morgana snickered 

“My nose has special powers.” He bragged 

“Yeah? That's why it's-“she trailed off suggestively a smirk on her face 

“What?” the Doctor asked in confusion while Morgana stifled her laughter 

Nancy grinned mirth in her eyes “Nothing.”

“What?” The Doctor looked at Morgana 

“Nothing. Do your ears have special powers too?” Nancy teased 

“yes, they do,” Morgana said gleefully while the Doctor pouted 

“What are you trying to say?” he demanded 

“Goodnight, Mister. Goodnight, Miss” she smiled at them 

“Nancy, there's something chasing you and the other kids. Looks like a boy and it isn't a boy, and it started about a month ago, right? The thing I'm looking for, the thing that fell from the sky, that's when it landed. And you know what I'm talking about, don't you?” he stated

“There was a bomb. A bomb that wasn't a bomb. Fell the other end of Limehouse Green Station.” She explained pointing in the general direction

“Take us there.” He demanded

“There's soldiers guarding it. Barbed wire. You'll never get through.” Nancy denied shaking her head

“of course, we can Nancy, found you when you couldn’t be followed didn’t, we?” Morgana challenged

“You sure you want to know what's going on in there?” she looked between them

“I really want to know.” He said in determination 

“We both do and honestly the Doctor isn’t used to being denied” Morgana pointed out

Nancy frowned but understood they wouldn’t back down “Then there's someone you need to talk to first.”

“And who might that be?” he asked

“The Doctor.” She answered simply and Morgana arched her eyebrows wondering if it would be the pinstriped suit Doctor she’d run into previously or if it would be another incarnation of the Doctor

She pondered this as Nancy led them to Limehouse green where there was a heavy military presence clearly protecting something while Albion hospital was situated close by, she could make out the large hospital, she laid down next to the Doctor, who was using his super binoculars to scan the area, having pulled them out of his pockets. The trio was laid down on top of a hill giving them the vantage point. 

“The bombs under that tarpaulin. They put the fence up overnight. See that building? The hospital.” She pointed it out 

“Albion hospital?” Morgana asked dimly remembering one of her children, Cecilia around this time was a volunteer nurse and had been moved around a lot, briefly working at Albion hospital around this time…perhaps a year or so ago?

Nancy nodded her head in confirmation 

“What about it? And how do you know about it?” the Doctor questioned 

“That's where the doctor is. You should talk to him.”

“My daughter Cecilia worked as a nurse, she worked here briefly” Morgana answered simply 

The Doctor nodded in understanding both of them ignoring Nancy’s curious look “For now, I'm more interested in getting in there.”

“Talk to the doctor first,” Nancy ordered 

“Why?” they both asked 

“Because then maybe you won't want to get inside,” Nancy said ominously 

“Where are you going?” Morgana asked as Nancy stood up, following her lead and brushing the dirt off her clothes. 

“There was a lot of food in that house. I've got mouths to feed. Should be safe enough now.” Nancy replied

“Can I ask you a question? Who did you lose?” The Doctor prodded

“What?” Nancy questioned

The Doctor looked at her in understanding “The way you look after all those kids. It's because you lost somebody, isn't it? You're doing all this to make up for it.”

Nancy looked incredibly sad and she answered quietly “My little brother. Jamie. One night I went out looking for food. Same night that thing fell. I told him not to follow me, I told him it was dangerous, but he just. He just didn't like being on his own.”

“What happened?” the Doctor asked his tone soft and eyes compassionate. 

“In the middle of an air raid? What do you think happened?” She arched an eyebrow at him, and Morgana felt her heart go out to Nancy despite her lie

“Amazing.” The Doctor laughed

Nancy looked offended “What is?”

“1941. Right now, not very far from here, the German war machine is rolling up the map of Europe. Country after country, falling like dominoes. Nothing can stop it. Nothing. Until one, tiny, damp little island says no. No. Not here. A mouse in front of a lion. You're amazing, the lot of you. Don't know what you do to Hitler, but you frighten the hell out of me. Off you go then do what you've got to do. Save the world.” He said in amazement and they both watched as she walked away The Doctor turning to Morgana 

“what is it?” he asked seeing her thoughtful frown 

“she lied” Morgana stated 

“lied about what?” he interrogated 

“when she was talking about her little brother, her heart skipped a beat- she lied, not about losing him she was far too sad about that but she’s not telling us the truth” Morgana informed him 

“well, we’ll figure it out” he reassured and they both headed down the hill. 

Morgana grinned at the Doctor spotting him lightly tugging at his ear as they made their way to the hospital grounds 

“Stop it” she scolded lightly 

“special powers” he grumbled 

“oh honestly, you're so like Olly” she rolled her eyes fondly, Kol had the constant need for affection, approval and compliments which she didn’t mind dishing out her siblings were gifts from the gods, to suggest anything else or to suggest she had bias was ridiculous

“Kol right? Your fourth-youngest sibling” the Doctor recalled 

She grinned at him, pleased he had remembered “yea he’s the mischievous one, and don’t worry your features suit you perfectly, you’re handsome” she complimented 

The Doctor beamed before pulling out his sonic and using it to open the padlock that was on the ornate metal gates that led onto the hospital grounds, the pair headed inside the hospital, and inside the long, dark wards every bed had a very still patient on it, every single one was wearing a gasmask, Morgana turned hearing a cane tapping against the ground and eventually an elderly, doctor appeared with a grumpy look, leaning on a walking stick.

Morgana moved in front of the Doctor, her eyes narrowed and distrusting, she had noted that the only ones with heartbeats within her hearing range were herself, the Doctor and this newcomer. 

“You'll find them everywhere. In every bed, in every ward. Hundreds of them.” the man said 

“Yes, I saw. Why are they still wearing gas masks?” the Doctor asked

“They're not. Who are you two?” he questioned staring at them

“Morgana Mikaelson” Morgana replied simply

“I'm, er. Are you the doctor?” the Doctor evaded 

“Doctor Constantine. And you are?” Constantine was determined to find out

“Nancy sent me.” The Doctor said simply

“Nancy? That means you must've been asking about the bomb.” He figured out

“yes” Morgana replied

“What do you know about it?” he wondered 

“Nothing. Why I was asking. What do you know?” the Doctor traded questions and answers

Constantine shrugged answering “Only what it's done.”

“These people, they were all caught up in the blast?” the Doctor asked inching closer to the patients receiving a scowl from Morgana 

He shook his head “None of them were.” 

“so, whatever was in the bomb caused this?” Morgana thought out and Constantine nodded his head 

“yes, clever girl” he complimented before falling into a coughing fit, moving over to sit in a chair by the desk where usually a ward sister would sit- Morgana remembered that from the tour she took from her Cecilia who was ecstatic over becoming a nurse. 

“You're very sick.” The Doctor pointed out in concern

“Dying, I should think. I just haven't been able to find the time. Are you a doctor?” he questioned before glancing at Morgana 

“I have my moments.” The Doctor replied modestly 

“Have you examined any of them yet?”

“No.” the Doctor shrugged his shoulders 

“Don't touch the flesh,” Constantine warned 

“Which one?” The Doctor asked cautiously 

“Anyone.”

Morgana watched carefully as the Doctor pointed his sonic screwdriver at the nearest patient, willing to grab him at a moments notice. 

“Conclusions?” Constantine asked 

“Massive head trauma, mostly to the left side. Partial collapse of the chest cavity, mostly to the right. There's some scarring on the back of the hand and the gas mask seems to be fused to the flesh, but I can't see any burns.” The Doctor listed off before frowning in confusion 

“Examine another one.” He urged 

The Doctor went to another patient “This isn't possible.” He denied 

“Examine another,” Constantine instructed 

The Doctor ran over to another patient and assessed them growing frustrated “This isn't possible.”

“No.” he agreed 

“They've all got the same injuries.” The Doctor said looking over at Morgana in worry who was carefully looking at the patients, ensuring she kept her distance, she noticed that the gasmasks were welded into their skin, she frowned wondering what could possibly have been inside the spacecraft to cause all this. 

“Yes.” He concurred 

“they’re all the same so whatever kicked this off doesn’t deviate?” Morgana questioned what would be the point, however?

Constantine nodded “Yes.”

“Identical, all of them, right down to the scar on the back of the hand.” The Doctor thought out and Morgana glanced over at Constantine to see him looking down at his hand, a scar on it, Morgana straightened and stiffened. He glanced up and smiled sadly at her and she took careful steps towards the Doctor, maintaining the space between her and Constantine. 

“How did this happen? How did it start?” the Doctor interrogated, not picking up on the way Morgana was behaving

“When that bomb dropped, there was just one victim.” He stared explaining

“Dead?” the Doctors blue eyes were intense 

“At first. His injuries were truly dreadful. By the following morning, every doctor and nurse who had treated him, who had touched him, had those exact same injuries. By the morning after that, every patient in the same ward, the exact same injuries. Within a week, the entire hospital. Physical injuries as plague. Can you explain that? What would you say was the cause of death?” Constantine asked 

“The head trauma.” The Doctor stated  
“No.”  
“Asphyxiation.” He guessed  
“No.”  
“The collapse of the chest cavity” a frown was crossing his face  
“No.”  
“they don’t have a heartbeat,” Morgana said  
“No, they don’t” Constantine agreed to look at them patiently 

The Doctor gave up “All right. What was the cause of death?”

“There wasn't one. They're not dead.” He said, before hitting a wastebasket with his stick causing the noise to make the patients sit up in their beds and stare at him, Morgana immediately flitted over to the Doctor, a threatening look on her face.

“It's all right. They're harmless. They just sort of sit there. No heartbeat, no life signs of any kind. They just don't die.” Constantine reassured 

“And they've just been left here? Nobody's doing anything?” the Doctor asked in shock while Morgana relaxed slightly at the patients lying down again.

Constantine shrugged “I try and make them comfortable. What else is there?” 

“you’re all alone? Just you?” Morgana asked as she looked at him in sympathy 

“Before this war began, I was a father and a grandfather. Now I am neither. But I'm still a doctor.” He said in sadness but also committed 

“Yeah. I know the feeling.” The Doctor said grimly

“I suspect the plan is to blow up the hospital and blame it on a German bomb.” Constantine shrugged resignedly

The Doctor shook his head stating, “Probably too late.”

Constantine agreed “No. There are isolated cases. Isolated cases breaking out all over London. Stay back, stay back. Listen to me. Top floor. Room eight oh two. That's where they took the first victim, the one from the crash site. And you must find Nancy again.”

“Nancy?” the Doctor asked 

“It was her brother. She knows more than she's saying. She won't tell me, but she might Mummy. Are you my mummy?” he asked in confusion, and when the Doctor went to move forward, she gripped his wrist halting him, it was too late as starting with his mouth Doctor Constantine’s face morphing into a gas mask, Morgana watched in horror before it finished turning to the Doctor who took another closer look at the patients 

“I’ll just go look for the room so we know where it is and can hopefully avoid this- “she waved a hand 

He glanced up at her but then nodded “yea, alright just stay safe, don’t touch anyone” 

“relax darling,” she said with a smirk before she flitted away taking a look around the hospital in curiosity, she found the room but didn’t go in, carefully peaking into other wards and grimacing when she realised that the hospital was truly filled with these creatures. She came back into the ward the Doctor was, noticing the added heartbeats 

“where’s Morgana?” she heard Rose question 

“Here, and where on earth did you disappear off to young lady?” she scolded in worry, striding over and checking her for any injuries, ignoring the other man in the room who was checking over the patients 

“Morgs! I’m fine I promise, took a little trip by barrage balloon though and met a really fit bloke” Rose winked, and Morgana clucked her tongue disapprovingly 

“Barrage balloon?! Honestly, your mother would kill me, immortal or not” she lamented 

“once again- fit bloke” Rose whined 

“yes, yes well done you, now stay within my eyesight please” Morgana begged 

Rose huffed, but a smile tugged at her lips “yes, mum.” 

“watch it, you don’t want me as a mother, I’d still be tucking you into bed fifty years later” Morgana joked laughing at Rose’s paling face 

“and who is this gorgeous lady? Hey, Captain Jack Harkness” Morgana’s head snapped up and she stared at her Jaybird in shock, slack-jawed

“I know right!” Rose whispered nudging her in the ribs as the Doctor looked up and glanced between her and Jack. 

Jack grinned widely showing off his dimples “pleasure” he said charmingly 

“Jaybird!?! What on earth are you doing here young man?! You’re supposed to be in New Orleans, Elijah is going to be worried sick! Honestly! How did you get here? You were with Marcellus! Is Marcellus here as well? It’s completely unsafe honestly darling one!” Morgana rebuked him, ignoring the looks she was getting as she checked him over 

“you know him?!” the Doctor demanded, and Rose looked shocked

Morgana rolled her eyes “of course I know my darling little Jaybird, sweet one what on earth are you doing in London? Did Marcellus put you up to this? Or Kol? Or Nico?” she asked 

“uh, no offence and not that I don’t mind your hands all over me princess, who are you?” Jack asked her 

“Don’t you princess me! You should not be sneaking across countries in such a time! Honestly, the amnesia act won’t work” Morgana chided

“No, seriously who are you” Jack questioned, and Morgana stepped back and took in his serious countenance 

“Darling? Are you serious? I’m your Mori!” she pointed out “you’ve spent so long with me!”

“he said he was a time agent” Rose pointed out, seeing how upset Morgana looked 

“you’ve met future him and he hasn’t met you yet, this is your first meeting from his perspective” the Doctor interjected irritated he’d be forgotten 

“so, my jaybird doesn’t know me?” Morgana questioned softly 

“doesn’t trust you either” he pointed out uncomfortable with how this had gone, it was supposed to be an easy scam but now someone from his future who was obviously close to and cared for him? this just got a lot more complicated 

“But- darling, I- how can I make you trust me sweet one?” Morgana pleaded softly, she couldn’t bear it if her Jay didn’t trust her, after all, they had been through, all he had confessed to her…

“what’s something I wouldn’t tell anyone I don’t trust” he demanded, if she truly cared for him then she’d probably help him although she might be more attached to her companions

“what? She doesn’t owe you a thing!” the Doctor snarled, the previous situation forgotten in the face of this new one, who was this bloke? And why did Morgana seem so devoted to him? what right did this ‘captain’ have to upset Morgana in such a way? 

“No, no it’s fine, okay” Morgana took a second to consider it before her face lit up gesturing him to bend down to her level, which he did with a cautious look she whispered in his ear quietly “Javic Piotr Thane” he gasped and jerked back 

“No,” he said in denial as his eyes searched hers intently 

“yes” she replied softly 

“but if I told you that- “he cut himself off looking at her fascinated 

“I told you mine, as well” she grinned 

“so, it’s not Morgana?” he asked curiously

“No, darling Jaybird” she laughed in relief as his face had become more trusting, a small smile on his face 

“what was that?” Rose asked in curiosity 

“she knows my full, real name” Jack muttered “what’s yours?” he stooped to her level a cheeky grin on his face

She rolled her eyes but told him “Morrigan Mikaelson” he pulled back “, but I go by Morgana” 

He grinned “I like it” 

“you exchanged names?” The Doctor broke into the conversation, his fists and jaw clenched a dark look on his face 

“wait, your real name isn’t Morgana?” Rose questioned; Morgana kept a sharp eye on Jack as he used his…bracelet? To scan the patients 

“yes and yes” Morgana explained “I altered my name over nine hundred years ago, my name was already archaic by the time I got it and when we came back to society I had no desire for just anyone to use that name so it’s reserved for special people” 

“are we special people?” Rose teased

“Maybe one day” Morgana winked, glancing over at the Doctor but he was busying himself and not looking at her 

“This just isn't possible. How did this happen?” Jack demanded 

“What kind of Chula ship landed here?” The Doctor demanded glaring at Jay 

“is that what we were following?” Morgana whispered to Rose who nodded back 

“What?” Jack was baffled 

“He said it was a warship. He stole it, parked it somewhere out there, somewhere a bomb's going to fall on it unless we make him an offer.” Rose piped in and Morgana sighed knowing exactly what Jay was capable of getting up to especially when encouraged by Kol or dared by Marcellus. 

“What kind of warship?” the Doctor interrogated 

“Does it matter? It's got nothing to do with this.” Jack defended himself

“This started at the bomb site. It's got everything to do with it. What kind of warship?” the Doctor snapped

“Doctor! I hardly think Jaybird would have anything to do with this! It must be something else” Morgana jumped to his defence and he sent her a grateful look, while he was lethal, he didn’t like hurting people and always went for a peaceful option if at all possible

“leave it, Morgana, he obviously had something to do with this” the Doctor gestured angrily 

“correlation does not mean causation Doctor” she snapped back “MY Jack would only harm people if they provoked him! if there’s something in that ship then he didn’t know about it”

“your jack is a liar” the Doctor sneered 

“An ambulance! Look.” Jack said quickly to stop the argument from exploding, he used his wrist device to produce a hologram of the spacecraft “That's what you chased through the Time Vortex. It's space junk. I wanted to kid you it was valuable. It's empty. I made sure of it. Nothing but a shell. I threw it at you. Saw your time travel vehicle, love the retro look, by the way, nice panels. Threw you the bait”

“Bait?” Rose asked in shock while Morgana rolled her eyes 

“I wanted to sell it to you and then destroy it before you found out it was junk.” He shrugged 

“You said it was a warship.” Rose accused 

Jack rolled his eyes “They have ambulances in wars. It was a con. I was conning you. That's what I am, I'm a con man. I thought you were Time Agents. You're not, are you.” 

“Just a couple more freelancers.” Rose sneered right back 

“Oh. Should have known. The way you guys are blending in with the local colour. I mean, Flag Girl was bad enough, but U-Boat Captain? Anyway, whatever's happening here has got nothing to do with that ship.” Jack snapped back quickly 

“Jay watch how you speak to Rose and the Doctor and clearly Jack didn’t intend any harm we don’t know if it’s got something to do with his scam,” Morgana said 

“yea, don’t need you defending me” Jack spat rolling his eyes 

“Watch your tone with me, child, first time meeting or not I will put you in a time out” Morgana warned 

“ohhhh is that a promise?” he cheeked and Morgana ignored him for the moment 

“What is happening here, Doctor?” Rose turned to the Doctor 

“Human DNA is being rewritten by an idiot.” The Doctor shot a glare at Jack 

“what do you mean?” Morgana questioned from where she was sat on the desk next to Jack who was sat in the now emptied chair 

“I don't know. Like you said Morgana Some kind of virus converting human beings into these things. But why? What's the point?” he frowned 

“New species?” Morgana suggested 

“maybe” he granted 

Suddenly all the patients and Doctor Constantine sat up straight said “Mummy. Mummy. Mummy? Mummy?”

“What's happening?” Rose whimpered as Morgana grabbed Jack and pushed him behind her, easily manoeuvring back over to Rose and The Doctor standing shoulder to shoulder with him

“I don't know.” He answered grimly 

The patients moved closer and closer chanting about ‘Mummy’ when they were in touching distance Morgana finally got the idea. 

Stepping forward she stated in her stern tone “Little ones!” they all halted “what on earth do you think your doing? It’s far past your bedtime and I am very, very disappointed in you!” she imagined she was scolding Marcellus, he had once broken a very prized canvas frame of Niklaus’s who had been furious but when she had stated she was disappointed he had burst into tears immediately. 

Similarly, all the gas mask patients who had the mind of a child, hung their heads in shame, drawing herself up to her full height she pointed a hand in a random direction “Mummy is most upset with you! I simply cannot look at you right now! Go to your room right now! Isn’t that right?” she glanced over at the Doctor for support and he nodded 

“Go to your room.” He bellowed in an impressive imitation of anger “Go to your room. I mean it. I'm very, very angry with you. I am very, very cross. Go to your room!” 

The patients turned slowly and shuffled quietly to their beds before climbing in and lying back down remaining motionless 

“I'm really glad that worked. Those would have been terrible last words.” He beamed before turning to Morgana and hugging her tightly “and you! Coming up with that! Absolutely fantastic!” he praised 

“well, I’m certain you would have thought of something” she demurred glancing away, her cheeks turning pink. 

They moved tentatively back into the centre of the room, Morgana staying close to Jack if this was his first time meeting her then he probably didn’t have his immortality yet 

“Why are they all wearing gas masks?” Rose asked 

“They're not. Those masks are flesh and bone.” Jack replied 

“it’s part of the process” Morgana explained 

The Doctor then turned on Jack a frown on his face “How was your con supposed to work?”

“Simple enough, really. Find some harmless piece of space junk, let the nearest Time Agent track it back to Earth, convince him it's valuable, name a price. When he's put fifty percent up front, oops! A German bomb falls on it, destroys it forever. He never gets to see what he's paid for, never knows he's been had. I buy him a drink with his own money, and we discuss dumb luck. The perfect self-cleaning con.” Jack said

“Yeah. Perfect.” He sneered 

“Leave him be Doctor, he clearly didn’t intend harm,” Morgana said sharply 

“apart from scamming an innocent man out of his money” the Doctor snapped back

“innocent?! If Jay has something against these time agents, then they bloody deserve it!” she snarled 

“or you’re another one of his victims!” The Doctor countered his face turning red 

“My Jaybird wouldn’t do that to me!” Morgana retorted 

“he’s not YOUR bleeding Jaybird!” the Doctor roared back, and Morgana's eyes flashed 

“he will always be my jaybird” she swore as Jack pulled her back into his space 

Jack cleared his voice before saying “The London Blitz is great for self-cleaners. Pompeii's nice if you want to make a vacation of it though, but you've got to set your alarm for volcano day. Getting a hint of disapproval.” He coughed lightly, looking around the room before staring down at Morgana who was still staring at him lovingly, he shifted slightly unsure as to what he did to deserve such a look. 

The Doctor then turned on Jack gesturing around the room in anger “Take a look around the room. This is what your harmless piece of space-junk did.”

“It was a burnt-out medical transporter. It was empty.” Jack defended himself looking upset and Morgana moved to soothe him

The Doctor grunted his eyes narrowing “Rose.”

Rose rolled her eyes at their stupidity “Are we getting out of here?” she asked 

“We're going upstairs.” He ordered stomping out of the room, Rose following but throwing a smile at them 

Morgana glared at the back of the Doctor’s head “bloody wanker” she hissed, gently taking Jack’s hand in her own she followed after them 

“I even programmed the flight computer so it wouldn't land on anything living. I harmed no-one. I don't know what's happening here, but believe me, I had nothing to do with it.” Jack called after them keeping pace with Morgana, looking down at her for reassurance, getting a squeeze in response 

“I'll tell you what's happening. You forgot to set your alarm clock. It's volcano day.” He snapped as a siren sounded 

“What's that?” Rose asked 

Jack explained “The all clear.”

“I wish.” Morgana heard the Doctor mutter 

“Mister Spock?” Jack called the trio having lost him as he had stomped ahead 

“It’s Doctor, Jaybird” Morgana explained 

“Doctor?” Rose called out 

“what that’s his name Doctor?” Jack asked as the Doctor called out from the next flight up

“Have you got a blaster?”

“Sure!” Jack called back in delight, pleased to help. They all headed up the staircase and joined the Doctor outside of a secure metal door Morgana had previously scouted, she didn’t notice the Doctor glaring at their entwined hands while Jack rummaged for his gun. 

“The night your space-junk landed; someone was hurt. This was where they were taken.” The Doctor explained

“What happened?” Rose queried 

“Let's find out. Get it open.” He ordered Jack

“What's wrong with your sonic screwdriver?” Morgana heard Rose whisper to the Doctor

“Nothing.” He shrugged and Morgana watched impressed when his blaster disintegrated the lock, the Doctor taking it to have a closer look

“Sonic blaster, fifty first century. Weapon Factories of Villengard?” he asked but already knew the answer 

“You've been to the factories?” Jack wondered 

“Once.” The Doctor shrugged and Morgana groaned already realising what had occurred 

“Well, they gone now, destroyed. The main reactor went critical. Vaporized the lot.” Jack explained 

“one guess as to who did it” Morgana said, and Rose laughed the Doctor grinning

“Like I said. Once. There's a banana grove there, now. I like bananas. Bananas are good.” The Doctor said as he walked into the room Morgana following soon after, cursing her heightened hearing as she heard them flirting 

“Nice blast pattern.”

“Digital.”

“Squareness gun.”

“Yeah.”

“I like it.”

Morgana faked a gag making the Doctor grin but it fell when Jack stood next to her, taking her hand, she was the only one he really fell comfortable around although Rose was fun to flirt with and The Doctor was very handsome as well, Morgana was giving him Mother/big sister vibes and he liked that, most people just wanted him for his looks and for the most part he was fine with it but maybe with Morgana he could have a more profound bond. 

Morgana looked around at the filing cabinets, large, clunky electronic equipment and the rest of the room in a mess, children’s drawing hung on the wall with a child sized bed. The observation window was smashed 

“What do you think?” the Doctor asked looking around at them

“Something got out of here,” Jack replied as he shuffled around trying to find information

The Doctor rolled his eyes “Yeah. And?”

“Something powerful. Angry.” Jay guessed 

“Powerful and angry.” The Doctor repeated

“scared” Morgana corrected, the Doctor nodding, quietly looking at the drawings before picking up a little teddy bear

Jack glanced over figuring it out “A child? I suppose this explains Mummy.”

“How could a child do this?” Rose questioned 

“a child that’s been changed,” Morgana said watching as the turned on the tape machine the voice of Doctor Constantine came over the speakers

“Do you know where you are?”  
“Are you my mummy?” the boy asked  
“Are you aware of what's around you? Can you see?”  
“Are you my mummy?” he repeated  
“What do you want? Do you know- “he was interrupted by the boy  
“I want my mummy. Are you my mummy? I want my mummy! Are you my mummy? Are you my mummy? Mummy? Mummy?”

“Doctor, I've heard this voice before,” Rose told them

“We have as well” Morgana replied

“Mummy?” 

“Always are you my mummy? Like he doesn't know.” Rose spoke  
“I don’t think he does,” Morgana said 

“Mummy?”

“Why doesn't he know?” Rose questioned 

“maybe he forgot? Or never knew?” Morgana guessed 

“Are you there, mummy? Mummy? Mummy? Please, mummy? Mummy?”

“Doctor?” Rose questioned as the Doctor stilled 

“Can you sense it?” he asked quietly 

“Sense what?” Jack said bewildered, edging slightly closer to Morgana 

“Coming out of the walls. Can you feel it?” He looked at Morgana who nodded her head in agreement 

“that prickling on the back of your neck” she murmured quietly 

“Mummy?”

“Funny little human brains. How do you get around in those things?” the Doctor mocked Rose and Jack

“When he's stressed, he likes to insult species,” Rose explained to Jack 

The Doctor rolled his eyes “Rose, I'm thinking.” He hushed

“He cuts himself shaving, he does half an hour on life forms he's cleverer than.” Rose mocked

“There are these children living rough round the bomb sites. They come out during air-raids looking for food.” The Doctor thought out

“Mummy, please?”

“Suppose they were there when this thing, whatever it was, landed?” the Doctor said

“It was a med-ship. It was harmless.” Jack protested 

"Yes, you keep saying harmless. Suppose one of them was affected, altered?

“Altered how?” Rose wondered 

“the virus? It changed the child” Morgana guessed, and the Doctor nodded both noting when the tape ran out

“I'm here!” the child called 

“It's afraid. Terribly afraid and powerful. It doesn't know it yet, but it will do. It's got the power of a god, and we just sent it to its room.” The Doctor grinned 

“Doctor,” Rose called 

“I'm here. Can't you see me?” the little boy said, and Morgana turned and spotted the little boy, body tensing. 

“What's that noise?” Rose asked 

“End of the tape. It ran out about thirty seconds ago.” The Doctor answered

“I'm here, now. Can't you see me?” the little boy tilted his head 

“I sent it to its room. This is its room.” The Doctor realised before he spun the others following and all of them spotting the boy

“you lot are slow,” Morgana said 

“Are you my mummy? Mummy?” the little boy tilting his head in curiosity looking between them

“Doctor?” Rose whimpered 

“Okay, on my signal make for the door,” Jack ordered 

“Mummy?”

Jack aimed his blaster at the child, but Morgana laughed realising he was holding a banana

“Now!” Jack shouted 

“Mummy?”

Morgana then watched the Doctor pull Jacks blaster from his belt and made a square hole in the wall

“Go now! Don't drop the banana!” he yelled as Jack and Rose climbed through the wall

“Why not?!” Jack questioned

“Good source of potassium!” The Doctor replied 

“well done, alien boy” Morgana complimented, pecking him on the cheek as she climbed through the wall, the Doctor following 

“Give me that!” Jack snapped as he snatched the blaster from the Doctor 

“Mummy. I want my mummy.”

Jack used his blaster to repair the hole in the wall

“Digital rewind. Nice switch.” Jack complimented 

“very impressive” Morgana praised 

“It's from the groves of Villengard. I thought it was appropriate.” The Doctor shrugged 

“There's really a banana grove in the heart of Villengard and you did that?” Jack questioned 

“Bananas are good.” The Doctor nodded as the wall started to crack under the strength of the child causing Morgana to raise an eyebrow 

“Doctor!” Rose called in a panic 

“Come on!” starting down the hallway, but they were blocked off by patients chanting 

“Mummy. Mummy. Mummy.”

“It's keeping us here till it can get at us.” The Doctor said grimly 

“It's controlling them?” Jack questioned, backing Rose and Morgana up with the Doctor on the other side of them 

“It is them. It's every living thing in this hospital.” The Doctor replied 

“Okay. This can function as a sonic blaster, a sonic cannon, and as a triple-enfolded sonic disrupter. Doc, what you got?” Jack called 

“I've got a sonic, er. Oh, never mind.” The Doctor muttered 

“oh, are we shy?” Morgana enquired and he glared at her

“What?” Jack called 

“It's sonic, okay? Let's leave it at that.” The Doctor shouted 

“Disrupter? Cannon? What?” Jack demanded 

“It's sonic! Totally sonic! I am soniced up!” the Doctor evaded 

“A sonic what?!” Jaybird shouted in frustration

“Screwdriver!” the Doctor bellowed back 

“Rose!” Morgana called and she looked at her “blaster” 

“and what?” Rose questioned, Morgana lifting her foot and slamming it heavily onto the floor, cracking it and shaking the floor, Rose grinning in realisation, grabbing Jacks blaster and pointing it at the floor

“Going down!” she warned before pulling the trigger 

They all fell down the hole, Morgana falling on top of Jay as Rose fell onto the Doctor, Morgana climbing off quickly as Jack repaired the hole in the ceiling

“Doctor, are you okay?” Rose asked clambering off him

“Could've used a warning.” He grumbled getting to his feet as he brushed off his jacket 

“she said going down” Morgana defended Rose 

“Oh, the gratitude,” Rose complained 

“Who has a sonic screwdriver?” Jack questioned

The Doctor defended himself “I do.”

“Lights,” Rose murmured looking for them

“Who looks at a screwdriver and thinks, ooo, this could be a little more sonic?” Jay mocked and Morgana laughed 

The Doctor pouted “What, you've never been bored?” 

“There's got to be a light switch.” Morgana watched Rose as she ran her hands over the walls looking for the switch

“Never had a long night? Never had a lot of cabinets to put up?” the Doctor continued to rant as Rose finally found the light switch and turned it on causing the patients to sit up in their beds and speak in unison

“Mummy. Mummy.”

“Door,” Jack said but the blaster doesn’t work causing Jay to growl in frustration “Damn it!”

“Mummy.”

“It's the special features. They really drain the battery.” Jack complained 

“The battery?” Rose demanded in shock causing Morgana to snort, Rose was too funny at times 

“yea Jaybird you don’t have some sort of never-ending battery?” Morgana mocked and laughed at the pouting glare he sent to her the Doctor having opened the door for them to hide in and they all went in. 

“That's so lame!” Rose complained 

“I was going to send for another one, but somebody's got to blow up the factory.” He tossed a glare at the Doctor who pretended not to notice

“Oh, I know. First day I met them, he blew my job up. That's practically how he communicates.” Morgana giggled “like your any better” Rose pointed out to Morgana 

“I don’t blow things up” Morgana protested but Rose just raised an eyebrow at her “okay…sometimes I blow things up” 

“Okay, that door should hold it for a bit.” The Doctor said 

“The door? The wall didn't stop it!” Jack protested 

“it’s a little thing called a delusion Jaybird” Morgana pointed out 

“Well, it's got to find us first! Come on, we're not done yet! Assets, assets!” the Doctor demanded 

“Well, I've got a banana, and in a pinch, you could put up some shelves,” Jack stated sarcastically 

“Window.” The Doctor pointed out

“Barred. Sheer drop outside. Seven stories.” Jack replied 

“I could survive that, but I don’t know how it will help,” Morgana said “maybe build the earth up but seven stories are about eighty-eight feet and it would take to long” 

“And no other exits.” Rose pointed out 

“Well, the assets conversation went in a flash, didn't it?” Jack said

“So, where'd you pick this one up, then?” the Doctor asked of Rose

“Doctor,” Rose complained 

“She was hanging from a barrage balloon; I had an invisible spaceship. I never stood a chance.” Jack teased and Morgana groaned 

“don’t wanna know Jaybird” 

“Okay. One, we've got to get out of here. Two, we can't get out of here. Have I missed anything?” The Doctor questioned 

“Yeah. Jack just disappeared.” They both turned and noticed where Jack was previously standing, he had disappeared 

“well looks like you’re Jaybird has taken flight” the Doctor couldn’t help the snipe 

“he was probably scared I cannot be upset at him about that” Morgana replied calmly 

“scared of what he’s caused?” the Doctor questioned 

“I’m certain it wasn’t intentional, my jaybird isn’t like that, he’s made mistake and I’ve forgiven him I think we can all understand that” Morgana pointed out, and the Doctor just grunted turning away and using his sonic on the wall 

“Okay, so he's vanished into thin air. Why is it always the great looking ones who do that?” Rose complained, Morgana laughing

“I'm making an effort not to be insulted.” The Doctor called out sending an offended look at them

“I mean, men.” Rose tried to explain

The Doctor raised an eyebrow “Okay, thanks, that really helped.” He said sarcastically 

“Doctor, you know you’re handsome and Rose was referring to human men, not spacemen” Morgana interrupted as the radio crackled to life and Jack’s voice came through 

“Rose? Doctor? Can you hear me? I'm back on my ship.” He said “Used the emergency teleport. Sorry I couldn't take you. It's security-keyed to my molecular structure, I'm working on it. Hang in there.”

“How're you speaking to us?” The Doctor asked as he stared at the radio 

“Om-Com. I can call anything with a speaker grill.” Jack explained

“Now there's a coincidence.” The Doctor stated flatly 

“What is?” Jack questioned 

“The child can Om-Com, too.” The Doctor said 

Rose looked up from where she was sat on a wheelchair “He can?”

The Doctor hummed thoughtfully before answering “Anything with a speaker grill. Even the Tardis phone.”

“the radio” Morgana spoke, and he nodded his head 

“What, you mean the child can phone us?” Rose asked in alarm 

“And I can hear you. Coming to find you. Coming to find you.” The child’s voice came over the radio 

“well, that’s ominous,” Morgana said flatly 

“Doctor, can you hear that?” Jack asked 

“Loud and clear.” The Doctor replied 

“I'll try to block out the signal. Least I can do.” Jay offered and Morgana smiled fondly at the radio 

“Coming to find you, mummy.” The child called 

“Remember this one, Rose?” Jack asked as the song Moonlight Serenade came through the radio, both of them looked at Rose expectantly who flushed and muttered  
“Our song.”

“and now this song is tainted” Morgana complained playfully from where she was sat on a concrete bench, the Doctor stood next to her, using his sonic on the barred windows, Rose rolling herself backwards and forwards in the wheelchair

“What you doing?” Rose asked a little while later 

“Trying to set up a resonation pattern in the concrete, loosen the bars.” The Doctor mumbled concentrating on his task

“I can just rip the bars out if you want” Morgana offered 

“I can do it” the Doctor waved the offer off. 

“You don't think he's coming back, do you?” Rose questioned

“Wouldn't bet my life.” The Doctor answered 

“Why don't you trust him? Morgana does” Rose nodded to Morgana who smiled

“Why do you? And Morgana trusts a future version of him, time can be rewritten she might never meet the future version now” he shrugged, and Morgana frowned upset at the thought of never having her Jaybird

“he’s still my Jaybird, I know it, he’s just buried a little deeper than usual” Morgana shrugged 

“He saved my life. Bloke-wise, that's up there with flossing. I trust him because he's like you. Except with dating and dancing. What?” Rose stopped 

“You just assume I'm- “he glanced at Morgana before looking away 

Rose started grinning “What?”

“You just assume that I don't dance.” The Doctor said

“What, are you telling me you do dance? What about you Morgana?” Rose asked an off note in her tone

“I’m proficient in many types of dances” Morgana replied slightly unsure as to what they were insinuating 

“Nine hundred years old, me. I've been around a bit. I think you can assume at some point I've danced.” The Doctor said 

“You? And what kind of dances Morgs? Didn’t know you were so…versatile” Rose wriggled her eyebrows and Morgana flushed

“Problem?” the Doctor asked glancing between them curious 

“ah- I thought we were talking about dancing not…dancing and you well know how proficient I am in that type of dancing Rose” Morgana grumbled embarrassed 

“Doesn't the universe implode or something if you dance?” Rose teased the Doctor before turning to Morgana “I’m sure Jack would love to teach you how to dance” 

The Doctor scowled at the thought of them…dancing “Well, I've got the moves, but I wouldn't want to boast.” He said 

“You've got the moves? Show me your moves.” Morgana straightened slightly subtly staring at them but from Rose’s smirk she failed 

“Rose, I'm trying to resonate concrete.” The Doctor tried to excuse

Rose wasn’t having it “Jack'll be back. He'll get us out. So, come on. The world doesn't end because the Doctor dances, plus you can have a go with Morgana after” Morgana’s cheeks flushed pink at Rose’s wink  
stubbornly turning her head as the Doctor jumped down from the bench and went over to Rose, she was unsure to the sudden heat in her stomach, maybe she needed to feed. 

“Barrage balloon?” The Doctor asked 

“What?” Rose wondered

“You were hanging from a barrage balloon.” The Doctor reminded 

Rose laughed as she recalled “Oh, yeah. About two minutes after you left me. Thousands of feet above London, middle of a German air-raid, Union Jack all over my chest.” 

The Doctor chuckled “I've travelled with a lot of people, but you're setting new records for jeopardy friendly.”

“Is this you dancing? Because I've got notes.” Rose teased and Morgana pushed down the growl that wanted to rise in her chest

“Hanging from a rope thousands feet above London. Not a cut, not a bruise.” The Doctor pondered 

Morgana grunted as she fell backwards into a chest, glancing up she saw Jack smirking down at her raising a finger to his lips, she rolled her eyes but adjusted herself to sit cross-legged on his lap, her head on his shoulder, she lazily watched the Doctor and Rose through half-lidded eyes, soothed she was with her Jaybird again. 

“Yeah, I know. Captain Jack fixed me up.” Rose replied, neither had noticed that they’d be transported, lost in their own world. Morgana didn’t notice her eyes changing, veins and fangs coming out, but Jack did

“what’s with the face alteration?” he questioned quietly in her ear, coming from the future he was used to people looking rather unique, but he didn’t know if he had ever met any that looked like her

“damn, I’m a tribrid” Morgana replied easily back not knowing why it was happening just feeling a rush of emotions she struggled with pushing back down.

“Oh, we're calling him Captain Jack now, are we?” the Doctor asked raising an eyebrow at Rose

“Well, his name's Jack and he's a Captain,” Rose replied quickly 

“He's not really a Captain, Rose.” The Doctor rolled his eyes

“Do you know what I think? I think you're experiencing Captain envy. You'll find your feet at the end of your legs. You may care to move them.” Rose suggested

“If ever he was a Captain, he's been defrocked.” The Doctor argued 

“Yeah? Shame I missed that.” Rose teased smirk on her face 

“Actually, I quit. Nobody takes my frock. Most people notice when they've been teleported. You guys are so sweet. Sorry about the delay. I had to take the nav-com offline to override the teleport security.” Jack explained causing them to turn, Rose blushing and the Doctor flattening his lips while Morgana lounged on Jack’s lap

“You can spend ten minutes overriding your own protocols? Maybe you should remember whose ship it is.” The Doctor said scathingly 

“Oh, I do. She was gorgeous- not as gorgeous as you, however” he winked down at Morgana who laughed lightly “Like I told her, be back in five minutes.”

The Doctor glared “This is a Chula ship.”

“Yeah, just like that medical transporter. Only this one is dangerous.” He explained as the Doctor snapped his hand and a golden glow enveloped his hands, Morgana perking up in interest at the beautiful cloud

“what are they?” she breathed in interest, they were stunning 

Rose grinned at Morgana explaining “They're what fixed my hands up Jack called them er-“ she looked at the Doctor for help

“Nanobots? Nanogenes.” He suggested

Rose nodded “Nanogenes, yeah.” 

“Sub-atomic robots. There's millions of them in here, see? Burned my hand on the console when we landed. All better now. They activate when the bulk head's sealed. Check you out for damage, fix any physical flaws. Take us to the crash site. I need to see your space junk.” The Doctor said and it clicked together for Morgana 

“ah, virus” she murmured to herself 

“As soon as I get the nav-com back online. Make yourself comfortable. Carry on with whatever it was you were doing.” Jack waved off, turning the chair with an arm wrapped around Morgana’s waist so she wouldn’t fall off 

“We were talking about dancing.” The Doctor called out and Morgana’s chest loosened 

“It didn't look like talking.” Jack pointed out glancing in the mirror to them

Rose grumbled, “It didn't feel like dancing.” Walking up to them to ask “So, you used to be a Time Agent now you're trying to con them?”

“If it makes me sound any better, it's not for the money,” Jack replied hitting buttons, wanting Morgana to understand 

“For what?” Rose questioned Morgana not bothering as she had heard this story before

Jack shrugged trying to act casual “Woke up one day when I was still working for them, found they'd stolen two years of my memories. I'd like them back.”

“They stole your memories?” Rose sounded horrified 

“Two years of memories,” Morgana said 

Jack looked down at her before nodding “No idea what I did. Your friend over there doesn't trust me, and for all I know he's right not to. Okay, we're good to go. Crash site?” he looked around and receiving nods. 

They were back at Limehouse green looking at the guardhouse 

“There it is. Hey, they've got Algy on duty. It must be important.” Jack pointed out

“We've got to get past him.” the Doctor said 

“Are the words distract the guard heading in my general direction?” Rose asked 

“I can compel him” Morgana offered 

“I don't think that'd be such a good idea.” Jack glanced at Rose 

She looked offended “Don't worry I can handle it.”

“I've got to know Algy quite well since I've been in town. Trust me, you're not his type. I'll distract him. Don't wait up.” He grinned and Morgana perked up, yes! Keep Jack away from the danger 

“go ahead Jaybird, have fun” she encouraged, and he smirked before turning and jogging towards Algy. 

“Relax, he's a fifty-first-century guy. He's just a bit more flexible when it comes to dancing.” The Doctor smirked

“How flexible?” Rose asked in suspicion 

“Jaybird finds beauty in everyone” Morgana answered simply 

“Well, by his time, you lot have spread out across half the galaxy.” The Doctor said smugly

“Meaning?” Rose’s eyes narrowed at Morgana’s snickering 

The Doctor full-on grinned in glee “So many species, so little time.”

“What, that's what we do when we get out there? That's our mission? We seek new life, and, and- “Rose stammered

“Dance.” The Doctor finished 

Their conversation ended when Algy suddenly fell to his knees coughing and his face morphing into a gas mask, the trio then running forward 

The Doctor yelling “Stay back!”

Jack moved to wrangle the men starting to crowd “You men, stay away!”

“The effect's become air-borne, accelerating.” His tone becoming more panicked as the air raid sirens started up again.

“What's keeping us safe?” Rose asked in worry 

“Nothing.” The Doctor said grimly 

“Ah, here they come again,” Jack said 

“All we need. Didn't you say a bomb was going to land here?” Rose questioned 

“don’t think that matter’s right now Rosie” Morgana muttered softly 

“Never mind about that. If the contaminants airborne now, there's hours left.” The Doctor spoke

“For what?” Jack questioned

“Till nothing, forever. For the entire human race. And can anyone else hear singing?” the Doctor trailed off 

“yes, it’s Nancy she’s singing a lullaby” Morgana muttered before flitting off, the Doctor running after her 

“Rock-a-bye baby, on the treetops.” Nancy sang but stopped seeing Morgana who gestured for her to keep singing and she did “when the wind blows, the cradle will rock. When the bough breaks, the cradle will fall. Down will come baby, cradle and all.” The doctor crept forward and undid her handcuffs, with Nancy carefully moving away from the table and towards Morgana who held her in her arms, soothing her as she started whimpering. 

They quickly moved back to the landing of the chula ambulance, Nancy pulling herself back together but staying close to Morgana, they quickly lit up the area and uncovered the chula ship 

“You see? Just an ambulance.” Jack explained 

“That's an ambulance?” Nancy questioned in curiosity 

“It’s from another world Nancy, an ambulance” Morgana explained

“They've been trying to get in.” Jack frowned 

The Doctor snapped “Of course they have. They think they've got their hands on Hitler's latest secret weapon. What're you doing?” they watched as Jack messed around with the keypad that was on the ship

“The sooner you see this thing is empty, the sooner you'll know I had nothing to do with it,” Jack replied before a bang! Sparks and an alarm sounding off as the access panel started flashing a red light

“Didn't happen last time,” Jack said in confusion

“It hadn't crashed last time. There'll be emergency protocols.” The Doctor replied

“Doctor, what is that?” Rose asked 

“something to do with the patients,” Morgana said grimly watching as the hospital door busted wide open the patients coming out saying ‘mummy’ 

“Doctor!” Rose called in warning

“Captain secure those gates! Morgana sort the far gates out” The Doctor ordered

Jack asked, “Why?”

“Just do it!” the Doctor snapped “Nancy, how'd you get in here?”

“I cut the wire.” She explained 

The Doctor threw the sonic at Rose “Show Rose. Setting two thousand four hundred and twenty eight D.”

“What?” Rose asked

“Reattaches barbed wire. Go!” The Doctor yelled and Morgana flashed away to the far gates, glancing around she could only spot a pipe laying around so picking it up, she bent it so that it would keep the gates closed and flitted back to the Doctor 

“It's empty. Look at it.” Jack gestured as he had finally managed to open the ambulance 

“What do you expect in a Chula medical transporter? Bandages? Cough drops? Rose?” The Doctor looked at her

“I don't know.” Rose shrugged, Morgana moving over to Nancy 

“Yes, you do.” He encouraged 

Rose cried in triumph as it finally clicked “Nanogenes!”

“It wasn't empty, Captain. There was enough nanogenes in there to rebuild a species.” He stared at Jack 

“Oh, God,” Jack said paling rapidly as Morgana looked at him in sympathy

The Doctor sneered “Getting it now, are we? When the ship crashes, the nanogenes escape. Billions upon billions of them, ready to fix all the cuts and bruises in the whole world. But what they find first is a dead child, probably killed earlier that night, and wearing a gasmask.”

“And they brought him back to life? They can do that?” Rose asked in shock 

“Life isn’t a difficult thing to achieve Rose,” Morgana said gently 

The Doctor nodded agreeing “What's life? Life's easy. A quirk of matter. Nature's way of keeping meat fresh. Nothing to a nanogene. One problem, though. These nanogenes, they're not like the ones on your ship. This lot have never seen a human being before. Don't know what a human being's supposed to look like. All they've got to go on is one little body, and there's not a lot left. But they carry right on. They do what they're programmed to do. They patch it up. Can't tell what's gasmask and what's skull, but they do their best. Then off they fly, off they go, work to be done. Because you see, now they think they know what people should look like, and it's time to fix all the rest. And they won't ever stop. They won't ever, ever stop. The entire human race is going to be torn down and rebuilt in the form of one terrified child looking for its mother, and nothing in the world can stop it!” he turned on Jack sending a fierce glare at Morgana who clenched her jaw in response

“I didn't know,” Jack whispered looking heartbroken at having caused this

Morgana watched The Doctor working on the ambulance as the patients approached closer

“Mummy. Mummy.” They said 

“Morgana” Nancy whimpered, and Morgana held her close 

“It's bringing the gas mask people here, isn't it?” Rose asked 

“The ship thinks it's under attack. It's calling up the troops. Standard protocol.” The Doctor explained not ceasing in his work

“But the gas mask people aren't troops.” Rose protested 

“They are now. This is a battlefield ambulance. The nanogenes don't just fix you up, they get you ready for the front line. Equip you, programme you.” He said

“That's why the child's so strong. Why it could do that phoning thing.” Rose realised

He nodded “It's a fully equipped Chula warrior, yes. All that weapons tech in the hands of a hysterical four-year-old looking for his mummy. And now there's an army of them.”

The patients had surrounded them, outside the barbed wire, Morgana watching intently 

“Why don't they attack?” Jack questioned in confusion

“Good little soldiers, waiting for their commander.” The Doctor said

Jack looked confused so Morgana spoke “the little boy, the first turned he’s the commander” 

“Jamie,” Nancy whispered and Morgana looked down at her, it clicking that this wasn't Nancy supposed little brother but her son, only a mother could look so devastated and heartbroken

“What?” Jack said

“Not the child. Jamie.” Nancy said strongly and Morgana started understanding what had truly occurred, her face shifting in empathy.

“So how long until the bomb falls?” Rose asked with a brave look on her face

“Any second,” Jack replied stricken

“What's the matter, Captain? A bit close to the volcano for you?” the Doctor said dismissively 

“He's just a little boy,” Nancy said tears falling down onto her cheeks, Morgana rubbing her back

“I know.” The Doctor said as his eyes starting to understand 

“He's just a little boy who wants his mummy.” Nancy sobbed 

“I know. There isn't a little boy born who wouldn't tear the world apart to save his mummy. And this little boy can.” The Doctor said 

“So, what're we going to do?” Rose asked

“I don't know.” The Doctor admitted 

“It's my fault,” Nancy admitted burying into Morgana’s comfort 

“No.” the Doctor said strongly 

“It is. It's all my fault.” She cried 

“How can it be your-“the penny dropped as the patients chanted 

“Mummy. Mummy. Mummy. Mummy.”

“Nancy, darling, you’re older than you look, aren’t you?” Morgana asked gently and Nancy nodded her head burying deeper into Morgana’s comforting embrace 

The bombs came closer 

“Doctor, that bomb. We've got seconds.” Jack warned

“You can teleport us out,” Rose said hopefully 

“Not you guys. The nav-com's back online. Going to take too long to override the protocols.” Jack explained hurriedly

“So, it's volcano day. Do what you've got to do.” The Doctor replied dismissively

“Jack?” Rose asked 

“it’s alright darling Jaybird” Morgana smiled at him gently, he looked conflicted but then he vanished quickly

“How old were you five years ago? Fifteen? Sixteen? Old enough to give birth, anyway. He's not your brother, is he? A teenage single mother in 1941. So, you hid. You lied. You even lied to him.” the Doctor said gently 

“Nancy darling, I think it’s time to tell him,” Morgana said 

The bomb site gate opened, and Jamie was stood there patiently waiting 

“Are you my mummy?” he asked 

“He's going to keep asking, Nancy. He's never going to stop.” The Doctor said 

“what if- “Nancy cut herself off 

“Mummy?” Jamie asked again

“he won’t dear heart, he’s asking because he wants to know, he deserves it and darling from one mother to another he will always love you, he’s preparing to tear the world apart for you is he not?” Morgana gently pointed out, looking reassuringly into Nancy’s eyes who looked terrified 

“Tell him. Nancy, the future of the human race is in your hands. Trust us and tell him.” the Doctor soothed 

Nancy gripped Morgana’s hand and started walking towards her son with Jamie beginning to walk towards her

“Are you my mummy? Are you my mummy? Are you my mummy?” Jamie asked 

Nancy sobbed and admitted “Yes. Yes, I am your mummy.” Her voice rang clear with relief at finally having that off her chest 

“Mummy?” he asked softly 

“I'm here,” Nancy reassured 

“Are you my mummy?” he repeated

“I'm here,” Nancy said

“Are you my mummy?”

“Yes,” Nancy said and it sounded like a promise 

“Are you my mummy?”

“He doesn't understand. There's not enough of him left.” The Doctor despaired 

“hug him Nancy” Morgana gently encouraged, and Nancy let go of her hand, falling to her knees and wrapping her arms around her little boy 

“I am your mummy. I will always be your mummy. I'm so sorry. I am so, so sorry.” She said as a cloud of nanogenes surrounded them, Morgana watching hopefully 

“What's happening? Doctor, it's changing her, we should-“she was cut off by the Doctor 

“Shush! Come on, please. Come on, you clever little nanogenes. Figure it out! The mother, she's the mother. It's got to be enough information. Figure it out.” He begged 

“What's happening?” Rose asked 

“See? Recognising the same DNA.” The Doctor pointed out 

Jamie let go of Nancy and she fell backwards, Morgana falling to her knees and catching Nancy in her arms, so she didn’t smack her head

The Doctor came running up to them begging frantically “Oh, come on. Give me a day like this. Give me this one.” He gently went to move Jamie’s gas mask and beamed as it came off, picking up Jamie and swinging him around yelling “Ha-ha! Welcome back! Twenty years till pop music - you're going to love it.”

“What happened?” Nancy asked in a daze

“The nanogenes recognised the superior information, the parent DNA. They didn't change you because you changed them! Ha-ha! Mother knows best!” he placed Jamie back down who then flung himself at his mother who caught him and placed a kiss on top of his head

“a mother’s love is an immense thing” Morgana beamed happily being helped up by the Doctor, who grinned down at her, arm’s around her waist 

“Oh, Jamie.” Nancy cried in relief looking at the sweet little boy, with spiky blond hair, bright blue eyes, rosy chubby cheeks and a cheeky smile. Morgana’s heart melted a little at his sweet face. 

“Doctor, that bomb,” Rose called out 

“Taken care of it.” The Doctor shrugged carefree, gently swaying with Morgana 

“How?” Rose wondered 

“Psychology.” He said simply watching the bomb hurtling towards them but the getting caught in Jack’s light beam just before impact, Jack sitting astride the bomb. 

“Doctor!” Jack called 

“Good lad!” the Doctor cried 

“The bomb's already commenced detonation. I've put it in stasis but it won't last long.” Jack explained

“Change of plan. Don't need the bomb. Can you get rid of it, safely as you can?” He asked and Jack nodded 

“Rose?” Jack called 

“Yeah?” Rose asked 

“Goodbye,” Jack said 

Before Jack disappeared then reappeared 

“By the way, love the tee-shirt. Bye-bye Morgana, it was brilliant meeting you for the first time” Jack called 

“Bye my darling Jaybird, we’ll be seeing each other again” she reassured, and he grinned before vanishing again, The Doctor then summoned the nanogenes to himself stepping back from Morgana, causing him to glow slightly.

“What are you doing?” Rose asked smiling 

“Software patch. Going to email the upgrade. You want moves? I’ll give you moves Morgana” he winked before lighting up briefly in a golden cloud and then throwing the nanogenes to the waiting patients who fall to the ground, Morgana was struck by just how beautiful he looked in that instant.

“Everybody lives, Rose. Just this once, everybody lives! Morgana” he walked towards her beaming, throwing his arm around her waist and steering her to the patients who were back to normal 

“Doctor Constantine. Who never left his patients. Back on your feet, constant doctor. The world doesn't want to get by without you just yet, and I don't blame it one bit. These are your patients. All better now.” He said in excitement helping him back to his feet before standing next to Morgana again 

“Yes, yes, so it seems. They also seem to be standing around in a disused railway station. Is there any particular reason for that?” he queried looking between the odd pair. 

“Yeah, well, you know, cutbacks. Listen, whatever was wrong with them in the past, you're probably going to find that they're cured. Just tell them what a great doctor you are. Don't make a big thing of it. Okay?” 

The Doctor said Morgana’s ears pricking as she eavesdropped on the conversation as they walked away

“Doctor Constantine.” The lady said 

“Mrs Harcourt. How much better you're looking.” Constantine replied cheerily 

“My leg's grown back. When I come to the hospital, I had one leg.” The woman spoke in confusion

“Well, there is a war on. Is it possible you miscounted?” Morgana snickered into her hand, getting a squeeze on her hip from the Doctor who was also chuckling 

“Right, you lot. Lots to do. Beat the Germans, save the world. Don't forget the welfare state! Setting this to self-destruct, soon as everybody's clear. History says there was an explosion here. Who am I to argue with history?” he asked

“Usually the first in line.” Rose teased

“ah, but you’re forgetting Rose, this is an explosion, dearest Doctor simply adores his explosion” she grinned up at the Doctor who huffed good-naturedly at them 

“The nanogenes will clean up the mess and switch themselves off because I just told them to. Nancy and Jamie will go to Doctor Constantine for help, ditto. All in all, all things considered, fantastic!” The Doctor beamed as he danced around the console, the trio back inside of the TARDIS

“Look at you, beaming away like you're Father Christmas.” Rose grinned 

“Who says I'm not, red bicycle when you were twelve?” the Doctor teased and laughed at Rose’s shocked face

“What?”

“And everybody lives, Morgana! Everybody lives! I need more days like this.” He said euphoric with how the day ended

“Doctor,” Morgana said quietly 

“Go on, ask me anything. I'm on fire.” He encouraged

“what about my Jaybird?” she asked, and the Doctor stilled “I need him safe” she pleaded quietly 

“time can be rewritten,” he said looking in her eyes 

“Not this, please not this” she begged, her eyes filling with tears 

He sighed looking into her eyes, realising he couldn’t deny her and then nodded pulling a lever. 

“Oo, a little too much vermouth. See if I come here again. Funny thing. Last time I was sentenced to death, I ordered four hyper-vodkas for my breakfast. All a bit of a blur after that. Woke up in bed with both my executioners. Mmm, lovely couple. They stayed in touch. Can't say that about most executioners. Anyway. Thanks for everything, computer. It's been great.” He said his voice shaking slightly 

“Oh my darling Jaybird as if I’d ever allow harm to one of mine” His head shot up as he stared at Morgana, she was leaning against the opening of a blue police box, a soft smile on her face and a glow around her from the inside of the box, Moonlight Serenade playing from behind her

“Morgana? What?” Jack asked in shock and she laughed, her green eyes lighting up as a secret smile played on her full lips 

“My darling Jaybird I swore to you Always and Forever, I intend to keep that vow” she held out a hand to him in the offering, warm smile in place and he didn’t hesitate, placing the martini down and jumping out of his seat, taking Morgana’s hand and being led into the police box to see that the Doctor and Rose were dancing around a central console, of a massive room that should not fit into such a small box. 

“Okay. And right and turn. Okay, okay, try and spin me again, but this time don't get my arm up my back. No extra points for a half-nelson.” Rose scolded 

“I'm sure I used to know this stuff. Close the door, will you? Your ship's about to blow up. There's going to be a draught.” 

Jack turned in shock and closed the door as the Doctor started up the engine 

“Welcome to the Tardis.” The Doctor called as he looked at them 

“Much bigger on the inside.” Jack complimented 

“You'd better be.” the Doctor warned 

“I think what the Doctor's trying to say is you may cut in.” Rose grinned 

“Rose! I've just remembered!” The Doctor exclaimed 

“What?” Rose questioned and Morgana grinned as the music changed to Glenn Miller’s in the mood

“I can dance! I can dance!” he beamed dancing lightly, snapping his fingers, Morgana smiled softly at him

“Actually, Doctor, I thought Jack might like this dance,” Rose said 

“I'm sure he would, Rose. I'm absolutely certain. But who with?” he winked before he quickly reached out, snatching Morgana’s wrist who eyes widened in shock but she fell into the dance style easily following as the Doctor lead, Jack following along with Rose, dancing a simpler version as Rose didn’t know it. Morgana laughed loudly as the Doctor dipped her playfully, as she was pulled back up she noted idly his eyes seemed so much brighter and happier and she felt her heart give a funny little skip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Vampire Diaries, The Originals or Doctor Who,  
> ah okay, super long chapter here 15,000 words roughly, and I'M KNACKERED! just checked the time it's like four in the morning oopsie, I swear last time I checked it was six in the evening! I've been working on this chapter last couple of days so I hope you enjoy it. so we have first meeting with Jack! Jealous Doctor and a bit of Jealous Morgana with Rose testing the waters with the doctor wonder what that's about! next chapter will be long as well it's going to be woman wept/ the ripper of London/ boom town.  
> I hope you like it! please vote/comment/bookmark <3 I've just spent an extra hour on this it's 5am so voting commenting bookmarking would mean the world A'ight imma pass out


	19. Chapter Nineteen

“you are impossible” she hissed, waving Jack and Rose off who had attempted to help, she crouched and using her superior strength picked the Doctor up, having a little difficulty due to him being a foot taller than her  
“it wasn’t my fault” the Doctor complained “I miscalculated”  
“you decided to show off ‘oh no look at me I’m the Doctor and I can climb a frozen wave a hundred feet high thanks to my superior biology’ and now you have a broken leg to show for it” she grunted nodding her thanks to Rose who had held the TARDIS doors open, she carried him through the console room and towards his bedroom  
“where are we going?” he asked squirming slightly he wasn’t showing off, just because he wanted Morgana to stop fussing over Jack and whether or not the man was cold- of all things- had nothing to do with what he did.   
“to your room” she answered reaching his burnt orange door  
“what? Why” he questioned   
“because you need my blood to heal” she replied patiently   
“why can’t you give it to me in the console room?” he wondered   
“because I don’t exactly want an audience,” she said shortly   
“why?” he asked curious to the red blush that was slowly creeping down her neck   
“it’s intimate” she answered before seeing his face “there are lots of different intimacies!” she defended herself misunderstanding the look on his face “I’ve given blood to Jack”   
“you’ve given blood to Jack?” The Doctor scowled what kind of ‘intimacy’ did they have? He sneered at the air.   
“yes, occasionally” she took a look around his messy room as she gently placed him on his dark blue bed, there were stacks of books piled around and a wardrobe with clothes shoved in and spilling out but his leather jackets were hung with uniform precision, the boots underneath cleaned and lined up perfectly, speaking of his ingrained habits.  
“Why?” the Doctor demanded petulantly, Morgana putting it down to the pain he was in, she saw a glass just turn up on the nightstand and silently thanked Dear.   
“because he was injured” she explained patiently, looking at the swirling patterns that were engraved on the wall  
“did you like woman wept though?” The Doctor pressed   
“yes, it was very beautiful” Morgana praised when she retracted her fangs, watching her blood pour into the glass  
“I’ll take you to Neptune in the future, they turned it into a tourist destination for a while, ice skating, skiing, log cabins, it’s an ice giant so they turned it into a winter wonderland for a while” the Doctor preened happily as he took the glass of blood from Morgana and quickly drunk it, hoping to heal quickly   
“Now you rest for a minute before you start running around” Morgana scolded as he tried to clamber to his feet, he laid back down with a pout on his face.   
“you have to stay!” he argued   
“very well, dearest Doctor, did I tell you about the time Catherine the Great and I were so upset over when our friend Frederick the Great died and wasn’t buried where he desired….” She told him the story to his great delight of how she and the empress of Russia, stole the body of the king of Prussia when he hadn’t be buried where he wanted so they had- well Morgana had while Catherine watched on having a bottle of wine- broken into his tomb in Potsdam Garrison Church, replaced his body with a peasant's and then proceeded to bury him with his precious greyhounds who he had named "marquises de Pompadour" as a jibe at the French royal mistress even though Morgana and Catherine had liked Antoinette “…oh how I cackled when Hitler ordered Frederick's coffin, along with those of his father Frederick William I, World War I Field Marshal Paul von Hindenburg, and Hindenburg's wife Gertrud, to be hidden in a salt mine as protection from destruction.” She laughed in remembrance; she had broken out Frederick’s favourite vintage of wine in celebration.  
“so, the 1700s were a busy time for you?” the Doctor asked his eyes twinkling in amusement, happy they had time alone “and what about the body moved to Burg Hohenzollern.”  
“still the peasant's body, Frederick would always complain about being paraded about, he only wanted to be left alone but he always ruled with great tenacity and duty, Catherine was the same, they both knew what I was and accepted it, the 1700s was more a time for myself really the 1800s were busier that century raising Marcellus and building New Orleans but Eli, Nico and Olly were wonderful help that century and encouraged me to travel and still have fun” Morgana smiled softly in remembrance, of her long lost friends.   
“did you offer them immortality?” the Doctor asked sitting up in bed watching fascination, while he could go and visit anyone at any time, it was different to see it all from her viewpoint as she had lived through it all first hand and managed to build intimate relationships with such giants of history.   
“Frederick had already given so much he said that eighty years of life would be enough to give to duty he had no desire for an eternity of it and Catherine said she wouldn’t want to spend her immortality alone and was happy with what she had accomplished” she smiled it was Catherine and Antoinette that had pointed out just how lonely Morgana was and had begged for her to find someone to share her immortality with as an equal. 

A while later when the Doctor was back on his feet and checking the TARDIS over, he noticed that the engines needed refuelling so they had been about to go to Cardiff but after a quick phone call from Hannah-one of her witches, she requested they take a quick detour to London. The kiss on the cheek The Doctor received in thanks had no bearing on his decision…not at all.   
So, they had stopped in London Morgana, the Doctor, Rose and Jaybird leaving the TARDIS while Morgana looked at her phone when a text chimed   
“so, what’s going on?” Rose asked as Jack looked around in interest   
“A feral has been causing issues in London and it’s causing issues for my coven, the attacks have been close by the school the children attend, so I’m here to deal with it”   
“can’t the witches deal with it?” Jack questioned   
“they’re more open-minded but they don’t want to go near a feral and I don’t blame them” Morgana replied calmly as she started heading off towards an abandoned warehouse where the text had informed her that was where he was residing.   
“how come?” The Doctor inquired lengthening his stride to catch up to her and stay by her side while Rose and Jack walked behind arm in arm.   
“feral’s usually have no connection to who they used to be-their reduced to their animal instincts, normally they start out as rippers and have a downward spiral” She explained as they came upon the warehouse   
“ripper?” he asked seeing as Jack and Rose were in their own world   
“someone who’s addicted to human blood, they have no control, malicious, cruel and sadistic when on human blood and guilt-ridden, self-loathing and judgemental when on animal blood, there’s one that I know of who’s managed to live for a while on animal blood but he regularly falls off the wagon” she explained “his name is Stefan Salvatore right now he’s on animal blood but he’ll fall off the wagon again it’s only thanks to his brother and Lexi, that he’s still alive” she explained   
“Why?” he questioned   
“he was a sycophant’s of Nico’s back in the 20’s I met him briefly and was fully prepared to kill him but Nico stepped in asked me not to and they somehow keep bringing him back to himself” she shrugged halting in front of the warehouse, Rose and Jack catching up to them   
“so, what’s the plan?” Rose wondered   
“I go in, you lot stay here, enjoy the sunshine, I come out” Morgana shrugged as she yanked open the metal door, the chain and lock snapping off  
“you can’t go in there on your own,” The Doctor said, Jack, nodding in agreement   
“I will be fine, immortal remember?” she rolled her eyes   
“what if there’s more than one?” Jack challenged   
“I can handle plenty myself Jaybird” she reassured   
“well, you’re not going in on your own” the Doctor said   
“yes, I am” she replied   
“No”   
“yes”  
“No”   
“yes, you’re vulnerable” she huffed at him   
“superior biology, I’m not leaving you alone” he retorted, and she glared before giving up   
“fine, but you stay by my side and you two” she gestured at Jack and Rose “stay outside, in the sun, where it’s safe, understand?”   
“yes, mum” they chimed in unison and she rolled her eyes at them   
“Right, let’s go then,” she said grabbing the Doctors hand and walking into the shadowed hallway, they checked out several rooms and the offices before heading out onto a catwalk that then went down onto the factory floor   
“I know your there, you can do this the easy way or the hard way” Morgana called out, before jogging down the stairs, the Doctor following closely, all she received in response was an animalistic snarl that rang around the room   
“cute” she observed loudly trying to pinpoint where the sound came from, carefully spinning on her toes, she moved closer to a bundle of rags, she leant down and lifted one of the blankets- her lip curling in repulsion realising it was the feral’s nest, she turned as she heard another snarl and felt the feral shoving his hand through her chest, she coughed spitting blood on the feral’s face whose tongue darted out to taste, he sunk his fangs into her throat and started to drain her.   
“Morgana!” the Doctor cried whipping out his sonic and pitching it at a frequency that hurt all of their ears before she managed to get the upper hand and tossed him away from her  
“that was a favoured shirt” Morgana complained, flitting over to the feral and breaking an arm causing him to howl in pain “never mind, time to die,” she said as she glanced around for something to put him down with, spotting a broom   
“what do you mean?” the Doctor asked grabbing her hand as she looked at him, taking a second to stomp her foot onto the ferals chest, which started cracking under her strength   
“he has to die Doctor” she explained, allowing the feral up as he scrambled away into the corner  
“you can’t kill him! he needs help!” the doctor shouted at her   
“he is beyond help! Look at him he’s fucking feral Doctor; you might know all about aliens but when it comes to rippers you know NOTHING!” she snarled viciously, immediately angered at being questioned and her authority undermined   
“what about that Stefan bloke? He is doing fine!” the Doctor argued bringing up the ripper she had mentioned previously   
“he’s walking a tightrope a mile high! And he will fall! And then he’ll run the risk of turning into that-“ she gestured viciously to the crouching man wearing rags, his fangs out and salivating “he has no ties to any humanity and if I had met ripper Stefan in the same situation I would kill him too but fine, seeing as how you’re the Doctor feel free to help” she stood back and let the Doctor take over, prepared to step in  
“Hello, I’m the Doctor, I’m here to help” he soothed, and the vampire hissed back viciously   
“it’s alright, no one’s going to hurt you” he carried on but the vampire’s eyes snapped to Jack and Rose who had just entered the dilapidated warehouse- not listening to previous instruction, hearing their heartbeats were too much and he leapt forward shoving the doctor back before he sunk his fangs into Jack’s throat who screamed in pain.   
Morgana moved quickly grabbing a nearby broom she snapped it in half before shoving it through the feral’s chest, he coughed as his skin turned grey and she shoved him off Jack before crouching to his level and inspecting the bite mark.   
“what was that?” Jack asked desperately, Rose had turned ashen and was swaying  
“that was a feral, it’s when a ripper really loses it or a vampire loses all ties to humanity” she explained quietly “you can be a ripper and still live a normal life on animal blood and being careful, you can switch your humanity- lose all your emotions along with your humanity and still survive but a feral? They’ve just lost everything and they're reduced down to mere animal instincts, I told you to stay outside” she pushed her fangs to descend and bite into her wrist viciously before holding it out to Jack.   
“here drink” he tentatively took her wrist and began drinking her blood, his nose scrunched in distaste, his neck began healing up immediately and when she was satisfied, she pulled her wrist away  
“you’ll be fine, just don’t die in the next couple of days yea?” she said   
“thank you, should have listened,” he said gratefully as Rose fussed over him   
“Always” she smiled before standing and turning to the Doctor “I am not a child unknowing of the dangers, Doctor, I am over a thousand years old and for the past millennia I have been the Queen of the supernatural, I have been dealing with enemies towards my family, towards the secrecy to keep us safe and towards innocents for a very long time. Do not interfere with what you have no knowledge on. I do not like killing but I will do so in people’s defence and I will never stop. Perhaps if that’s an issue for you this- “she gestured between them “-should end” with her speech done she turned and flitted away.   
She ended up leaning against the TARDIS again who cooed in her mind, sending reassurance to her. She didn’t want to give the travelling up, she didn’t want to give Rose up who so reminded her of a human Rebekah and she didn’t want to give the Doctor up- a man after her aeon of solitary who was actually on equal footing to her- but she couldn’t cease in her duties. She didn’t know why he was acting like this, ever since Jack had joined them, he had been acting off, yes, she had been fussing over Jack, but he was one of her children! Even if not of her blood and at the minute he was still mortal and therefore vulnerable. She looked up to see the Doctor storming towards her a scowl on his face.  
“where’s Jack?” she asked   
“precocious Jack is coming with Rose” he grumbled stomping into the TARDIS, Morgana narrowed her eyes and followed after   
“What is your issue with Jack?” she demanded, she was upset about this whole situation   
“Nothing” he grunted   
“oh no, ever since we picked him up you’ve been in a foul mood, we are talking about this” she commanded “I’m a big girl and I can handle it”   
“Trust me I know,” he said dryly, focusing on pressing buttons on the console refusing to meet her gaze   
“then what is the issue?” Morgana was bewildered   
“what does it matter? All your going to do is fuss over Jack” he spat bitterly   
“Of course, I will fuss over Jack- “his face turned thunderous, but she ignored it “he’s my son! Or at the very least a younger brother! And he’s still mortal so yes, I’m fussing he’s the most vulnerable I’ve ever seen him at the moment, so I need to look after him until he achieves his immortality” she informed him   
His head snapped up and he looked at her “you turn him? he’s a part of your sire-line?”   
She shook her head “No, he’s never told me how it happened, but I don’t want to lose another little brother”   
“so, you-he…you were never…together?” he asked fidgeting with a lever, but his tone was hopeful   
She laughed “No! never! I might have been born a thousand years ago but even then we kept it outside the family!” she giggled “when I met him for the first time, he treated me like a big sister or a mother figure and the first time he met me-which you were there for- I treated him like a little brother or child! I scolded him”   
He grinned and pulled her into a crushing hug and she happily wrapped her arms around his waist, not having to worry too much about accidentally hurting him as his body was more durable than a human’s   
He pulled back looking sheepish “I’m sorry I’ve been a foul git lately” The Doctor remembered what Elijah had said and realised he’d done the same thing, he didn’t want to share Morgana either, he hadn’t realised he was possessive   
“It’s alright dearest Doctor” she reassured softly “I shouldn’t have said some things either, we should have talked it out”  
“both near a thousand years old but we still act like children” he stated wryly “you weren’t really going to leave, were you?” he asked   
“I didn’t want to” she admitted   
“you never have too okay?” he said 

A few hours later they were sat down in Cardiff, everything back to normal after Jack had washed and changed Morgana swapping out her top, The Doctor being far more relaxed around him, the Doctor was fixing up- breaking in Morgana’s opinion- the TARDIS while Rose and Jack lounged on the jump seat every enjoying the downtime, but all of them glancing at the TARDIS door as someone knocked on it.  
“who’s that?” Rose asked   
“Who knocks?” the Doctor questioned baffled   
“oh, not another ringing phone situation” Morgana complained   
“or how about instead of wondering we open the door?” Jay suggested as he stood and sauntered door the ramp opening the door and using his broad body to block the entrance   
“Who are you?” Jack demanded in his ‘captain’ voice protective of everyone currently at his back   
“ah, hello Jack… you're looking young” Morgana perked up looking excitedly at the door as Jack was shoved aside, the man ignoring his protests as he sauntered into the TARDIS, with a disinterested look on his face but she wasn’t fooled she saw the gleam in his eyes “how…quaint older version? Well I suppose it’s the newest for you Doctor,” the man said slyly smirking over at The Doctor who was stood on top of a ladder   
“who the hell are you?” the Doctor demanded climbing down the ladder and standing by Morgana   
The man pouted at Morgana, his eyes widening in innocence and a kicked puppy dog look “you didn’t tell them of me? And here I thought I was your favourite”   
“Sweet one you know I don’t have favourites” Morgana scolded lightly as she flitted over to him, hugging him tightly   
“your brother?” the Doctor looked closely between them, He was tall with dark hair and eyes, but they shared the same high cheekbones, lips, the gentle slope of the nose, the smile but which brother?   
“That I am mate! Her favoured sibling as well” He winked, chuckling at the rebuking glare he received from his sister.  
“that’s another of your brothers?! What were you drinking a thousand years ago?” Rose interjected, hungrily drinking him in who preened happily, Jack doing the same  
“all of her siblings look like this?” Jack asked, his voice vaguely faint   
“from what I’ve seen, the other one I saw is extremely handsome had fantastic hair” Rose replied, and Jack grinned   
“Morgana when are you going to introduce me?” he demanded   
“Mate that’s not for my sister to sort out but for me to do so” he replied vaguely as he quietly placed the spell on Morgana, it wouldn’t be activated until she finished her trip but he had time to talk to his sister and cause a little chaos, he was no saint.   
“What on earth are you doing here? And why aren’t you freaking out?” Morgana asked   
“and why do I look young to you?” Jack questioned  
He gave a devilish grin as he basked in being centre of attention “I’m here due to orders on high, I’m not freaking out because I’ve dealt with this before although slightly…altered” he hinted “and you look young because we’ve known each other a long time Jack, furthermore you’ll be meeting Rebekah for the first time soon enough” he replied   
“orders? From who?” the Doctor demanded   
“you, Morgana and someone else” he smirked before looking down at his sister “It’s been ages since I’ve seen you sister but I was supposed to do this when we first saw each however I can’t help but make mischief which is why I was picked so have fun, don’t worry you’ll come back and catch” he tossed a little totem of Loki, she caught it on reflex and the totem and her glowed white before they disappeared in a flash of light. 

“where did that take Morgana?” the Doctor demanded stomping over to him while he smirked leaning lazily against one of the pillars in the room “and which brother are you?”   
“ah, ah rude! I’m Kol Mikaelson, the most impressive Mikaelson and I am to stay with you until Morgana returns” Kol replied lazily winking at Rose and the handsome captain   
“then return her and then leave” the Doctor ordered reminding himself that if he hit her younger brother, he’d probably get a snapped neck in return   
“I’m afraid I can’t see that little object she caught? Sent her back in time won’t be activated again for a little while, she was insistent upon your orders” Kol said eyeing him up and down “although you looked a tad different, and Morgana insisted I stay with you lot to ensure your safety, Mortals so…delicate” he licked his lip at the double entendre   
The Doctor scowled but resigned himself to putting up with him until Morgana returned he pointed a stern finger in his direction “No maiming, no killing, no magic, no torture, no live feeding, no compelling, and you do as I say understand?” he demanded   
“ugh, you’re no fun just like Elijah and Finn. Killjoy” Kol then smirked “en reisiligr já faðir eðgerar þú prefer bróðir?”   
“watch it!” the Doctor warned as yet another knock sounded at the door   
“Might want to get that darling” Kol called out to Jack who narrowed his eyes but did as he was told  
“Who the hell are you?” Jack demanded fed up with what was going on  
“What do you mean, who the hell am I? Who the hell are you?” the man replied  
“Captain Jack Harkness. Whatever your selling, we're not buying.” Jack snapped back but was once again shoved out the way  
“Get out of my way!”   
Kol arched an eyebrow at the newcomer “my, my, don’t tell me sister dear has already replaced Marcellus will not be pleased with the new baby in the house” he grinned at the man’s wound up look, oh he would be fun to play with   
“Don't tell me. This must be Mickey.” Jack called from behind the newly named Mickey   
“Here comes trouble! How're you doing, Ricky boy?” the Doctor called and Kol pouted   
“Doctor surely you know I am the trouble; I’d be happy to show you” Kol offered, flashing his fangs   
“It's Mickey!” Mickey shouted glaring at the Doctor unsure as to who the other people were   
“Don't listen to him, he's winding you up.” Rose soothed him walking over to Mickey while the Doctor headed back up his ladder Kol following after in curiosity   
“so, where has Morgana gone?” The Doctor muttering out of the side of his mouth as he worked on some wires   
“Don’t you remember a woman by the name of Elizabeth Hunting?” Kol asked casually as he leant against the ladder, keeping a firm hold on it  
The Doctor looked shocked as he stared down at Kol “she’s Elizabeth hunting?” he questioned in disbelief, Kol grinning in amusement   
“yep,” he said   
“You look fantastic.” Mickey complimented   
“but she had different coloured hair and eyes” the Doctor furrowed his brows at Kol   
“magic spell mate” Kol replied shrugging “when she gets back, she’ll look normal again”   
“Aw, sweet, look at these two. How come I never get any of that?” Jack broke in pouting lightly   
“Buy me a drink first.” The Doctor countered easily already missing Morgana   
“You're such hard work,” Jack whined   
“But worth it.” The Doctor sung   
“careful, Morgana’s very possessive over what’s hers” Kol warned   
“yes, I know how much she loves her darling jaybird” the Doctor rolled his eyes  
“true, but I was talking to you” Kol smirked at the flush on his cheeks oh, this would be fun   
“I’m not hers” the Doctor grumbled   
“yes, you are” Kol rolled his eyes   
“Did you manage to find it?” Rose asked eagerly   
“There you go,” Mickey said and Kol watched his love-struck expression and felt bad for the poor sod, he handed her a passport and Rose grinned   
“I can go anywhere now.” She said cheerily   
“I told you, you don't need a passport.” The Doctor dismissed   
“It's all very well going to Platform One and Justicia and the Glass Pyramid of San Kaloon, but what if we end up in Brazil? I might need it. You see, I'm prepared for anything.” She smiled smugly   
“is that so darling?” Kol smirked devilishly as he flitted over to Rose and wrapped an arm around her waist dipping his head and taking in her scent   
“Hands off the companions” the Doctor called and Kol released her pouting “and don’t even think about touching Jack”   
“oh, I wouldn’t he’s a little young for my tastes right now, but I assure you he ages like a fine wine” Kol purred enjoying the confusion   
“Sounds like you’re staying, then. So, what're you doing in Cardiff? And who the hell's Jumping Jack Flash? Or what about matey over there? You didn’t mind his arm around your waist I mean, I don't mind you hanging out with big-ears up there-“Mickey was cut off by the Doctor  
“Oi!”  
“Look in the mirror.” Mickey retorted “But this guy or him, I don't know, they’re kind of-“  
“Handsome?” Jack suggested   
“More like cheesy.” Mickey retorted   
“Early twenty-first Century slang. Is cheesy good or bad?” Jack tried to figure out  
“It's bad,” Mickey said flatly   
“But bad means good, isn't that right?” Jack was quick to retort, smirking   
“and what about me mate?” Kol asked a dangerous gleam in his eyes, a bat being held in his hand having found it leaning against the console, he flashed over to Mickey, demonic face on display   
Mickey yelped flinching back from Kol   
“KOL! Put the bat down” the Doctor ordered   
“you truly aren’t any fun” Kol complained seeing the stern look on his face he dropped the bat “I know, I know No maiming, no killing, no magic, no torture, no live feeding, no compelling, and I do as you say, you’re lucky you’re my sisters elskandi” he dropped the bat, smirking at the Doctors flush the only one knowing what he said before gently slapping Mickey’s face “Relax Darling! Only having some fun”  
“Are you saying I'm not handsome?” the Doctor asked as he kept a careful eye on Kol   
“my sister thinks your very handsome” Kol teased before flashing over and whispering in his ear “at least that’s the impression I got when she had her tongue down your throat” he pulled back laughing at his wide-eyed look.   
Rose looked at them but explained to Mickey “We just stopped off. We need to refuel. The thing is, Cardiff's got this rift running through the middle of the city. It's invisible, but it's like an earthquake fault between different dimensions.”  
“The rift was healed back in 1869, your brother was there” the Doctor looked at Kol   
“Thanks to a girl named Gwyneth, because these creatures called the Gelth, they were using the rift as a gateway but she saved the world and closed it.” Rose smiled sadly   
“But closing a rift always leaves a scar, and that scar generates energy, harmless to the human race” Jack carried on   
“But perfect for the Tardis, so just park it here for a couple of days right on top of the scar and-“ the Doctor started   
“-Open up the engines, soak up the radiation.-“ Jack continued   
“-Like filling her up with petrol and off we go!” Rose cheered   
“-Into time!” Jack carried on  
The trio then cried together “And space!”  
“My God, have you seen yourselves? You all think you're so clever, don't you?” Mickey mocked  
“Yeah.” The Doctor shrugged   
“Yeah.” Rose echoed   
“Yep!” Jack said cheerily   
“why my sister fancies you I have no idea” Kol grimaced  
“you’re only here to get in your sister’s good books” the Doctor retorted as Kol grinned cheekily   
“ah, I see Elijah’s blabbed about the little game we play and yes that’s the reason” Kol clucked his tongue “how dare Elijah think himself the favourite, this will knock him down several pegs”   
“you lot are children” The Doctor rolled his eyes and Kol laughed following him and the others as they all headed out into the Roald Dahl pass   
“Should take another twenty-four hours, which means we've got time to kill.” The Doctor stated as they left the TARDIS  
“That old lady's staring.” Mickey pointed out   
“Probably wondering what five people could do inside a small wooden box,” Jack said suggestively and Kol laughed   
“you’re always so much fun Jack” Kol complimented receiving a wink in response   
“What are you captain of, the Innuendo Squad?” Mickey questioned Jack making a ‘whatever’ sign with his hands as he started to walk away everyone following after   
“Wait, the Tardis, we can't just leave it. Doesn't it get noticed?” Mickey asked   
“Yeah, what's with the police box? Why does it look like that?” Jack asked   
“It's a cloaking device,” Rose answered as Kol walked beside her, looking around in interest   
“It's called a chameleon circuit. The Tardis is meant to disguise itself wherever it lands like if this was Ancient Rome, it'd be a statue on a plinth or something. But I landed in the 1960s, it disguised itself as a police box, and the circuit got stuck.” The Doctor said   
“or you broke it” Kol suggested   
“So, it copied a real thing? There actually was police boxes?” Mickey asked in curiosity  
“yes, on street corners you would shove someone in keep the doors closed and then call for the actual police, I was shoved into several” Kol grinned in remembrance   
“for what?” Rose asked in curiosity   
“indecent exposure,” Kol said salaciously wriggling his eyebrows causing her to laugh   
Jack laughed before asking “Why don't you just fix the circuit?”  
“I like it, don't you?” the Doctor asked   
“I love it.” Rose praised as she fell back and linked arms with the Doctor, Kol’s eyes narrowed   
“Morgana loves the TARDIS, and from the way you’ve complained she prefers Morgana over anyone else” Kol interjected smiling innocently   
“But that's what I meant. There's no police boxes anymore, so doesn't it get noticed?” Mickey asked   
“Ricky, let me tell you something about the human race. You put a mysterious blue box slap-bang in the middle of town, what do they do? Walk past it. Now, stop your nagging. Let's go and explore.” The Doctor said in excitement   
“What's the plan?” Rose asked  
“I don't know. Cardiff, early twenty-first century and the wind's coming from the east. Trust me. The safest place in the universe.” The Doctor assured   
“I’m sure we can find a way to have some fun” Kol promised, a gleam in his eyes.

They were sat around a table in a small restaurant next to the jetty   
“I swear, six feet tall and with big tusks,” Jack said laughing along with the rest of the table  
“You're lying through your teeth!” the Doctor accused   
“I'd have gone bonkers! That's the word - bonkers!” Rose laughed  
“I’m not used to being upped with stories” Kol laughed his eyes bright with amusement   
“I mean, it turns out the white things are tusks and I mean tusks! And it's woken, and it's not happy.” Jack continued  
“How could you not know it was there?” the Doctor demanded   
“And we're standing there, fifteen of us, naked” Jacked told   
“Naked?!” Rose repeated   
“And I'm like, oh, no, no, it's got nothing to do with me. And then it roars, and we are running. Oh my God, we are running! And Brakovitch falls, so I turn to him and I say- “  
“I knew we should've turned left!” Mickey said   
“That's my line!” Jack laughed   
“I don't believe you. I don't believe a word you say ever. That is so brilliant. Did you ever get your clothes back?” Rose asked   
“or do we get a re-enactment” Kol questioned before looking at the Doctor as he stood and snatched a newspaper from a man who was at the table next to them and beginning to read it  
“Hey!” the man protested   
Kol leant over and captured his eyes “you have no interest in the paper anymore, leave” he compelled   
“I said no compelling” the Doctor scolded   
“I didn’t I can’t help it if I’m just naturally so charming” Kol smirked lightly   
“No, I just picked him up went right for the ship, full throttle. Didn't stop until I hit the spacelanes. I was shaking. It was unbelievable. It freaked me out, and by the time I got fifteen light-years away I realised I'm like this.” He waved a hand down his body winking cheekily as he finished off his story   
“And I was having such a nice day.” The Doctor lamented Kol sitting straight as he held up a front page of a newspaper called the western mail, with the picture of a heavy-set blonde woman  
They had left the restaurant and headed towards the city hall, standing in the foyer as Jack spoke   
“According to intelligence, the target is the last surviving member of the Slitheen family, a criminal sect from the planet Raxacoricofallapatorious, masquerading as a human being, zipped inside a skin suit. Okay, plan of attack, we assume a basic fifty-seven fifty-six strategy, covering all available exits on the ground floor. Doctor, Kol, you go face to face. That'll designate Exit One, I'll cover Exit Two. Rose, you Exit Three. Mickey Smith, you take Exit Four. Have you got that?” Jack dictated  
“Excuse me. Who's in charge?” the Doctor demanded   
“well, Morgana’s not here so I’d say it’s a toss-up for who wants to do a power grab” Kol interjected   
Jack laughed but turned to the Doctor “Sorry. Awaiting orders, sir.”  
“Right, here's the plan.” The Doctor paused “Like he said. Nice plan. Anything else?”  
“Present arms,” Jack said and they all apart from Kol pulled out their mobile phones and synched them  
“Ready.”  
“Ready.”  
“Ready.”  
“Ready. Speed dial?” Jack checked and they nodded   
“Yup.” The Doctor said   
“Ready.”   
“Check.”  
“See you in hell.” Jack saluted lazily before walking off, Kol following the Doctor as he headed into the building followed by Kol they found a young man sat behind a desk next to double doors that lead to the Mayor’s office   
“Hello, we’ve come to see the Lord Mayor.” The Doctor greeted cheerily   
“Have you got an appointment?” the man asked flipping through an appointment book  
“No, just an old friend passing by. Bit of a surprise. Can't wait to see her face.” The Doctor lied  
“Well, she's just having a cup of tea.” The receptionist hesitated slightly  
“Just go in there and tell her the Doctor would like to see her.” The Doctor convinced   
“Doctor who?” the receptionist asked and Kol rolled his eyes, his sister so owed him for this babysitting   
“Just the Doctor. Tell her exactly that. The Doctor.” He instructed   
“do as he say’s” Kol leant over and compelled him, bored with the conversation   
“Hang on a tick.” He stood and walked into the Lord Mayor’s office, Kol heard muttering and then a teacup smashing on the floor, the receptionist coming out again looking pale  
“The Lord Mayor says thank you for popping by. She'd love to have a chat, but, er, she's up to her eyes in paperwork. Perhaps if you could make an appointment for next week?” he lied   
“She's climbing out of the window, isn't she?” the Doctor asked knowingly   
“Yes, she is.” He admitted   
The Doctor and Kol barged past, running into the office as the Doctor called out into the phone “Slitheen heading north.”   
The receptionist then started wrestling with the Doctor shouting “Leave the Mayor alone!” but Kol grabbed him by the shoulder and tossed him against the wall ignoring the Doctor’s reprimanding glare, they climbed out of the window and when the Doctor began climbing down the ladder Kol simply jumped and landed waiting for the Doctor to catch up.   
The Doctor lands next to her calling out “Margaret!”  
Kol watched as she removed her other earring and carried on running from them, he wondered what her angle was, surely, she knew she wouldn’t get away?  
“Who's on Exit Four??” Jack called as he looked at the designated exit   
“That was Mickey!” Rose replied as she caught her breath   
“Here I am.” Mickey cried out   
“Mickey the idiot.” The Doctor rolled his eyes and Kol snorted   
“Oh, be fair. she's not exactly going to outrun us, is she?” Rose questioned   
“right you are darling!” Kol cried and his grin fell as Margaret vanished and he scowled “that’s just rude”  
“She's got a teleport! That's cheating! Now we're never going to get her.” Jack said disheartened   
“Oh, the Doctor's very good at teleports,” Rose smirked and Kol arched an eyebrow as the Doctor held up his sonic screwdriver and Margaret reappeared, she snarled and disappeared, they repeated it several times before she finally stopped.  
“I could do this all day.” He said   
“cat and mouse games are always so fun” Kol agreed   
“This is persecution. Why can't you leave me alone? What did I ever do to you?” She demanded   
“You tried to kill me and destroy this entire planet.” He replied his eyes dark   
“Apart from that.” She said  
“you snapped my sister’s neck,” Kol said angrily   
“poor baby” Margaret snapped   
Kol vamped out and snatched her by her throat, raising her to his level as he snarled “I should tear your pathetic throat out and bathe myself in your blood!”   
“w-what are you?” Margaret whimpered slightly, scared of this new creature   
“your worst nightmare” Kol promised darkly   
“Kol put her down” the Doctor ordered, and he reluctantly did so they then frogmarched her back to her office, the Doctor staying between her and Kol who still had a psychotic look in his eye and from what Morgana had said he would cause mayhem, death and destruction unless kept under control. 

“So, you're a Slitheen, you're on Earth, you're trapped. Your family get killed but you teleport out just in the nick of time. You have no means of escape. What do you do? You build a nuclear power station. But what for?” the Doctor frowned as he tried to figure out what she was up to.   
“A philanthropic gesture. I've learnt the error of my ways.” Margaret said innocently   
“Liar” Kol said flatly he abhorred liars.   
“And it just so happens to be right on top of the rift.” The Doctor snorted in amusement   
“What rift would that be?” she asked   
“A rift in space and time. If this power station went into meltdown, the entire planet would go-“he clenched his fist and opened it again making an explosive noise  
The Doctor hummed having looked through the information provided “This station is designed to explode the minute it reaches capacity.”  
“Didn't anyone notice? Isn't there someone in London checking this sort of stuff?” Rose questioned in disbelief   
Margaret scoffed in disdain “We're in Cardiff. London doesn't care. The South Wales coast could fall into the sea and they wouldn't notice. Oh. I sound like a Welshman. God help me, I've gone native.”   
“But why would she do that? A great big explosion, she'd only end up killing herself.” Mickey wondered   
“She's got a name, you know.” She pointed out  
“She's not even a she, she's a thing.” Mickey snapped and Kol laughed  
“so, it’s an it?” he asked and Mickey nodded  
“Oh, but she's clever.” The Doctor complimented as he pulled out the middle section out of the model and turned it over to reveal electronics “Fantastic!”   
“Is that a tribophysical waveform macro-kinetic extrapolator?” Jack asked in similar excitement   
“What is that?” Kol questioned in confusion before pouting when he was ignored   
“Couldn't have put it better myself.” The Doctor said   
“Oo, genius! You didn't build this?” Jack said   
“I have my hobbies. A little tinkering.” Margaret shrugged  
“No, no, no. I mean, you really didn't build this. Way beyond you.” Jack insulted  
“I bet she stole it.” Mickey accused   
“of course, she did,” Kol said rolling his eyes  
Margret evaded “It fell into my hands.”  
“Is it a weapon?” Rose questioned  
Jack shook his head before he began explaining “It's transport. You see, if the reactor blows, the rift opens. Phenomenal cosmic disaster. But this thing shrouds you in a forcefield. You have this energy bubble, so you're safe. Then you feed it coordinates, stand on top, and ride the concussion all the way out of the solar system.”  
“It's a surfboard.” Mickey realised   
Jack nodded “A pan-dimensional surfboard, yeah.”  
“And it would've worked. I’d have surfed away from this dead-end dump and back to civilisation.” Margaret sneered  
“You'd blow up a whole planet just to get a lift?” Mickey demanded   
“Like stepping on an anthill.” She smirked  
“ah, in another life I would have liked you” Kol complimented as he stared at the Doctor who was staring “shame you’re an utterly repugnant thing” she glared at him  
“How'd you think of the name?” the Doctor asked absentmindedly as he stared at the writing on the wall  
“What, Blaidd Drwg? It's Welsh.” She answered   
The Doctor clucked his tongue “I know, but how did you think of it?”  
Margaret shrugged “I chose it at random, that's all. I don't know. It just sounded good. Does it matter?”  
“Blaidd Drwg.” The Doctor said   
“What's it mean?” Rose asked   
“Bad Wolf,” Kol answered disinterested, he knew where this was going but had to remain quiet.   
Rose said in confusion “But I've heard that before. Bad Wolf. I've heard that lots of times.”  
“Everywhere we go. Two words following us. Bad Wolf.” The Doctor frowned   
Rose asked, “How can they be following us?” she stared expectantly at The Doctor.  
The Doctor took a long look at Kol who stared calmly back before grinning “Nah, just a coincidence. Like hearing a word on the radio then hearing it all day. Never mind. Things to do. Margaret, we're going to take you home.” He nodded decision made   
“Hold on, isn't that the easy option, like letting her go?” Jack demanded   
“I don't believe it! We actually get to go to Raxa. Wait a minute! Raxacor-“ Rose stumbled over the word   
“Raxacoricofallapatorius.” The Doctor repeated   
“Raxacorico-“Rose stumbled again  
“-fallapatorius.” The Doctor finished helpfully   
“Raxacoricofallapatorius. That's it! I did it!” Rose cheered   
“They have the death penalty. The family Slitheen was tried in its absence many years ago and found guilty with no chance of appeal. According to the statutes of government, the moment I return, I am to be executed. What do you make of that, Doctor? Take me home and you take me to my death.” Margaret spat   
“Happily,” Kol said “if the Doctor doesn’t want to bother with the trip, I’ll kill you right now”  
The Doctor frowned at Kol but replied grimly “Not my problem.”

As they walked back to the TARDIS night had fallen and they entered the TARDIS, Kol kept a sharp eye on Margret and she said in disbelief   
“This ship is impossible. It's superb. How do you get the outside around the inside?” She asked in shock  
The Doctor snorted “Like I'd give you the secret, yeah.”  
“I almost feel better about being defeated. I never stood a chance. This is the technology of the gods.” Margaret said in awe  
“Don't worship me - I'd make a very bad god. You wouldn't get a day off, for starters. Jack, how we doing, big fella?” the Doctor asked Jack   
“This extrapolator's top of the range. Where did you get it?” Jack interrogated the slitheen as Kol lounged against the console, getting his hand slapped when he tried to push a button.   
“Oh, I don't know. Some airlock sale?” she shrugged   
“Must've been a great big heist. It's stacked with power.” Jack explained   
“But we can use it for fuel?” the Doctor checked, and Jack hummed as he thought   
“It's not compatible, but it should knock off about twelve hours. We'll be ready to go by morning.” Jack grinned  
“Then we're stuck here overnight.” The Doctor said annoyed   
“I'm in no hurry,” Margaret said dryly   
“plenty of time to play” Kol agreed and she shifted uncomfortably with his laser focus on her  
“We've got a prisoner. The police box is really a police box.” Rose laughed  
“You're not just police, though. Since you're taking me to my death, that makes you my executioners. Each and every one of you.” Margaret spat   
“I’ve killed thousands darling” Kol replied bored, they always tried to have some defiance but usually resorted to begging, she looked the type   
“Well, you deserve it.” Mickey snapped   
“You're very quick to say so. You're very quick to soak your hands in my blood, which makes you better than me, how, exactly? Long night ahead Let's see who can look me in the eye.” Margaret demanded and felt satisfied that no one could until she met eyes with Kol who grinned at her maniacally  
“I’m better than you because I’m an original, I’m better than you because I’m a Mikaelson, I’m better than you because I’m a prince of the supernatural, I’m better than you darling, because I’m indomitable, I’m better than you, sweetheart, because I am and always will be your superior” Kol spoke arrogantly “learn how to speak to me, love, we are not on the same level” 

“So, what's on?” Jack asked as he fiddled with the extrapolator   
The Doctor jerked and flipped the console off from watching Rose and Mickey “Nothing, just. -“  
“I gather it's not always like this, having to wait. I bet you're always the first to leave, Doctor. Never mind the consequences, off you go. You butchered my family and then ran for the stars, am I right? But not this time. At last, you have consequences. How does it feel?” She asked   
“I didn't butcher them.” The Doctor said   
“Of Course you didn’t, you warned them and they didn’t listen so you defended your loved one and the planet there’s nothing wrong with what you did, Myself and My family have done far worse for far less and would you blame my sister for doing something similar? Of course, not” Kol rolled his eyes as he reassured the Doctor having noticed his guilty wince  
“Don't answer back. That's what she wants.” Jack said showing his own support for the Doctor  
“I didn't. What about you? You had an emergency teleport. You didn't zap them to safety, did you?” He accused   
“It only carries one. I had to fly without coordinates. I ended up on a skip in the Isle of Dogs. It wasn't funny.” She snapped as they all burst into laughter   
“Sorry. It is a bit funny.” The Doctor said unapologetically   
“Rightly so! You landed exactly where you are meant to be in the trash” Kol mocked enjoying her glare   
“Do I get a last request?” Margaret asked   
“Depends what it is.” The Doctor said cautiously and Kol scoffed in annoyance   
“you shouldn’t be granting her any kind of request, she doesn’t deserve any kindness” Kol snapped but the Doctor waved him off  
Margaret tossed him a look but quelled at his glare before talking to the Doctor “I grew quite fond of my little human life. All those rituals. The brushing of the teeth, and the complicated way they cook things. There's a little restaurant just a round the Bay. It became quite a favourite of mine.”  
“Is that what you want, a last meal?” The Doctor asked suspiciously   
“Don't I have rights?” Margaret demanded   
“No,” Kol said simply   
Jack scoffed “Oh, like she's not going to try to escape.”  
“Except I can never escape the Doctor, so where's the danger? I wonder if you could do it? To sit with a creature you're about to kill and take supper. How strong is your stomach?” Margaret challenged   
“Strong Enough.” The Doctor answered simply, a dangerous look flashing through his eyes   
“I wonder. I've seen you fight your enemies, now dine with them.” She said  
“You won't change my mind.” The Doctor warned   
“Prove it,” Margaret demanded   
“There are people out there. If you slip away just for one second, they'll be in danger.” The Doctor said looking ready to deny her  
“Except I've got these.” Jack said as he held up two bangles, Kol looked at them in interest “You both wear one. If she moves more than ten feet away, she gets zapped by ten thousand volts.” He explained   
The Doctor grinned a plucked the bracelets from Jack “Margaret, would you like to come out to dinner? My treat.”  
She grinned sickly “Dinner in bondage. Works for me.”   
“let’s get this over with” Kol rolled his eyes   
“what you need a bodyguard for little ol’ me?” Margaret said and the Doctor glared   
“Kol you can stay here” the Doctor ordered   
“I was told by my sister not to leave your side” Kol frowned, he had to tell Jack some things but surely, that could wait? In the TARDIS he would be safe, but the Doctor would be leaving to potential danger  
“I can handle the slitheen by myself,” the Doctor said arching an eyebrow   
Kol pouted “fine” he went and sat by Jack keeping an eye on the pair as they placed the bracelets on and then left the console room.   
“so, is there a reason you keep teasing me about being young?” Jack asked in curiosity as Kol lounged next to him  
“because you are, when we met it was the 1800’s and you’d been through some things, and well you had a brief conversation with my sister and when you left the study you were under her protection” Kol explained briefly   
“But when do I end up in the 1800s? how? Why? How do I meet your sister?” he asked and Kol hummed   
“you’ll end up there soon and that’s all I can say- that and to have hope you’ll see them again and I believe in Bekah’s words ‘the arrogant wanker landed right on top of me had the gall to flirt and then demanded to see my sister! Way to make a girl feel special’” Kol shrugged all he was willing to speak on   
Jack shrugged noting the same stubborn look Kol had to his sister and decided not to push it further, he turned back to the task at hand and finished off hooking it up, once that was done he turned and flashed the deck of cards he had to Kol “want to play?” he asked   
“alright” Kol smirked   
They had been playing several rounds of poker, Kol using his skills to win most of the hands but Jack was surprisingly good and a good conversationalist, shame what would come but it had to happen. They had been just about to start some rounds of poker when they were tossed around the console, Kol heaved as he was slammed on his back with Jack landing on top of him, they took a moment to reorient themselves before Jack looked down at him with a smirk   
“well, this is fun,” he said looking seductive   
“Darling, like I said you’re a little young right now” Kol flirted with a quick squeeze on Jack’s hip but there were several bangs and sparks of electricity, quickly coming back to themselves they scrambled up and over to the extrapolator beginning to tear at wires hoping to disconnect it, Kol heard the door fling open and turned his fangs out which receded when he noticed it was the Doctor   
“What the hell are you doing??” the Doctor cried watching in horror as Jack fought with the extrapolator   
“It just went crazy!” Jack defended them   
“It's the rift. Time and space are ripping apart. The whole city's going to disappear!” the Doctor cried in a panic   
“It's the extrapolator. I've disconnected it but it's still feeding off the engine! It's using the Tardis. I can't stop it!” Jack shouted   
“Never mind Cardiff, it's going to rip open the planet.” The Doctor replied as he hurried to the console and tried to stop whatever was going on  
Rose then entered demanding “What is it? What's happening?!”  
“Oh, just little me.” Margaret then piped up and ripped her bodysuit arm off and grabbed Rose, Kol snarled and went to rush forward but Margaret tightened her grip “One wrong move and she snaps like a promise.”  
“I will skin you alive and mount your head on the wall!” Kol threatened   
“I might've known.” The Doctor sneered   
“I've had you bleating all night- especially about that freak of nature, poor baby, now shut it. You, flyboy, put the extrapolator at my feet.” She tightened her grip on Rose’s neck, the Doctor nodded, and Jack obeyed while Kol looked carefully for an opening   
“did you just insult my sister?” he growled   
“should have known you had a sister complex freak” Margaret sneered feeling vicious now she had the upper hand “Thank you. Just as I planned.” She smirked   
“I thought you needed to blow up the nuclear power station.” Rose choked slightly at the tight grip around her throat  
“Failing that, if I were to be arrested, then anyone capable of tracking me down would have considerable technology of their own. Therefore, they would be captivated by the extrapolator. Especially a magpie mind like yours, Doctor. So, the extrapolator was programmed to go to plan B. To lock onto the nearest alien power source and open the rift. And what a power source it found. I'm back on schedule, thanks to you.” She smiled sickly at them   
“The rift's going to convulse. You'll destroy the whole planet.” Jack cried out   
“And you with it!” she spat standing on the extrapolator “While I ride this board over the crest of the inferno all the way to freedom. Stand back, boys. Surf's up.”   
The TARDIS console then began cracking open and a bright light bathed Margaret and the Doctor perked up  
“Of course, opening the rift means you'll pull this ship apart.” He said  
“So, sue me,” Margaret smirked uncaringly   
“It's not just any old power source. It's the Tardis. My Tardis. The best ship in the universe.” He said matter of factly because she was.   
“It'll make wonderful scrap.” She sneered   
Rose then asked, “What's that light?”  
“The heart of the Tardis. This ship's alive. You've opened its soul.” The Doctor explained and Kol carefully kept his gaze from it  
“It's so bright.” She breathed  
“Look at it, Margaret.” The Doctor spoke, his voice low and compelling   
“Beautiful.” She breathed   
“Look inside, Blon Fel Fotch. Look at the light.” The Doctor lured her in and Margaret did so, relaxing her arm and Rose dashed out of her grip and into Jack’s arms, Margaret looked at the Doctor and smiled  
“Thank you.” She said before disappearing into the light, the empty bodysuit crumpling onto the extrapolator   
“Don't look. Stay there. Close your eyes!” the Doctor ordered before moving to close the console “Now, Jack, come on, shut it all down. Shut down! Rose, that panel over there, turn all the switches to the right. Kol, the levers on the left flip them up”  
The console closed and the Doctor said “Nicely done. Thank you, all.”  
“What happened to Margaret?” Rose asked in slight concern  
“Must've got burnt up. Carried out her own death sentence.” Jack suggested   
“That’s a shame I was hoping for a gorier ending” Kol pouted still insulted about the comments about his sister   
“No, I don't think she's dead.” The Doctor disagreed causing Kol to perk up.  
Rose wondered “Then where'd she go?”  
The Doctor explained “She looked into the heart of the Tardis. Even I don't know how strong that is. And the ship's telepathic, like I told you, Rose. Gets inside your head. Translates alien languages. Maybe the raw energy can translate all sorts of thoughts.” He said as he looked inside the bodysuit and pulling out a large green egg with dreadlocks on the top of it  
“Here she is.” He said in satisfaction holding the egg up  
“She's an egg?” Rose questioned   
The Doctor grinned “Regressed to her childhood.”  
“She's an egg?” Jack repeated in shock  
“Can I smash it?” Kol asked eagerly   
The Doctor glared at Kol in rebuke before speaking “She can start again. Live her life from scratch. If we take her home, give her to a different family, tell them to bring her up properly, she might be all right!”  
“Or she might be worse.” Jack pointed out   
“so, let’s cut out the middleman and let me smash the egg,” Kol said and reached out for the egg only to have his hand slapped away and he glared childishly at the Doctor  
“That's her choice.” The Doctor said in reprimand   
“She's an egg,” Rose said hung up on that fact  
“She's an egg.” The Doctor confirmed placing the egg on the console away from Kol   
“Oh, my God. Mickey.” Rose realised before running out the TARDIS only to return a little later   
“We're all powered up. We can leave. Opening the rift filled us up with energy. We can go if that's all right.” The Doctor looked at her   
“Yeah, fine,” Rose muttered wrapping her arms around herself  
“How's Mickey?” The Doctor said cautiously   
“He's okay. He's gone.” Rose replied   
“Do you want to go and find him? We'll wait.” The Doctor offered   
She shook her head “No need. He deserves better.”  
“Off we go, then. Always moving on” the Doctor grinned   
“Next stop, Raxacoricofallapatorius. Now you don't often get to say that.” Jack said cheerily throwing an arm over Kol’s shoulders   
“We'll just stop by and pop her in the hatchery. Margaret the Slitheen can live her life again. A second chance, and you behave” the Doctor warned Kol who just smirked in response   
“That'd be nice,” Rose said smiling slightly   
The Doctor grinned flipping a switch, happy to go on another adventure and despite how he scolded Kol, he liked him as well, he was just slightly worried for Morgana- he knew she’d be fine but when she came back…oh Rassilon! She met three incarnations of him! she was going to mock him to the ends of time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter did not want to be written and it drove me mad! thank you for all the comments/Kudos/Bookmarks it means the world!
> 
> en reisiligr já faðir eðgerar þú prefer bróðir?- but fine yes dad or do you prefer brother  
>  elskandi- it means Love essentially


End file.
